


Our Place in the World

by khal_blaine



Series: Made for Each Other/Our Place in the World [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Angst, Arranged Relationship, Dalton Academy, Dominance, Growing Up, M/M, Submission, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 160,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khal_blaine/pseuds/khal_blaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Sequel to "Made for Each Other") - The experiences of Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel, a newly bonded Dom/sub pair, as they struggle to adapt to their roles, keep their promises to each other, and find their place in the world. Klaine AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you happen to be stumbling across this fic, you should know that it's a continuation of another story. It would probably be good for you to read the prequel, "Made for Each Other," first for important backstory, character development/motivations, etc. Short summary if you don't want to read it: In a world where people are born Dominant or submissive, Blaine and Kurt's parents arranged for them to be bonded to one another when they came of age. MFEO describes everything that happened on the first night they spent together--a collaring ceremony, a sharing of vows, and Blaine taking Kurt's virginity--and the sequel begins the morning after.

Kurt was the first to stir beneath the dark blankets. His basement bedroom was void of windows. There were no sunbeams streaming down from the heavens on the pair of sleeping boys after their night of consummation. The walls were far too thick for them to make out the sound of cheerful birdsong. From what Kurt could tell, it might as well still be nighttime, but a single glance at the digital clock on his bedside table alerted him that it was morning—well into the morning, actually. He couldn't remember the last time he'd slept this late, but to be fair, he couldn't recall the last time he'd stayed up so late either.

Blaine's arms were still securely wrapped around his body. Kurt settled back against the bed, tucked against his Dom's chest. The curly haired teen was still snoozing, mouth ajar as he breathed. Kurt could just make out a strand of dried drool on his cheek. He smiled at the sight, letting his eyes close once more. His forehead pressed comfortably into the bend of Blaine's neck. In this position, he could feel the Dom's pulse against his face, the steady rhythm of his heartbeat lulling the sub into a quiet doze. Though he never returned to a completely unconscious state, Kurt drifted in and out of awareness, perfectly content to let the day pass them by. It was cozy and warm here. The room would stay dark, and they had no obligations to rise for. As long as Blaine wanted to stay, Kurt would remain in his arms.

A measure of time later, Blaine finally awoke when his stomach gave a ferocious growl, loud enough that Kurt was unable to fight back a snort of laughter. He tried to muffle his giggles with one hand as he ducked his head. The Dom yawned beside him, and again, his stomach announced that it was empty.

"Wha's so funny?" Blaine slurred, voice heavy with sleep.

"Your stomach," Kurt responded, glancing up at him with an amused expression, "You sound hungry."

"Does that surprise you?" the Dom smirked back, rubbing his eyes, "If I'm remembering correctly, last night was quite action-packed. It would make sense that we'd both be starving by now."

"Do you like pancakes, Sir?"

"Who _doesn't_ like pancakes?"

"I can make us some for breakfast, if you want," Kurt glanced back at the clock, "Um, well. I could make them for brunch, at least."

"That sounds delicious," Blaine's stomach rumbled as if in agreement, and both boys chuckled as they finally untangled their limbs and tossed back the blankets. The Dom was the first to get to his feet, turning on a light and stretching with a groan. Kurt eyed his rippling back muscles as he moved to follow him toward the bathroom. The moment he stood and attempted his first step of the day, Kurt gasped in pain, his eyes squeezing shut. _Everything_ was sore. Blaine immediately returned to his side.

"Do you need to lie back down?" he asked, brushing the boy's shoulder with a gentle hand, "Really, it's okay."

"No, I'll be fine," Kurt insisted, "I just need to move a bit. I think it got worse because I was still for so long." Blaine accepted the response with a nod but stayed close while Kurt hobbled on toward the bathroom, wincing with every step. Though he felt bad knowing the boy was suffering, the Dom couldn't completely squash the feeling of satisfaction. The sub was entirely his. Every time Kurt moved for at least the next week, he'd be reminded of Blaine's dominance. Eventually the bruises would fade, and the sore muscles would heal, but the message would stick. Kurt would not forget his place; Blaine wouldn't allow it, and he could always remind the boy if necessary.

While Kurt brushed his teeth, Blaine settled for some mouthwash, wishing he'd planned better for spending a night away from home. When their morning breath had been defeated, the Dom immediately tilted his head up for a kiss, forcing their lips together. The sub granted his tongue access before he'd even requested it, and Blaine eagerly pressed forward. Cold, minty flavors enhanced the contact. He felt Kurt shiver as he pulled away with a contented sigh, "Mmm, I almost want to have you for breakfast instead," he purred, nipping the pale neck. Kurt moaned softly, sliding his hands over Blaine's hips while the Dom gave him another hickey to add to the growing collection of marks painted across his skin.

It took all of his strength to resist temptation and step back. Blaine could feel the threat of arousal starting to spread through him. He knew if he continued teasing, their meal would be forgotten. Truthfully, he'd love nothing more than to pin the boy's aching body against the wall and have his way with it, but the last thing Kurt needed right now was rough handling. He needed time to relax and recover. Blaine would have to be patient. He'd get him naked and desperate again soon enough.

The Dom's stomach growled again. Kurt grinned, tracing a finger down his abdomen, along the thin trail of dark hair that disappeared beneath the waistband of Blaine's sweatpants. "Those pancakes aren't going to cook themselves, Sir." Blaine raised an eyebrow at Kurt's confident touch, smirking. Somehow he even managed to make cooking breakfast sound sexy and seductive. _The perfect sub._

"Lead the way, beautiful." Kurt turned on his heel and stepped back into the bedroom. It was slow progress up the stairs, but Blaine was patient, following close behind to make sure he didn't stumble. When they reached the kitchen, Kurt gestured for Blaine to take a seat at the table. "Want me to help?" the Dom asked.

"I can handle it," Kurt assured, "I've made pancakes more times than I can count. Sore muscles aren't going to stop me." Blaine settled back in his chair, watching as Kurt moved about the room, pulling out an assortment of dishes and ingredients. He stopped near the table to pour a glass of orange juice, handing it to Blaine with a smile. While he turned back toward the stove, the Dom gave him a playful tap on the ass, and the boy's toes curled against the tile floor.

* * *

Burt Hummel was about two blocks from pulling into his driveway. He'd checked out of a local hotel over an hour ago and had been procrastinating on his return home since. Even though it was Sunday and his auto mechanic shop was closed, he'd stopped by just to make sure there were no customers with emergency car trouble. He'd finally accepted that there was no use in prolonging the inevitable, and he'd started the drive back to his house.

Having hardly slept during the night, Burt was feeling pretty tired, but even through his sleepy haze the middle-aged man realized that he was still worried to walk through his own front door. What would he find when he did? He trusted that Anderson kid; he came from a good family. He knew Kurt would be treated fairly, but it was still an incredibly unnerving situation. What if Kurt had been terrified? What if Blaine had turned his son into a different person overnight? Was that possible?

If Blaine turned out to be an abusive Dom, Burt didn't know what he would do. He could fight for custody of Kurt in court, but he'd hardly have a chance of winning the case. However unfair it was, Kurt had very few rights or protections under the law. It wasn't uncommon for subs to be treated cruelly, and the likelihood that a jury would find Kurt's treatment any different or worth removal from Blaine's care was not good. Another issue would be the fact that Kurt and Blaine's partnership had been arranged since childhood. Having made the agreement with Blaine's parents years ago ruined almost any chance Burt had to get his son back if things took a turn for the worse.

Burt pushed the disheartening thoughts away as he turned onto their residential street. Blaine had promised to treat Kurt with respect. The idea of trusting another teenager with his son's life was crazy, but he had to have faith. He pulled into the drive and parked the car, taking a deep breath before stepping out onto the pavement. Straightening his baseball cap, he made his way up the porch and unlocked the door, quietly entering the house. Immediately, the smell of pancakes wafted his way. So they were awake. He steeled himself and walked down the hall toward the kitchen, pausing in the doorway to take in the sight.

The first thing he noticed was how utterly domestic the scene appeared—it almost felt like he was invading their privacy by watching. Blaine was turned sideways in his chair, looking on at Kurt, who was busy pouring batter into a pan. They were both shirtless. Burt's breath caught in his throat as he looked closer at his son's back. Even from across the room, he could clearly see that the pale skin was covered in bruises and welts. It looked like he'd been mugged.

"Hey, boys," he greeted, trying for a casual tone. Blaine turned toward the voice, and Kurt immediately spun to face him, a brilliant smile on his face. Well, he certainly looked happy. That was a good sign.

"Dad!" Burt felt a pang of sadness as he watched his son approach, an obvious, painful limp in his step. Though he'd been expecting Kurt to be a little worse for wear, it was still hard to take in. Closing the rest of the distance in a few strides, he reached out and pulled him in for a hug, though he kept his grip loose, not wanting to cause any more unnecessary pain.

"Hi, kiddo."

"I'm making pancakes, Dad," Kurt announced, "Do you want some?" He paused, bit his lip, and turned to the curly haired teen at the table, "Can he stay and eat with us, please, Sir?" He'd heard Kurt use the title last night during the ceremony, but it was still a bit of a shock. Though it was comforting to know he still had enough confidence to ask Blaine a direct question, even if it was odd to hear him begging for permission to eat breakfast with his own father. At least he hadn't been transformed into a completely helpless creature, groveling at his Dom's feet.

"Of course he can," Blaine told him. He then addressed Burt directly, a warm smile on his face, "I'm not going to tell you to have a seat in your own home, Mr. Hummel."

"Call me Burt," he replied, sitting across from him. Blaine's hazel eyes carefully followed Kurt as he limped back to the stove before refocusing on the man in front of him.

"Burt," Blaine said with a nod, "I need to thank you for your hospitality. I know a lot of the material things were required by the arrangement and all, but it doesn't make me any less appreciative of everything you provided."

His gratitude took Burt by surprise, "Oh, uh, you're welcome. I hope everything… I hope everything went well." What was he supposed to say?

"Last night was wonderful, if I do say so myself." Kurt appeared beside him, setting down two plates piled high with hot pancakes, "What'd you think about last night, beautiful?" Blaine asked with a smirk. Kurt blushed immediately— _too embarrassed to say anything in front of me,_ Burt thought—but grinned back, dropping his head to hide his face, nuzzling into the Dom's curls. Blaine laughed quietly and reached up to stroke his cheek before Kurt slipped from his grasp and moved back to grab his own plate from the counter, stopping by the fridge to pull out maple syrup before taking a seat beside Blaine.

The trio ate in silence for a few minutes. "You're a wonderful cook, Kurt," Blaine observed between bites, adding with a cheeky grin, "My stomach is happy." Kurt covered his mouth in a desperate attempt to hold in his laughter. He swallowed down his bite and finally let out a few giggles and words of gratitude. They seemed joined at the hip already, both leaning in to be closer to one another, whether they realized it or not. Kurt looked at Blaine like he was the sun, and the moon, _and_ the stars. Blaine's gaze was possessive, but not in a wicked way. There was an excited gleam in his eye, like a kid with a new toy on Christmas morning, but Burt could see genuine fondness in his expression. It was reassuring.

When they'd all finished eating, Blaine stood from the table. "I need to run home for a few minutes," he announced, "Get a change of clothes and all that."

"Your parents dropped off your car here last night," Burt told him, "It's out front."

"Oh, good. I was hoping I wouldn't have to call them for a ride," Blaine left the room, heading back toward the basement. In under a minute, he'd returned, wearing his maroon shirt and horribly wrinkled slacks from the night before, his black skinny tie draped over his arm.

"You don't have to leave," Kurt spoke up, "You can wear my clothes."

"They don't quite fit, unfortunately. You're a bit taller than me," Blaine replied with a soft smile, walking back over to him, "I won't be gone long, though. I'm sure you'd love talking with your dad for a while anyway, huh?" Kurt nodded, a small smile appearing on his face, and Blaine brushed a thumb across the edge of his lips, "There you go, beautiful. I'll be back soon." Burt watched his son tilt his head back to receive the kiss pressed to his forehead, a little stunned by the tenderness in Blaine's voice. His tone was unmistakably condescending, clearly illustrating his role as the Dominant partner, but it was also incredibly gentle and full of care. Kurt was visibly comforted, though his expression became slightly forlorn as he watched Blaine's retreating form, blue eyes lingering on the kitchen doorway long after the vehicle had driven away and the sound of its engine faded into silence.

* * *

When Blaine pulled up in front of his house he practically flew out of his dark green station wagon, jogging up the sidewalk to let himself in. Even though they had years and years to spend together, he wanted to get back to Kurt as soon as possible. "Mom, Dad, it's me!" he called out down the hallway. While passing the living room, the teen's parents caught his attention. He quickly detoured from the course to his bedroom and went up to them, twirling his tie through the air. "Hey."

"We didn't expect you back so early," his mom said, "Did you bring Kurt?"

"No," Blaine replied, "I just came to get some stuff—change of clothes, toothbrush—but I'm heading back to his house in a few minutes. I would've let him tag along, but he's really tired. I didn't want to wear him out any more than necessary."

"So how was last night?" his dad asked, "Everything go okay?"

Blaine smiled widely, "It was amazing. I didn't realize he was so inexperienced; it just never crossed my mind. I could tell he was nervous, but he still did everything I asked. He was so well-behaved and so good for me, Dad. It was really, really great. He enjoyed himself too." Ordinarily, Blaine would feel awkward discussing anything even remotely sexual with his parents, but the previous night had been so much more than the physical act. It was a milestone in Blaine's life. He knew his parents were genuinely hopeful that he would be content with his new submissive. They wanted justification, a confirmation that making the arrangement had been a good idea on their part.

"We're happy for you, son," Mr. Anderson smiled from his chair.

"And for Kurt," Mrs. Anderson added, "He's lucky to have you."

"We're both lucky," Blaine corrected, then after a moment, in a softer voice, "Dad, I'm sorry I stayed angry at you for so long because of this. I… I should've had more trust in your judgment." He'd spent years of his life nursing resentment against the man for arranging his future. Blaine couldn't count how many times he'd glared in his direction, how many times he'd rebelled just to make him upset. It made him sick to his stomach to consider it all now. If his dad hadn't made the agreement with Kurt's father, last night would have never happened. That beautiful boy would never have worn his collar.

"It's okay, Blaine. You had every right to be upset."

"I still feel like I owe you an apology."

Mr. Anderson dropped his newspaper onto the table and got to his feet, approaching Blaine with an arm outstretched. "Apology accepted," he said, looking down at his son through thin-framed glasses. Blaine nodded and firmly shook his hand, surprised when the older man pulled him in for a quick hug. His father had always maintained an incredibly formal appearance, even around the house. It wasn't that he didn't love his family; he just wasn't the best at openly, affectionately showing it. He cleared his throat awkwardly, "Better hurry back to your boy."

Blaine stepped away with a smile, muttering a quick, "Thanks, Dad," before heading back out into the hallway and making a beeline for the stairs. He climbed them two at a time, already working to unbutton his shirt as he darted into his bedroom. After changing into a pair of blue jeans and a casual tee-shirt with a logo from some blockbuster movie that had come out a few years ago, Blaine dug out a backpack from his closet.

He wasn't entirely sure how long he'd be spending away from home. He wanted to give Kurt some time to recover and adjust to his role before they even started discussing his inevitable move to the Anderson residence. His sub would probably want him around as much as possible, and Blaine couldn't deny that he wanted spend time together as well. Blaine knew he wanted to share a bed with him again tonight, maybe even again on Tuesday. He'd pack a few changes of clothes, just to be safe. After stuffing in a few shirts, underwear, socks, and some sweatpants, he went to the bathroom to get his toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, and other essentials, piling them on top.

Throwing the backpack over his shoulder, Blaine hurried back down the stairs to the living room. "I'm not sure when I'll get back," he told his parents, "I wanna make sure Kurt's doing okay, and I don't really want to leave him alone…so I might be gone a few days."

"That's fine, dear. Just keep us updated," his mother advised, "Text or call when you get a chance, okay?"

"I will."

* * *

After cleaning up the dishes in the kitchen, Kurt and his dad had relocated to the living room, sitting side-by-side on the couch. Kurt felt a little awkward without a shirt on, but Blaine hadn't given him permission to get dressed yet. Burt had quickly started up a conversation, their talk gradually tilting toward the subject of Blaine and how Kurt felt about the previous night.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Burt asked, "I mean, obviously you're hurt," he gestured to the countless marks, "but it wasn't…it wasn't like _that,_ was it?"

"It wasn't like what, Dad? He didn't beat me or anything, if that's what you're afraid of," Kurt replied, unsure of the question.

"He wasn't abusive," Burt clarified.

Kurt was stunned by his father's suspicions. Sure, he looked pretty bad, but he'd always bruised easily. "I know you probably don't want to hear the details," he began, "but last night… He took care of me. He made sure I was okay. He always told me what was happening and asked how I was feeling. He gave me plenty of water to drink. It _was_ intense, and some of it _did_ hurt, but it was all in a good way, I guess? Before we went to sleep, he gave me a bath. And h-he told me I was good—that I was _his_ , and I was a good boy, and," Kurt paused to collect himself, squeezing his eyes shut for a few seconds, "I know it's only been one day. I know there's so much more to it than the first night, but... Even though I was afraid, he made me feel safe. He made me feel wanted." Only then did Kurt realize his hand had absentmindedly reached up to stroke his collar, "He calls me _beautiful,_ Dad. I'm not just a thing to him."

"As long as you're happy," Burt sighed, draping an arm over his son's back, "That's all I've ever wanted." Kurt leaned into his side, fingers still fondling the leather around his neck.

"I am," he assured, "Blai—Sir has been nothing but good to me. I'm… I'm glad to be his."

As if on cue, the sound of the front door opening reached Kurt's ears. In a sight reminiscent of the evening before, Blaine stepped into the room, hazel eyes immediately locking on the sub's face. "Let's get you in some proper clothes," he said, "Then we can figure out what we'll do with the rest of our day." Burt gave him a pat on the back as Kurt eagerly got to his feet and limped to Blaine's side, taking his hand. The pair made their way back down to Kurt's bedroom. Blaine sat on the bed while the boy searched through his dresser and closet, trying to decide on an outfit.

"So what do you want to do today, beautiful?" the Dom asked, his voice casual.

"Whatever you want to do, Sir," Kurt replied honestly, shedding his nightwear and pulling on a clean pair of pants. They had a looser fit than he would've preferred, but he didn't think his sore muscles could take the constriction of skinny jeans right now, regardless of how good they made his ass look.

"Well, we could watch a movie, play some board games, talk about anything and everything. Um… You could give me another blowjob," Kurt's cheeks colored pink as he pulled a shirt over his head. Blaine chuckled, "We could…" His voice faded into silence, and the Dom stared toward the ceiling, eyes squinting as he thought. Kurt climbed up onto the mattress to join him, biting his lip in equal concentration.

"We could stay in bed and cuddle all day long," the sub suggested with a smile, flopping down onto the sheets. He rolled onto his back and set his head on his Dom's thigh.

"We could do that," Blaine agreed, running a hand through Kurt's hair, "Or we could go for a walk."

"A walk? Y-you mean outside?" Kurt felt his eyes go wide.

"Yeah," Blaine smiled down at him, "We could go take a walk outside. I know you haven't ever really spent much time away from here, huh?"

Kurt shook his head in response, feeling his heart start to race with anticipation, "Could we, please, Sir?" he asked, scrambling back up on his knees, "Can we go now?"

"Let's go," Blaine reached out to stroke his thigh, sliding off the bed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, come on!" Kurt searched his Dom's face, looking for any sign that he was lying. Going outside with him seemed too good to be true, but Blaine's expression was genuine. There was a gleam of excitement in his eyes, and Kurt quickly moved to join him, yelping in surprise when the ground was swept out from under him. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck as the Dom carried him up the basement stairs. When they reached the landing, Blaine lowered him back to his feet. "You good?" he asked.

"Mhmm," Kurt steadied himself and scurried back to the living room with Blaine on his heels. "Dad!" Burt looked up from the television, "Dad, we're going outside!" he announced, the pitch of his voice higher than normal, "We're going on a walk, and I don't have to worry about anyone hurting me."

Kurt's excitement was infectious, but his words gave Blaine pause. It was sad enough that he'd hardly ever been able to leave the house. It was worse that he'd been unable to simply because it wasn't safe without the ownership of a Dom. Blaine was glad he could offer Kurt the protection he needed, though he marveled at the irony of the situation. By fully surrendering their personal freedom, subs actually seemed to _gain_ more societal freedom. Though, of course, their Doms then had the power to dictate that as well…

Blaine couldn't understand why anyone would ever want to completely strip a submissive of their already restricted liberties. As Kurt's Dom, he felt an obligation to make him _happy_ , not trapped. He watched with an unfailing smile as his boy's face lit up; he looked so young, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Come on, sweetheart," he called from the doorway. Kurt said a quick goodbye to his dad and hurried to Blaine's side. "Ready to go?" Kurt nodded, reaching out to take Blaine's hand. The Dom held it in a firm grip as he turned the doorknob. Summer sunlight streamed into the entryway, and the two teens stepped out across the threshold.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt's first few steps across the porch were tentative. He'd been outside before, a handful of times with his father, but all of those occasions had been fleeting and surrounded by a constant air of danger. He'd never had the opportunity to truly appreciate the sky, the grass, or the trees. Before today, being distracted for a single moment while beyond the safety of the house walls could have been all the time needed for a stranger to grab him and take him away. In reality, the likelihood that someone would go to such extremes in a small town like this was slim, but it wasn't an entirely uncommon occurrence in more urban areas. Vulnerable and unprotected by the law, subs were practically helpless if they were kidnapped and claimed against their will. No police force would come to their rescue.

For years, Kurt had lived in fear of the faceless, nameless kidnapper who occasionally found a way into his nightmares in the form of strong hands dragging him away, and a merciless, constant delivery of pain as he was beaten—forced into submission by a cruel Dom who couldn't care less when he screamed and begged for respite. A Dom who treated him like an animal until Kurt forgot himself completely.

He'd learned to fear the outside world, and as excited as he'd been the past few minutes, he couldn't help but feel anxious now that he was actually out here. The sub hesitated, pausing on the last stair above the sidewalk.

"You okay?" Blaine asked, turning soft hazel eyes on him.

"I'm fine. It's just…a little scary," he admitted, "Different."

"You're safe with me. I promise." The Dom squeezed his hand, "The world _can_ be a dangerous place, and it's good to be cautious. But it can be beautiful too. It's about time you got a chance to see the beautiful parts."

Kurt smiled, stepping off the porch to join Blaine on the concrete. They made their way to the edge of the road and paused. "Which way do you want to go?" Kurt glanced to his left and then to his right. In both directions, the sidewalk continued on until it faded into a distant blur, following along the curve of the streets, lined with yards and houses. Both paths looked inherently similar. On a whim, Kurt pointed to the left, and Blaine led the way, swinging their arms gently between them.

They were both silent, but Kurt didn't mind. Provided with steady comfort and reassurance from holding his Dom's hand, he let himself stare unashamedly at the exciting new environment. For the first time, he didn't worry about potential terrors lurking in every corner beyond the security of the only safe place he'd ever known. Kurt opened his eyes and took in the sights around him. It was just an average residential street in small-town Ohio. There was nothing special about it, but Kurt was captivated like he'd fallen into a fairytale.

He eyed the perfectly manicured lawns and carefully-tended-to flower beds. He glanced up at the leaves on every tree and stared down at the ones that had fallen to rest on the strikingly green grass. Kurt picked up on an odd hiss before he identified the sound as one of the many sprinklers scattering water to help the ground avoid being parched by summer heat. He listened to the rhythm of his own footsteps and the clear song of birds perched on branches and power lines. Every crack in the sidewalk. Every fence and barking dog. The immense white clouds drifting lazily across a pale blue sky. In a nearby backyard, hidden from sight, the carefree laughter of children tugged the corner of his lips into a smile.

Blaine felt a small surge of _something_ in his chest as they strolled hand-in-hand. Pride, maybe. Or was it affection? The Dom couldn't tell for certain. His boy grew more confident with every step, though Blaine kept their pace slow to avoid overworking already sore muscles. It was incredibly fascinating to watch Kurt's face as his expression changed in response to each new stimulus. His blue eyes were wide and filled with childlike wonder. He looked... Well, like someone who'd been trapped inside a house for eighteen years.

"How big is the world, Sir?"

"What?" Kurt's question caught him off guard.

"The world," he repeated, "How big is it? Could we walk everywhere?"

Blaine chuckled a bit, in spite of himself. It was really the only thing he could do in the face of realizing how truly sheltered his sub's life had been. It was sort of heartbreaking, even if it somehow made him all the more endearing—more in need of Blaine's guidance and care. Kurt was intelligent; that much was obvious. He had, for the most part, the mind of an eighteen-year-old. There were just those gaps in his knowledge that could only be filled by living and experiencing things firsthand. How was he supposed to know the size of the world if he'd only stepped foot outside his own home five or six times in nearly two decades? The boy had no concept of it.

"Not today, sweetheart. The world is _huge._ We could probably keep walking for the rest of our lives, and we'd still not make it everywhere." Kurt's eyebrows furrowed in concentration while he tried to process the information, tried to fathom the immensity of space beyond the familiar walls. "I want to take you places, Kurt," Blaine continued, "I want to show you as much as I can. Someday, we're gonna travel the world."

The sub didn't respond. He was distracted, already back to staring. Blaine smiled fondly and let their conversation go. They had all the time in the world to make plans like that.

"I like it out here. I've never been able to hear the birds sing this well from inside."

"You like birds?"

"Yeah." Blaine almost wished he could see their surroundings through Kurt's eyes, just for a moment. He certainly didn't remember his first excursions outside, being incredibly young at the time. What would this walk be like from Kurt's perspective? Blaine couldn't help but imagine how amazing it would be to see everything so new and different.

They'd been walking for fifteen minutes when Kurt's limp started to become a bit more pronounced. Blaine watched him closely. He didn't want to cut Kurt's time out here too short, but he didn't want them to walk so far that he'd have trouble making the trek back. The Dom was about to voice his concerns when Kurt beat him to the punch. "I'm getting a little tired, Sir." His voice was weary.

"Then we'd better head back to your house." Kurt nodded in agreement, and the boys turned on the spot, pausing while Kurt bent over and tugged at the laces on his sneakers. He pulled off his shoes and socks, holding them in his free hand while he stepped away from the sidewalk to walk on the edge of the grass. The boy stared down at his feet while Blaine led the way, marveling at the way the green blades tickled his skin. Kurt stayed on the edge of every lawn they passed the entire walk home, and as they finally ascended the porch steps of the Hummel residence, the Dom swore he'd take the boy outside as often as he could. The excitement and wonder sparkling in his eyes was simply too beautiful to hide behind enclosed walls.

* * *

The rest of their afternoon was a lazy one. They made sandwiches for lunch and huddled together on the couch afterward. Kurt sprawled out against the cushions, resting his head in Blaine's lap. The Dom brushed a hand over his hair again and again as they took turns discussing hobbies and swapping stories from their pasts. It was an easy way of getting to know each other better; their discussion was long and comfortable. Kurt loved being able to share so many things with someone, and Blaine greatly valued how easily his sub had already learned to trust him. They were bonding better and faster than the Dom ever could have hoped for.

"I know you didn't go to school," he said after a while, "so what did you do to pass all the time while your dad was at the shop?"

"I read a lot," Kurt replied simply. Blaine's eyebrows lifted, questioning, and Kurt took the expression as an invitation to elaborate, "When I was really young, before…before my mom died," Blaine hated the sorrow in Kurt's voice. That was something he would never be able to fix. He stroked the boy's cheek as he continued, "she started teaching me how to read. Even though I couldn't go to school with other kids my age, she always told me it was important that I got as much of an education as I could. She knew it would benefit me—make me a better person—even if all I ever accomplished in life was being a good sub to someone… After she was gone, my dad kept working with me, and I started going through books on my own, too. Eventually it got to the point where I started spending hours reading every single day."

When Kurt offered to show Blaine his bookshelf, the Dom quickly accepted, following him down to his bedroom. It was small, tucked away in the corner. They sat together on the floor while Blaine scanned the titles. Tucked between the wooden panels was a variety of novels, thick and thin, assorted genres, their spines all worn and creased with lines from being opened time and time again. He was surprised to see how advanced some of them were. There were a few that the Dom himself would never try to tackle. "These are just my favorites," Kurt explained, "My dad always brought home books from the public library for me to go through, but when I read really good ones I had to have my own copies."

Kurt kept his exposition simple, limiting it to a few details. Blaine didn't need to know that his books had been a source of escape for so long. Isolated from the world, Kurt had made friends with the people and creatures that came to life in his favorite pages. He'd left his dull basement bedroom to travel to magnificent places and worlds where his submission didn't exist. He felt sure that he could trust Blaine with any secret, but Kurt wasn't sure he'd understand if he told him. Reaching out, he ran a hand across the books' tattered edges, a fond smile on his face.

"What else do you know about, as far as school subjects go?" Blaine asked, pushing the subject forward "Like, do you know math?"

"Some basics," Kurt responded with a smirk, "Enough to work with recipes and measurements. Enough to make my Dom delicious pancakes for breakfast," he joked, "I never thought there was much use in it otherwise." Blaine chuckled. The more he learned about Kurt, the luckier Blaine felt to have him. He had a wonderful personality. Aside from his delectable submissive side, the teen was witty, passionate, and genuinely enjoyable to be around. Whenever Blaine spoke, Kurt listened intently, drinking in what the Dom revealed about himself and storing the knowledge away.

"Did I tell you I'm in my school's show choir?"

"No, you didn't," Kurt said, after a beat of silence, adding, "What's a _show_ choir?"

"It's basically the same thing as a regular choir. You know, just a group of people singing. But show choirs have choreography and performances with themes or stories. The Warblers—that's us—almost won Nationals last year. We ended up in fourth place though… Fourth in the whole country."

"Wow." Kurt didn't fully understand the magnitude of the accomplishment, but it still sounded impressive.

"Yeah. Sometimes it's the only thing that makes going to school bearable. All the emphasis the Council puts on sticking to tradition gets old, and the guys can get kind of obnoxious, but they're my friends, so..." He shrugged dismissively.

The sub nodded along at appropriate intervals, even though the concept of Dalton Academy, Blaine's choir, and really, school in general, seemed completely abstract to him. He couldn't wrap his head around something that he'd never seen or experienced. Blaine had shared a lot about his life over the past few hours, and throughout it all, Kurt had probably understood less than half of it. He knew he wasn't completely stupid, but the holes in his knowledge were aggravating, creating gaps that prevented him from fully connecting to his Dom on the personal level he longed for.

"What is it?" Blaine asked. Kurt glanced over at him.

"What?"

"You were all scrunched up," Blaine reached over to press his fingertip to Kurt's forehead, knitting his own thick eyebrows together for emphasis. "Something's bothering you, beautiful."

The Dom waited patiently for a response. Kurt hesitated, a little surprised by Blaine's keen (and startlingly accurate) observation. "I… I just feel so clueless. We've been talking about ourselves all afternoon, and I still feel like I don't know you as well as I could," he confessed.

"What do you mean?" Blaine pressed on, "Am I not being clear enough for you? I could—"

"No, no," Kurt interrupted, "It's not you. There's just so much I _don't know_ , Sir. Like…when you talk about Dalton? I know it's where you spend five days a week learning, and I know you have a show choir that's one of the best in the country—but I don't _understand_ it." Kurt groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. Why was this so difficult to explain? He met Blaine's gaze with wide, desperate eyes, "I know more about the places in my books than I know about my own world. Middle Earth and Atlantis make more sense to me than what's out there," he said bitterly, gesturing toward the wall with a hand, "I want to understand, Sir, but your life is just so different. I don't know how."

Blaine frowned, feeling his heart ache. He reached out and brushed a thumb over Kurt's cheek, wiping away the single tear sliding down the boy's face. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, "I should have been more sensitive to you. I know everything is new and strange." Kurt slid forward, easily slipping into Blaine's arms. "But you know what? It's all new and confusing for me too. We both have a lot to figure out: about each other, ourselves, where we go from here…"

"Together?" Kurt murmured.

"Exactly," a soft smile appeared on Blaine's face, "We'll figure it all out together. You and me, beautiful. We'll be okay."

* * *

After a delicious dinner, courtesy of Kurt's impressive cooking skills, the teens wished Burt a good night and slipped away to the basement. Blaine could tell that his boy was still a little worked up from their stressful moment of conversation earlier. "We still have a few hours before we have to get to bed," he told him, "What do you want to do? I'll let you choose."

Kurt pondered his options, scanning the room for inspiration. "We could watch a movie?"

Ten minutes later, the pair was curled up on the carpet in a heap of blankets and pillows, watching _The Sound of Music_ on Kurt's decently-sized television screen. Blaine munched on popcorn and suppressed a grin while he listened to Kurt quietly hum along with Julie Andrews during the opening number. The sub remained focused, directing all of his attention to the onscreen action, but Blaine split his time between watching the movie and staring at Kurt. In the dark room, the light from the TV cast shadows and colors across the boy's face, and the Dom was once again captivated by his beauty.

" _You are sixteen, going on seventeen. Baby, it's time to think…"_ Blaine leaned in, letting his lips ghost over Kurt's ear as he sang, ignoring Rolf and Liesl's flirty game of cat and mouse as they neared the gazebo. _"You need someone older and wiser, telling you what to do. I am seventeen, going on eighteen. I'll take care of you…"_ Kurt shivered against him, obviously affected by the seductive tone, and Blaine sucked gently on his earlobe for a moment before pulling away and settling back against the mountain of pillows.

Somewhere during the course of the von Traps' story, Kurt was pleasantly surprised with a spontaneous massage. Blaine's strong hands gripped his shoulders and firmly worked the muscles beneath, causing goosebumps to rise as he turned his attention to his sub's neck a few minutes later. Before long, Kurt's body was limp, slouched forward and completely at ease. He felt Blaine's hand slithering over his torso, fingers spread to cover as much skin as possible on their way down. The Dom's palm came to rest on his crotch, a few minutes passing while Blaine casually cupped Kurt's length through his thin pajama pants. When they'd changed into their nightclothes before starting the movie, Blaine had requested Kurt go without underwear. Now the warmth of his hand was so close, the sub couldn't help but lift his hips a little, seeking out a bit more friction.

A little disappointed, Kurt was beginning to think the light touching was all his Dom wanted when the hand suddenly slipped beneath the waistband of his long, silky pants and calmly wrapped around the base of his cock. He gasped.

"Something wrong, beautiful?" Blaine asked softly, the very definition of false innocence.

"No, Sir," Kurt replied in a rough voice.

Blaine smirked and returned his attention to the film, slowly squeezing and stroking the flesh held securely in his fist. He was fascinated with the way he could feel the boy's cock hardening in his grasp. Blaine teased him constantly. His hand moved at a torturously slow pace, always enough to keep Kurt's erection arched and tenting his pajamas but never intense enough for him to even consider orgasm as a possibility.

Kurt was trying to stay quiet—Blaine could tell—but every now and then a short-lived, breathless whimper or moan would reach the Dom's ears. As the movie neared its climax, Kurt shifted, sliding to sit between Blaine's knees, flush against his chest. By the time the credits were rolling, both boys had long forgotten that they were supposed to be watching the television. Kurt's pants were pooled at his knees, his bare bottom fitting perfectly in Blaine's lap. Moans of pleasure fell freely from his slackened jaw while Blaine kept up an even rhythm, pumping Kurt's aching flesh between his fingers. In his sweatpants, there was a clear sign of the Dom's own arousal. He rolled his hips against Kurt's ass and pressed his face into the boy's neck, covered in a layer of sweat.

"Bed," he panted, finally releasing his hold, "Get on the bed. Pants off."

Kurt immediately scrambled from his lap and stumbled out of the pile of blankets. The Dom scooped up the remote from the floor and turned off the TV before he stood and crossed the room to the black chest in the corner. He dug around for a few seconds to find the box of condoms he'd seen the night before. Though he had loved taking Kurt bare, using protection would make cleanup so much easier.

When he turned around, he was met with a sight that nearly made him come on the spot. On the black bedspread, Kurt's eyes were shut, his mouth ajar in a silent cry. He followed the curve of the boy's pale, naked body, down to his ass. Not only was it gloriously on display, lifted into the air—Kurt had already lubed up and had started to stretch himself open. Blaine's head spun as he watched the sub's fingers disappear into his puckered hole. He dashed to the bed and climbed up to join him, breathing heavily while he gripped Kurt's wrist and pulled his hand away.

"Tried to get ready for you, Sir," he panted.

"That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen," Blaine replied, nipping his neck, "And that's coming from someone who's watched more porn than he'd care to admit." Kurt ignored the joke in favor of shoving the bottle of lubricant at him. "Someone's eager," Blaine smirked.

"I need my Dom."

"Be honest with me. Are you still in pain from last night?"

Kurt nodded, "I am, but I still want you, Sir. Please don't stop this because I'm sore," he begged, "I can take it. I promise."

"Calm down, beautiful," Blaine ran a hand down his back, feeling the ridges along his spine, "As if I could resist you. I just needed to remind myself that there's a good reason for me to go slow instead of fucking you into the mattress like I want." Without another moment of preamble, he lubed up his fingers and spread the cheeks of Kurt's ass, plunging in a finger without warning. Kurt gasped for breath and rocked back against his hand.

Blaine felt like he rushed the rest of Kurt's preparation, but it was hard to take his time when a constant string of pleading words spilled from his sub's mouth throughout the entire process. "Please, Sir. I need you in me. Please hurry." Satisfied enough and lacking the patience to spend another moment without his cock in that perfect ass, he moved Kurt onto his back and rolled the condom on with ease. "Legs up," he commanded, spreading a layer of lube across the latex.

Kurt draped his legs over his Dom's shoulders, and Blaine lifted his hips. He released a loud, guttural moan, finally pushing into the heat of Kurt's entrance. The sub's entire body quaked with pleasure, even as his face distorted in a bit of pain. Blaine held himself still, fully sheathed until Kurt gave him a slight nod. Without hesitation, the Dom began to set a pace for their intercourse. His thrusts were slow but deep, ensuring that they both received as much pleasure as possible while bearing in mind that his boy had only lost his virginity twenty four hours prior.

Blaine knew it had to hurt. Each time Kurt moaned in pleasure, there was a whimper of pain to go along with it, even at this sluggish rhythm. His obvious suffering was the most intensely effective buzzkill Blaine had ever experienced. Sighing, he pulled out, and Kurt's eyes flew open at the loss, staring up at him with worry. "Did I do something wrong, Sir?"

"Hush. Of course you didn't," Blaine quelled his fears, " _I_ did something wrong," Kurt's head tilted in confusion, "I decided to have sex with you again even though I knew you weren't ready for it."

"But I wanted it…" Kurt reminded him, "I wanted you to."

"I know. But as your Dom, I should be most concerned with what's best for you, even if the better option isn't always the one you want… If I was cruel and beat you every day," Kurt winced, "so often that it became _'normal'_ to you, I could probably convince you that it's something you wanted, but that still wouldn't justify my actions if I'd made a promise to keep your best interests a top priority. That's an extreme example, maybe, but does that make sense?" Kurt nodded, "The point is, you're still far too sore from last night for us to be doing anything penetrative, and I should have recognized that."

"I'm sorry I pressured you, Sir."

"You don't need to apologize; I'm the one at fault here—but you're forgiven," Blaine smiled gently, "Now then. Spread those handsome legs."

Kurt blinked in surprise but obeyed. Blaine leaned forward and immediately sank down around his sub's length, making Kurt squeal. He'd never given anyone a blowjob before, but it couldn't be too complicated. He'd seen enough on the Internet to know the basics, anyway. The Dom sucked, hollowing his cheeks around the boy's cock. Kurt keened desperately, fighting the urge to keep his hips down against the bed. Blaine pulled off for a moment, murmuring against the head, "It's okay, sweetheart. You can move. I want you to feel good."

Kurt nodded, still a bit unsure. Blaine was back on him in an instant, one hand wrapped around the shaft, and the other fondling his balls. Kurt's head was swimming. Blaine's mouth was hot, wet, and constantly moving. His tongue applied a constant, firm pressure to the smooth underside, massaging the aching flesh. Unable to stop himself, Kurt's hips thrust up into Blaine's mouth. The Dom took the thrust with ease and swallowed around him, taking a moment afterward to stroke his inner thigh. Kurt recognized the reassuring gesture. Blaine was giving him permission to continue, and the sub simply couldn't turn down an opportunity like that.

Thrusting into the wet heat again, Kurt could understand why Blaine enjoyed being on top. Of course, he knew there had to be several differences between the feeling of a mouth and a tight, muscle-ringed hole—but having his cock enveloped in warmth was incredible, regardless. Every single point of contact made countless nerve endings go crazy. When he came, Kurt forced his eyes to stay open. The sub was simply awestruck at the sight of Blaine drinking down his cum. He swallowed eagerly as Kurt's hips jerked through several violent spams. The Dom swirled his tongue as he finally pulled off with a purposefully wet _pop_ and a cheeky grin. "Delicious."

Kurt groaned, his head falling heavily against the pillow. "Amazing," he breathed.

"Your turn, beautiful," Blaine said, rubbing the boy's stomach. Kurt was still floating down from his orgasm, but he nodded obediently and moved off the bed to kneel on the floor, feeling a rush as he adopted the ultimate submissive posture in preparation to serve. The unneeded condom was peeled off and tossed into the trashcan before Blaine slid to the edge of the bed and let the boy move in between his legs. Feeling much more confident than he had last night, Kurt immediately parted his lips and took Blaine's length into his mouth. A gentle hand guided his movements, and before long, he was swallowing down his Dom's release.

When the boy pulled off, he paused to kiss the head of his Dom's cock and brush against Blaine's thigh in an affectionate nuzzle. Blaine smiled down at him, tucking a stray hair behind Kurt's ear. "Wonderful job, sweetheart."

"Mmm," Kurt reveled in the praise, "Thank you, Sir." Blaine pulled him back onto the bed and brought their lips together for a slow kiss, laying his boy back against the pillows.

"Do you want your pajama pants back on for the night?" he asked.

Kurt shook his head with a tired smile. "I don't need them. You'll keep me warm."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first posted this fic on FF.net, several people had questions, one being, "Why was Kurt never allowed to leave the house?"  
> To answer this question and others, I started an FAQ on my Tumblr page. If you're curious, you can [check it out here](http://khal-blaine.tumblr.com/post/19750420686/faq).


	3. Chapter 3

Their time spent together as a newly bonded pair was wonderful. Blaine spent the night in Kurt's bedroom twice more before finally heading back to his house. He came over to visit for long hours each day, arriving late in the morning and leaving just before it got dark. The first few days when his Dom came to visit, Kurt would always wait for him at the front door, peering out through the glass to see the green station wagon pull up outside. As the days turned into a second and third week, Blaine changed the rules, ordering Kurt to wait for him in his bedroom instead. Each morning, after one last glance in the full-length mirror to make sure he looked his best, the boy eagerly got into position at precisely 11:25 AM, his ears piqued to hear the sound of now-familiar footsteps coming down the stairs.

Today was no different. Blaine let himself in without needing to knock or ring the doorbell, greeted Burt in passing, and made his way down to the basement. Their new routine had been in effect for nearly two weeks now, but the rush was always there, no matter how many times Blaine experienced it. There was simply nothing else in the world like walking into a room to the sight of his sub kneeling in wait. With practice, Kurt had nearly perfected the standard submissive pose Blaine had taught him: hands folded in his lap, chin tilted down, eyes averted, and neck fully extended to draw attention to the collar that showed the world his status—the collar that boasted of how proud he was to belong to Blaine Anderson.

The Dom paused in his approach, taking a moment to admire the view. He knew Kurt would remain perfectly still until he gave the word. The power he possessed was still a bit of a shock to him, though a pleasant one. Occasionally, on the drive to the Hummel residence, reality would crash into him, and he'd realize the immensity of the change in his life. The knowledge that just a few minutes away, down a flight of stairs, a beautiful boy was waiting for him to arrive, body already set in a respectful, subordinate pose, ready and eager to serve... Nothing could compare.

Blaine circled him at a distance, examining his posture for any mistakes, "Back straight," he reminded, his quiet voice sounding loud in the pressing silence of the room. Kurt immediately adjusted and froze once more. Blaine smiled. He could do _anything_. If he so desired, he could have the boy naked on his knees every morning when he came down the stairs. He could pull the boy onto the bed right now and make him fall apart. Though a flicker of arousal spread through his groin at the thought, Blaine knew he wouldn't—they hadn't had penetrative intercourse since their failed attempt the first night after Kurt's claiming. Mouths, hands, and frottage had been enough to keep Blaine satisfied; he could wait a bit longer. For now, it pleased him enough to see Kurt kneeling when he arrived.

Finally stepping up to him, Blaine reached down to stroke a hand through his brunette hair, soft and free of product. Just the way he liked it. "Good morning, beautiful boy." The greeting was Kurt's cue, permission to break his silent pose, and he leaned forward to nuzzle his face against Blaine's knee, "Your posture has improved wonderfully." Kurt smiled in acknowledgement of the praise, feeling his heart flutter.

"I missed you," he murmured against blue denim.

Blaine chuckled, "You said that yesterday morning."

"I always miss you when you're gone," Kurt replied matter-of-factly, looking up to smile at his Dom. Blaine returned the grin and pulled him to his feet, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. Kurt hummed happily, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. They'd become so comfortable with each other. The sub could hardly believe they'd only bonded a handful of weeks prior. It seemed like it had been ages ago, but the few piles of packing boxes littered across the floor served as proof that their partnership was still in its early stages—though another huge milestone was soon to be conquered. "Today's the day," Kurt said, an equally nervous and excited gleam in his eyes.

"Mhmm," Blaine nodded, running his fingertips across the back of his sub's leather collar, "Finally."

Blaine had sat down with him early last week to start discussing details of their immediate future, most notably including the boy's inevitable change of residence. After Blaine took time to speak with Burt and his own parents to ensure everyone was on the same page, the date had been set. And moving day had finally arrived.

When he'd first woken up, Kurt had quickly been swallowed up in a storm of mixed emotions. He was excited to move in with the Andersons. Blaine wouldn't have to make the half-hour drive to his house anymore, and he'd finally get to sleep curled up against his Dom's chest again. He was nervous and anxious at the prospect of being brought into a completely new environment, though. What if Blaine's parents didn't like him or thought he was a burden? What if he got lost in the house? What if it never started to feel like home? Truthfully, he was a little sad to think about leaving this little house on the quiet street. He might have been trapped behind its walls for eighteen years, but these walls had kept him safe before Blaine came into the picture.

Worst of all, Kurt was absolutely pained to know that he was leaving his father behind. He missed him already, knowing that their time together was so short. Blaine had already assured him that they would keep in touch. He'd agreed to drive Kurt here every Sunday afternoon, for as long as he wanted to keep coming. He'd also given Burt full permission to visit his son at the Andersons', as long as he called in advance to let the Dom know. Kurt was truly grateful for Blaine's efforts, but they were still not enough to completely quell his sorrow at the impending separation.

Kurt's array of emotions was unsettling. They made him feel fragile and terribly unsure, but the sub knew it was partly the fault of his nature. It was normal for him to desire stability, structure, and routine. Something as massive and life-altering as moving into a completely different house, even with his Dom at his side every step of the way, was just a scary thing. He glanced at the packing boxes with a nervous expression. Blaine stroked his cheek as if he could hear Kurt's wild inner monologue. "Everything will be fine," he said softly, pulling him close, "I promise."

Kurt wrapped his arms around the shorter boy, dropping his head onto Blaine's shoulder as they embraced for a long moment. "I just have a few more things I need to box up…" he murmured after a moment.

"I'll help," Blaine offered. Kurt had been careful to choose well from his belongings, not wanting to take too much. He wasn't entirely sure how much space he would be allowed at the Anderson residence, and the last thing he wanted to do was inconvenience anyone by bringing more than they expected. He'd packed most of the absolute essentials already—clothing and items with sentimental value, like his personal childhood journals and the silver locket given to him by his mother just a few months before she passed away. There was still another empty box, waiting to be filled. He hesitated.

"I wasn't sure what to put in this one," he confessed.

"What about your books?" Blaine suggested, motioning to the small shelf in the corner, "You don't want to forget them."

"No, I left them there on purpose." The Dom shot him a confused look, and Kurt knew he needed to provide a better explanation to be the least bit convincing, "I, uh… I didn't want to take too much and make a mess of your house," he said quietly.

"You can take whatever you need and whatever you want. We can easily make room and reorganize, so don't worry about that," Blaine told him, "and it's not just _my_ house. You're moving in. That makes it yours too. I want you to be comfortable, and I need you to be happy. Okay?" Kurt nodded, once again stunned by his Dom's graciousness. Blaine smiled, "So how about those books?"

Blaine grabbed the empty box and moved over to the dusty shelf, though he let Kurt handle the novels himself. The sub pulled them out with gentle hands and carefully stacked them inside. It was obvious how much he cared for the paper pages covered in ink, and Blaine was glad the books had crossed his mind. If Kurt's loving way of handling each one was any indication, the boy would have certainly regretted leaving them behind.

After double and triple-checking that the boxes were packed with everything Kurt needed, the two teens made several treks up the stairs, out to Blaine's car, and back again, loading up his belongings in a quick ten minutes. "You almost ready then, beautiful? We have a lot to do today, getting you settled in." Kurt nodded, his eyes shifting toward the living room where they both knew Burt was sitting on the couch. "I'll just…go make sure we got everything from downstairs," Blaine excused himself, politely making an exit. Kurt stepped into the living room a few seconds later, and Burt looked up.

"Is it that time already?" the older man asked with a sigh.

"It's that time," Kurt confirmed thickly, trying for a small smile he wasn't sure actually manifested or not. He didn't know how to do this. He didn't know how to say goodbye to his dad. But that's why Blaine had left the two of them alone, right? Burt got to his feet and slowly crossed the room, equally unsure of how to proceed. He reached out with an arm before hesitating, catching sight of Kurt's collar. What if he didn't want to be touched by anyone but Blaine? Burt didn't think he could really blame him if that was the case. He didn't know how his son's submissive mind worked, and though they'd spoken often since Kurt had been claimed, after their initial conversation the morning after, they'd avoided discussing details of the new partnership.

Both of their worries were immediately dispelled as soon as they met each other in a tight embrace. Kurt let his head fall against his father's chest. For eighteen years, Burt had watched over him. He'd tried to make the most of Kurt's sheltered childhood, redoubling his efforts after his mom had passed away. Burt's arms wrapped around his son just as easily as they always had—the same arms that had always been there to keep him safe and protected. Kurt didn't need his protection anymore. He was practically grown up, despite his innocence and small world-view. His Dom would be there to fill in those gaps and give him what he needed. Burt had raised this boy with everything he had to give, and it was time to let him live his own life.

They in stood in silence for several long moments, content to hold on to each other as if it was the last time they'd ever get the chance. "Blaine's a good kid… a good man. I know he'll treat you right," Burt finally said, uncertain who he was trying to convince—Kurt or himself, "He'll take care of you."

Kurt didn't need convincing. "I know he will." He took a step back, giving his father a watery smile. Burt's face softened.

"Don't cry on me now, bud," he urged, squeezing his shoulder with a rather choked up voice himself, "You know if you get me started, I won't be able to stop." Kurt laughed quietly, "And you should be excited. You've been waiting for this for years."

"I _am_ excited," he assured honestly, "I'm just going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too. It's gonna be pretty quiet around here… but we'll see each other. This isn't goodbye forever. Just a goodbye for now," Burt managed a smile, and Kurt grinned back, slipping into another hug. "I love you, Kurt. More than you'll ever know."

"Love you too, Dad." They slid from each other's arms while Kurt wiped at a stray tear. A flicker of movement in the corner of his eye caught the boy's attention, and he turned to see Blaine step into the room, a small, tender smile on his face. He couldn't tell if he'd been listening, but Kurt found that he didn't really mind either way. The Dom moved closer, and Burt extended his hand, his eyes widening in surprise as the teen bypassed his outstretched arm altogether and went in for a quick hug. Burt gave him a heavy pat on the back while Blaine turned to face his boy.

Kurt's eyes were sparkling with unshed tears, but he could tell they were more bittersweet than devastated. It gave him a bit of hope. The last thing he wanted to do was make his sub miserable, especially over something that was supposed to be wonderful for both of them. They were moving in together. They'd never have to leave each other's sides if they didn't want to. Blaine had been looking forward to it for weeks, and he wanted Kurt to share in his excitement. A few tears were understandable, and the Dom wouldn't begrudge the boy a few moments of grief—he just hoped the sadness was short-lived. He was so ready to start the rest of their lives.

Kurt stepped closer and took his hand before the Dom had even held his out in invitation. Blaine gripped it firmly. "You ready?"

"Yes, Sir," his voice was still thick with emotion, but enthusiastic and genuine.

* * *

The thirty minute drive seemed to pass by in an instant. Kurt was fidgeting in the passenger's seat the entire way there, getting terribly more anxious with every turn of the wheel. In a valiant attempt at distraction, Blaine gave him control over the radio. Kurt didn't know any of the songs that played. He surfed through a few channels before finally settling on one his Dom seemed to enjoy. When they were ten minutes away, Blaine called ahead to let his parents know, and in the blink of an eye, he was pulling into a wide concrete drive that led to a two-car garage.

The house next to it was utterly massive. At least, it seemed that way to Kurt. Two stories, painted off-white with pale yellow trim. The sub stared with a bit of open-mouthed wonder as he stepped out of the car and pushed the door closed. Blaine smiled wide at him, obviously excited by his expression.

"Welcome home, beautiful."

"It's so big," Kurt gushed.

"Let's get your stuff inside."

They each hoisted a box into their arms and made their way up the front porch. Once inside, they only went as far as the foyer, setting everything down on an expensive-looking rug before turning back to get more of Kurt's possessions. By the time they returned with another armload, the boxes they'd originally brought were missing. Kurt assumed Blaine's parents were moving them elsewhere—his suspicions proved correct when the Dom jokingly mumbled something about them "finally being useful" under his breath.

A few minutes later when they brought in the last two boxes, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson were there waiting to greet them. Kurt swallowed nervously as he set his box down beside Blaine's and followed him over to the two adults.

"Mom, Dad, you already know who he is, but a formal introduction is probably in order," Blaine said, "This is Kurt Hummel. Kurt, these are my parents."

Kurt tried for a small smile. Mr. Anderson reached out to shake his hand, which took the boy by surprise. "Nice to meet you," the man managed to say, sounding just as awkward as Kurt felt.

"You too, Mr. Anderson," he replied shyly.

When he turned to Mrs. Anderson, she smiled wide (looking uncannily like her son for a moment) and immediately pulled him into a gentle hug. He responded after a moment, lightly wrapping his arms around the woman's back.

"I hope you like it here, Kurt," she told him sincerely, "Blaine's been so excited for you to move in. He hardly ever stopped talking about it," she laughed.

Kurt glanced back at Blaine with a smirk. His hazel eyes rolled as he tried to mask his embarrassment. The sub found it perfectly adorable. "Of course I've been excited, Mom," he defended with a huff, "Come on, Kurt. I'll show you my room—our room."

He returned quickly to the Dom's side and scooped up the last of his things. Blaine led the way down the hall. Kurt's head swiveled as they passed every doorway, peering into the other rooms of the house before they reached the staircase and climbed to the second floor. Blaine's room was through the second door on the left of the landing, past the bathroom. They stepped inside and Kurt glanced around, eager to see where his Dom spent much of his time.

It was about the same size as Kurt's basement bedroom. Directly across from the large bed, a big screen TV hung on the wall over an entertainment system with state-of-the-art equipment and speakers. A full-length mirror was propped up near a dresser topped with knick-knacks and personal items. On the opposite wall from the door, there was a small desk ordinarily used for homework. Due to the summer break, the only thing currently resting on it was Blaine's laptop and a small lamp. Kurt's packing boxes were stacked up in the middle of the room, and the black, kinky toy chest, also brought over from his house, had been pushed up against the wall, near a small walk-in closet.

"Half of the closet space is yours," Blaine gestured toward it, "and I was able to move my stuff around and clear out the bottom two drawers in the dresser as well. We can figure out where everything will fit best as we go. Sound good?"

"Sounds good," Kurt confirmed, "Thank you, Sir."

The boys spent the next two hours sorting through everything. Kurt folded up his more casual clothes like t-shirts and jeans and put them away in the dresser while Blaine went to work hanging up the more formal, wrinkle-prone fabrics on the vacant bar in the closet, across from his own. Blaine's room was not equipped with a bookshelf. Despite the Dom's insistence that it would be no trouble to go buy a small one, Kurt declined, arguing that the novels would be perfectly fine piled carefully in the bottom drawer of the dresser. While Kurt put them away, Blaine took his toiletries to the bathroom down the hall, smiling just a bit too much at the sight of their toothbrushes in the holder together.

After they'd finished unpacking, Blaine gave Kurt the grand tour of the house, pointing out every room and letting him take time to look around at each one. Kurt especially enjoyed the kitchen, black appliances and marble countertops just begging to be put to use. In the living room, he paused to look at all the photographs hanging on the wall, and Blaine was happy to point them out individually and share a few details of the captured moment. Kurt listened attentively to each piece of information, eager to hear.

"This was the party for my seventh birthday, out the backyard. I'm that goober in the birthday hat with his hands in the cake," Kurt laughed, looking closer at the curly haired kid with a huge smile, "My mom was so upset with me," Blaine chuckled.

"Who's that?" Kurt asked, pointing to the smiling man and woman a few frames away. They were obviously a couple, pressed close to each other, fingers laced together. The man's head was tilted to the side, leaning against the woman's light brown hair.

"That's Cooper, my older brother, and his sub, Elise," Blaine told him, "They're pretty much in love. Well, there's no 'pretty much' about it, actually. He's crazy about her. They can't get married, but they still wear engagement rings."

"Wow…" Kurt didn't quite know how to respond. He'd never heard of such a thing. "That's really sweet."

"Yeah," Blaine agreed with a fond smile, "They're perfect for each other. I actually think they're coming to visit in a few weeks. You'll get to see how nauseatingly adorable they are up close and personal," he joked.

* * *

They were curled up on Blaine's bed, watching a rather interesting documentary about Ancient Rome on the History Channel when Mrs. Anderson called from downstairs to let them know that dinner was ready. Blaine reluctantly loosened his grip and pulled his arms from their secure hold around Kurt's chest. The sub stretched leisurely before turning the TV off and shadowing Blaine as they made their way down the stairs to the dining room. "We usually eat breakfast and lunch in the kitchen, when we're all here. Dinner is always in the dining room, though," he explained. They stepped through the doorway just as Mr. Anderson walked in from his home office, his wife busy setting the food out on the mahogany table.

Kurt shot Blaine an uncertain glance. Should he be helping? He didn't want to do anything wrong. Blaine took his hand and guided him forward, directing him to a seat. The Dom sat beside him and slid his own chair across the hardwood floor, a few inches closer, to rest a soothing hand on the sub's thigh. He could feel tense muscles beneath the fabric of Kurt's jeans. His anxiety was almost palpable in the air between them. This was all the uncertainty of getting adjusted to new surroundings, the fear of being judged by someone's parents, and the awkwardness of eating in an unfamiliar setting—not knowing the rules, manners, or customs usually followed—all wrapped up into one terrifying experience. It would be a lot for any person to handle, but especially stressful for someone like Kurt.

Blaine leaned over, brushing his lips against the boy's face while his parents weren't looking, "You're okay," he whispered under his breath, "Don't worry." Kurt visibly relaxed, if only a little, under the steady assurance of his Dom's touch and voice. Blaine felt a cool hand gently pressed against his own for a moment, fingers lightly squeezing in a gesture conveying gratitude and trust. He lifted his thumb from Kurt's pant leg to brush against the boy's skin.

During the course of the meal, Blaine was careful to think before he did anything. He knew Kurt was steadily observing his every move, whether it was obvious or not, silently learning how the Andersons went about their evening meal and struggling to fit into the routine by following examples. Where Blaine would normally pile his plate high in a matter of seconds and dig in, the Dom took his time, always making sure to pass each dish of food to Kurt afterward, knowing the boy would probably not have the courage to ask for more if it wasn't offered to him. There were times when Blaine needed the use of both hands, but anytime he had the chance, his right was firmly settled on Kurt's thigh, trying his best to ease the tension.

Thankfully, his parents seemed to understand the unspoken need for a relaxed, calm environment. Their discussions never strayed far beyond small talk. When they occasionally addressed Kurt or asked him a question, they politely accepted his short, few word responses and didn't press for anything more. When Kurt floundered for a moment too long or missed a question entirely from being distracted or overwhelmed, Blaine would jump in and fill the silence, dimming the fear that had sparked in Kurt's eyes.

The food was delicious, but Kurt could hardly remember what he'd eaten by the time his plate was empty and Blaine was getting up from the table. Kurt got halfway to his feet and looked up at his Dom, "Should I help clean up?" he asked softly.

"I can handle it," Mrs. Anderson interjected with a smile, "but thank you, Kurt. That's very kind of you to offer."

Kurt nodded stiffly at the dismissal and took Blaine's hand as they exited, heading back upstairs and into their bedroom. He let out a sigh of relief as Blaine pulled the door shut behind them, pressing his sweaty palms against his face. The Dom moved in behind him and wrapped strong arms around his torso, pulling the boy back against his body. Kurt melted into him and took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

"It's over now," Blaine whispered, kissing his neck, "The first time for anything is always a little scary, but you did so good, beautiful. I'm very proud of you."

"I felt like running out of the room the entire time, Sir," Kurt admitted.

"But you didn't," Blaine reminded, "You stayed with me the whole time and even talked to my parents a little. And I know how intimidating they can be. Trust me; I have every reason to be proud of my boy." Kurt smiled, tilting his head forward to expose the back of his neck. Blaine continued to press a trail of kisses across it, nuzzling the sub's collar and grazing the pale skin with his teeth. One of the Dom's hands slipped beneath the hem of his shirt and rubbed soothingly slow circles against Kurt's stomach.

Gradually, the boy relaxed as Blaine's praise and gentle touches worked their magic. They paused long enough to change clothes, knowing that as soon as they crawled into bed, they wouldn't want to get up. Kurt stripped without command, knowing Blaine preferred him bare. "You can put something else on, beautiful. Whatever makes you most comfortable," Blaine said as he grabbed their clothes from the floor and tossed them into his laundry basket. Kurt tugged on a pair of black briefs from one of his dresser drawers and climbed onto the bed. The setting sun still shone enough through the window to see by when Blaine flipped the light switch off, casting part of the room in a warm, orange glow.

It was only a few minutes after 8 PM. The night was still young by summer vacation standards, but the boys could think of nothing more wonderful than simply being with each other. They didn't pull back the sheets or comforter, forgoing the unneeded heat to feel every touch of the other's body. Kurt tangled their legs together and let Blaine hold him close, his own hands pressed between their bodies.

After a long time, Blaine quietly remarked, "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too," Kurt replied truthfully, "It's different, and I know it'll be a little scary sometimes, but… you make me feel safe and happy."

Blaine smiled, kissing the boy's nose. Kurt wrinkled his face with a laugh, "That's what I'm here for, beautiful. I always take good care of what's mine," the possessive tone sent shivers down the sub's spine. Blaine ran a hand through Kurt's hair, and Kurt burrowed impossibly closer, breathing against the warm skin of Blaine's chest. The bed felt unfamiliar beneath him, but he was secure and comfortable in his Dom's arms. In the unknowns of the changing world around him, Blaine was his constant, steady and sure through it all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: This chapter features a spanking, in the form of punishment.

Kurt's second day in the Anderson household began wonderfully, waking up curled into Blaine's side. The Dom brushed a few stray hairs from his forehead, untangling their limbs before they dressed and went downstairs to enjoy a leisurely breakfast together. Blaine brought him back to their room afterward, sitting on the bed a few feet away. "Now that you've moved in, I think it's time we establish a few basic ground rules and house rules," he began, "Okay?" Kurt nodded attentively to show that he was listening. Blaine continued, his voice formal, "As you already know, you are to promptly and properly follow any command I give you. While living under this roof, this rule will extend to my father and mother as well. You are to obey them unless what they say directly conflicts with an order of my own. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir," he confirmed.

"Repeat the rule back to me," Blaine prompted, "Your own words will be sufficient."

Kurt kept it quick and simple, easily replying, "I'll obey any command you give me, and I'll obey any command your parents give me unless it goes against something you've already said."

"Good," he nodded, "You may go out in the backyard alone as long as you let me know where you're going beforehand, but you may not step one foot out the front door unless I'm there to supervise. I claimed you, and you're collared, but it's still not wise to put yourself at unnecessary risk. Repeat, please."

"With the exception of the backyard, I can't go outside unless you're there to keep me safe."

"Exactly," Blaine reached behind him into the drawer of his bedside table, "This is yours." He pulled out a cell phone and handed it to the sub. Kurt held in lightly in his hands, a bit shocked by the gift, "It's specially set up to send or receive contact to and from certain numbers only," Blaine told him, "My cell, the house phone, your father's house and cell, my parents' cells, and 911 are already programmed into the system. If you attempt to contact another number, either by calling or texting, it won't go through, and I will be alerted of the activity. It's your responsibility to keep the phone charged and turned on. If we're not together, I expect this phone to be in your possession at all times so we can contact each other if we need to."

"Yes, Sir. Thank you," Kurt pressed down the power button and watched the screen come to life. Behind a few icons, the wallpaper showed a basic stock photo of a drop of water. Blaine waited patiently until the boy looked back up before he spoke again.

"I want to make sure you understand that this is your home now," he told him, "You aren't just here to serve me and my family. I do need your loyalty and obedience, and I do want you to be dependent on me, but the last thing I want is to completely repress you or your individuality. Use good judgment to determine if you need permission for something or not. When in doubt, don't hesitate to ask, but as a general rule you are free to do what you like. If you want to watch TV, you go right ahead and watch TV. If you need to go the bathroom, by all means, do so. If you want to stay up late and read until three in the morning, you can. You have freedom here. Does that make sense?"

Kurt had trouble finding his voice. Blaine could make him do anything— _be_ anything. If Blaine wanted him to be a human pet, he could ban him from the furniture or make him eat from a bowl on the floor. If Blaine wanted him to be a living fucktoy, he could refuse to give him clothing and keep him chained to the bed. The teen sitting across from him could mold Kurt into anyone or anything he wanted, but his desires were not so cruel or inhumane. He just wanted the sub to be himself. It was an overwhelming reminder that Blaine truly cared for him. "Kurt? Does that make sense?" he asked again.

"You're far too kind to me, Sir," the sub finally replied, voice soft. Blaine shook his head.

"I would hope any Dom would treat their sub with the same respect," he said simply, continuing on without further comment, "After my parents and I discuss some things, you'll receive a few household chores that will need to be regularly completed. I'll probably get that list to you tomorrow, in writing, just to make sure you don't forget." Kurt nodded, "And again," he stressed, "if you need or want _anything_ , make sure you tell me. Okay, beautiful?" Blaine gave him a soft smile, slipping back into a less Dominant state, "I want you to be happy living here."

"I will," Kurt promised. Already, Blaine's provided rules allowed him to slip into a more relaxed state. The structure and simplicity of his Dom's words were comforting, and Kurt felt confident that he could obey them without much trouble.

"That's my boy. C'mere," Kurt beamed, crawling closer at the invitation and slipping into the arms that awaited him. Blaine pulled his sub close, pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss. Kurt grabbed his phone and unlocked the screen, selecting the icon to activate the camera.

"My phone needs a new background," he said. Blaine smirked, situating Kurt on his lap so that the sub's back was flush against his chest. He slid a hand across the boy's torso and wrapped his fingers around the front of his collar. Blaine pressed his chin against the side of his face while Kurt leaned into him, lifting the phone out in front of them to snap the photo. When he brought it closer to look, Blaine snorted with laughter.

"You took a picture of the headboard," he observed in an amused voice, "Feeling kinky today, beautiful?"

Kurt blushed, giving him a playful shove, "Shut up," he giggled, "It was an accident."

Blaine held off his laughter as they posed again. This time, Kurt did a bit better at aiming, though half of Blaine's head was cut out of the frame. The Dom refrained from laughing, but he wore a cocky grin that made Kurt shoot him a glare. "Why don't you take it then?" the sub shoved it into his hands. Blaine kissed his temple lightly and tightened his grip on the leather collar as he held the phone out in front of them for the third time.

Of course, Blaine's attempt resulted in a perfect shot. Kurt studied the screen for a few moments while Blaine lazily ghosted his fingers along the back of his neck. For both being fully clothed and pictured entirely above the waist, the image was surprisingly sensual. In the photo, Kurt's eyes were trained on the tiny lens, staring out of the picture with a contended smile as he leaned back, tucked in close against Blaine's chest. Blaine had forgone looking into the camera in favor of turning his attention to the sub. His hazel eyes were glinting, focused on Kurt's face. The possessive hold on Kurt's leather collar was the perfect defining touch, and the sub felt a rush of heat roll over his skin at the small, devilish smirk pictured on Blaine's face, as if the Dom was contemplating all the things he could do the pale boy in his arms.

Without a moment of hesitation, he set the image as the new wallpaper, staring at it for a few more seconds before setting his phone down on the bed and turning around in Blaine's arms. Still settled in his lap, Kurt wrapped his legs around his Dom's waist. "I love the picture," he told him, "It's perfect."

"Mmm, you think so too?" Blaine asked seductively, dropping his head down to nudge his nose beneath Kurt's chin. The sub closed his eyes and tilted his head back to expose his neck. Blaine eagerly went to work, marking his boy's skin with sharp teeth, warm lips, and a wet tongue. Kurt moaned quietly and the Dom cupped his ass with a light pressure, letting his hips roll teasingly…

* * *

The following day, as promised, Blaine passed on a list of chores to his sub. For the time being, the boy was to help with weekly laundry, cooking, and keeping his and Blaine's room clean. Kurt had been happy to receive a specific set of duties. He hoped the responsibility would help him find his proper place in the Anderson household, and regardless, it put him at ease knowing that his Dom trusted him to do the work he was assigned.

All in all, Kurt was settling in quite well. The boy seemed content and even happy with his new home, and Blaine was overjoyed to see him getting comfortable so quickly. Immediately after receiving his list of chores, Kurt had dashed upstairs, insisting that Blaine stay out of their room for thirty minutes. Exactly half an hour later, a slightly sweaty, panting Kurt had eagerly brought him back up to the second floor and pushed open their bedroom door. The only other time Blaine had seen his room look so clean was before his family moved in, when they'd been given a tour from the real estate agent and all of the rooms had been bare and empty.

Kurt was obviously taking his role seriously, but it still surprised the Dom when he volunteered to assist his mother that same afternoon in the kitchen. They had been passing by on their way back upstairs when Kurt paused and peeked his head in. Blaine watched him curiously, walking back toward the doorway. "Mrs. Anderson?" Kurt spoke up, "Would you like some help?" He shot a glance in Blaine's direction, making sure it was okay to offer her his time.

"Kurt's a wonderful cook," the Dom added, consenting.

"If you're not busy, that would be great. Thank you, Kurt." The boy gave her a shy smile. Blaine reached out and placed a light hand on his shoulder.

"Do you need me to stay?" he asked softly, not wanting to leave if it would make him uncomfortable.

"No, I… I think I'm okay," Kurt replied.

"Then I'll be right upstairs if you need anything," he addressed them both. The Dom gave Kurt a reassuring nod and slowly turned to walk out of the kitchen. The boy watched him go, his gaze lingering on the edge of the staircase for a moment before stepping fully into the room and facing Mrs. Anderson. He was admittedly a bit nervous without his Dom, but Blaine's mother had a kind face, and a calm, friendly sort of presence that even rivaled her son's seemingly constant state of assurance.

"There's a luncheon tomorrow at my husband's office. They're celebrating some great achievement, I suppose," she laughed, "Everyone's supposed to bring something, so I thought I'd bake cookies for him to take. We can make a few extra for you and Blaine, if you'd like."

"Okay... What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Are you good at measuring ingredients?" Kurt gave her a confident nod, "Great! Then you can start getting all of this in a mixing bowl," she handed him an index card with a handwritten recipe for chocolate chip cookies, "I think we'll make two batches, so I'll take care of the second."

They worked in amicable silence for a few minutes. It didn't take long for Kurt to get comfortable. Cooking and baking were both familiar territory, and he was spooning out homemade cookie dough onto the pan before Mrs. Anderson had even finished mixing hers together.

"You're a fast worker," she observed with a smile.

"I've had a lot of practice," he replied, "I've been cooking for my dad for years. It's kind of a hobby too, I guess."

They continued to make small talk, and Kurt found that he really liked Mrs. Anderson. She was charismatic and personable. She didn't hesitate to ask for his help or put his extra pair of hands to use. It was reassuring, knowing she thought he was capable. A few times, Kurt surprised himself with how openly and candidly he could respond to her questions. After putting the cookies in the oven, Mrs. Anderson moved to wash some of the dishes, handing each one to Kurt so he could dry them off.

"How are you liking Blaine?" she asked over the sound of running water from the sink, "When he and I spoke last night about what chores to assign, he seemed quite fond of you. I think he's pretty proud to be your Dom, Kurt."

The sub's heart pounded, tossing around a few frantic butterflies in his stomach. He had to bite down on his lower lip to keep his smile under control. "He's wonderful. I'll be honest—even though I knew my dad trusted your family, and I never would have admitted it, I was still a little scared of him before we met. I mean, he could have been horrible. But he's better than good, better than wonderful. I feel like I'm in the right place when I'm with him. Does that even make sense?"

"It makes perfect sense, honey," she assured him.

"I really am proud to be his," Kurt murmured, "and I'm pretty sure I'm the luckiest submissive in the world."

"You might just be," Mrs. Anderson smiled, "I'm so glad everything is working out well for you both."

"Me too." Piling the last plate on top of the small stack he'd made on the counter, Kurt lifted them into his arms and turned toward the cupboard to put them up. He made it halfway across the room before he noticed the slight tilt of the stack. Moving a bit too quickly to correct the leaning angle, the already precarious balance was lost altogether, and with a loud crash, the plates fell and shattered to the floor. Mrs. Anderson let out a shriek of surprise.

"Oh god, I'm sorry!" Kurt exclaimed, dropping to his knees, "I'm so sorry!"

"It was an accident," she replied quickly, "Don't worry about it." Kurt hardly heard a single word while his mouth spewed a constant stream of apologies. "Oh, honey, no! Don't use your hands!"

His adrenaline had spiked, rushing through his veins and locking him in tunnel vision. "Kurt, stop!" He grabbed at the tiny fragments of what used to be elegant dinnerware, oblivious to everything else but his panicked inner monologue. _Now you've done it. Look at this mess! He's going to be furious with you. He probably heard the crash and is on his way down here right now. Clean it up!_ Kurt was so far gone, he didn't even notice the sharp stabs of pain that ordinarily would have reduced him to tears, or when rivulets of blood began to drip down his fingers and spatter across the tile floor.

* * *

"Blaine!" His mother's desperate shout cut the through sound of the music streaming through his headphones. Blaine sat up, pausing his MP3 player as he listened, hoping he'd imagined it. He heard his mother shout again and was off his bed in an instant, yanking the headphones from his ears. Rushing out of the room, he stormed down the stairs and sped through the hall as his mom called his name for a third time. The Dom burst into the kitchen, breathing heavily. His nostrils were invaded with the delicious smell of chocolate while his eyes immediately darted around the room. He found Kurt kneeling on the tile floor, his hands frantically scrabbling at what looked like the shattered remains of china plates. Blaine's heart skipped a beat when he noticed the scarlet tint of the sub's blood.

"Kurt, what are you doing? Stop!" his words seemed to fall on deaf ears. Springing into action, he hurried to Kurt's side, delicate china fragments cracking under the soles of his shoes. He reached out to restrain him, grabbing his arms.

"No!" Kurt screamed. The boy jerked out of his grip, nearly knocking Blaine to the floor in the process, "I'm sorry, Sir! I'll clean it up!" The Dom stared in disbelief, dumbfounded by the display. Shaking his head and forcing himself to focus on the task at hand, he moved in again, this time from behind, and reached for the sub's pale wrists. Kurt was surprisingly strong, and he gave the shorter Dom a rough time as he struggled against his tight hold. _"Kurt! Listen to me!"_ Blaine called him again, perhaps too loudly for how close he was to the boy's ear, but he was finally heard through whatever mental block had been in the way. Kurt winced at the volume and froze, remaining incredibly tense as a few terrified tremors wracked his body.

"Drop it. Now." Blaine's tone was fully commanding, leaving no room for compromise or disobedience. The boy's muscles flexed in his grip once before the tension slipped away. Realization registered slowly on Kurt's face, and his blue eyes went wide as he slumped back against the Dom's chest. As soon as the shards hit the floor, Blaine gently turned Kurt's hands over, peering across his shoulder to examine his palms as best he could. There were a few shallow lacerations, but nothing that looked incredibly serious or in need of professional medical attention.

With Kurt out of immediate danger, the Dom began to analyze the situation, trying to determine the best course of action. Blaine bit his lip, debating his options while he maintained the strong grip on Kurt's wrists. The boy had disobeyed a direct order and hurt himself as a result. He couldn't let this slide. Though caring for his sub's happiness, safety, and health were the most important priorities of this partnership, there was more to his role than just protecting and providing. At some point, it required a necessary amount of discipline. The first time would be the hardest. Blaine steeled himself and spoke again, releasing his grip, "Go wait for me in our bedroom. I'll clean this up and meet you there in a few minutes. Try not to bleed on the carpet if you can help it," he added.

There was beat of silence. "Don't you want my help, Sir?" Kurt asked in a small voice. Blaine had never heard him sound so vulnerable. It physically pained the Dom to deny him and send him away. He knew Kurt would be crushed by the dismissal of his service, but he had to be strict or else his boy would not learn. And with two injured hands, he would probably be less of a help and more of a hindrance.

"I told you to go to our bedroom," Blaine repeated sternly, "Don't make me tell you again." Kurt immediately rose to his feet and briskly exited the kitchen, his head hanging in a submissive display. When he was gone, Blaine sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair, glancing at his mother while he stood and took the broom she offered him. "What the hell happened?"

"We were washing dishes while the cookies baked—I didn't want to put the china through the dishwasher—and I gave him a stack to put back in the cupboard," she explained, "They were probably still a little wet, or maybe there were just too many for him to handle at once; I'm not sure. I heard the crash and turned around. He was already on the floor, trying to pick everything up. I told him that it wasn't a problem; I told him not to use his hands, but it was like he didn't hear me."

"You told him to stop?" Blaine asked for confirmation.

"Yes. He just kept saying he was sorry, and he wouldn't listen to anything I said. I thought he might really hurt himself, and that's when I called you." Blaine shook his head, sweeping up the last few pieces and tossing them in the trash. Kurt had disobeyed _both_ of them. "He panicked, Blaine," she said simply, "He was scared of my reaction and blanked out. Everything's still new to him."

"He broke two rules that we established yesterday morning: listen to me, listen to my parents. I can't just ignore that, regardless of the circumstances."

"I understand, son," Mrs. Anderson replied softly, "I trust you to know what's best for him. Do what you need to."

Blaine nodded, grateful for his mother's belief. He was maintaining control over his emotions—he knew controlling Kurt would be impossible unless he had a grip on himself first—but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. He'd never seriously punished the boy before. He didn't know how Kurt would take it. His mind flipped through a few tips he remembered reading in his RDC textbook last semester at Dalton.

* * *

\- **_Clearly Explain the Transgression:_** _Be sure to include the specific occurrence in detail and_ why _you determined that occurrence as being disobedient._

\- **_Check the sub's Understanding:_** _Before taking any disciplinary action, make sure the sub knows what they did wrong. It may be helpful to have them repeat back to you in their own words._

\- **_Corporal Punishment:_** _Any physical punishment should be proportional to the sub's disobedience. Use your judgment to determine the proper amount and best form of application. Physical punishment should be used to teach a lesson, NOT as a method of torture. Excessive pain may be counterproductive to the sub's learning._

\- _(NOTE: submissives receiving their first corporal punishment may benefit from the option of a safeword to temporarily pause, not completely end, the action. Use caution until you've explored the sub's limits and understand their tolerance for pain.)_

* * *

Kurt was waiting for him in their bedroom as instructed. Blaine had assumed the boy would have taken a seat on the edge of the bed, but— _bless his soul_ —the sub was kneeling in the middle of the room, trying his best to maintain the standard respectful position he'd been taught. Instead of folding his hands, he'd left them laying palms up against his thighs, streaks of blood covering his pale skin. He was shaking.

"Come on," Blaine sighed from the doorway, "Let's get you fixed up in the bathroom."

He led the way and lowered the lid of the toilet, sitting Kurt down while he turned toward the cabinet near the sink and dug around for what he needed. Blaine ran a clean washcloth under the faucet and finally sank down by Kurt's side, holding out his palm. The boy obediently gave him his hand. After checking closely to make sure there weren't any shards still embedded in his skin, Blaine brought up the cloth and gently began to wipe the blood away without a word. He saw Kurt's fingers twitch a few times in discomfort, but he didn't pull away.

Thankfully, for the most part, the cuts had already stopped bleeding. By the time both of his hands were clean, the wounds looked much less disconcerting than they had a few minutes prior. Still, the Dom wasn't going to take a chance at Kurt getting any infections. Blaine gently spread a layer of antibiotic ointment over the half-formed scabs and carefully circled the boy's hands a few times with some gauze bandages from the first-aid kit. "Too tight?" he asked. Kurt flexed his fingers once and shook his head. "Good."

They made their way back to the bedroom, and Blaine pulled the door shut behind him, watching Kurt stand awkwardly in the middle of the room. His eyes were downcast, and his body was tense. He'd never been in trouble before, and he didn't know what to expect. Blaine took a quiet, deep breath and ran a hand through his hair, moving to sit at the end of the bed.

"Kurt," he called softly, "Knees." The sub approached with a few small steps and silently sank to the carpet before him, staring down at his Dom's feet. Blaine lifted his chin with a single outstretched finger and held his gaze. He saw shame and a bit of fear in the blue eyes that usually sparkled. "Do you know what you did wrong, beautiful?"

It took a moment, but Kurt replied, his voice quiet and painfully unsure, "I… I broke the china, Sir?"

Blaine sighed, his eyes falling shut as he shook his head. Kurt's posture collapsed into disarray as he shrank back, the guilt pressing down on his shoulders like a physical weight. He didn't speak. Whether he couldn't pinpoint the true mistake or was simply incapable of finding his voice again, Blaine couldn't tell. He reprieved Kurt's lack of response and continued on, "When you dropped the plates, my mom told you it wasn't a problem, but you acted like it was. She explicitly told you to stop, and you didn't listen. She had to shout for me to come downstairs." Kurt's eyes pooled with tears, and he struggled to blink them away, forcing himself to hold Blaine's gaze. "When I got to the kitchen, I had to tell you to stop several times before you finally obeyed. I had to _physically_ restrain you before you finally listened to me. Now your hands are injured, and there's no reason why they should be. By causing your injuries, that moment of disobedience will likely affect your ability to properly serve your Dom while you heal," he paused, "The point is, Kurt, I can't have you hurting yourself because you don't follow orders. Does that make sense?"

Kurt nodded stiffly.

"It's just a few cuts on your hands this time, but what if something worse happened to you? I'm here to keep you safe, beautiful, but you need to let me," Blaine urged. The concern in his voice was clear, "I can't have you blanking out and shutting down like that. You're a very good listener when things are calm. I need you to have that same attentiveness when things _aren't_ calm."

"Yes, Sir," Kurt whispered, not trusting his voice to be any louder, "I'm sorry."

"I know you are," Blaine assured him, "but you understand why I still need to punish you, right? I need to reinforce this lesson, and I need to discourage you from making the same mistake again."

"I understand."

"But before we go any further, we're going to establish a safeword. You know what that is?" Kurt nodded, "Let me be clear. This safeword can be used at any time from this moment forward. That means if, even ten years from now, we're trying something new sexually, and it gets to be too much, you can use your safeword, and we'll stop. It can be used during discipline as well, but it will only be a temporary pause. If you earn punishment, you will receive it, but if you need a moment of relief while it's being carried out, the safeword is there for you— _Red,_ " Blaine told him, "One syllable, easy to remember. It's like a stoplight. 'Red' is your safeword, Kurt."

"Red," he repeated.

"Good," Blaine smiled gently, "Now then, I think twelve will be enough."

"Twelve, Sir?" Kurt's head tilted to the side in confusion.

"Pull your pants down, beautiful," he instructed, "Underwear too." The sub got to his feet and carefully used his injured hands to navigate the button and zipper on his jeans, tugging them down along with his briefs, "And I need you across my lap." Blaine spread his legs and gave his thighs a quiet pat. It didn't take long for Kurt to put two and two together. He was getting a spanking.

The sub blushed, but did as he was told. Kurt gripped Blaine's shoulder for support as he lowered himself down to lay against his Dom's legs. "Scoot up a bit more." The boy shimmied forward to expose his ass, feeling his cock press against the fabric of Blaine's jeans.

"Twelve strikes. You will count each one out loud," he instructed, "If you lose count, we start over, so make sure you stay focused. Is everything clear?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Do you have any questions?" he asked.

"No, Sir."

"And your safeword is—?"

"Red."

"Good boy."

There was a drawn out moment of silence, and the sub hardly dared to breathe. Without warning, the first hit landed sharp and heavy across his ass. Kurt winced and didn't even try to hold back the tears any longer. It _hurt._ Blaine was punishing him because he'd disobeyed _._ He felt awful and so terribly guilty...

"I need to hear you counting," Blaine reminded curtly.

The boy responded immediately, though his voice wavered, "One, Sir."

Without preamble, Blaine's hand struck again. He wasn't holding back. Kurt squirmed on his lap and tangled his fingers in the fabric of his Dom's pants as he hissed out, "Two." Blaine continued. He always waited long enough for the worst of the immediate pain to fade before bringing his hand down again. His specific target and timing varied, ensuring that Kurt could never be fully prepared for what was coming next. By the fifth strike, the boy was shaking, but he never uttered the safeword. Blaine couldn't help but admire his sub's resilience as he let his hand speed through the air once more, colliding with Kurt's reddened skin. The smack was drowned out by a loud cry.

"S-Six," Kurt muttered thickly.

"Halfway there, sweetheart," Blaine said gently, "Remember why you deserve this." Kurt nodded mutely against his Dom's calf. He had disobeyed.

Strike number seven was on his left cheek, eight on his right. The final four, each one harder than the last, landed in the same spot, right above where his ass met his thighs, the precise location his weight would rest on whenever he sat down—ensuring that the boy would feel this punishment for several days. Blaine hit hard, ignoring the quiet sobs between Kurt's pitiful attempts at counting. By the time they reached the last strike, the spoken number was more of an indistinct blubber of sound, but Blaine wasn't cruel enough to subject the boy to any more pain because of mispronunciation.

"It's over," he told him, stroking the sub's burning skin, "We're all finished, beautiful." Kurt pulled in a shuddering breath as Blaine pulled him up and lowered him against the bed. The Dom tugged off Kurt's pants and underwear completely and dropped them to the floor before he moved back onto the mattress and brought the boy into his arms.

"You're forgiven," Blaine whispered in his ear, "It's all over, and you're forgiven." Kurt clutched at the back of Blaine's shirt and soaked his shoulder with salty tears. Every now and then, another sob would rattle from his lungs, "Shh," the Dom soothed, "It's okay, sweetheart. I've got you."

Kurt let Blaine rock him back and forth like a child. His rear stung like crazy, but the sub realized with a jolt that his guilt was all but gone. Somehow, the punishment had worked the emotion out of his system. The sharp hit of Blaine's hand had been cathartic, freeing him from the crushing weight of his disobedience. The realization made the pain easier to handle, and his sobs grew quiet, though a few wet hiccups escaped his lips, making Blaine's body vibrate with silent laughter.

"Thank you, Sir," Kurt whispered against his neck.

"Of course, beautiful." Blaine kissed his sub's cheek.

He would always give Kurt what he needed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: This chapter features brief use of needles (in a safe, sterile, medical setting).

After his first punishment, Kurt redoubled his efforts to always meet and exceed Blaine's expectations. He found creative ways to get around the inconvenience of his bandaged hands so he could continue completing his chores, even if they took a bit longer to get done. Blaine showered him with praise and encouragement. After a week and half of careful daily monitoring and rewrapping, Blaine considered his sub fully healed, and the bandages were removed for good, much to everyone's relief. The days began to run together, weeks falling away with increasing speed as the summer hurtled on toward the beginning of fall.

Kurt was reprieved from his duties once a week when he went to visit his dad, just like Blaine had promised. Sometimes the Dom would stay with him at the Hummel residence, but he usually preferred to walk Kurt to the door, double check that the sub had his cell phone, and give Burt a brief hello before driving away. He knew the boy needed to keep that relationship strong and healthy. It had been vital to Kurt's life long before they'd bonded, and Blaine figured their own partnership could both benefit from a healthy dose of separation, even if it was only one day a week. Besides, there was nothing quite as satisfying as Kurt's eager greetings whenever Blaine returned to pick him up. Every time was like a long-awaited reunion.

On this particular day, the Dom made it halfway up the sidewalk before the front door flew open and Kurt skipped down the stairs. Blaine didn't doubt that he'd been watching through the glass. The thought made him chuckle. He froze on the concrete and braced himself when Kurt picked up a bit of speed and rushed into the arms that were spread wide, awaiting him, his momentum causing a momentary backward stumble.

"Mmm," Blaine squeezed the sub's torso, rocking both of their bodies from side to side. Burt watched their tight embrace from the porch, a calm smile on his features. "Did you have a good time, beautiful?"

"It was great," Kurt replied. His head was buried against his Dom's neck, but Blaine could literally hear the smile on his face.

"Good." Blaine never pressed him to divulge any details, for the same reason he usually let Kurt visit Burt alone. He was a submissive, obligated to serve Blaine—their lives were irrevocably connected—but he believed the boy still deserved a measure of privacy. If Kurt wanted to share, Blaine would be all ears, but he didn't want to pry if it wasn't necessary. "Ready to go?"

Kurt nodded as they walked back to Blaine's vehicle parked at the curb. He and his dad always said their goodbyes before Blaine arrived so the sub's attention wouldn't be pulled in two directions. When he was alone with Burt, he was just a man's teenage son, but when Blaine drove up, he effortlessly refocused and settled into his submissive role like a switch had been flipped. The ease of the trade-off was comforting to everyone involved, and at the end of the visiting days, Kurt returned to the Andersons' feeling both refreshed and recommitted.

* * *

Though he was usually one of the quietest members of the household, Mr. Anderson addressed them one evening at dinner, bringing up an important topic that they had briefly discussed with each other a few times since Kurt moved in, "You boys need to start thinking about registration," he said, turning to look at his son, "You won't be able to take Kurt with you to Dalton if you don't get a move on. There's got to be enough time for the paperwork and everything to go through."

"We know, Dad," Blaine replied around a mouthful of food, "We'll make plans for it soon."

"Why don't we just go tomorrow?" Kurt suggested, "We weren't doing anything else, right, Sir? I could get the rest of the laundry finished tonight."

"I guess that would work… We could even make a whole day out of it!" Blaine mused, suddenly excited, "If we drove up to Cleveland in the morning, we could do some shopping, eat lunch, and then go get registered. How's that sound?" Mr. Anderson gave an approving nod.

Kurt smiled, "Sounds fun."

Honestly, the sub wasn't chomping at the bit to get registered, but he knew Blaine wanted to. And Kurt really didn't want to stay behind when his Dom went back to Dalton in a few weeks. As soon as they took this step, however, it would be irreversible. Many of his current records would become null and void, his status as an individual no longer applicable under the eyes of the law. His birth certificate would be edited. The blank for Classification that currently read "Submissive" would be stamped with an extra word—"Privatized"—the fancy term the government used to show that he was legally, privately owned by a Dominant. Everything under his name would be moved from the local courthouse to be filed in the submissive registrar's Cleveland office alongside papers from countless other registered Ohio submissives. New documents that properly reflected his status would be created for him, all inherently and eternally tied to the documents of one Blaine Anderson. After registration, he would belong to Blaine in every sense of the word—legally recognized as living, human property.

Most serious bonded pairs like Blaine and Kurt took this step to ensure a smoother lifetime together. It was a natural and normal part of society, but still an intimidating, frightening prospect, regardless. Kurt was desperate to believe any change of his status would never change the way Blaine saw him. Though registration would alter his legal identity, he'd still be the same person inside, and Blaine wouldn't forget that, right? He couldn't.

With their plans solidified and a busy day ahead of them, Blaine decided they would benefit from going to bed early. Kurt willingly crawled under the covers and tucked himself into his usual position against Blaine's chest. An arm draped over his side to hold him securely in place and a pair of lips pressed affectionately to the skin just above his collar. Whispered goodnights were shared. After several minutes of spooning, the warm breath on his neck slowed peacefully, but long after Blaine had fallen asleep, Kurt remained awake, feeling too uneasy to properly relax. He knew he should probably share his concerns with Blaine, but what if the Dom was offended? Maybe some things were better left unsaid.

He must have fallen asleep at some point, because the next thing he knew, Blaine was nuzzling into his hair, calling him back to consciousness in a soft, sing-song voice between gentle pecks against the side of his face. "Wake up, beautiful. It's a big day. _Kuuuurt._ " The sub tried to fake sleep, just to see how far Blaine would go to get him up, but it was hard to stay focused when the Dom started sucking on his exposed earlobe. "I see you smiling, beautiful," he murmured victoriously. Kurt finally acquiesced and rolled onto his back, stretching his arms out above his head. Blaine dipped a hand under the covers and ran a hand over his chest and stomach, grinning down at him.

"Come on," he urged, "Let's go get ready."

Kurt passed on the opportunity for an extravagant early morning breakfast for two in favor of saving time, settling for a skillet full of scrambled eggs and a few slices of buttered toast. They hurried to change clothes and brush their teeth. Blaine grabbed his wallet, double checking that he had enough cash with him for a fun shopping day and a debit card for backup. He grabbed the car keys off the hook in the entryway, and just after 8 AM, they got into his dark green station wagon and pulled out on to the road to start the drive to Cleveland.

Just as Blaine had been expecting, Kurt spent the majority of his time staring out the passenger's side window. He told the boy to mention anything interesting he saw, curious to know what the untraveled sub would deem noteworthy or exciting in a world that was so familiar to him it was almost dull. He was often too busy observing to share, but Kurt would occasionally speak, and Blaine would smile at his childlike excitement. He had to admit, the boy's innocence was one of his favorite things. It brought out his caring, almost paternal instincts, and Blaine loved knowing the sub needed him.

The drive took several hours. When they finally made their way into downtown Cleveland, Kurt was immediately captivated by the tall buildings and skyscrapers. Blaine parked the car in a public garage, and they stepped out into the urban landscape, walking hand-in-hand.

For the first few hours of the morning, the pair wandered the downtown streets, stopping in any store that caught their attention. Kurt's eyes were a bright, vivid blue today, full of life and excitement in the busy city. They walked all the way to the pier and looked out at Lake Erie. A cool, blustery wind blew toward them from across the dark water, making Kurt laugh as it tousled his hair.

Around 2 PM, after all the walking they'd done, Kurt finally mentioned in passing that he could use lunch before too long. The Dom would have loved to the treat the boy to a more formal dining experience on their special day out on the town, but many restaurants had strict rules and regulations when it came to submissives, and the last thing Blaine wanted to deal with right now was discrimination.

So they dined on garden salads, hamburgers, and potato chips in the window of a little café on a quiet street corner. Blaine smiled at Kurt from across the table, and the boy grinned back around a mouthful of food. They split a slice of strawberry cheesecake for desert. Kurt cleared off the table and threw away the trash, returning to his Dom's side as Blaine got to his feet.

"You ready to go get registered, beautiful?" he asked.

Kurt was nervous, but he nodded his head, trying to appear confident, "Okay."

"Come on."

They grabbed their shopping bags and made their way back to the parking garage. After stowing their purchases in the back, they drove through the slightly congested downtown traffic for about fifteen minutes. Actively on the lookout, Kurt finally spotted their destination and pointed it out just in time for Blaine to snag the last open parking space on the street. They got out of the vehicle and walked up the sidewalk. Across the top of the building, large, silver letters read, "United States Submissive Registrar." Identical buildings like this one were scattered across the country, in every state.

Blaine reached for the door handle and tugged it open, leading the way inside. They stepped into a large waiting room, not unlike one found at a hospital. The lights on the ceiling cast a sickly glow over everything, and old magazines and rejected library books were placed haphazardly on tables near the walls. The teens weren't alone. Seated around the perimeter of the room were other bonded pairs. The strangers' roles were all clearly obvious. Naturally, the Dominant partners were seated in chairs, surrounded with the same aura of calm confidence that Blaine also possessed. All of the submissives were on the floor, kneeling by their Doms' sides or resting at their feet. Kurt realized that he probably shouldn't be too surprised by their subservient positions. He'd kneeled at Blaine's feet plenty of times, but that was always in the privacy of their home. He'd never even seen another submissive like himself, much less one displaying their status so openly in public, and he just couldn't help but feel slightly dumbfounded at the sight.

Blaine stepped up to the receptionist's window and signed them in before leading Kurt over to a less-occupied corner of the room. Kurt glanced at him anxiously, an unspoken question in his eyes.

"Right here, beautiful. Next to me," the Dom said quietly, patting the chair beside him. Kurt gratefully sank down into it, reaching for Blaine's hand beneath the armrests. He tried to keep his eyes to himself, but it was impossible not to look around. He was intensely curious about their company.

Most of the other subs in the room had leashes attached to the collars around their necks. Several of them were severely underdressed. One male submissive was clothed only in a pair of thin shorts, and Kurt couldn't help but wonder if he usually went nude at home. Dark bruises decorated his skin. A large portion of the females were clad in provocative, revealing outfits, going as far as to expose the majority of their breasts. Kurt's stomach churned in discomfort.

The superficial appearance of his submissive brethren was unsettling enough on its own, but the worst part, by far, was the look of their faces. There was no lively glow or sparkle. Their eyes were dull, as if they were seeing everything at a distance. Kurt couldn't completely tell, but it seemed as if their understanding or comprehension had been clouded, repressed, or somehow underdeveloped.

One girl in particular caught his attention. She was seated on the floor just a few yards away. She couldn't have been much older than him—a few years, maybe. Leaning back against her Dom's legs, she stared toward the opposite wall at the decently sized aquarium sitting on a wooden stand, seemingly captivated by the fish swimming around, though her expression remained constantly, oddly blank. The girl's lack of emotion…her complete void of personality or _life_ was incredibly disturbing to Kurt for some reason. He tore his eyes away and purposefully concentrated on the pattern of his jeans, trying to distinguish every individual stitch in the fabric.

"Why don't you put him on the floor where he belongs?" a voice rose from the opposite side of the room, cutting through the sound of the aquarium filter and the clock ticking on the wall. Kurt's eyes darted up to identify the man who had spoken, only to find him glaring straight back. The sub shrank down in his chair, tightening his grip on his Dom's hand.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Blaine shot back coolly, giving Kurt's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"You're new at this, aren't you, kid?" the stranger countered, "I'll bet you just bonded to pretty boy a few months ago. You're still in some kind of honeymoon phase." He laughed shortly, "It happens to a lot of us, but don't worry. You'll figure it out soon enough."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"You need to make sure he knows his place. If you treat him like an equal, he'll start getting ideas."

Blaine tensed beside him, but his response sounded calm, never betraying his frustration. "I trust you to take care of your own sub, and I would appreciate it if you let me care for mine in my way." The man mumbled something under his breath, but didn't push the issue any further. The confrontation did prompt several other uncomfortable stares from other Doms in the room.

While they waited for their turn, several other pairs were sent through the door toward the main offices, including the girl watching the fish tank. The receptionist called out a name, and the male Dom rose to his feet, hardly waiting for his sub to stand up before he pulled her through the door on a leash with little slack.

Finally, the woman behind the window called, "Blaine Anderson." The boys stood, "Mrs. Jones will meet with you in her office. Third door down the hall," she said politely.

"Thank you," Blaine led the way through the door into a hallway with a dark, maroon colored carpet and pale walls. They stopped at the third door as instructed, and Kurt read the nameplate.

_Matilda Jones_

_Submissive Registration_

Blaine knocked on the door and a voice invited them in. The Dom took a seat in front of her desk and grabbed an extra chair, pulling it closer for Kurt to join him.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Anderson," the woman greeted, still staring at her computer screen.

Blaine responded in kind. Kurt remained silent, but he ushered a small smile onto his face. Mrs. Jones didn't seem to take any notice.

"You're here to register, correct?" Mrs. Jones began the process without preamble or small talk.

"Yes, Ma'am," Blaine confirmed.

"Very good. Just give me a moment to pull up your information, Mr. Anderson." A few silent moments passed, and Kurt found the situation entirely too awkward for his taste. "Here we are. I'll need to know some information about your submissive, to enter into the computer." Blaine nodded, "Birth name?"

"Kurt Hummel." The woman's fingers typed quickly.

"Given name?"

"Same."

"Date of birth?"

"Um…" Blaine's eyebrows furrowed as he thought.

"May 27th," Kurt supplied, "1993." Blaine shot him an appreciative smile.

"Date of birth?" she asked again.

"…May 27, 1993," Blaine said slowly.

It soon became clear that Mrs. Jones could only accept information straight from Blaine's mouth. Kurt was all but nonexistent to the woman behind the desk. He supposed it was just normal protocol—listening solely to the Dominant in order to ensure the information the Registrar received was credible—but it still stung to be treated like such a blatant inferior, to the point where his knowledge wasn't accepted or acknowledged, even though the majority of the questions were about him and his life.

After Blaine divulged Kurt's personal information for nearly twenty minutes, the pair was directed by Mrs. Jones to walk down the hall to the resident medical facility so the on-site staff could complete Kurt's required examination and physical. Kurt's heart was beating at an uncomfortably fast pace as they approached the door.

"You'll be fine," Blaine murmured, rubbing his back, "I promise." Kurt nodded, trying his best to believe him. If he didn't make a fuss, it would be over soon, and they could get out of here.

The first few things the staff asked of him were relatively simple. The medical team had him pull off his shoes and stand on a metal scale that his made his feet cold. They measured his height. One of the nurses grabbed his hand and pressed his fingertips onto a wet ink pad, cataloging his fingerprints one by one. In the top left corner of the small card, Kurt could make out his name in a typed print, followed by a long identification number. It was a strange process, but everything seemed to be going okay.

Then the needles were brought out.

Sitting on the hard surface of the examination table, Kurt felt horribly vulnerable. His feet hung several inches above the floor, and he had nothing to lean back on. He could only sit and wait.

"What are the needles for?" Blaine asked. Kurt took a deep breath. If Blaine decided they weren't necessary, then he wouldn't have to deal with them, right? _Please._ The staff couldn't do it if his Dom refused, right?

"We need to take a blood sample," one of the nurses replied, "and there are a few standard vaccinations your sub should receive to ensure he stays healthy."

Blaine nodded, giving his assent, and Kurt's heart dropped. There was no getting out of this. The nurse approached with an empty syringe, "We'll take the blood sample first. Get the worst one out of the way." Kurt whimpered, and in the blink of an eye, Blaine was there at his side, taking his hand. A tourniquet was wrapped tightly around his upper arm. Kurt watched with a bit of morbid curiosity as his veins slowly became more prominent. The nurse stepped closer and rubbed a wet cloth against the crook of his elbow. The cold liquid made Kurt uneasy; he knew what happened next.

"This is going to sting a bit." Kurt turned to burrow his head against Blaine's shoulder. "Just relax your arm, and take a nice deep breath for me." He inhaled, and the pierce of the needle registered sharply. The uncomfortable pressure of his blood being drawn continued for several long moments before it finally disappeared. Kurt bit down into the fabric of his Dom's shirt to stifle the whine bubbling in his throat as tears sprang in his eyes.

The nurse removed the tourniquet and pressed a small cotton ball against the tiny wound. "Can you hold this down for me, honey?" she asked kindly. Without lifting his head, Kurt reached with his free hand and held in it place. "Thank you." The nurse was nice. Kurt would have liked to hate her for causing the pain, but he couldn't find the strength to. She treated him like more of a person than anyone he'd met here today. Maybe that's why she was the one in charge of stabbing submissives with needles…

Blaine stroked his hair. "Good boy, Kurt. Just two more. Relax."

The nurse told Blaine what the vaccinations were for, but Kurt didn't catch the explanations, too busy trying to distract himself and focus on anything but the present moment. His shirt sleeve was rolled up, and again, the cold liquid was rubbed onto his skin. "Deep breath," the nurse urged. Kurt obeyed, filling his lungs slowly as the sting of the needle caused pain to erupt in his shoulder, "And exhale." The sub's breath came out in a few stuttering gasps.

"Last one, beautiful. You're doing so well," Blaine murmured quietly into his ear as his other shoulder was rubbed with alcohol. "Take a deep breath and focus on my voice," he coached the sub through another jolt of pain. "Just like that. Very good. And breathe out, nice and slow—that's it. Good boy. You're all finished. That was the last one."

A bandage was wrapped at the crook of his elbow, and two neon-colored Band-Aids were pressed onto his sore shoulders. The medical team spoke to Blaine for a moment, but Kurt didn't listen. If they wanted to talk to him, they would have directed their speech accordingly. It wasn't until his Dom called his name that the sub responded. Thankfully, he was saying that they could leave. Kurt leaped from the examination table and rushed through the door without a second glance. Blaine caught up quickly, taking his hand. They passed back through the waiting room, and Kurt made a point not to glance at any of the room's occupants. The memories of his waiting room experience earlier were more than enough to traumatize him for days. He didn't need any more to add to his collection.

Kurt had never been more relieved to step into the sunlight, out of that horrible building. They climbed back into the car, and Blaine paused with his hand on the key in the ignition. "Do you want to do any more shopping?" he asked quietly, "We could go back to Neiman Marcus and get that jacket you were looking at earlier."

Kurt halfheartedly shook his head. It was too expensive anyway.

"You wanna go home?"

He nodded, mouthing, "Please," though no sound came out to form the word.

"Okay, beautiful. We can cuddle all night if you want to. No chores for you today." Blaine tried his best to coax a smile onto his sub's face, but the blank little frown and calculating expression never disappeared. He was curious to know what was going on in Kurt's mind, but not enough to pressure him to speak. He knew it had been a stressful afternoon for his sub. After he'd had time to process it all and assess everything on his own, he would probably bounce right back to the bright-eyed, excited teenager that had practically skipped through the streets this morning.

As the drive back stretched on in silence, Blaine realized he might have underestimated the effect the day had had on Kurt. Though he kept his eyes on the road, he couldn't help but steal an occasional glance at his passenger, staring out the window. Like their early morning trek to Cleveland, Kurt watched the world go by, but Blaine wasn't entirely sure he ever truly saw what he was looking at. He was concentrating—thinking intensely about something—and it took all of the Dom's willpower to respect his privacy and maintain the silence.

They pulled into the familiar driveway a few hours later, and Kurt wordlessly climbed out of the car, pulling open the door to the backseat to grab the few bags they'd collected at various stores. Blaine led the way into the house. The lights were off, and the rooms were silent. His parents must have gone out to treat themselves. Blaine was feeling a little hungry himself, but he wasn't entirely sure Kurt was feeling okay enough to cook. The Dom's curiosity had started to verge on concern. His sub hadn't spoken a word since they left the Registrar's office several hours ago.

"Are you hungry?" he asked softly. Kurt blinked like he'd just been startled from a daydream, giving Blaine a feeble nod. "In that case, we can eat dinner now and put away everything afterward." Kurt nodded again and changed his course for the kitchen, setting the bags down in the hallway.

"What would you like, Sir?" he asked, already glancing in the fridge and cupboards to take a quick inventory of what they had available.

"What I'd like," Blaine replied, "is for you to sit down at the table and relax." Kurt gave him a confused look, "It's been a long day. Let me take care of you." Kurt took a seat at the small kitchen table. It felt inherently wrong to watch his Dom working while he uselessly sat and watched, but it's what Blaine wanted, so he stayed put. "I'm definitely not as good a cook as you are, but I think I can manage a few sandwiches."

Blaine was right; he could handle sandwiches. They ate in silence at the table. Kurt was still startlingly quiet, and the Dom didn't know what to make of it. He was worried. Maybe he'd pushed the boy toward registration before he was really ready. Of course Kurt would have gone along with the idea in order to please him. Blaine would hate himself if that was the case. They couldn't take it back now, even if they wanted to. God knows Cooper and Elise had been trying to get their registration revoked for years. It was nearly impossible. Blaine hoped Kurt didn't regret it. He didn't know if he could live with the guilt.

After they finished their small supper and took the shopping bags upstairs, Blaine finally spoke, unable to sidestep or ignore the issue any longer.

"You're quiet." Kurt gave a noncommittal shrug, focused on hanging up their new clothes, "I know you well enough by now to know when something's bothering you, beautiful. Please talk to me." Blaine was keeping things polite, simply requesting Kurt's honesty. He preferred it that way, as opposed to demanding the truth, but he wouldn't hesitate to resort to commands if the sub didn't get the hint.

Kurt hung up the last shirt and pushed the closet door shut, pausing for a few seconds before reluctantly turning to face Blaine. "I don't know how to say it," he mumbled.

"Say what?"

"What's bothering me."

"Is that why you've been so quiet since we left Cleveland? You can't find the right words?" Blaine was fishing for answers, trying his best to get down to the heart of the problem.

Kurt's face clenched in thought, "I guess."

"Can you try to explain it for me?" the Dom prompted. Kurt stepped across the floor and kicked off his shoes before climbing onto the bed, sitting with his head on his knees, tucked up to his chest. He stared down at the patterns on the comforter, thinking hard.

"You care about me," he began. Blaine nodded affirmatively, still standing a few feet away, "You want to make me happy, and you take care of me. I'm submissive to you, but you still respect me…"

"That's right," the Dom supplied, filling the small silence.

"You always make sure I understand what's happening, and you try your best to make me feel comfortable, but those…those other subs that I saw today in the waiting room. They didn't talk or anything." Kurt thought about the girl with the blank expression, "It was like they didn't even know what was going on, and their Doms didn't seem to be upset about it. Why were they like that, Sir?"

Blaine frowned. It all made sense, and he couldn't believe he hadn't anticipated it. He should've known Kurt would have picked up on the differences of their partnership after experiencing what he had today. This felt like a major failure on his part. He should have had this conversation with Kurt before they went. Deciding not to beat around the bush, Blaine went straight for honesty.

"That's what a lot of them are like," he admitted, "There are exceptions, like you, like Elise. They aren't all like the ones we saw today, but I would guess the majority of submissives in lifelong partnerships with Dominants end up being somewhat like that…"

"That man said I needed to learn my proper place," he added quietly, "He meant that I needed to be like those other subs, didn't he?"

"Yes, that's what he was referring to," Blaine sighed.

"But," Kurt glanced up at him for the first time, and the Dom was startled to see a bit of fear in his eyes, "you don't want that, do you, Sir? You don't want me to be…mindless. Right?" His voice quavered, and Blaine shook his head desperately.

"God, no!" he urged, "Is that what's been worrying you? That I'd turn you into some glorified pet now that we're registered?" Kurt's silence was enough to prove his assumptions, and Blaine moved onto the bed, afraid that the distance between them would only make Kurt feel more alienated. The sub immediately burrowed into his arms. "I would _never_ want that for you. You're a person too, Kurt. I don't care what the world thinks. I know what I believe, and I would never wish that fate on anyone, but especially not someone as wonderful as you."

"Are they sad, Sir?"

"Who?" the question caught him off-guard.

"The other subs, with Doms that don't think like you. If they see a sub like me, who's still himself… Do you think it makes them sad?" the concern in his voice was clear, and his sympathy tugged at Blaine's heart.

"Well," he tried to think of a way to answer him, "You know how you don't really understand how it feels for them? How you can't imagine living that way?" Kurt nodded, "I think it probably works the same when the positions are reversed. They probably don't realize what they're missing out on. It's unfair that they've been reduced to what they've been reduced to, but… they just don't know any different," Blaine sighed, "Does that make sense?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess."

"Be honest with me, alright? Do you regret getting registered?" Blaine was almost afraid of the answer.

"No," Kurt replied. "It's gonna take me a while to get used to being…p-property, I guess," he grimaced, "but I'm glad to be yours. I've been proud to be your sub since the night you put this collar around my neck, and I can't think of anything that would change that." Kurt gave him a small smile, reaching out to take his hand, and Blaine lifted it to his lips.

"I'm so happy to hear that," he whispered honestly, "but please don't think of yourself as _property,_ okay, sweetheart? The law may say that's all you are, but we both know you're so much more."

A few moments passed before Kurt spoke again. "I'm really glad you're my Dom, Blaine."

"Using my name now, huh?" he grinned.

"I just want to make sure you know that I'm serious," Kurt told him, "Now that I've seen what it's like for other subs, I just want to make sure you know how lucky I feel to be yours, not anyone else's. If I have to be owned by someone, I'm glad it's you."

"I'm glad too." Blaine smiled gently, brushing a hand through Kurt's hair. Fate had been kind to them both.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: This chapter features bondage and blink-and-you'll-miss-it (affectionate) slut shaming.

"Sir?" Kurt looked up from the book he was reading—rather, the book he was trying to focus on. Blaine was lounging on the bed, simply relaxing, and the sub's thoughts had been rather distracting for the past few minutes. He shifted uncomfortably on the floor.

"Yes, Kurt?"

"It's been a while since we've…had sex, Sir." Kurt blushed lightly at his blunt tone, and Blaine turned his head to glance at him, an eyebrow raised in surprise. Kurt gave him a shy smile and set down his book, playfully batting his eyelashes.

"You're right," he remarked after a moment, "It has been a while." Blaine slid off the bed, and Kurt quickly scrambled to his feet to meet his approach. Their bodies pressed together, and Kurt immediately felt a hand invading his space, palming curiously at his jeans. The Dom smirked when he found the boy's half-hard cock, "Perhaps too long…" he added quietly. Kurt groaned, pushing his hips against Blaine's hand. "You want it, beautiful?"

Kurt nodded, pressing his lips against Blaine's neck. "Please," he whispered.

Blaine slid away from him. The sub whimpered at the loss of contact, and he stood in the middle of the room as Blaine moved to shut the bedroom door. His parents knew to leave them alone when the door was closed, but just for good measure, he locked the small deadbolt as well. A shiver ran down Kurt's spine. Blaine turned back to him and lifted a single hand to beckon him closer. Kurt all but ran to him, and Blaine immediately fisted his hands into the boy's shirt, flipping their positions and roughly pinning him back against the wall.

Kurt's moan was cut off by a pair of insistent lips, and Blaine's tongue forced its way between his teeth, taking control of the kiss. Again, Kurt felt a hand cupping his crotch. Blaine pulled away, breathing hard.

"You want me, sweetheart? Hm?" he teased.

"Yes," Kurt groaned, fiddling with the buttons on Blaine's shirt, "Please, Sir, yes."

"Uh-uh," Blaine gently swatted his hand away, "You need to earn it." Kurt frowned, impatient, and rutted his hips forward in a feeble protest. Blaine left his side once more, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. Kurt followed behind him and dropped to his knees, expectantly nuzzling his Dom's thigh while he waited for Blaine to unzip his pants.

"I don't want your mouth right now," the Dom said flatly. Kurt glanced up at him in confusion, seeking instruction. "Strip for me. Tell me what you want me to do to you," Blaine purred, "You can't have my cock until you get me hard, so you better show me how badly you want it, sweetheart."

Kurt idly nibbled at the fabric of Blaine's jeans, considering his words for a moment. He hated having to wait, but maybe this could be fun. Maybe he could have the opportunity to tease Blaine—give him a small taste of his own medicine. Smiling, he slid a few feet away, still resting on his knees. It wasn't like he knew anything about stripping or performing a lap dance. Kurt knew he was still fairly virginal and somewhat innocent, but he knew what his body wanted, and he could only hope that his lust could translate into sensuality without any extra training. He knew he had nothing to really worry about. Blaine wouldn't judge him if his performance was awkward.

He took a steadying breath and fondled the hem of his shirt between his fingers, slowly tugging it up over his head, willing his desire to control his actions. Kurt closed his eyes and focused, running his hands across his chest and stomach. Tilting his chin back to expose his neck, Kurt stroked his collar, imagining that it was Blaine's touch sending chills down his spine. His cock throbbed, and a quiet moan escaped his lips.

"I want you to touch me," he whispered, "I want to feel your hands here," Kurt caressed his chin, dragging down to his chest, "here." He let his fingers ghost over the bulge in his pants, "and here. I want your hands on me—everywhere."

He slowly got to his feet and stepped forward, straddling one of Blaine's legs with a sly grin and settling his weight down, just enough to brush against him. Kurt wiggled his hips, smirking, and he unbuttoned his pants, slowly tugging down the zipper. Taking a step back for more space, he shimmied the blue jeans down his legs, revealing tight, black briefs, tented by his erection.

"I want you to tie me to the bed, Sir," Kurt's voice quaked as he finally revealed his kinky desire—the fantasy he'd been considering when his cock had first reminded him that they hadn't been sexually active in several long days. Blaine stared at him, lips parted.

"Tell me more," he breathed.

Kurt swallowed. "I want you to tie me down…or ch-chain me down, Sir. I don't care how you do it, but I want you to make me powerless," Blaine finally moaned, and Kurt felt a surge of accomplishment feed his confidence. "Make me powerless and do what you want with me." Kurt knew he couldn't touch himself—that rule had been established on their first night together—but he desperately needed some friction. Straddling Blaine's leg again, he began to rock his hips against him, gasping out, "Please." The Dom ran his hands along his sub's side, spreading his fingers wide to cover as much space as possible. His fingertips pressed into Kurt's pale skin.

"Don't lose control, beautiful," Blaine reminded firmly. "If you come early, you're definitely not getting my cock today."

It took all of his willpower to still his hips, but Kurt's movements eased until he was slowly dragging his ass along Blaine's leg. Leaning forward, he brushed his mouth against the shell of Blaine's ear, sucking on the soft skin for a moment before whispering seductively, "I want you to fuck me like you own me." Blaine's grip tightened on his waist, and Kurt could almost _feel_ his possessive urge sparking to life. He grinned victoriously and pushed on, desperately trying to drive him crazy. "You _own_ me, Sir. Show me. Teach me. Make me yours."

Blaine's head jerked forward, dipping beneath Kurt's chin and biting down into the skin of his sub's neck, purposefully marking the skin above his collar. He wouldn't have anticipated it, but the boy was incredibly good at seduction. His actions were impressive, and his words were undoubtedly going straight to Blaine's crotch.

Pulling away from Kurt's neck, he growled, "Get these off," snapping the elastic band of the black briefs. The sub rushed to comply, stumbling off of Blaine's leg and dropping his last article of clothing to the floor. He stood before his Dom, naked, hard, and waiting. Blaine was off the bed and pressed against him in an instant, stealing a wet kiss and harshly grabbing onto his hips. Kurt whimpered when their lips parted.

"What's your safeword?"

"Red," he gasped.

"Good boy. Now get your perfect, fuckable ass on the bed." The Dom gave his cheeks a light slap to emphasize the order.

Blaine walked over to the black chest near the closet while Kurt obediently sat on the mattress, panting with anticipation. "What to use on my beautiful boy…" he mused softly, searching through the collection of kinky toys, "What should I restrain him with? Handcuffs?" Kurt moaned behind him, and Blaine smiled to himself, "Yes, I think these will do perfectly."

The metal glinted in the light as Blaine approached. Kurt squirmed on the bed, nearly shaking with desire. "Lay down on your back." The Dom took the handcuffs and slipped the chain through the metal hook he'd installed into his headboard for this exact purpose, fastening it into place. Grabbing the boy's arms one at a time, he lifted them above his head and slowly clicked the metal cuffs around his wrists, loving the way they locked with a sound of finality.

With his sub's hands properly secured, Blaine casually returned to the toy chest, continuing to think aloud. "Now we have to tie down his pretty legs to keep him still." The Dom settled on a few soft leather cords. When he sidled up to Kurt, sprawled out on their bed, he smiled down at him, letting the cords teasingly trace across his abdomen a few times before he finally moved down toward his feet. He looped the leather around his ankles, gentle but tight, and knotted the taut cords to the wooden posts at the end of the bed, spreading his sub's legs at just about as wide of an angle as he could get them in this position.

Afterward, Blaine took a step back to admire his handiwork, licking his lips like he couldn't wait to devour the boy before him. "Mmm, look at you. Gorgeous thing. I think I'll just let you settle for a while—let you enjoy this," he murmured, "But we might as well make the most of the time spent waiting, right?" He lifted Kurt's hips and raised them a few inches higher with a pillow before digging a plug out of the chest and smearing it with a layer of lubricant. They hadn't used this one yet; Blaine was excited. "In the meantime, we'll get you all stretched out so you're ready to take me like the beautiful, sexy little slut you are." Kurt groaned at the sugary tone that accompanied his Dom's condescending words. Blaine always decorated any crude comments with plenty of genuine praise, assuring that the sub understood it was all part of their play. He'd never seriously call Kurt a slut. It wouldn't even make sense to do so, seeing as the only person he'd ever had sex with was Blaine. To put it simply, they'd discovered the boy got off on a bit of name calling during erotic situations, so the Dom tried to provide it when appropriate.

Smiling, he spread the cheeks of Kurt's ass, pressing the plug against the resistant ring of muscles. Kurt took a deep breath, willing his body to accept it with practiced ease. He relaxed into the intrusion as Blaine had instructed several times before, feeling Blaine work the sturdy object in. "Good boy," he praised, "Feeling okay?"

"Yes, Sir," Kurt replied, voice low and laced with pleasure. Blaine hadn't even touched him yet, and he was already going crazy, "Feeling wonderful."

"Good. This is a special plug, you know?" He picked up a small remote beside him, and chuckled in delight at Kurt's slightly confused stare. "Just a little bit to start," he murmured. Watching his sub with anticipation, Blaine slowly turned the dial. Kurt's eyes immediately fell shut, and his jaw unclenched, filling the silence with a long, loud moan as the plug began to vibrate, stimulating his sensitive nerves. Perfect.

"I know my good boy won't come until his Dom gives him permission," Blaine crossed over to the chest once more, "but I think we'll use this just in case," he pulled out a cock ring, and Kurt thought he might die before Blaine even took his clothes off. His Dom was hitting kinks the teen didn't even know he had. Blaine fit the ring on, and Kurt found that he was almost grateful. Now he could revel in the feel of the vibrator and focus on the perfect, tight grip of his restraints without worrying that he would lose himself.

"You just relax now, beautiful," Blaine said gently, "Enjoy it while you can, because your Dom is going to have a lot of fun with you in a few minutes," he added teasingly. Blaine stacked up a pile of pillows to support his sub's head, giving him something to lean back on, and brushed his hand across Kurt's face, "I think I'm going to watch some TV while you loosen up, okay?"

Kurt nodded slowly, took a deep breath, and let his muscles go limp, slumping heavily against the cuffs around his wrists. He heard the television come to life and idly registered a variation of sounds from the show Blaine was watching, but he couldn't pick out a single word or even guess at what it was about. The sub was entirely focused. At the moment, his world consisted of exposure, vulnerability, bondage, and tantalizing vibrations stretching him wide for his Dom's cock. He slipped deeper and deeper into the farthest reaches of his submissive headspace. His Dom was the only one who could get him here, and he was the only one who would ever have the opportunity to see Kurt like this. Sex was as close as they could get to creating a physical incarnation of their bond, and even though it could be dirty and rough, the sub considered it a beautiful, almost sacred thing. He let himself go, allowing the desire to pleasure and worship Blaine consume him.

While Kurt mentally prepared for the onslaught his body was about to receive, Blaine tried to pay attention to the television. More often than not, however, his eyes strayed to the bed. He couldn't help but play with the dial of the remote, varying the intensity of the vibrations to observe Kurt's reactions. He could tell the sub didn't even notice the delicious sounds he was emitting—soft moans and whimpers. Blaine even heard his own name slip out a few times. Though he'd learned to love the title of respect Kurt usually used when speaking to him, it was still wonderful to hear his name on the boy's lips, whispered in pleasure. He loved giving Kurt this outlet, this opportunity to fully embrace his submissive instincts in a safe environment. Before too long, Kurt would return the favor by letting Blaine's dominance control their intercourse. Their partnership was a perfect balancing act of give and take.

The Dom palmed himself through his jeans, chewing on his lower lip. He could get off on the sight alone. Kurt was bare, open, and displayed for his eyes to rake paths across his body. That plug was stretching the boy's hole so he could momentarily slide in with ease. The temperature in the room peaked at the thought, and Blaine decided he'd waited long enough. Without speaking, he got to his feet and quietly shed his clothes. The TV beeped out a short tune as the power was turned off, but Kurt was too far gone to notice. Blaine loved it. The Dom moved to stand at the edge of the bed, stroking his cock and taking in the sight for a moment before climbing up to join his boy.

He straddled his sub's body, sitting lightly on his stomach. Kurt hummed at the warmth, and Blaine leaned down to kiss him sensually, tangling his fingers into the brunette hair. "Beautiful boy," Blaine murmured against his lips, "All mine."

"Yours," Kurt whispered.

"Who do you belong to, Kurt? Look at me and tell me who you belong to, beautiful."

"You," he breathed, training his blue eyes on Blaine's hazel, "I belong to you, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine reached up, tracing his fingers down Kurt's arms. He lowered himself against the warm body beneath him, pressing him down against the bed while his mouth latched onto the boy's neck, calmly working the skin there. His hips slowly rolled against Kurt's, sliding their erections together, and they both gasped at the contact. Blaine's hand fumbled around for the remote and cranked it up to the highest setting, incredibly aroused by the surprised shriek that followed.

He couldn't let the moment last for very long, however. The intensity of the vibrations had Kurt spewing a constant variety of perfectly obscene sounds, and within a minute, Blaine had turned the dial back until it was off completely. He pulled away from Kurt's neck and settled back between his legs, digging a hand between the cheeks of his ass to pull the plug out. Blaine casually tossed it behind him, hearing it land somewhere on the carpet.

Kurt's body was glistening in a layer of sweat. His muscles clenched when Blaine removed the plug, desperately seeking out the full feeling that had suddenly disappeared. His chest heaved as he pulled in deep breaths, waiting for Blaine's next move. A pair of hands spread his cheeks apart, and a wet, warm _something_ burrowed into his entrance. Kurt lifted up his head, confused, when he felt the unmistakable brush of hair against his balls. If it was possible, he felt certain that his eyes would have literally bulged out of his skull at the sight that awaited him.

Blaine's head was nearly hidden from sight, the top of his dark curls just visible over the ridge of Kurt's waist. His face was pressed firmly against his ass, and that could only mean one thing. The wet something currently teasing its way in circles around his hole was _Blaine's tongue_. Kurt moaned at the realization, and he felt a burst of hot breath against his skin as the Dom laughed, continuing to lap his way into Kurt's body like a dehydrated dog at a bowl of fresh water.

"God, Blaine, please," he begged. He'd had enough with foreplay. His cock throbbed painfully in agreement.

Blaine let his tongue drag across his entrance one last time before he sat back up, shooting Kurt a smug smile. "Please what?" he asked.

"Please fuck me," Kurt urged, giving his restraints a futile tug, "Fuck me, Blaine. Now. _Please._ "

"Well... Okay. If you insist—but only because you asked so politely," he murmured sarcastically. Kurt glared, but Blaine could see him actively fighting back an amused smile.

"Condom or no, beautiful? I'll let you choose this time."

"No. I want to feel all of you."

 _Yes._ Blaine loved taking his sub bare, just like he had on the night he'd claimed him. He crawled back up Kurt's body for another searing kiss before he reached over for the ever-present lube in the nearby nightstand. The sound of the bottle uncapping with a _pop_ was music to the sub's ears, and a few small tremors of anticipation shook his body. Finally.

With Kurt already stretched from the plug and being very well-accustomed to taking Blaine's size, their preparation time was incredibly short. Just for good measure, Blaine slicked up a few fingers and pushed them in, casually scissoring while Kurt gasped at the sensation. Within moments, he'd coated his length and lined himself up with the boy's entrance, gripping onto Kurt's hips while he pressed into the tight heat, sighing with relief.

"God, you feel amazing…"

He sat still for a few seconds, letting Kurt adjust, before he pulled back and harshly slammed forward again. Kurt let out a strangled shout and quickly pleaded for more. The Dom was happy to oblige. Taking a deep breath, he started at a slow rhythm, taking care to pace himself to prevent climaxing too quickly. Kurt strained against his bonds, his muscles defined against his skin as they flexed. Blaine thrust forward again and again, burying himself deep, seeking out his boy's prostate.

Kurt tried to help him out, but there wasn't much he could do. He was securely tied down, just like he wanted to be. He was powerless. Desperate for his Dom to find the perfect bundle of nerves, Kurt struggled to lift his hips, meeting Blaine's every move. His abs burned in protest, but the effort ultimately proved successful, and he let out a weak cry as pleasure coursed through him. Blaine ran a hand through his own hair, pushing back his sweaty curls while he thrust forward to find the spot again.

"You like that, beautiful? Huh?" he gasped.

"Yes!" Kurt whined, "Please, f-faster. I need you."

Blaine picked up his speed, pounding into Kurt with a rougher edge to his thrusts. He began to grunt with exertion but continued on without fail. The bed quaked beneath them, and the chain of the handcuffs rattled against the wooden headboard as the sub's body jerked along with his Dom's movements. Above his head, Kurt's hands fisted and unclenched sporadically, as if they were struggling to clutch onto to something—the sheets, Blaine's body, anything—but there was nothing for him to hold. He was fully exposed and at the complete mercy of his Dom's desires. Everything was perfect.

Blaine's hips kept up their steady rhythm while his hands explored the boy spread out before him. He ran his palms along his smooth chest, lightly dragging his nails along the way. If Kurt ever actually grew hair there, Blaine would have to seriously consider getting him waxed. He wasn't big on body modification solely for looks, but god, he loved Kurt's soft skin. After admiring the flawless texture, his fingers wandered to playfully pinch at his nipples for a while, teasing the little nubs with a grin. When he leaned down to swirl his tongue across the reddened skin, Kurt keened so loudly that his voice cracked, and Blaine kissed his vibrating throat, drinking in the sound. He didn't want to torture his boy too much, but the Dom couldn't stop himself from stroking his cock a few times. Drifting a finger over the slit, he collected a bit of precum and expectantly held it up to Kurt's mouth. The sub sucked obediently, his blue eyes glazed with lust as his tongue caressed the Dom's fingertip with just as much fervor as he used when he sucked Blaine's cock.

Their intercourse continued with a flurry of moans, cries, and whimpers, spiraling toward a climatic end. Their bodies were perfectly made for each other, and both boys were quickly reaching the peak of pleasure. Kurt could tell when Blaine was getting close. His eyelids fluttered, and his hips jerked with less rhythm than before. The Dom haphazardly grabbed at Kurt's body, nails digging in as he gripped his sides, legs, and waist—anywhere he could reach—trying to find the perfect hold that would give him the most leverage.

"F-Fuck, Kurt," he breathed.

"Come on," the sub enticed, "You're so close."

Blaine bit his lip, trying to hold off while he fumbled at the cock ring slipped around the base of his sub's length. He finally freed Kurt's erection from its bondage, and the boy's muscles clenched as relief and insurmountable tension overwhelmed him. "Come with me, beautiful," Blaine commanded. A few final thrusts were all it took before the Dom threw his head back, crying out his sub's name in ecstasy.

Immediately, Kurt felt Blaine's release filling him up, and it was enough to push him over the precarious edge as well. He came across his stomach, mouth opened in a silent scream as his limbs violently yanked at their restraints.

Blaine's head was still spinning from his orgasm while he reached up and released Kurt's cuffs with shaking hands. The boy's arms fell heavily to the bed, and Blaine lowered himself down against his sub's body, smearing his abdomen with Kurt's cum. He sought out Kurt's lips and kissed him slowly while they both tried to fill their lungs with desperately needed air, breathing each other in.

After a moment, the Dom sat up again, slowly pulling out. His cock was coated in his own release, and a bit of the white, sticky substance dripped out of his sub's entrance onto the disheveled, sweat-soaked sheets beneath them. Turning around on the bed, he tugged at the leather cords around Kurt's ankles, slipping them off. As soon as he was free, Kurt pushed himself up with sore muscles and crawled closer to Blaine on hands and knees, stooping his neck down to lap at his Dom's limp cock. Blaine was incredibly oversensitive. The soft touch of Kurt's tongue made him groan weakly, but he stroked a gentle hand through the boy's hair, recognizing the importance of the respectful, subservient gesture, and allowing his sub all the time he wanted to lick him clean, making sure to praise him all the while, murmuring overhead, "You're such a good boy, Kurt. My beautiful, precious thing."

Once Kurt finished, Blaine pulled a few tissues from the box on the nightstand and wiped off the boy's abdomen. There wasn't much they could do at the moment to clean out Kurt's hole. A long, thorough bath was in order to take care of that, which Blaine would happily provide, but for now, they were both content to let it be. Though it felt a little strange, Kurt admittedly enjoyed the feeling, and Blaine loved knowing that, in a way, he was still filling his sub's body even when his cock wasn't thrusting up the boy's ass. It reminded them both of their first time together, recalling pleasant, life changing memories.

Blaine lifted up Kurt's hands one at a time, carefully inspecting and massaging his wrists. "Are you feeling alright, sweetheart?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, Sir," Kurt replied, "Never better."

Every time they used bondage during sex, the Dom always made time to check for any damage to Kurt's body, no matter how minor. Kurt sat patiently while Blaine looked him over. After today's activities, the boy's skin was a little red. Blaine thought he might bruise a little, but there was nothing seriously alarming about his condition. Smiling, Blaine pressed a gentle kiss to the inside of each wrist and finally pulled Kurt into his arms. They collapsed back down onto the bed and tangled their limbs together, smelling of sweat and sex and each other. It was absolutely delightful.

"Thank you, Sir," Kurt spoke up after a few minutes of silence.

"For what?" Blaine asked, "Having mind-blowing sex with you?"

Kurt shrugged, "I don't know. For that and everything else, I suppose."

"That's pretty vague, sweetheart," he chuckled, "but you're very welcome, nonetheless. And thank _you._ "

"For what?" Kurt giggled, echoing him.

"I don't know," he teased, "For being mine."

"I love being yours, Sir. You don't have to thank me, but you're welcome, nonetheless." he grinned. Blaine hummed contentedly, cuddling closer to Kurt's body. The sub nuzzled into his neck. For a while, the boys just cuddled, coming down and cooling off in each other's arms. Blaine pressed a few light kisses against Kurt's face.

Half an hour later, the boys slipped out of their bedroom and, muffling laugher the entire way, dashed down the hall to the bathroom, still naked. Kurt set their clean clothes on the sink counter while Blaine turned on the faucet in the tub. Afterward, he began looking through their collection of bubble bath in the cabinet.

"What would you like today, beautiful?" he asked, "Lavender? Cherry blossom? Citrus?"

"Do we still have any vanilla sugar?"

"It's almost empty," Blaine replied with a chuckle, "You use it a lot."

"It smells delicious," Kurt shrugged.

"Then vanilla sugar it is!" He poured the last of the liquid in near the faucet, and the bubbles immediately began to form on the surface of the churning water. Kurt inhaled heavily and sighed with a dreamy expression. Blaine climbed into the tub and lowered himself down, beckoning Kurt to join him. The sub eagerly stepped in and sank into the water between his legs, snuggling up against Blaine's chest.

When the bath reached a decent level, Kurt's foot rose up out of the bubbles and nudged the handle to turn the faucet off, enjoying the calm silence that took over the room. For several long minutes they simply soaked in the water, basking in the soothing fragrance and each other's company. They'd just had incredible—"mind-blowing" as Blaine had said—kinky sex, and they were feeling on top of the world and gloriously in sync. Classes at Dalton started up again in a month's time, so Blaine was incredibly devoted to making the most of what was left of their first summer together. As far as he was concerned, a long, peaceful, post-coital bubble bath was the perfect way to spend an afternoon bonding with his sub. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him in close, leaning back against the sloped incline of the tub.

Eventually, Blaine reached over Kurt's shoulder to grab a sponge, squirting some body wash onto it, if only to give him something to do. The Dom began lazily running the sponge across his sub's stomach and abdomen, building up soapy lather, but not really washing him.

"At least one part of my body will be immaculately clean," Kurt joked.

Blaine smirked, nipping the boy's neck playfully. "Shhh, just enjoy it, beautiful."

"M'kay," he closed his eyes and let his head fall back against Blaine's chest. The Dom finally began to expand the radius of his cleansing, dragging the sponge up over Kurt's shoulders and back down his arms. The sub hummed happily, his toes wiggling through the water. Blaine dipped him forward to wash the boy's back before Kurt turned completely around and took the sponge from his hands. "Your turn."

"I hadn't finished yet," Blaine protested.

"Just enjoy it," Kurt teased. Blaine rolled his eyes, but leaned back and let his sub go to work. He was thorough but gentle. Every touch was so affectionate that it verged on worshipful. Blaine was certainly in heaven. He loved caring for and doting on his boy, but he wouldn't pretend that it didn't feel amazing to have Kurt serve him—especially when he was doing it by choice, not command.

Blaine and Kurt would stay in the water, relaxing until the heat had been absorbed into the air and the bath had chilled. They would soak until the bubbles all fizzled out and the vanilla scent faded. Their hands and feet might get a bit pruny, but it wasn't a concern; they'd dry out after a while. They'd stay in the bath so long that ultimately, Mrs. Anderson would quietly knock on the door to make sure everything was okay. Blaine would smile to himself and call out that they were fine before readjusting Kurt in his arms and closing his eyes again.


	7. Chapter 7

Blaine's older brother, Cooper, and his sub-plus-girlfriend, Elise, had been planning to drop in for a visit since the beginning of summer. They'd been working around schedules for a while and had finally been expecting to get to Ohio at the beginning of next week, but in a sudden turn of events they'd booked a different flight to Cleveland for a week earlier, which meant they were arriving today. Instead of having several days to prepare, now there were just a few hours for the Anderson household to get everything in order for company. As soon as Blaine received the call that they had landed, everyone redoubled their efforts and jumped into action.

Mrs. Anderson was in the kitchen, cooking up a delicious late lunch that they would all share. Mr. Anderson was on his way home from work at this very moment, successfully able to barter time with his boss to skip the weekly meeting and get the rest of Friday afternoon off. Blaine was valiantly attempting to vacuum the entire house—not an easy task—which left Kurt the job of making up the guest bedroom where Cooper and Elise would be sleeping for the duration of their stay.

He'd stuffed the extra sheets and bedding in the washing machine earlier to freshen them up. While they tumble-dried in the laundry room, Kurt made himself useful by dusting off the room's furniture, getting rid of the thin layer of grime that had settled on everything after several long months without use. He climbed up onto the desk chair to reach the top of the wardrobe and jumped back down when the dryer began to beep out a little tune across the hall.

Kurt returned to the bedroom a few minutes later with his arms full of bedding and quickly went to work. He made his and Blaine's bed almost every morning and washed their sheets and blankets at least once a week (sometimes more, if they dirtied everything with multiple rounds of unplanned sex), so he knew what he was doing. In record time, the king size bed was perfectly made and ready for someone to sleep on. He fluffed up the pillows near the headboard and tucked the corners of the comforter in neatly beneath the mattress.

When he'd finished, Kurt went back out into the hall and headed toward the kitchen, intending to help Mrs. Anderson with lunch preparation. "Is the guest bedroom all done, beautiful?" Blaine asked over the roar of the vacuum.

"Yes, Sir!" Kurt called back with a nod. Blaine shot him a smile and a thumbs-up before turning his attention back to the task at hand.

Kurt was carefully pulling the china dinnerware out of the cupboard when the doorbell rang, signaling their arrival. Mrs. Anderson took the plates from Kurt and ushered him out into the hallway to let the couple in. Thankfully, Blaine beat him to the punch. The sub heard the front door open as a few loud greetings were exchanged.

"Hey, Coop!" Blaine's face was bright with excitement as he came into view, pulling one of their guests' bags over his shoulder. A tall, youthful-looking man followed behind him.

"How've you been, squirt?"

"I told you to stop calling me that."

"Sorry, little bro. Old habits die hard." Kurt stepped forward to take the bag from his Dom, and Cooper finally noticed his presence, looking over at him with a curious expression. Kurt gave him a shy smile. "Is this—?" the man started to ask.

"Yeah," Blaine interjected, his hand sliding up to massage the boy's neck, "Coop, this is Kurt. Kurt, this is my brother, Cooper Anderson."

"It's so great to finally meet you!" Cooper exclaimed before Kurt had a chance to speak, "It's awesome to see my baby brother's sub in the flesh." Kurt laughed nervously, a little intimidated by Cooper's enthusiasm, but shook his hand firmly when the man offered his own in invitation.

"Hi, Cooper," he replied, "It's good to meet to you, too."

"And this is Elise," Cooper told him, shooting her a loving glance. Kurt smiled at her, and the woman stepped closer, pulling him gently into her arms. Kurt returned the hug, surprised but unalarmed. Her grip was relaxed and gentle—very different from the way Blaine's hugs came with an underlying strength, no matter how tender.

"Hi there, Kurt," she said kindly, pulling away to let her hands rest on his shoulders. She had a beautiful smile and a lovely face framed by flowing, light brown hair.

"Hello, Elise. It's…" _amazing to actually speak to another submissive, "_ It's good to meet you."

Kurt couldn't help but notice the jewelry around her neck. Her collar, required by law, was more like a necklace than anything else. There was a small 'E' engraved in the heart shaped pendant hanging from the thin chain; Kurt assumed the reverse side had a small 'C.' Cooper's mark of ownership was much more subtle than his own leather collar. If Kurt didn't already know she was a registered sub, Elise's appearance could certainly pass for that of an average young woman.

* * *

Mrs. Anderson called them in for lunch around 2:30. Blaine paused when Kurt tugged on his shirt sleeve, silently requesting his attention. Turning to him, he asked softly, "What is it?" letting everyone else head toward the kitchen without them.

"Are you sure you want me there, Sir?"

"Why wouldn't I want you there?" Blaine asked, confused.

"This is the first time your whole family's been able to have a meal together in a long time, isn't it? I wouldn't want to be in the way or anything. I could just wait and eat later wh—"

"Kurt." Cutting him off, the Dom took his hands and held them tight, "You're part of this family, too. You know that." Kurt's neck drooped, and he stared at the floor, biting his lip. "You _do_ know that, right?" Blaine dipped his head down to kiss the side of Kurt's mouth. The sub finally nodded. "There's that pretty smile," Blaine grinned back and brushed his thumb across the boy's lips, "Come on, sweetheart. Let's go eat."

Along the way, they grabbed an extra chair from the dining room and carried it into the kitchen. Blaine and Kurt were forced to squeeze in close together to help fit everyone around the table. Kurt didn't mind though; being pressed into Blaine's side was comforting. They passed around dishes and filled their plates before a casual flow of conversation began. Kurt preferred to listen while the Andersons caught up with each other's lives, rather than speaking himself.

He learned that Cooper primarily worked as a freelance writer and journalist. That explained why he was able to take the time to fly to Ohio for a visit; he could do most of his work from a laptop. In addition to the popular online blog he ran and the newspaper column he wrote for each week, he was also currently negotiating a few offers to write articles for several magazines—at least one of which that was well-known and widely distributed. Elise stayed at home and occasionally babysat for a few of their neighborhood friends. They seemed to live a simple yet stable life, and they were quite happy with it.

By not contributing to the discussion, Kurt finished his meal before everyone else. He waited patiently until the others were done before getting up to gather the empty dishes. "I'll take care of it, Mrs. Anderson," he told her politely, "You cooked everything, so I don't mind cleaning up." With the noise coming from the running water of the sink, the conversation behind him became hard to hear. Blaine walked over to him a few minutes later.

"We're moving to the living room," he said, "Come join us when you're finished up in here, okay?"

"Yes, Sir. I'll just be a little while."

Blaine followed his family out of the kitchen, and Kurt turned his full focus on the dirty dishes. It was a pretty big load, having had six people dining, but the sub was an efficient worker, and the task made him feel useful. It was his duty to serve, and Kurt genuinely enjoyed the opportunity to help out. Before too long, he'd dried off the last plate and carefully returned it to the cupboard. He wiped down the kitchen table for good measure and finally headed toward the murmur of voices he could hear drifting from the other side of the house.

Mr. Anderson was seated in his recliner. Mrs. Anderson was on the couch with Cooper and Elise, leaving Blaine in the smaller armchair near the wall. Kurt paused in the doorway until his Dom patted his thigh in an unmistakable invitation. The sub moved across the room and quickly slid into Blaine's lap, not at all embarrassed by the position. It was much more comfortable than sitting on the floor, after all. The Dom wrapped his arms around Kurt's stomach and held him close.

The Andersons talked on into the night, telling stories and sharing bits of their lives with each other. Blaine prompted his boy to speak a few times, and Kurt said what he needed to with as few words as he could manage, feeling awkward with all the eyes in the room on him. For the most part, Kurt listened contentedly, chuckling at the humorous moments and enjoying himself in the family's company. Every now and then, he would glance over at Cooper and Elise on the couch. They were sitting close to each other. Cooper had an arm draped around the woman's shoulders. Once, Elise caught him staring, and the boy immediately dropped his gaze to the carpet, a light blush crawling up his neck. He did his best to keep his eyes away from the couple after that.

It was past midnight before everyone agreed it was about time they all got some sleep. Blaine let Kurt head upstairs without him and turned to Cooper. "I'll show you to your room," he offered, "Not like you really need me to, but whatever." Blaine led the way to the downstairs guest bedroom and took a few seconds to look around while Cooper and Elise followed him in, double-checking that his sub had put it all together properly this morning. It looked immaculate, as he'd been expecting. He smiled to himself. "I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Night, squirt."

"Cooper," Elise admonished.

"Sorry," he laughed, ruffling Blaine's curls, "You're just such a _little_ brother, Blaine."

"I hate you."

"You love me."

"Go to sleep, Coop," he grumbled, starting for the door, "Goodnight, Elise," he waved over his shoulder and disappeared from sight.

"Kurt's an interesting kid; don't you think, babe?" Elise asked a while later as she climbed into bed, "Very quiet."

"Yeah. He seems a little skittish—not around Blaine, though."

"They're so cute together. Did you see them in the living room earlier? They were practically in their own world cuddled up on that chair."

Cooper nodded, "It looks like a healthy partnership to me. Thank god."

"You sound like you were worried it wouldn't be."

"Not _worried,_ " he explained, "It's just crazy to think that my baby brother's growing up. I only see him a few times a year, and I'm missing out on so many important things in his life, like him claiming a sub. I mean, I never thought Blaine would be an abusive Dom, but how was I supposed to know for sure until I saw him and Kurt together with my own eyes, you know?"

"You just care about him a lot," Elise summarized his whirlwind of thoughts with ease, running her fingers along his arm. He nodded. "Maybe we could talk to them tomorrow," she suggested, "one-on-one. Like, I talk with Kurt while you talk with Blaine. I'd love to get to know Kurt a little better anyway, and you could ask Blaine more about the time they've spent together. I'm sure he wouldn't mind telling you."

"Why don't I ever have ideas like this?" Cooper asked. Elise laughed and reached over her Dom's body to switch off the light, pulling the covers up around them and laying back against the pillows.

"I'm the smart one, remember?"

"Of course," he chuckled, "How could I forget?"

Cooper leaned over to kiss the pendant around his sub's neck, trailing his fingertips down her silky nightgown. He traced over one of her breasts and continued to her navel before reaching to grab her hand, bringing it up to his mouth and pressing his lips to the silver ring he'd given her years ago. He wore a matching band around his own finger. As far as Cooper was concerned, he belonged to this amazing woman just as much as she belonged to him. "I love you." Elise smiled into the darkness and wrapped her arms around Cooper's neck, pulling him down to give him a lingering kiss.

"Love you, too," she whispered.

A floor above them, Kurt was getting comfortable, snuggling straight into Blaine's waiting arms. He yawned, feeling the hair on Blaine's bare chest tickle his nose, and let his body go limp against the bed. "Goodnight, beautiful," the soft-spoken words reached his ears through a tired haze. He hummed quietly in acknowledgement and felt Blaine's lips against his forehead as he quickly drifted off.

* * *

The following day, after sleeping in through most of the morning, Cooper and Elise got up, dressed, and put their plan into action. Elise was actually quite excited for the opportunity to talk to Blaine's submissive. He was young, seemed sweet, and appeared to be very loyal and obedient to his Dom. Thankfully, the teen seemed to have his head screwed on right. He hadn't lost himself in the process of acclimating to his new role. They had that in common, and she was interested to find out what she could learn about the boy.

She made her way upstairs and paused at the teenagers' door to listen. It was cracked open, but she wanted to make sure she didn't walk in on them in any sort of compromising position; the levels of embarrassment all-around would be way too much to handle. After several seconds, nothing but silence met her ear, and Elise finally stepped inside. She quietly cleared her throat.

"Kurt?" The boy glanced up from where he was sprawled out beside Blaine, eyes trained on the Dom's laptop, casually watching him check his email. "Would you mind coming to talk with me for a while?" she asked. He immediately looked confused, like he couldn't figure out why anyone would want to speak with him alone, but there was a curious glint in his eye. He wanted to. Elise couldn't help but smile a little when the sub turned to Blaine, obviously asking for his permission to leave. It was perfectly adorable.

"Go on, sweetheart," Blaine ruffled his hair and Kurt grinned, sliding off the bed and walking over to where Elise stood in the doorway. He flashed her a shy smile as they stepped back out onto the landing and started down the staircase.

"Is the backyard good with you?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied quietly. When they reached the back door, Kurt politely held it open before following her out into the summer sunlight. Elise kicked off her shoes and settled down in the cool grass. Kurt was still barefoot, not having bothered to slip on any shoes of his own. He sat down beside the older submissive and began awkwardly twiddling his thumbs together.

To be honest, Kurt had been hoping to get some alone time with Elise ever since he'd learned that she would be coming to Ohio with Blaine's brother for a visit. The only other registered submissives he'd met in any capacity had been the ones at the Registrar's office, and they hardly counted since all of them were unsettlingly mindless. Blaine had told him on the first day he'd moved in that the older Anderson brother and his submissive were in love with each other. He couldn't help but be curious—about their relationship, about her life, about everything Elise and her Dom were.

* * *

Cooper waited until he saw Elise and Kurt pass by before he climbed up the single flight of stairs, knocking on the second doorframe to the left.

"Back already?" Blaine asked, turned away from him.

"I haven't been here since last year, little bro," Cooper replied with a smirk.

Blaine looked back over his shoulder and grinned. "Oh, I thought you were Kurt," he said.

"Nope," the older Dom crossed the room and plopped down onto his brother's bed, "but I do want to talk to you about him, if you're game." Blaine closed his laptop and sat up to face his brother, crossing his legs and fixing his features into an attentive expression.

"What about, Coop?"

"I know it's not any of my business to ask for details about your partnership, and if you want me to shut up, I'll leave you alone," Cooper began, "but are you happy with him?"

"What do you mean?" Blaine's eyebrows knitted together, "Just, in general? Yeah. He's… really great," his reply was slow and calculated, like he expected his response to be graded.

"He's happy too, right?"

Blaine nodded, "I certainly hope so. I mean, he's told me several times that he feels lucky to be mine. I'd say that counts, right?"

* * *

After the initial awkward moments had passed, Kurt found that it was incredibly easy to speak with Elise. She knew what it was like to be in a committed position of subservience. She could genuinely relate to many of his thoughts and feelings. Kurt couldn't deny that, in some ways, she just seemed to understand him better than anyone else he'd ever known, Blaine included.

"How many times has he punished you?" she asked.

"Just a few," Kurt murmured, "and yes, before you ask, I deserved every one. He was never cruel, and he always made sure I understood why." Elise nodded, a soft smile on her face. Kurt was clearly devoted to his Dom. "Blaine is so good to me. He's sort of my everything, in a way," he admitted, blushing.

"I know how that feels," Elise laughed quietly, "Even before we were officially 'in love'" she made quotations in the air with her fingers, "Cooper kind of seemed like the center of my universe. I think that's how it feels for most of us, though. It's one of the instinctual things that take over after we bond with someone. It makes us want to serve our Doms and be the best submissives we can be for them."

"I just love making him happy," the boy continued, "When he's proud of me… There's just nothing better than that."

After a moment, when it was clear that Kurt had finished speaking on that topic, she asked, "Is there anything specific you want to talk about? I can keep this all between us if you'd like. Blaine and Cooper never need to know if you don't want them to."

Kurt nodded. "Well, I, um…" He glanced down at the ground.

"You can say anything you want—ask anything you want. I won't judge you or you be upset with you, Kurt. I promise," she reassured him.

"So, you and Cooper are in love?" he finally got out.

"Yes," she smiled, her eyes glinting in the sunlight.

"But he's your legal Dom too, right?"

"That's right."

"How…how exactly does that work?" he asked curiously, head tilting to the side.

"Do you mean the legal side of the matter, or how we incorporate love into our partnership?" It seemed like she'd been expecting this question and had already put some consideration into it.

"Could you tell me about both?"

"Well, the legal part isn't so complicated; it's just frustrating," she sighed, "We can't get married because we're legally registered. It's as simple as that."

"Because once we're registered, we aren't really individuals anymore, right? At least, we aren't viewed that way by most people, because we _choose_ to commit ourselves to serving someone else. And even if a sub doesn't choose to, they usually don't fight back, so people think we're weak or just not the same somehow," Kurt recited the handful of sentences with ease, "That's what Blaine told me," he explained.

"Blaine's right," she replied, "If Cooper and I were actually allowed to get married, a lot of people would look down on him for it. They'd basically think of it as the equivalent of him marrying his pet just because we're a registered pair, and most registered submissives aren't as…aware of their individuality." A few flashes of lifeless eyes forced their way into Kurt's mind, and he pushed the images away with a shudder.

"Why did you guys register if you knew you couldn't get married later on?"

"We never thought it would come to that, honestly. We were just a bonded pair. Cooper met me when he was in junior high. He was best friends with my brother. My brother never had an extremely noticeable trait, so he could go to school while I stayed home every day. Anyway, Cooper came over to our house one afternoon and saw me watching TV in the living room. We both seemed drawn to each other immediately, even though I ran to my room—terrified of strangers back then," Kurt nodded, understanding, "He started asking my parents for permission to claim me just a few days later. Of course, they waited a few years before finally agreeing. After we bonded, registration just seemed like the natural step to take, so we did it. It wasn't until he was in college that we figured out we loved each other as more than just a Dom and a sub, but it was too late by then…"

Elise's story made Kurt's heart clench. The world was so blatantly unfair to people with strong Dominant and submissive traits. It was crippling enough that Kurt had been deprived of a normal childhood. Even Blaine had struggled. His Dom had told him that public school before Dalton had been a nightmare. During the peak of puberty, he'd often been so overwhelmed with sexual fantasies and thoughts of domination that he'd sit through entire lectures and not hear a single word. They'd both suffered because of who they were, and even now that they'd found each other, they still faced discrimination—though Kurt especially found it difficult to fit in. He relied on his bond with Blaine to keep him safe and give him fulfillment, but that didn't mean he was any less of a person, no matter what the norm dictated. Elise and Cooper were madly in love, but there was literally nothing they could do to change the legal status of their relationship.

Where had society gone wrong?

"I'm sorry," Kurt murmured softly, unsure of what else to say, "I can't imagine how difficult that must be to live with."

"At least I have him," she replied, her hand caressing the silver pendant around her neck, "As long as we're together, I guess it doesn't really matter what the law says. It would just be nice to be his wife, officially."

* * *

While the submissives were sharing more personal tales, the two Dominant brothers were sticking more to the basics. Cooper had been drilling Blaine through simple questions for nearly twenty minutes, almost like he was running down a checklist called _Things You Need to be the Perfect Dom_.

"Do you sleep together every night, or does he sleep somewhere else?"

"Cooper, do you really think I'm capable of making him sleep anywhere but in bed with me? He'd be crushed if I sent him away."

"I'm not accusing you of anything. It's just a question, Blaine. Sleeping together is an easy way to strengthen your bond with him."

"He sleeps in my arms every single night, thank you very much."

"Have you discussed sex with him on a simple level?" Cooper asked, "Like, what you both like and dislike doing in bed?"

"We mostly talk about those kinds of activities as they come up. I always ask him before we try anything drastically new, but for the most part we know what works best for us. I'm always on top, for example, but I certainly wouldn't be opposed if Kurt wanted to ride me—"

"Whoa, god, okay," Cooper stammered, "I don't need details. Just as long as you two know."

Blaine snorted with laughter, "What's wrong, Coop? Don't like thinking about your _wittle_ _baby bwother_ having a sex life?"

"You're a hormonal teenager with a strong Dominant trait, Blaine. Even if I didn't know for sure, I'd still be willing to bet an extremely large amount of money that you had a sex life. I just don't need to hear _how_ you have one."

"Kurt loves sucking my dick."

"Oh my god, please shut up. This is supposed to be a serious conversation," he said in a strained voice.

"I'm being completely serious," Blaine teased, "You wouldn't believe how much Kurt loves having me in his mouth. Last week we tried rimming for the first time. It was awesome."

"Would you like to hear all about the wonders of a woman's vagina?" Cooper finally fought back.

"Ew."

"Exactly. Now, getting back on topic: Have you ever given Kurt the opportunity to use a safeword?"

"Yeah. We put one in place just before his first punishment. It's permanent, and it applies to just about everything we do. He can use it whenever he needs to. If a bedroom activity is getting to be too much for him, he can use it, and we'll stop completely. If ne heeds a break during discipline, he can use it, and I'll pause the punishment for a short period of time. He'll never get in trouble for using it, as long as he doesn't abuse the privilege."

"That's very thorough," Cooper looked impressed, "Has he ever had to say it?"

Blaine shook his head, "No, not yet, but I always check to make sure he remembers what it is before sex and punishments."

"Good."

* * *

"…really just depends on how we feel on any given day, if we focus more on being a couple or being a bonded pair. Sometimes we'll have days that we switch back and forth multiple times. I mean, it's not like we each have two different personalities. It's…"

"Sometimes you feel more like a submissive than a girlfriend?" Kurt supplied, "Or more like a girlfriend than a submissive?"

"Yes! That's exactly what I'm trying to say," Elise agreed enthusiastically, "And, of course, Cooper and I aren't always in sync with each other. There are days when he just wants to be the most adorable boyfriend on the face of the planet, and all I want is for him to assert his dominance. It takes a lot of work to balance things, but we manage. We've been together long enough to know how to handle it."

"What's it like?" Kurt asked, his voice sounding a little uncertain.

"What's what like, hon?"

"What's it like…being in love?"

"Well," she paused to think, "It's hard to say, because we were already bonded to each other before love came into the picture, so we already had that foundation of trust and caring. I guess being in love is sort of all of those same feelings, only magnified into something greater—something even stronger than a bond between a Dom and sub. Like, I've known since the first night we spent together that Cooper was going to take care of me, but being in love with him…" She paused again, leaning her chin against her hand. "When we were just a bonded pair, we were two people that came together to balance each other out: the Dominant and the submissive, different from one another. Being in love, we're still two people, but we're part of the same thing. There's no distinction between my love and his love; it all comes from the same place. You can't put labels on it. Does that make any sense?"

Kurt nodded slowly, "I think so… And when Cooper tells you he loves you?"

"Earlier, you told me that when Blaine says he's proud of you, it's the best feeling the world." Kurt nodded again, "I think it might be kind of like that."

The younger sub's face scrunched up in thought. If Blaine was sitting beside him, Kurt knew he'd ask what was on his mind. His Dom knew this expression was the one that meant Kurt was concentrating very hard on something he didn't fully understand, or the one that meant something was bothering him. This time, it was both.

* * *

"…Kurt's a sucker for physical affection. It doesn't even have to be sex. Sometimes he'll come curl up in my arms for no reason." Blaine chuckled quietly, "He just loves cuddling and being close to me."

"You like it too, don't you?"

"Oh, of course I do. He's very snuggle-able." Cooper grinned. "What?"

"You remind me of me, back when I first bonded with Elise. We were attached at the hip—not always in a dirty way."

"What's the point of this discussion, Coop?" Blaine finally asked after a few moments, "We've been babbling about my bond with Kurt for an hour. Why did you and Elise ambush us into conversation today? Don't pretend you two didn't plan this," he said knowingly.

"We just wanted to make sure everything was going okay for both of you. I promise, we never suspected that you were abusive or anything; it wasn't about that. We just wanted to see—"

"You wanted to see if we were more than just a Dom and a sub, didn't you?" he cut in, "That's what this is about."

"Blaine, I just wanted to find out how you and Kurt were doing. I'm your big brother. It's my job to look out for you."

"But you _also_ wanted to find out if we were falling in love, right? Don't deny it, Coop!" he shoved an accusing finger into his brother's chest.

Cooper shrugged. "That might have been part of it," he finally confessed.

"I knew it," Blaine shot him a playful glare.

"I didn't mean to offend you or anything," Cooper said, raising his hands defensively, "It's just, if we're ever going to have a chance to change the laws—if there's ever gonna be a chance of letting registered pairs get married, there needs to be some kind of evidence that registered pairs can actually fall in love—that they're just as capable of true love as any other couple, regardless of how much their traits and instincts help develop that relationship. I thought if you and Kurt…" he trailed off into silence, looking a little hopeless. Blaine frowned, sighing. It hurt to see Cooper like this.

"I know this means a lot to you," he said, "Believe me, Coop. If you ever needed anyone to vouch that you and Elise were madly in love with each other, I'd be the first in line to testify. You know I would." Cooper gave him a sad smile. He knew. They were brothers; they had each other's backs. "But Kurt's just my submissive. I want to keep him safe and happy. He's my number one priority. You know I care about him. I really, _really_ care about him—probably more than anything else in this world, even…but it isn't love." He shrugged dismissively, not knowing what else to do. He hated crushing his brother's hopes. "I'm not in love with Kurt."

* * *

That evening, both with heavy minds and a seemingly silent agreement to not discuss what they'd talked about with Cooper and Elise earlier that day, Blaine and Kurt were trying to fit in a makeout session before going downstairs for dinner. They were pressed for time, which only made them more eager to press their lips together, hot and insistent. Blaine was sitting up, leaning back against the headboard, his legs stretched out in front of him. Kurt was sitting sideways in his lap, arms wrapped around Blaine's neck while the Dom's fingers teased at the hem of his shirt, nearly sliding beneath it to drag across Kurt's skin. The sub groaned, slipping his tongue out to brush across Blaine's lower lip. He was about to relocate to Blaine's neck when the Dom cursed.

"Damn it. Hold on, beautiful. My phone's ringing." Kurt collapsed down onto the bed with a huff, hating Katy Perry for choosing this moment to start belting her latest hit through the speaker of Blaine's phone. His hips were raised over Blaine's lap, providing the Dom with a suggestive distraction as he grabbed his phone, quickly cleared his throat, and held it up to his ear.

"Hello?"

" _Hey, killer."_

"Sebastian?"

" _Who else, Blainers? Don't you have caller ID?"_

"Uh, yeah. I just didn't look at it. I'm kind of preoccupied at the moment."

" _Well, hey, listen. I'm having a party at my house next Saturday. A bunch of the guys are coming over to_ _catch up before we all get shoved back in those hideous blazers in a few weeks. You should come."_

"Maybe so," Kurt began to wiggle his hips, pressing his ass against Blaine's crotch, teasing and impatient. The Dom swallowed down a moan, "Listen, I gotta go—"

" _You could bring your new toy along, too."_

"What?" Blaine reached down and rubbed his free hand along Kurt's stomach, silently urging him to stop. The sub sighed but reluctantly stilled his movements, waiting for the inconvenient phone call to be over.

" _Heard you got yourself a submissive, Anderson. Bring him with you. We're all dying to check him out."_

"Oh, I don't know, Seb. He's—"

" _Come on, killer! Live a little! We'll have music and booze. It's the last chance we have for some fun before school starts up again. So I'll see you here next Saturday with your pet, yeah?"_

"Uh, sure… Yeah. We'll be there."

The line went dead without a response. Blaine gave the phone a confused glance and set it back on the nightstand.

"What's up?" Kurt asked curiously.

"We're going to a party next weekend."

"Oh… Okay."

Kurt wanted to press for details, but Blaine didn't give him an opportunity, quickly filling the silence with a seductive murmur. "Now then, where were we?" Leaning down, he captured the boy's lips in a kiss, moving to straddle his hips and press their bodies together. Kurt figured he didn't really need to know right now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: This chapter features underage drinking, peer pressure, and their consequences. Scenarios (not necessarily sexual in nature) with dubious consent. Foul language/name calling. Irresponsible teenage mistakes. Light bondage.

"Try this one on, beautiful." Blaine handed him another shirt—a white, form fitting button-down. Kurt pulled off the dark red polo he'd been wearing and slid the new selection over his arms, quickly buttoning it into place. He'd been going through outfits for twenty minutes now as Blaine mixed and matched, trying to get dressed for the party that started in less than an hour. At this rate, they were going to be fashionably late.

Kurt was admittedly quite nervous about the night ahead. There were probably going to be a lot of people at the house where Blaine's friend lived. What was his name again? Sebastian. Yes, there was bound to be a pretty large group of unsupervised teenagers at Sebastian's tonight. From what Blaine had told him—which wasn't honestly as much as Kurt would have liked—most, if not all, of the guests were going to be boys he knew from Dalton, like his show choir.

Kurt didn't doubt that Blaine had everything under control. He wouldn't have agreed to bring Kurt along if he didn't think it would be safe or appropriate. Still, the boy couldn't help but worry a little. He was going to be brought into a houseful of strangers, every one of them a Dom. They probably didn't have submissives of their own. His presence would likely be the most interesting part of the night as far as some of the guests were concerned, and Kurt did _not_ want to be the center of attention.

Blaine's outfit choices weren't helping him achieve his desire to be inconspicuous, however. The Dom seemed to have decided on the fitted white shirt. The sleeves were cut just below Kurt's shoulders, exposing most of his arms. If he wasn't so pale, it would definitely be a little see-through. Even so, his nipples were defined against the fabric, and Kurt thought he could see the shadow of his belly button when he glanced at himself in the mirror.

Blaine searched through the dresser and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans. These would work wonderfully. "Here," he offered them to the boy beside him with a grin, "I think this will be the magic final touch." He watched as Kurt slipped them on, tugging them up where they fit low around his waist. "Now let me see," he said.

Kurt turned to face him, one hand casually resting on his hip. Blaine smiled widely. The outfit was simple but perfect. The black pants and the white shirt created an amazing contrast that highlighted the best parts of Kurt's body without obscenely presenting them. He especially liked the bulge in his sub's tight pants. He had a feeling his friends would appreciate the sight as well—even the straight ones.

Blaine couldn't help but want to show Kurt off a little. By attending classes at a private boarding school like Dalton, it was expected that most of the students' families were well-off. Blaine knew his own parents made enough money that they could live comfortably, but they certainly weren't as rich as the Smythes or the Duvals. Blaine wasn't the most affluent student at Dalton Academy, but he had something that none of his friends had—a submissive.

So maybe he was a bit eager to brag. Maybe he wanted to dress Kurt up to make sure all the heads turned when they walked into the room. Maybe he wanted to make everyone jealous. That didn't mean he was any less invested in Kurt's safety or comfort. Accentuating his features beneath his clothes wasn't the same as parading him around without any clothes at all.

Blaine had been to a handful of parties since he'd started attending Dalton, especially once he got into the Warblers and climbed up the social ladder. He'd been friends with these guys for years now. He'd been taking care of Kurt for several months. He knew what he was doing. Everything would be fine.

At least, he refused to let himself think any different.

* * *

It was about a twenty minute drive to Sebastian's house. The massive two-story was surrounded by a huge lawn. It took an entire minute just to walk up the sidewalk from where they parked along the crowded curb. Kurt gripped Blaine's hand tightly, his heart starting to race as they neared the door. He could hear the pounding of a bass speaker blaring music he didn't know, and he took a stuttering deep breath as the beat pulsed through him.

"You okay?" Blaine asked, pausing at the porch steps.

"I'm fine," he replied, "Just nervous is all."

"It's gonna be fun," Blaine smiled, "I promise. The guys are great. They'll love you."

Kurt didn't bother to tell him that that's precisely what was making him so anxious.

They stepped through the door, and automatically heads turned in their direction to see the newcomers. Blaine released Kurt's hand and wrapped his arm around his sub's waist, keeping him close as they stepped fully into the room.

"Where's Seb?" he asked, voice raised to be heard over the noise. A few hands pointed to the next room over, and Blaine pulled Kurt along beside him. Thankfully, this room was a bit quieter than the first. The music wasn't cranked up quite as loudly. It didn't take very long for someone in the mingling mass of bodies to notice the new arrivals. In a handful of seconds, it seemed like the majority of the Warblers had made their way over to greet Blaine, shaking his hand and clasping him on the shoulder in greeting.

"Hey, man! How's your summer been?" Trent asked.

"Pretty great, actually. Yours?"

"Can't complain. Week-long vacation in the Bahamas was pretty nice."

It wasn't long after that when someone finally addressed the elephant in the room—rather, the submissive in the room.

"Is this him?" David lifted a hand to casually point at the silent boy, "Your sub?"

"Yep," Blaine glanced at Kurt's face. He was staring intently the floor, trying with all his might to avoid eye contact with everyone. A twinge of guilt swirled in the Dom's stomach, but he pushed it away. Kurt would be fine. It was just one little party.

"He looks terrified," someone observed with a laugh. Kurt flinched against his side, and Blaine tightened his grip on the boy's waist, trying to soothe him without too much contact. He had no idea what his friends would think if he started murmuring words of encouragement into Kurt's ear, but somehow, he doubted that they would admire him for it.

"Damn, Blaine!" Sebastian's familiar voice called out over the noise as he forced his way to the front of the crowd, holding out a bottle, "Your pet's gorgeous."

Blaine took the proffered beer and cleared his throat awkwardly, thrown off by his friend's word choice. He forced out a casual-sounding laugh and accepted the half-compliment on Kurt's behalf. "Thanks, Sebastian."

"Mmm," the stranger reached out, unabashedly running his hand down Kurt's arm. The sub flinched again, keeping his gaze down, "I really like him."

"Does he talk?" Jeff asked curiously, leaning in for a closer look.

"I think he's a bit overwhelmed right now," Blaine grinned, "but yeah. He talks when he wants to."

"You mean when you let him," Thad snickered.

"I don't know about you guys, but I can think of a few things that mouth would be better used for than talking," someone jeered to the delight of the growing circle of onlookers.

"Has it been hard to train him, Blaine?"

"Not really," the Dom replied with a shrug, "He's been very cooperative and obedient." Blaine rubbed his hand along his sub's back. Kurt tried to appreciate the praise, but it was hard to do in such an unfamiliar, frightening environment where all the boys stared like he was the newest model of a popular sports car. "He's a very good boy," Blaine continued, "Aren't you, Kurt?"

He felt his throat go dry at the question. Standing silent while Blaine did all the talking was difficult enough, but now his Dom wanted him to speak in front of all these people? Dozens of eyes were locked on him, waiting. If he didn't reply, it would reflect badly on Blaine. He had to. Kurt swallowed with a stiff nod, and though he never looked up from the floor, he forced out a short, quiet answer.

"Yes, Sir."

The strangers were incredibly amused by the response. "Yes, _Sir,_ " one of them mocked, nudging Blaine. "Don't get too full of yourself, Sir Anderson!"

"Shut up," Blaine rolled his eyes, "Like you wouldn't have your sub use a title of respect, Thad." Kurt shifted uncomfortably. Blaine had often preferred that Kurt call him by his first name. Now he acted as though addressing him as 'Sir' was a rule he'd established. It didn't make any sense.

"So, is he a screamer? Or does he stay quiet when you take him to bed?"

"What's the kinkiest thing you've had him do?"

"He wears that collar 24/7? Shit, Blaine. You really made that boy your bitch, didn't you?"

"I'll bet he takes you like a whore, doesn't he? He looks like a good slut."

The invasive questions and lewd remarks kept coming in a seemingly unending rush. Kurt couldn't identify the individual speakers. He was trying to tune them all out. Everything about this was uncomfortable. The words were harsh enough, but Blaine wasn't even trying to deflect them! When the man at the Registrar's waiting room had even dared to suggest that Kurt's status meant he should take a seat on the floor, the Dom had immediately defended his sub. But here, he went along with the conversation, unable to dispute his friends' words as easily as those of a stranger—even when the boys called Kurt a pet, bitch, slut, whore, and a plethora of other sick names that made Kurt's head droop in shame and embarrassment.

He remained frozen at Blaine's side, taking on the bombardment for as long as he could stand it, forcing himself not to cry. He knew Blaine didn't really think those things about him. He knew his Dom would never use such foul language to describe him and that he probably hadn't planned for this to happen in the first place, but the casual way he shared details and stories of Kurt's time in the Anderson household still seemed insensitive, even if he was just a submissive. He talked about Kurt like the boy wasn't inches away, hearing every word.

"I had him handcuffed to the bed last week. He actually asked me to tie him down before I fucked him. He wanted it so bad," The boys laughed. Blaine stroked the back of Kurt's neck, and the sub felt a hot blush burning his cheeks.

"I'd love to see that ass," someone remarked. Another hollered in agreement. Kurt took a shaky breath. Things seemed to turning down a dangerous path.

"How 'bout it, Blaine?" Sebastian spoke up, suggestively raising his eyebrows and shamelessly raking his eyes across Kurt's body, "Think I can play with him for a while?"

"What?" for the first time, something gave the Dom pause, and Blaine slowly appeared to return to reality. _Good,_ Kurt thought, _Now he'll tell his friends to back off._

"Let me play with the pretty pet," Sebastian insisted, "A gift to the wonderful host of the evening," he proposed with a smirk. A few other boys made catcalls and egged him on.

"I don't know, Sebastian." Blaine hesitated, voice unsure, "He's never been with anyone but me... I just… I don't think he's ready for something like that, especially not with this many people around."

"Oh, come on! You get to fuck him all the time! Let me have a go." The sub felt his stomach churn in discomfort. Sebastian wanted to have sex with him, right here, right now. Kurt swallowed nervously. The stranger took a step forward and dared to reach out, brushing his hand across Kurt's face. "If he doesn't like a crowd, we can go up to my room. Just us. You can monitor the entire time and call it off if you want to. We can even do a three-way if you want in on the action, killer." Sebastian's touch wasn't tender or caring like Blaine's. The sub could almost sense his perverse desires, and a bit of terror rose up in him. Sebastian was taller than he was—a harsh contrast from Blaine's shorter stature. The stranger towered over him, and Kurt couldn't help but imagine a pair of strong hands pinning him down against an unfamiliar bed, thrusting into his body without a single thought of the person beneath the skin.

Kurt shied away from his touch, but Sebastian moved to close the distance again. The sub pressed his head against Blaine's shoulder, desperately trying to hide when there was nowhere else to go. Even tucked into his Dom's side, he felt panicked. Sebastian reminded Kurt of the faceless Doms who used to prowl through his childhood nightmares before Blaine had claimed him and chased the dreams away with his care and kindness. _Please_ _don't let him. Don't let him. Don't let him have me, Sir._ An unfamiliar hand grabbed his ass, and Kurt yelped in surprise, causing a few of the boys around them to snort with laughter as the cry dissolved into a whine.

"Jumpy thing, isn't he?"

"Come on, Blaine!"

"Can we at least take his clothes off?"

For a brief moment, Kurt actually thought Blaine was going to hand him over and throw him to the wolves. Tears threatened to seep from his eyes. The moment of deliberation was just _too long._ Another hand groped him, and Kurt nearly bolted. The only thing that kept him from running was the familiarity of the body beside him. He was terrified, but being apart from Blaine would only make it worse. He wouldn't leave Blaine's side unless the Dom made him. If Blaine gave an order, then he'd have no choice. The thought made his stomach churn, and his safeword settled precariously on the tip of his tongue. Kurt could tell by now that most of these boys lacked the deeper compassion that Blaine possessed. They'd probably tease the Dom for weeks if they found out he'd given his submissive a permanent safeword. He didn't want to embarrass Blaine in front of his friends, but he'd use it if he had to. He would not give his body to anyone but the boy who owned and cared for him. He'd rather be spanked until his skin was raw than submit to Sebastian Smythe.

Kurt whimpered, quietly enough that only Blaine would hear him, as he fisted a shaking hand into the back of his Dom's shirt. _Don't do this. Don't do this to me. I don't want to use my safeword here._

"No," Blaine finally said, tone firm. A flicker of relief wormed through the knots in Kurt's stomach.

"Stingy, Anderson," Wes was the first to remark over the murmur of the crowd.

"He's mine," Blaine stated flatly. The possessive tone of his voice would have turned Kurt on in an instant if he wasn't so afraid. "He's mine, and I don't share. Sorry, guys." Sebastian didn't look convinced, "I mean it," Blaine warned, "No one touches him unless you want to be charged for assault. That includes you, Sebastian. Got it?" Kurt heard several murmurs of reluctant assent, and he breathed a sigh of relief, still too petrified to lift his head from Blaine's shoulder.

"You sure about this, Blainers?" Sebastian pressed one last time.

"Don't touch him."

"Fine," the stranger grinned and casually moved to pass by them, ghosting his mouth near Kurt's face to murmur something that only the sub could hear, "I like a good challenge." Uncomfortable chills ran down the boy's back as the crowd scattered off.

"Come with me, sweetheart," his Dom's gentle command was just enough to loosen his tense muscles. Gripping Blaine's hand like a lifeline, he followed him through the unfamiliar house, trying to relax. "Thirsty?" Blaine offered him the glass bottle, and the sub lifted it to his lips to take a tentative sip. His face immediately contorted, and he nearly gagged, forcing himself not to spit it back out. As the bitter drink slid down his throat, the liquid left a path of warmth in its wake that wasn't entirely uncomfortable, but Kurt shook his head vehemently and shoved the bottle back into Blaine's hand. The Dom giggled as he took several long gulps. "Don't worry about it. Beer takes a while to get used to. I'll get you something else instead."

Several minutes later, Blaine was directing Kurt to a vacant couch along the wall. The sub held tight to the red plastic cup filled with water from the kitchen tap, and he slowly sat down on the soft cushions. His Dom leaned forward and spoke to him over the loud music.

"I want you to stay right here." Kurt immediately reached out a hand and grabbed Blaine's arm, eyes fearful, "Don't worry! I'm not going far," Blaine assured, covering the boy's hand with his own, "Just over there to catch up with my friends," he pointed to the center of the room. "I don't want you wandering off, but if anyone makes you uncomfortable at all, you come straight to me and we'll leave. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir," Kurt's quiet voice was lost in the pounding bass line, but the Dom read his lips and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Good boy." Blaine ran a hand across the boy's cheek, and Kurt leaned desperately into the touch for as long as he could, swallowing nervously when the Dom turned away and left him alone.

As he'd said, Blaine didn't go far. He stayed in Kurt's line of vision the entire time, occasionally glancing over to see the sub staring intensely from across the room. When he drained his first bottle, he sent Nick to grab him another—doing the responsible thing by not walking off and making his boy worry. It had been a long while since he'd been with the guys from Dalton, and it had been ages since he'd been to a party and had a seemingly endless supply of alcohol in the next room. The music was loud and up-tempo. The atmosphere was electrifying, and Blaine couldn't help but succumb to it.

He danced with a group of friends for a while. They teased each other, Blaine laughing at Jeff because "You can't do anything but Warblers' choreography! I swear to god that move from was from Regionals our freshman year!" After a few songs, some of the guys dispersed to other parts of the house, mingling with the large crowd of Dalton students that had been invited. It dwindled down until Blaine was left with Sebastian. The more he drank, the less Blaine noticed how suggestive their dance moves were starting to become. The more they danced, the less Blaine cared that his friend was grinding against him, or that he was grinding right back. The more he and Sebastian lost themselves in the beat and the booze, the less Blaine thought about his poor submissive seated on the couch—alone, confused, and his cup of water long-empty and dry as a bone.

Kurt watched everything unfold with the innocence of a child who'd never been told anything about the nature of wild teenage parties, much less actually gone to one. He saw Blaine drink from the brown colored bottles, and he wanted to vomit, thinking of the taste. How could he stand it? As the night wore on, his Dom began to start acting incredibly strange. Kurt remained frozen on the couch. Luckily, he stayed under the radar and remained unnoticed by most of the partygoers.

When Blaine's hips started rubbing against Sebastian's, Kurt felt his heart twist oddly in his chest. His stomach clenched, and his eyebrows furrowed of their own volition. The jealousy was sharp and intense, and the sub had no idea how to handle it. It wasn't like he could do anything to make them stop. Blaine had told him to stay on the couch.

Helpless, he watched the two teenagers rutting against each other, getting progressively more intimate with every passing moment. When Sebastian's lips found their way onto Blaine's neck, and Blaine's hand slid into his friend's hair, Kurt simply couldn't take it any longer. _He told me to stay put unless someone made me uncomfortable. This counts as uncomfortable._ The sub tried to justify himself as he rose from the couch and crossed the room, moving quickly to avoid the other dancing bodies.

"Sir?" He tried to catch the Dom's attention when he was just a few feet away, swallowing anxiously when Blaine didn't immediately respond. " _Sir?_ " His voice was louder the second time. Still, Blaine was caught up in his gyrations. Kurt stepped closer and reached out, shaking his Dom's shoulder. Blaine finally turned his head to face him, looking confused for a moment before recognition registered on his features.

"Kurt," he said simply.

"Can we go home now, Sir?" the sub asked, "Please?"

Blaine laughed—actually laughed at the question—and Sebastian pulled away from his neck to see what was so funny. "Huh?" he mumbled.

"Kurt wans'ta leave," Blaine slurred. Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Your pet's crazy, killer," he replied, "Why'd anyone wanna leave?"

"I know, right? This is the bes' party ever."

"Please, Sir," Kurt asked again, grabbing his hand. Blaine's skin felt clammy. "I want to go home. Please take me home." The Dom rolled his eyes and ran his free hand through his sweaty curls, spilling some of the contents of his bottle as it tipped to the side. Sebastian cackled.

"You don' want any more booze?" Blaine pushed the bottle toward him. Kurt shook his head and tugged on his hand, starting to feel less uncomfortable and more afraid. He didn't know what to do.

"Please take me home," he said again, voice shaking, "I just want to leave, Sir. _Please._ "

"Stick around, pet," Sebastian told him, "Blainers and I could have lots of fun with you later." Not for the first time that night, the teen invaded his personal space, grabbing hands reaching for his body. Kurt pulled more desperately on Blaine's hand as he fought the urge to fall to his knees and beg in the most submissive way he knew how. In the back of his mind, he knew presenting himself in such a vulnerable position could be dangerous here in the company of so many Doms, but he was running out of options. His own Dom wasn't listening, and Kurt needed to get out of here.

Finally, Blaine's fingers curled around his own. "Guess I'm leaving," he said to Sebastian, "Since Kur' won't stop both'ring us." The sub shrank back a little, chastised. The two Doms said their goodbyes—Kurt dutifully looked away as Sebastian planted a wet kiss to Blaine's cheek—and Blaine finally moved to leave, Kurt at his side.

It was clear within the first few steps that something was wrong. Blaine's walk was more of a stumbling gait, and Kurt was forced to help him balance the entire way to where they'd parked earlier. "Are you okay, Sir?" he asked softly when they climbed into the vehicle, "I could call your parents or something..."

"I'm fine," he insisted, squinting wearily, "Don't call anyone. M'parents would be fucking pissed." Kurt blinked in surprise. Blaine didn't usually curse—aside from sexual situations, anyway.

The Dom fumbled with his keys, taking several long seconds to get them into the ignition. The engine growled to life. His station wagon lurched forward, and Kurt gasped, staring at him with wide eyes as Blaine grumbled in frustration. "Are you _sure_ you're—"

"I'm fine, Kurt!" Blaine's voice was painfully loud in the small space, "Just be quiet and let me drive, will you?"

The sub fell silent, clutching the door, planting his feet, and gripping onto the armrest as the vehicle swerved onto the road. Fear swirled in his stomach. There was no way Blaine could make the twenty minute drive like this, but he was powerless to do anything but sit and hope his seatbelt was reliable.

"Whoa! _Blaine!_ " an unfamiliar voice shouted from nearby, "Hey!" The Dom slammed on the brakes, and Kurt jerked in his seat as they came to a sudden halt. He glanced out the window to see another boy running toward them from the house. The stranger rushed around the back and reappeared at Blaine's window, pulling open the unlocked door. "You're way too drunk to be driving, man. Come on, I'll take you."

"I'm fine, Nick."

"No," he insisted, "You're drunk off your ass. I'm driving."

"What're you gonn' do?" Blaine replied, words slurring again, "Leave m'car here?"

"I'm going to drive you home in my car and have one of the guys drop yours off later. We have several designated drivers tonight, so it's not a big deal."

"I've driven home after parties before."

"What if you didn't make it home this time? What if you crashed and killed your sub?" the boy gestured to Kurt, who was still sitting quietly in his seat, looking on in confusion, "What if you died and left him with no owner? What would happen to him then?"

Blaine groaned in frustration, but finally relented, unbuckling his seatbelt. Kurt quickly moved to do the same. "Can you come over here?" the other boy asked, "Make sure he doesn't fall over while I park the car again?" The sub nodded after a moment, a little surprised at the direct request, and stepped out onto the street, passing through the beams of the headlights to help Blaine out of his seat. Nick climbed in and backed the vehicle into its original spot along the curb before getting out and stuffing the keys into his pocket.

"My car's over here," he said, leading the way. Kurt wrapped an arm around Blaine's back and pulled him along. "Maybe you should sit in the back with him," Nick suggested, "Let me know if he looks like he's about to throw up or something."

Kurt didn't reply, but he obeyed, settling his Dom in the backseat before he crawled in behind him and fastened both of their seatbelts. Blaine immediately leaned in close and trailed his tongue along Kurt's neck. The sub felt a fumbling hand grip his thigh. "I want you," the Dom murmured. Kurt shifted uncomfortably, feeling awkward with the stranger in the driver's seat.

"Blaine, please," he whispered, placing his own hand across the Dom's and prying it from his jeans. "Not here." He thought he caught Nick glancing back at them through the rearview mirror, no doubt surprised to hear the sub address his Dom by name. Kurt carded his hand through Blaine's curls, trying to keep him contented with more modest contact while they drove.

"Do you know how to handle someone when they're drunk?" Nick asked after a few minutes on the road. It took a moment for Kurt to realize the boy was talking to him.

"W-what?"

"I'm nah' drunk," Blaine mumbled loudly, "I only had one beer."

"Shut up, Blaine," Nick snapped with a chuckle, "You personally sent me to get the second bottle for you, and I know you had more than that afterward." He returned the conversation to the sub, "I'm sorry, I must not have caught your name earlier."

"I don't think Blaine shared it," he admitted, "I'm Kurt."

"Kurt," he repeated, "Have you ever taken care of someone when they're drunk?"

"Um, s-sorry," Kurt shook his head in confusion, "Drunk?"

"When someone's had too much alcohol, like your Dom did tonight," Nick explained, "They often start acting ridiculous and doing incredibly stupid things, like trying to drive."

"Oh… No, I haven't dealt with it before."

"Well, make sure you don't leave him alone. Try to get him to sit down or lay down so he doesn't fall over and hit his head. Make sure he drinks water. If he passes out, roll him onto his side, just in case he starts to throw up while he's out—you don't want him choking on it." Kurt grimaced, but made sure to take metal notes, grateful for the enlightenment.

"Okay."

* * *

When they pulled up in front of the Anderson residence, Nick put his car in park, getting out to help Kurt get Blaine onto the pavement. "You got him?" he asked.

"Yeah," the sub wrapped an arm around Blaine's waist, and the Dom stayed firmly attached to his side, lips ghosting over his neck. Kurt blushed, grateful for the cover of darkness.

"I can help you get him inside, if you want," Nick offered.

"No, no, that's fine," Kurt replied quickly. There was an awkward few moments of silence while Blaine hummed drunkenly into the night. Kurt cleared his throat, "Um, thank you for driving us back, Sir."

"Nick," the boy corrected, holding out his hand, "and you're welcome."

Kurt was surprised by the friendly gesture, but he reached out to accept the handshake, giving him a small smile. "My number's in Blaine's phone," Nick added, "If you need…advice or anything, about taking care of him tonight, just call me. And you can always call 9-11 or go to his parents if I don't pick up. Okay?"

"I understand."

"Go on and get him inside now, before he licks you to death," Nick laughed. Kurt chuckled quietly, but nodded, patting Blaine's back and shivering as the Dom's tongue slid over his neck again, tracing along his leather collar.

"Come on, Sir," Kurt urged, feeling incredibly strange telling Blaine what to do, "Let's go to our room, okay?" The Dom stumbled along beside him, up the sidewalk and through the front door. Kurt locked it behind them and made a quick detour to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge before helping Blaine up the staircase. Thankfully, he stayed quiet, and Kurt closed the bedroom door with a sigh of relief. "I need you to drink some of this and sit down on the bed, okay, Sir?" he tried to guide his Dom without turning his words into commands, taking care to formulate his sentences into polite requests.

Blaine took the water bottle and swallowed a few gulps, but quickly shoved it back into Kurt's hands. The sub hardly had time to twist the cap on before Blaine grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him close for a sloppy kiss. He tasted awful, and Kurt sputtered, stumbling backward as he tried to yank his head away. "Let's sit down on the bed, okay, Blaine?" Kurt tried using the Dom's name instead, but he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. Blaine kissed him again, moaning, and Kurt could only stand there and wait for him to finish, willing himself not to gag at the bitter taste of alcohol when Blaine's tongue forced its way into his mouth.

"Strip." Blaine's growl of a command caught Kurt off guard.

"Sir?" It was nearly two in the morning. Surely the Dom could wait until they'd had a few hours of sleep, when he was feeling better.

"Get those clothes off," Blaine ordered, "and get on the bed. Now."

"Nick said that you should lay down," Kurt replied meekly, feeling guilty for ignoring the command, even if he was doing it for Blaine's sake, "I don't want you to get hurt, Sir. Come cuddle with me instead."

"Kurt," the Dom's tone was clearly a warning.

"Can't we just go to sleep, Sir?" Kurt dared to defy him one last time, though he was already moving to follow the order, fingers unbuttoning his shirt with ease, "You can fuck me in the morning."

"What did I tell you, pet?"

Kurt froze. _Pet?_ It wasn't pleasant when Sebastian called him that, but hearing Blaine use the degrading term was just sickening, regardless of his Dom's clear lack of proper judgment. He forced himself to continue undressing, not wanting to test Blaine's obviously short temper any more than he already had.

Kurt considered using his safeword, but the Dom was clearly not himself. The alcohol had changed him, and the sub couldn't help but think Blaine wouldn't honor his promise to stop if Kurt uttered the word "red" right now. He was more terrified of Blaine breaking that trust than he was of whatever Blaine planned to do with him, so he made his decision and dropped his shirt to floor, quickly followed by his jeans.

When he'd finally slipped off his underwear, Kurt obediently crawled up onto the bed. The Dom had started fishing through the black toy chest when it became clear that Kurt had finished protesting, and a few seconds later, he stumbled over as well. Kurt didn't know what to do. He didn't want to disobey and face punishment, especially when his Dom was so…abrasive. He was too scared that Blaine wouldn't listen to him if he used the safeword. But Blaine looked sick, dizzy, and exhausted. Kurt didn't want to get hurt, but he didn't want Blaine to come to any harm either.

The Dom held leather cords in his hands—the ones that were usually used to secure Kurt's feet. Instead of moving toward the boy's ankles, Blaine grabbed one of Kurt's wrists and began to knot the cord in place, face scrunched in concentration while his hands fumbled a bit.

"Sir, I… I don't think bondage is a good idea right now," he mumbled, "I'm supposed to take care of you tonight, remember? I can't do anything if you tie my hands up." Blaine ignored him—or maybe the words just didn't register. Kurt couldn't tell what was going on in the other teenager's head, and that made the entire situation more difficult to handle. He continued to try, even as Blaine secured his other wrist and began to tie them both to the headboard, hoping that something he said could convince the Dom to change his plans. "Blaine? Blaine, it's two in the morning. I'm tired, and I know you're tired, too. W-we'd both enjoy this a lot more after we slept." The Dom mumbled something unintelligible under his breath and glanced around like he'd lost something, "What is it?" Kurt asked, "Blaine? What's wrong?"

"Talk too much," he grumbled.

"What?"

"My head _hurts_ ," Blaine moaned weakly, reaching up to massage his temple as he rose from the bed, "and you talk too much."

"I'm sorry, Sir," Kurt replied, panicking a bit as the Dom stepped away from the bed, back toward the black chest in the corner, "Please come back!" he whispered frantically, "If you fall over, I can't do anything about it! Blaine, please, I just want to help you!" Blaine _did_ come back a moment later—with a gag in his hands. Kurt shook his head, "Don't. Blai—nmmmf…" his words were cut off. Kurt could only lay there and pitifully struggle, moaning behind the ball in his mouth. Blaine attached a simple, short chain to the back of his collar, leaving very little slack as he looped the other end through the latch on the headboard that usually secured a pair of handcuffs. It held Kurt's head up and prevented him from leaning back against the pillows.

After a moment, Blaine shed his shirt and pants and crawled up onto the bed, stumbling over Kurt's body on the way. He looked down at his sub with a slightly blank expression, like he couldn't remember why he'd put Kurt there in the first place, and his hand slipped down between the waistband of his briefs. Kurt watched closely, albeit helplessly, as the Dom sat on the white sheets and jerked himself off, hoping with everything in him that Blaine wouldn't fall off the other side of the bed and hurt himself, or anything equally disastrous. He couldn't call Nick. Blaine's phone was in the pocket of his jeans on the floor. He couldn't shout for Blaine's parents past the gag in his mouth. He was failing miserably at his duty to take care of his Dom, but he didn't really know how to care for him anyway, when Blaine was so removed from his own mind. Kurt always looked to Blaine for guidance, but he seemed to be alone in this.

The sub waited for his Dom to pull off his underwear and climb between his legs (praying that Blaine would at least remember to use lubricant), but exhaustion finally seemed to be getting the best of him, effectively killing whatever horny mood he'd been in since grinding against Sebastian earlier at the party. The Dom groaned low in his throat when he pleasured himself to orgasm, and Blaine leaned over for a kiss, seemingly unperturbed by the gag between his and Kurt's lips.

Blaine pulled his hand out of his underwear and casually smeared the remnants of his release onto Kurt's side, wiping his hand off like the sub was a human towel. Kurt didn't protest. Blaine didn't bother to cross the room and turn off the light. He didn't even bother to cover himself up. He just sank down onto the bed, and Kurt thanked every god he didn't believe in that the worst of the ordeal seemed to finally be at an end. Blaine's breathing was normal, and he didn't look any worse than he had for the past few hours. He could relax.

A momentary feeling of relief settled over the boy, and he tried to enjoy the feeling as long as it remained. Naturally, though, it wasn't long before Kurt's anxiety-prone personality had him feeling negative all over again. Blaine had never left him secured to the headboard this long, and his arms were beginning to tingle and go numb. When the first hour passed, Kurt began to tug at his restraints, but the leather cords wouldn't budge. They only rubbed against his skin, leaving burning trails if he pulled too hard. The chain secured to his collar rattled as he struggled to flex his sore neck. Beside him, his Dom was out like a light, and Kurt's muffled whimpers and cries went unnoticed until he finally gave up.

He watched the digital clock out of the corner of his eye, seeing the hours drag on. Around 5:30 in the morning, his eyes began to sting with tears unrelated to sleep deprivation.

Everything had gone wrong. _Absolutely everything._

He'd gone to the party because Blaine had wanted him to. Even though he'd been scared, he'd brushed it off and went along with Blaine's excitement because he knew it would make his Dom happy. Kurt also knew, without a doubt, that a sober Blaine would've stayed home with him if he'd only asked, but Kurt hadn't said a word, and now they were both in this mess… Blaine, who'd spent most of the night drunk and disoriented, was collapsed on their bed with his briefs full of drying cum while Kurt dangled beside him, helplessly restrained, silenced, and left awake to consider every single problem of the past few hours, all on his own, without his Dom's touch or words to comfort him.

Everything had gone wrong tonight, and Kurt hated himself for it. If he had just told Blaine he didn't want to go, none of this would have happened! But not for the first time, Kurt had hidden his true feelings from the boy to whom he'd vowed honesty. He felt ashamed and guilty.

_It's all my fault._

Sleep never came to Kurt that night. He resigned himself to his bondage and tried to think of the hours of solitude and exhaustion as punishment for his many transgressions. He questioned his worth, wondered why Blaine wanted him at all, and wallowed in all the cruel words that had been sent his way at the party. He thought of Sebastian's gross fixation on him and heard his chilling whisper over and over in the back of his mind.

' _I like a good challenge.'_

Tears tracked down his face and fell to the sheets beneath him until he simply couldn't cry anymore. Kurt felt more alone than he could ever remember, even with Blaine less than a foot away—the Dom's warm breath hitting his skin with every exhale.


	9. Chapter 9

_My head is going to explode._

_Fuck. How much did I drink last night?_

_Did we even make it home? Is this even my bed?_

_Yeah, I can hear Kurt breathing. This is our room._

_God, I feel like I'm gonna throw up. Shit, no. I'm definitely going to throw up._

Blaine stifled a loud groan as he rolled out of bed and half-sprinted, half-stumbled through the doorway. He scrambled down the hall to the bathroom and pulled the door shut with just enough time to lean over the toilet. He belched, eyes watering as bile and whatever else was left in his stomach painfully moved up through his esophagus and into his mouth. A mostly-liquid vomit spilled into the porcelain bowl, and he gagged again, revolted by the sound and smell.

Blaine had never had a very high tolerance for alcohol, but that hadn't ever stopped him from drinking a lot on the rare occasions when beer was readily available. He knew it wasn't smart, but what did people expect? He was just a teenager. There was a lot of pressure put on him by being well-known and well-liked at a school like Dalton, where your reputation meant everything. It wasn't exactly 'cool' to be the one prude who refused to go to parties. Hangovers were hell, but he'd always lived through the suffering and came out fine on the other side. This one would be no different.

He retched again, but there was nothing else left to expel from his body. Blaine let his head fall against his shaking hands for a moment, propping himself up with his elbows against the toilet seat. When the world stopped spinning—for the moment, at least—he got to his feet and washed his mouth out in the sink, splashing his face with a bit of water as well. He studiously avoided his own reflection as he reached over to flush the toilet.

Hitting the light switch and yawning into his hand, Blaine staggered back out into the hall, walking sluggishly toward the room where Kurt would be waiting—probably still sound asleep. He hadn't had anything to drink, after all.

Blaine froze in the doorway, unmoving aside from the way his jaw dropped in utter shock at the sight before him. Kurt was nude and completely uncovered, tied to the headboard by taut leather cords. His hair was a mess, and he didn't look comfortable at all. Blaine's mind raced to make sense of the scene.

_This is not happening. Hangovers can make people hallucinate, right? Oh god, what happened?_

_I was dancing with Sebastian… and Kurt came to get me…_

_We… Shit. We came home with Nick! And I…_

_I did this to him. I fucking did this to him._

Blaine rushed to the edge of the bed, but he halted in his tracks when Kurt turned his head from where he'd tucked it against his bicep in a desperate attempt to get comfortable, looking up at him. His blue eyes were bloodshot from exhaustion and puffy from crying, and— _shit_ —Blaine swore he could almost see a bit of fear. It was hard to determine anything past the pounding in his head, but there was definitely _something_ in the boy's eyes that gave Blaine pause and made his heart tighten in an uncomfortable way.

Kurt blinked up at him, uncertain. Was Blaine still drunk? Was he still upset? The sub could hardly meet his eyes. He whimpered softly, the sound like a question. Blaine's face fell, and Kurt swallowed, his throat dry and a bit achy. He wasn't entirely certain he could trust his Dom right now, and there was nothing more frightening than that.

"Beautiful, I-" Blaine shook his head as he searched for words, looking incredibly concerned, and Kurt felt some of his fear melt away at the return of his familiar, affectionate nickname. Maybe Blaine had come back to his own mind while he slept.

The Dom moved back around the bed and climbed up, crawling closer to Kurt across the mattress. Reaching over the boy's shoulder, he loosened the straps tightened around his sub's head and pulled the ball gag from between his teeth. Kurt closed his jaw with another whimper of pain. "Are you okay?" The second the words left his mouth, Blaine wanted to beat his head into the wall. Of course he wasn't okay! "I mean…no—god. I… Kurt, I-I am _so sorry_." He wanted to get Kurt out of his restraints as quickly as possible, but Blaine forced himself to move slow, unsure how his sub would react. Blaine hated that his memory of the night before was so fuzzy. He couldn't hardly remember tying Kurt up, much less what he'd done with him afterward. Would he startle easily after everything he'd been through? Would he be scared?

Blinking hard to clear his thoughts, the Dom reached up to Kurt's wrists, undoing them as gently and quickly as he could manage. He laid Kurt's weak arms down against the boy's chest, feeling how stiff they were even though they remained limp in his hands. Kurt winced in silence but let Blaine remove the chain fastened to his collar and lower him down against the soft pillows. _Thank god._ The Dom felt relieved to see that Kurt's trust in him wasn't completely frayed. He was at least calm enough to let Blaine help him out of his predicament. That was a good sign.

When Kurt was free from his bonds, Blaine opened his mouth a few times, searching for words that wouldn't come. What could he even say? His ordinarily cool, collected attitude had crumbled a little under the stress of the situation. He didn't feel completely in control, and it was unsettling, especially with his sub in such a vulnerable position—a position that he'd put the boy in.

"Kurt…" Blaine shook his head, hesitantly reaching out to brush his cheek, feeling slightly panicked, "I don't know what happened. God, I don't know what happened." The sub glanced at him with worried eyes, and for the second time in two minutes, Blaine wanted to punch himself. He couldn't fall apart right now. "Please tell me that you didn't use your safeword," he whispered. Blaine couldn't remember, and that chilled him to the bone. If Kurt had said it, and he hadn't stopped…

Kurt shook his head weakly, and Blaine breathed a sigh of relief. He looked down at Kurt's naked body, forcing himself to assess the extent of the damage he'd caused. Luckily, there didn't appear to be physical harm aside from Kurt's sore arms and obvious exhaustion. It wasn't _good_ by any means, but anyone would feel the same way after being tied to a headboard for hours. At least there weren't other, more severe injuries. Blaine pulled the sheets out from under him and moved to cover the boy's legs and lower body, worried that he'd be cold or embarrassed by being so exposed. "Your arms," he asked, "can you feel them, even a little?" Kurt nodded. "They hurt, though? Numb?" Kurt nodded. The Dom reached out and curled his fingers around one of Kurt's wrists, settling it in his own lap and carefully kneading the skin and muscles. Kurt closed his eyes, remaining deathly silent, and Blaine continued massaging his arms, taking all the time he needed to work the feeling back into both of them, his mind swirling all the while.

_What is he thinking?_

_God, what would Cooper think?_

_What have I done?_

_Why can't I_ remember?

His head drooped a few times as he worked to massage every last inch of Kurt's arms, the world tilting on its axis. "Beautiful?" Kurt's eyes slid open and shifted to meet his gaze. Blaine kept working the stiff muscles in a soothing motion as he spoke, "Beautiful, I… I need to know what happened last night. I _can't remember,_ and I need you to tell me what my mind's leaving out… Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes, Sir. I can try, Sir," he replied softly, voice hoarse. He struggled to cover his mouth with a tired, shaking hand as he coughed. There was a bottle of water laying on the bed, where Kurt had dropped it last night. Blaine picked it up and unscrewed the cap, lifting it to Kurt's lips.

"Here," The sub took several long swallows, and Blaine used his thumb to wipe away a few stray droplets from his chin. "I remember most of the party," he continued, "I remember that Nick drove us home. The rest is…not really there."

"We came up here to our room," Kurt recounted quietly, "I was trying to get you to lay down and rest. Nick told me how to take care of you on the drive back. B-but you just wanted to kiss me instead. I even tried making you stop a few times, because I knew you weren't really yourself… but you ordered me to take my clothes off and get on the bed. I could tell you were getting angry, so I stopped trying to argue with you."

"And you didn't use your safeword because you weren't sure if I'd listen…" Blaine filled in the blank.

"Yeah—Y-Yes, Sir," Kurt stammered to add the respectful title, like he feared retribution if he didn't.

"It's okay," Blaine whispered, running a hand through the boy's hair. "You're okay."

"You c-called me a name…" Kurt looked down, unable to get the word out.

Blaine's eyebrows were slanted in distress. He didn't want to hear the rest—Kurt's uncomfortable tone couldn't mean anything good—but he had to know. "What did I say, sweetheart?" he prompted softly.

"Pet," Kurt deadpanned in a whisper. Blaine paled, feeling his stomach churn from something entirely unrelated to his hangover. The sub took a moment to compose himself before continuing, and the silence was painful between them. "You called me—th-that, and I knew you were getting mad, so I just did what you told me to, Sir. You tied me to the headboard and gagged me because your head was hurting, and you said that I was talking too much. You were planning to fuck me, but then you pleasured yourself instead and just sort of…rolled over and fell asleep."

Blaine had been so focused on Kurt for the past few minutes that hadn't noticed the dry, sticky feeling in his underwear. He was relieved to know, however, that he hadn't gone any further with Kurt while he was under the influence. That could have made things even more disastrous. "Did you get any sleep last night, beautiful?"

"No, Sir."

The Dom sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. He could only imagine what had gone through the boy's mind during the long, silent hours after such a stressful evening. They would have to talk about this later, but Blaine wasn't ready to face his mistakes just yet. It was too early, and he felt too sick. "L-Let's go take a shower, beautiful. We could both use one, I think. J-Just to calm down and relax a little. Does that sound nice?"

"Yeah… Yeah, it does." Kurt nodded gently, perfectly content to postpone the inevitable conversation as well. Guilt still hung heavily over his head, even if deep down, he knew that his Dom was at fault as well. The sub tiredly rose from the bed and went to the dresser to grab a fresh pair of underwear and sweatpants, grabbing some for Blaine as well. The Dom stumbled to his feet and leaned against the wall to balance himself while he waited for Kurt. "You okay, Sir?" the sub asked cautiously, walking toward him, "You don't look so good."

"I'll be alright," he insisted, though his head throbbed in protest. Kurt didn't press the issue. The two boys went down the hall to the bathroom, and Blaine pulled the shower door closed once they'd both stepped inside. "Do you mind cool water?" he asked.

"No, Sir. That's fine." It would help him wake up, at least.

When the water began to spray from the showerhead, both boys jumped at the first cold burst, and Kurt pressed his body against Blaine's, shivering. The Dom chuckled quietly, planting a single soft kiss to his cheek. The cool water felt amazing on Blaine's skin, and it helped distract from the throb in his head and the ache in his muscles. "Can I wash your hair, beautiful?" he asked, twirling a few strands between his fingers.

"Mhmm," Kurt nodded, leaning his head back into the stream of water to wet his brunet locks down while Blaine grabbed the shampoo and squirted some into his palm. He stepped closer and reached up to spread the soap through Kurt's hair. The sub held onto his waist and let Blaine work the lather into existence, savoring the simplicity of the action. It was comforting to be cared for after a night of abandonment. He leaned against Blaine's chest. Strong arms slid around his waist, and the Dom simply held him there for a few long moments, letting the water cascade down their bodies. Neither boy broached the silence, preferring to simply _be_. It was enough for them right now. Maybe silence and mutual caring was just what they needed this morning.

They cleaned each other off, both tired for their own reasons, but both grateful and more than willing to reconnect in this calm way. After rinsing out the shampoo, Blaine worked conditioner into his sub's hair, massaging his scalp and giving him a few gentle kisses along the way. Kurt washed Blaine's hair in the same fashion before wrapping a bar of soap in the washcloth they shared, running it between his hands for a while before setting the bar back down and rubbing the cloth along Blaine's dark skin. The smell of sweat, alcohol, and cum faded away under Kurt's thorough attention, and the Dom returned the favor with pleasure, taking care to wash under the boy's collar as he went. After they'd both finished, they stood under the spray for a bit longer, Kurt's head resting weakly on Blaine's shoulder.

When they stepped out of the shower to dry off, Blaine's vision blurred around the edges, and he lowered himself to the floor with a groan, feeling dizzy and nauseous all over again. Kurt looked alarmed and immediately sank down beside him, brushing his arm. "Blaine?"

"I'm fine," he said quickly, "just got a little dizzy... Ugh, god dammit." Blaine covered his mouth and scrambled to the toilet on hands and knees, gagging with a frustrated whine. Kurt rubbed his back while the Dom retched, though a bit of stomach acid was all that came from his convulsions.

"What's wrong with you, Sir? Don't try to tell me you're okay," Kurt insisted, concerned.

"I have a hangover," Blaine explained, hauling himself up to the sink to rinse his mouth out before pulling on the clean pair of briefs and sweatpants. "When people drink too much alcohol, they get sick. I guess it's kind of nature's way of punishing me." He'd been trying to power through it and ignore the symptoms. He wanted to be there for Kurt. The sub was the one who deserved to be looked after today. He was the one who'd suffered the most from the party, and Blaine felt disgusted with himself for being a distraction from Kurt's needs, even if there was nothing he could really do to prevent it.

"Let's go back to our room," Kurt suggested. The boy wrapped a protective arm around Blaine's back just in case he had another weak spell, and the Dom didn't protest as his sub led the way and sat him down on the edge of the bed. "What do you need me to do, Sir?" The attentive question made the Dom uncomfortable.

"Kurt, please," Blaine sighed, "I feel like shit, but you're the one who should be coddled and cared for today. Not me."

"Sir… Last night while you slept, I spent several hours crying," Kurt confessed softly. Blaine's heart twisted into a painful knot. "I told myself that I was worthless, and… and I didn't know why you'd even want me... I'm your sub, Sir. I want to serve you. Please, _please,_ don't dismiss me, especially when we both know you need my help."

The Dom reached out and grabbed Kurt's hand, tugging him close enough to wrap his arms around the boy's waist. Kurt settled on his lap and leaned against him in silence. "You are not worthless, Kurt," Blaine said fervently, "Don't _ever_ think that about yourself. You—You're the most worthwhile thing in my life, beautiful. I will _always_ want you. I will always appreciate your loyalty and obedience, and I will always care for you. Understand?" The sub nodded slowly. "Good," Blaine patted his thigh, "Now then—my head. It feels like there are wild animals trying to claw their way out from the inside."

"I'll go get you some aspirin, Sir," Kurt offered with a smile.

"That would be wonderful. Water too, please, sweetheart?" Kurt nodded, sliding out of Blaine's lap and hurrying downstairs to the kitchen where he grabbed two water bottles and filled up an ice pack. He stopped by the bathroom to get aspirin from the medicine cabinet before returning to Blaine. With a smile, he held out a bottle of water and two pills in the palm of his hand. Blaine took them with a matching grin. "Thank you, beautiful. You're a very good boy."

Kurt's face brightened with the praise, "You should probably try to rest," he encouraged.

As much as Blaine wanted to protest, he knew his boy was right. Resigned, he leaned back against the bed. Kurt stroked his curls a few times, carefully settling the icepack on Blaine's forehead.

"Sir?" he whispered. Blaine opened his eyes, "Could I use your computer? To look up hangovers?"

"Yes, you certainly may," the Dom replied, "and when you're done, you should really get some rest of your own, okay sweetheart? There's plenty of room on this bed for both of us to take a nap." Kurt nodded, leaning down to kiss Blaine's cheek before walking over to the Dom's desk and turning on his laptop. After sorting through search results to distinguish pages on hangovers in a medical sense from pages on "The Hangover" in the comedic film sense, he browsed through a few articles and other sites, learning what he could about what caused hangovers, what their symptoms were, and the various ways people tried to cure them. It was interesting, to say the least.

Kurt was scrolling through a list of home remedies—each one more bizarre than the last—when Katy Perry sounded from across the room. In a flash, Kurt jumped up from the desk chair and scrambled to grab the phone before it woke Blaine up. It had been over half an hour since the Dom had lain down, and he'd only just fallen asleep. The sub intended to simply end the call and get the room quiet again so Blaine wasn't disturbed, but just before cutting it off, he noticed the caller ID. Surprisingly, it was a name he recognized.

Nick Duval.

Kurt glanced at Blaine's sleeping form, debating for a moment before pressing _Answer_. He slipped out into the hallway. Surely his Dom wouldn't be mad at him for taking the call, even if he hadn't been given permission to answer his phone.

"Hello?"

" _Blaine?"_

"N-No, this is Kurt."

" _Oh, hey."_ There was a beat of silence, _"Is Blaine there?"_

"He just fell asleep a few minutes ago, Sir," Kurt replied quietly, unable to stop himself from tacking on the respectful title. "I thought I'd just let him sleep, but I could go wake him up if you need to talk to him."

" _No, it's fine. I was just calling to see if he's doing okay."_

"Well, he's kind of sick. He doesn't feel good after all the stuff he drank last night… but I'm taking care of him."

" _That's good. Do you know what you're doing, Kurt?"_ Nick asked, _"I know you said last night that you hadn't dealt with a drunk before. I'm assuming you haven't managed a hangover before either?"_

"No, I haven't," he said honestly, "but Blaine told me a few things earlier and let me use his laptop to Google it, too." Nick chuckled on the other line.

"Has he taken medicine? Are you keeping him hydrated?"

"Yes, Sir."

" _Okay. You'll just have to wait it out, then… Did everything go smoothly last night after I dropped you off?"_

Kurt hesitated, "Y-Yes. It went fine."

" _Good… Well, thanks for answering, Kurt. I'll let you back to him now."_

"Thank you, Sir."

" _Sure thing. Have a good day, Kurt."_

"You too," he replied, adding, "Bye."

" _Bye."_

Kurt ended the call and stepped back into the bedroom, setting the phone down and looking back over at Blaine. The Dom was still out. Tiptoeing to the opposite side of the bed, Kurt climbed carefully up onto the mattress, trying not to jostle Blaine too much while he settled down against the pillows. Kurt closed his eyes and tried to relax. It was nice, being able to just lay still for a while, but the sub couldn't find sleep. Kurt reclined on the bed for nearly half an hour. He tried taking slow, deep breaths. He tried thinking of tranquil scenes and relaxing images. He even tried counting backward from 100. Ultimately, nothing could shut his mind off. Kurt was simply too focused on Blaine to let himself sleep. Shrugging, he rolled back out of bed and wandered across the room.

Taking care to not make too much noise, Kurt tugged open the bottom drawer of the dresser where he kept his books. He pulled one of his favorites out and carried it over to roll the desk chair near Blaine's bedside, settling down to keep watch over his Dom's rest. He knew Blaine wanted him to sleep, but Kurt also knew that if he did fall asleep, the Dom would probably refuse to wake him, even if he needed something—so the boy sat patiently, ready to give Blaine whatever he required when he awoke.

It was about an hour before Blaine's eyes finally fluttered open again. Kurt slipped a bookmark in to hold his place and closed the novel, immediately focused and attentive. Blaine blinked wearily and glanced at the sub seated beside him with a look of confusion. "Kurt?" he asked, voice heavy with sleep, "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you to wake up."

"Beautiful," Blaine sounded guilty, "Why aren't you sleeping? You need your rest."

"I tried to, Sir," Kurt replied honestly, "But I just couldn't. I need to be here for you, Sir," Kurt insisted. "I'm not really tired anyway."

"The bags under your eyes have bags of their own, sweetheart," the Dom observed, "You're exhausted. After what I put you through last night—at the party, and afterward—you deserve to have _me_ wait on _you."_

As soon as the topic of the previous night was touched, Kurt stiffened in his chair, immediately uncomfortable. It took him a moment to reply, voice equally anxious. "I'm sorry, Sir, but I don't agree."

"Kurt…" Blaine sat up on the bed, setting the ice pack down beside him. His sub was obviously and unsurprisingly still plagued and bothered by the night before. They'd both been avoiding it all day, but Blaine knew they couldn't afford to skirt around the issues any longer. It was time to get down to the bottom of things. The inevitable conversation needed to happen, and it needed to happen now. Blaine took a breath and spoke again, "Kurt, I was awful to you last night. You have every right to be upset. You probably _should_ be upset, even. But you've literally said nothing about it all day. Can you tell me why?"

Kurt wanted to lie—to just tell Blaine that he didn't care; it wasn't a big deal—but the truth slipped out seemingly of its own accord. "I… I didn't want to think about it," he confessed. Blaine could hear the pain and discomfort in the boy's voice. "I don't want to think about yesterday ever again, Sir."

"I'm sorry, beautiful, but we need to talk about it."

Kurt shook his head pitifully, silently pleading. Yesterday evening and yesterday night had been some of the worst moments of his life, right up there with the fear he'd felt at the Registrar's office in Cleveland. He didn't want to be reminded of the way Blaine had acted. He didn't want to think about Sebastian's harsh touch. He wanted to push it all away and forget last night had ever happened. "I don't want to, Sir," he mumbled, gazing down at his lap.

"We need to," Blaine insisted again, a bit more firmly. Kurt reluctantly looked up to meet his hazel eyes, recognizing the authoritative tone. In a gentler voice, the Dom added, "At least, there are some things I have to tell you—things I need to apologize for." He sighed. "I should have taken you home the minute my friends started treating you the way they did. The very thought that I was willing to treat you in the same way, especially while I was _sober_ … It makes me sick. I can't imagine how that made you feel, and-"

"I understand, Sir," Kurt insisted quickly, eager to end the discussion, "You didn't want to embarrass yourself in front of your friends. They expected you to act that way… It's—It's okay." Maybe if he dismissed the Dom's apologies, they could stop this discussion before it even truly began.

" _No,_ " Blaine replied, "No, it's _not_ okay. Come here, beautiful." He beckoned Kurt closer. The sub frowned a little but rose from his chair, crawling up on the bed and obediently sitting in front of his Dom. Blaine reached out to take his hands, and he held them tight in his own. "The way they spoke about you, the way I _allowed_ them to speak about you, the way _I_ spoke about you… There's no excuse for that. I don't treat you like my property, and I never want to. I shouldn't feel the need to hide the truth of our partnership, and I certainly shouldn't encourage untruths by dehumanizing you in front of my friends. My behavior last night was," he shook his head in disgust, searching for a harsh enough word to condemn his actions, "vile. I was incredibly insensitive to your needs, and I ignored your discomfort. The way I spoke was completely rude and disrespectful to you. The way I let my friends speak about you was way out of line-"

"I was dishonest with you, Sir," Kurt blurted. The interruption caught Blaine off guard, and it took him a moment to respond.

"What do you mean?"

"I never wanted to go to the party," he confessed, "b-but you seemed so excited, and… I couldn't ask you to stay here just because I was scared… I never told you how scared I was—not once—and none of this would have happened if I'd said something before… I know you wouldn't have made me go, Sir. None of this would have happened."

Blaine could hear Kurt's guilt as easily as he could read it on the boy's face. He shook his head adamantly. "Don't you dare blame yourself for this. I can tell that's what's happening in here," he pressed a finger to Kurt's forehead, "You're blaming yourself. You're trying to take the blame so I don't have to, but that's not gonna work." Blaine smiled, leaning in to give him a chaste kiss as he struggled to reassure him, "I _am_ disappointed that you didn't tell me the truth, Kurt," The boy's face fell, "but this is not your fault. You hear me? This isn't your fault, sweetheart. I can't blame my actions on you. Your moment of dishonesty does not justify the way I acted at the party." Kurt gave a feeble nod to show he understood.

"I didn't respect you," Blaine continued, "I didn't take care of you. I didn't pay attention to your needs or your feelings. I let my friends talk about you like…like you were just some _thing._ I didn't stop them, and I even went along with it. When we got home, I blatantly abused my control over you. I called you…" his voice cracked, and Kurt shifted uncomfortably on the bed, hating to be reminded of that word, "I called you something that couldn't be any further from the truth. I didn't consider your desires in the least. I didn't care, even when you told me what you wanted.

"There's no excuse for that, Kurt. My actions were unspeakable. I failed you last night, beautiful. I failed to protect you. I failed to reassure you. I failed to respect you. I failed on too many of my promises." He inhaled a shaky breath, gazing desperately into his submissive's blue eyes. "I completely failed to fulfill my role as your Dominant… a-and…" Blaine dropped his head and bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, struggling to hide the tears he could feel pooling in his eyes. He'd known it all day long; he had failed his boy—drastically failed him—but putting aside his naturally Dominant ego and admitting it out loud to Kurt, and to himself, was still hard to do.

Months ago, this boy had kneeled before him and they'd made lifelong vows to each other. Blaine had broken almost every single one of his in the span of a few _hours_. Kurt put all of his trust in him, and Blaine had completely blown it. Kurt depended on him for protection, safety, and guidance, and Blaine had carelessly shed his responsibilities and tossed them to the wayside just so his stupid friends wouldn't judge him. It was the most selfish thing he'd ever done, and Blaine was terrified and disgusted that it had all happened so easily. "I'm s-so _ashamed_ of myself. And I need you to know how horrible I feel about it all, beautiful. I am so, so incredibly sorry, Kurt."

He tried to take a calming breath, relieved that he'd gotten all of the words out into the space between them, but the air rattled in his throat. Blaine cursed as he choked out a broken sob, and without a moment of hesitation, two gentle arms were suddenly sliding around his torso. Kurt pulled him close, and though he hated crying in front of anyone, the Dom couldn't find the strength to protest.

Kurt should be disgusted with him. Blaine wouldn't blame him.

Kurt should be storming from the room, demanding to spend the night at Burt's. Blaine would let him go.

Kurt should be even the slightest bit wary of trusting a Dom who'd done so much wrong. Blaine would do anything to earn that trust back.

But the boy's heart was more forgiving than Blaine could ever imagine. Kurt had already forgiven Blaine some time ago, but he'd let his Dom continue to speak, knowing he needed to confess everything before he could ever begin to forgive himself. Kurt didn't want his Dom dwelling on the previous night for the rest of their lives. The boy meant what he said when he didn't want to think about it ever again.

It had been a horrible night, but holding on to Blaine's mistakes would not be good for either of them. It brought to mind thoughts of his first real punishment, when he'd dropped the china plates and shut down to everything else. Blaine had made sure to explain what Kurt had done wrong before the spanking was even mentioned. Blaine made certain that his disappointment in his sub was clear, but then he'd let it go. It was clear to the boy that Blaine had been suffering with the weight of his mistakes all day long. It was clear that he was remorseful. Kurt couldn't imagine holding a grudge against him.

After all, Blaine was his everything. In the end, Blaine was literally all he had. Kurt's legal rights were few and far between, and almost every one of them was simply an extension of his Dom's rights. If not for Blaine, there'd be no way of knowing what would've become of Kurt, if he would have become anything at all. His Dom was all he had in this ridiculous, crazy world. No matter what happened, at the end of it all, Blaine was the one person who would always be on his side, and Kurt refused to let one night tear that apart, no matter how awful things had gotten.

For once, Blaine was the one desperate for comfort and reassurance, so Kurt held him as tight as he dared while the hot, salty tears worked their way out of his system. The sub held his Dom close to his chest, taller body tucked around Blaine's slightly curled-up form, shielding him from harm and wrapping him in warmth.

Kurt tried to emulate the way Blaine always soothed him when he was overwhelmed, pressing a few gentle kisses to the top of his head and murmuring softly into his ear, "Shhh. I've got you, Blaine… I've got you." They stayed that way for minutes, until Blaine gained enough control to speak again.

"No more alcohol," he murmured, voice still a bit thick with emotion. He pulled out of Kurt's arms and sat back up to look into his sub's eyes, his gaze serious and determined. "No more alcohol," Blaine repeated, "Not like last night. If I ever drink again, which I'm doubtful of at this point, I'm going to limit myself. And just in case I fuck that up, too—if I'm going to a party, I'll make arrangements to have you spend the night at your dad's place, no matter what."

"And you won't try to drive yourself home, right?" Kurt added, concerned.

"I'll make sure there's a designated driver for me if I choose to drink. I promise." Kurt nodded approvingly. Blaine reached up to brush his cheek, and the sub leaned into the touch, "You mean so much to me, Kurt," he implored, eyes misting again, "Last night was a really severe learning experience for me, beautiful. I can't say how much I hate that you had to suffer for my reality check, but I promise it won't happen again. I _swear_ to you, I-"

"I know," Kurt assured, covering Blaine's hand with his own, "I know. I believe you. It's okay."

"You're not just saying that to shut me up, right?" Blaine asked for confirmation.

"No, Sir. You didn't want me blaming myself for this, but I don't want you beating yourself up over it either," he smiled gently, "We learned what we could from everything that happened, and now we can try to keep the lessons and let the rest go—just like I do with the punishments you give me."

"You're right, beautiful," the Dom nodded slowly, taking a deep breath, "You're right."

"I'm still proud to be yours, Blaine Anderson," Kurt told him, "That's never going to change."

"What did I do to deserve you, beautiful? What did I do to deserve the perfect sub?" Kurt shrugged in silence, wearing a slightly smug grin, and Blaine chuckled under his breath. Everything felt noticeably better now, like a weight had been lifted and the air between them had become more breathable. After such a catastrophic turn of events, everything had seemed to return to normal with surprising ease—a testament to the strength of their bond. Both boys were more than happy to move on from their troublesome experience and put the past behind them.

* * *

It was only early evening when they decided to turn in for the night. Kurt was incredibly exhausted, not having had a wink of sleep in over 24 hours. Though Blaine's hangover was on its last leg, the Dom still felt weak and very ready for a solid twelve hours of unconsciousness. Kurt crawled in under the covers first, stretching with a yawn. "Will you cuddle with me tonight, Sir?" he asked with a smile, looking up at Blaine while the other teen emptied off his third water bottle of the day.

"Of course I will, beautiful." He joined Kurt on the bed and pressed a lingering, gentle kiss to the inside of each of the boy's wrists. Blaine pulled Kurt in close, and their bodies melted together with ease. The sub sighed against Blaine's neck, settling his hand over the Dom's waist. He snuggled into the warmth of the arms around him, closing his eyes while a hand stroked through his hair again and again. Blaine knew exactly what to do to make Kurt relax to the point that he felt boneless—where every last ounce of tension left his body. This was one of Kurt's favorite places in the entire world. He'd happily stay in his Dom's embrace forever if he could.

"This is much more comfortable than last night," he chuckled quietly after ten minutes of calm silence. Blaine squeezed his torso and buried his head against the boy's hair.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"I'm not upset with you," Kurt reminded, "We're letting it go, remember?"

"I'm still sorry."

"Shh," Kurt urged, running his hand along the Dom's side. "Just cuddle with me, Sir. Just stay with me. I need to feel you."

"Okay." That was something he could do. Blaine smiled softly to himself and ducked his head down, tilting Kurt's up to bring their lips together. He kissed the boy at an unhurried pace, trying to reestablish and restrengthen all the promises he'd broken. Kurt kissed him back with the same slow burn, reassuring him without a single word. They were okay. They could get through anything together.


	10. Chapter 10

The rest of the summer flew by rather quickly. After a few more lazy days spent with each other, Blaine and Kurt began packing many of their possessions in preparation for the move to Dalton, and before they knew it, everything had been loaded into Blaine's station wagon and Mrs. Anderson's minivan, and they were off toward the posh private school that Kurt had only ever heard about, never seen.

The sub gaped a little as they first drove through wrought iron gates and approached the main campus. Dalton was _huge_ —a sprawling, fenced in piece of land with perfectly green, trimmed grass, large brick buildings and, off in the distance, a state of the art area for sports and extracurricular activities of all kinds. Blaine said there were two stadiums, for soccer and football, several gymnasiums for both practice and competition, a workout and rec center, and even a stable for the polo team's horses. Kurt couldn't believe it. Dalton was like an entire community in and of itself.

They paused near the front of the main building, and Blaine rushed out of his car, leaving Kurt behind while he went to sign-in and receive his class schedule and room assignment at the main office. When he returned, key and packet of papers in hand, they drove down another paved path and ended up in a residential parking lot. Blaine tossed a small paper permit on the dashboard before he got out, handing an identical permit to his dad for the other vehicle.

"Ready to unload everything, beautiful?" Blaine asked with a smile. Kurt nodded with a matching grin as he joined Blaine at the side of the car. It was a little frightening, coming into a brand new environment, but Kurt was kind of excited as well. Even though he wasn't allowed to attend any classes, the sub was still incredibly intrigued to see what it was like here, where his Dom had spent several years of his educational career. Dalton seemed inviting enough from the outside.

Kurt and the three members of the Anderson family each grabbed something from the back of the station wagon and Blaine led the way to one of the massive residence halls where he and Kurt would be staying. It was clear that he knew his way around. Kurt followed close behind, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson bringing up the rear. Once inside the building, they had to climb a single flight of stairs, and they moved down the hallway until Blaine reached room 204. Sliding the key into the lock, Blaine turned it and pushed the door open.

The room was pretty bare when Kurt first walked in. A bed with an uncovered mattress was slid against the wall. There was a pretty large closet, a decently sized dresser, a desk, a small table, and two chairs. In the corner, a door led to the small bathroom he and Blaine would share. The rest of the room was empty, and Kurt knew it would be a long morning of unpacking…

It took an entire hour just to get everything from the cars to the dorm. Then came the long task of sorting through every box and putting the room together. Kurt enjoyed the work, feeling both useful and creative as he helped find the best place for everything to go. The family paused around noon to eat lunch. Knowing that the campus was going to be crawling with students and parents on move-in day, they'd elected to bring sandwiches instead of facing the crowds at a restaurant in town, much to Kurt's relief. He sat with Blaine on the bed while he ate, and they flashed smiles at each other between bites, both excited and anxious for the new chapter they were about to begin together.

By 2:30 PM, they'd finally finished. The bed was made. The closet and dresser were full. The mini-fridge was turned on. The cable TV was hooked up. The black toy chest, which they'd both refused to leave at home, was sitting inconspicuously in the corner. Their possessions were all in place, and Blaine had all of his books and supplies ready to go for his classes the next morning.

Blaine hugged his parents, and Kurt gave them a brief farewell. "Give us a call soon," Mrs. Anderson said to her son, "Let us know how you're doing and how Kurt's settling in, okay?" The sub smiled at her and Blaine nodded.

"Will do."

"And make sure you come home for the weekends sometime. Don't hide away here until Thanksgiving break, alright?"

"Yes, Mom."

"Study hard. Just because Kurt's here with you doesn't mean you can slack off."

" _Yes_ , Mom," Blaine rolled eyes with a smirk.

"I'll make sure he gets his work done, Mrs. Anderson," Kurt assured, "I'll only distract him when necessary."

"Thank you, Kurt," Mrs. Anderson laughed. "We'll get out of your hair now."

"Have a good year, son," Mr. Anderson clapped Blaine on the back as he headed for the door.

"I will, Dad." Blaine let his mom pull him close to plant another kiss on his cheek, and she gave both boys a final wave as she pulled the door shut behind her.

" _Finally!_ " Blaine's exclamation was loud enough that his parents could probably still hear it out in the hallway. He shook his fists in an overly-dramatic display of excitement, and Kurt couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter.

A moment later the giggles died in his throat as the Dom's amused expression effortlessly gave way to a sensual stare from halfway across the room. The sub remained rooted to the spot as Blaine sauntered over at a slow pace, calmly unbuckling his belt along the way. This certainly looked like a wonderful turn of events.

"Now that we're finally alone, what do you say we properly christen our new room?" The Dom trailed his fingers down Kurt's arm, raising goosebumps on the boy's pale skin. Kurt responded with an eager nod, and Blaine moved in for a short, heated kiss, reaching down to tug at the hem of his sub's shirt. Kurt lifted his arms up immediately. He was all too willing to have Blaine undress him, but after pulling off his shirt and jeans, the Dom left him standing in his underwear. It was teasingly cruel, keeping the boy's obvious sign of arousal trapped behind the thin fabric of his briefs. Blaine only smiled at him and walked over to their new closet, flipping through a few outfits on hangers before pulling out a navy and red striped tie.

He spun it around his wrist a few times as he wandered back over to the sub. "I bet you look good in ties, Kurt," he remarked casually.

"You think so, Sir?" Kurt giggled, wiggling his toes against the floor with anticipation.

"Yeah," Blaine slid the fabric across Kurt's chest as he draped it around the boy's neck. Being sure to let his fingers trace sensual paths across the sub's skin as he moved, the Dom slowly tied it in place, fitting it snug around Kurt's leather collar. "Hmm, I was right," he murmured, "You do." Blaine ran the fabric through his hands a few times more before tightening his grip and gently pulling Kurt's head forward.

The sub moaned before their lips even touched, and Blaine kissed him until the world began to spin. When Kurt's knees quaked, threatening to give out, Blaine's arms were there to hold him up, warm hands pressing flat against his back. The Dom led his boy over to the small bed, and Kurt sat for a moment while Blaine quickly undressed, the tie hanging down toward the sub's crotch.

When Blaine was in nothing but his briefs, he joined Kurt on the unfamiliar bed, rolling onto his back and pulling the taller boy on top of him. The sub was a little surprised by the position, accustomed to his usual place on the bottom, but he said nothing as he moved in for another kiss. Blaine's warm hands slid down the boy's torso, pressing against his hips until Kurt got the message and lowered himself down against his Dom's body. Their hardening lengths rubbed against each other through thin layers of clothing, and both teens gasped at the friction. Blaine wrapped his hand around the tie and held it securely in his fist, keeping Kurt's head close to his own where he could steal kisses and teasingly suck on his swollen, pink lips—maintaining a measure of control even as he lay beneath his boy.

Kurt placed his hands on either side of Blaine's head, smiling down at him with a suggestive, playful smirk. He rolled his hips down and started to set up a rhythm. Blaine's eyes fell shut as Kurt moved against him, continuing to moan into Kurt's mouth when his sub cut him off with a kiss. "Is this okay, Sir?" he panted.

"More than okay," Blaine assured in a strained voice, "Keep going."

They rutted against each other, grunting and gasping for breath until Blaine couldn't take it any longer. He sat up, spilling Kurt out of his lap and down onto the bed. The Dom pinned his sub's wrists above his head and crushed their lips together, pulling back to gaze into the blue eyes, glazed over with lust.

"What do you want, beautiful?" he asked softly, "Anything you want."

"In my mouth," Kurt whined, "I want you in my mouth."

"I need you to be more specific, sweetheart," Blaine teased, rocking their hips together to make the boy's head spin, "Do you wanna suck me off?"

"No," Kurt replied, craning his neck to suck on Blaine's jaw. The Dom closed his eyes, leaning down into the touch. "I want you to fuck my mouth, Sir," the sub whispered. Blaine's dick throbbed in response, and he reached down to palm himself with a shaking hand, so desperately turned on. Kurt continued, his words making Blaine a moaning, horny mess. "I want you to fuck my mouth, Sir," he repeated, "And I'll be perfect for you, keeping my throat relaxed so you can go deep without worrying about me. I want you to cum in my mouth and let me suck your cock until you're dry. When I've swallowed every last drop I want you to kiss me and taste yourself on my tongue, and if I've done well you can call me your good boy, because I'm yours and I'm here to serve and pleasure you, Sir."

"Fuck, you're perfect," Blaine hissed, "And all mine." He fisted his hands into Kurt's hair and kissed him breathless before clambering off the bed. "Knees," he ordered. Kurt obeyed in an instant, nearly crashing to the floor in his haste. He settled back on his knees and stared up at his Dom with that incredible submissive glint in his eyes that Blaine would never tire of. He reached out and brushed a hand across the boy's cheek, taking a moment to enjoy the sight. "Such a beautiful face." Kurt smiled appreciatively, leaning into his touch.

Reaching around Kurt's neck, Blaine loosened the tie and pulled it up over his head, retying it around Kurt's wrists. The sub set his hands in his lap, patient and attentive. "You get to take my underwear off," Blaine told him, "but no hands allowed."

"Yes, Sir." Kurt lifted himself up higher on his knees and leaned against the top of Blaine's thigh to steady himself. Moving slowly, he worked to get his teeth around the elastic band on Blaine's hip. The boy's breath was warm on his skin, and the Dom had to force himself to stand still and let Kurt work. This was as much a torture for him as it was a game. As soon as Kurt got a good hold on the fabric, the briefs seemed to slide off with ease. Blaine bit back a moan when the elastic tugged at his cock, and Kurt quickly moved to relieve the tension. He leaned in and took the edge of the briefs in his mouth, gently pulling away from his Dom's erection and finally letting the underwear fall. They slid down Blaine's legs and pooled around his ankles. Blaine smiled, running a hand through Kurt's hair.

"Good boy," he murmured. The sub hummed happily, unable to help himself from leaning close to lap at the head of his Dom's length. "Nuh-uh," Blaine scolded, pulling his head back, "You go lay down on the bed first." Kurt pressed an apologetic kiss to Blaine's thigh before he rose to his feet and moved back onto the mattress.

"How do you want me, Sir?" he asked.

"On your back, lay sideways across the bed." Kurt did as he was told. Blaine stepped closer and adjusted the position of his sub's head with gentle hands, "Just off the edge of the bed. There you go."

"Don't you want to be on the bed too?"

"I will in a few minutes. This position's much easier for deepthroating, beautiful. I thought we'd start with this first. See how I'm gonna be lined up right with your throat when you drop your head and open your mouth?" Blaine ran his fingers over Kurt's chin and down his neck. Kurt nodded, eyes wide with sudden excitement.

"Can we do it now? Please?"

"Open up, gorgeous," Blaine smiled, "Keep your throat relaxed. And don't worry; I'll make sure you get time to breathe."

Kurt dropped his head immediately, opening his jaw and flattening his tongue against the bottom of his mouth. He closed his eyes to focus as the head of his Dom's cock slipped between his lips. Kurt traced it with the tip of his tongue as Blaine moved in. With his head upside down, it felt like an entirely new experience, with a completely different side of Blaine's length to feel and explore. Squatting on his feet to get low enough and pressing his hands into the bed for balance, the Dom moved in carefully. He felt Kurt swallow around him and moaned. "Gonna get going now, okay?" Kurt gave a grunt of acknowledgement, and the Dom gently thrust his hips forward, plunging the rest of the way in.

He felt the muscles of Kurt's throat clench a little around the intrusion just before he pulled back out, but there was no coughing or gagging. "Good," he praised softly. Blaine set up a slow rhythm, not wanting to overwhelm Kurt, but the sub handled it like a pro. He really had improved, with plenty of practice, of course. Before long, Blaine's slight anxiety about the new position had faded completely. He moved forward, penetrating slow and deep with every pass, letting his length drag along the heat in Kurt's throat. After a set of ten, he always paused to let Kurt suck in several deep breaths. When he hummed a quiet confirmation to show that he was ready to continue, Blaine thrust forward again.

It was exhilarating, but the Dom's knees began to get sore much faster than he'd anticipated. They'd only been at it a few minutes when Blaine pulled out, a string of Kurt's saliva in his wake. "Lay back on the pillows, sweetheart." The sub eagerly complied. They'd tried this position for the first time just last month, and Kurt had become quite a fan since then. Blaine moved onto the bed, removing the tie around Kurt's wrists and tossing it to the floor before straddling his legs over Kurt's chest. He let the head of his cock brush over the boy's lips. Kurt puckered up to kiss it and flicked his tongue out to tease the slit, making Blaine shoot him a playful glare.

Blaine tapped the sub's chin with a finger. Kurt licked his lips and opened up, his hands moving around to hold onto the back of the Dom's thighs. Blaine leaned up a little on his knees and held up Kurt's head with his hands. "Ready?" Kurt moaned insistently. "Are you _sure?_ "

"Please, Sir!" he whined.

"Okay." Blaine pulled one hand away from the back of Kurt's head to guide himself in. As soon as he'd settled against Kurt's tongue, the Dom jerked his hips forward. Kurt groaned. Blaine set up a faster rhythm than he'd used with the new position, knowing Kurt wanted it. The sub relaxed into Blaine's hands, letting his eyes close as the thick heat of his Dom's cock slid in and out. Kurt loved giving head, but there was something even more wonderful about oral sex when Blaine was in total control of it like this.

It didn't take long for Blaine to get close to the peak. "You know," he mumbled between breaths, "I just—keep thinking about what—you said earlier. Mmm, god… How you want to swallow—every last drop." Kurt's body squirmed beneath him, and he opened his eyes, desperate and hungry. As Blaine pulled back for another thrust, Kurt hollowed his cheeks and sucked with all his might. It was enough.

The Dom's hips jerked, and Blaine cried out Kurt's name. The sub didn't hear him. He was too focused on drinking down every bit of Blaine's release that he could get. He moved his hands from the Dom's thighs and wrapped one around the base of his cock, pumping him through the rest of his orgasm, even as he continued to swirl his tongue and gulp down the sticky liquid. Blaine stared down at him, mouth ajar while he tried to fathom the pornographic sight.

Kurt continued for another long, luxurious minute, sucking out every last succulent drop possible. He relaxed his head back on the pillows with a sigh, giving his Dom a weak nod to show that he had finished. Blaine pulled out completely and immediately shimmied his hips down the boy's body so he could lean in for an open-mouthed kiss. Blaine's tongue pushed inside, and Kurt gently scraped it with his teeth, breathing heavily through his nose.

"Mmmm, good boy, Kurt," Blaine murmured, showering him with praise, "My beautiful, good boy." The sub basked in the sweet words, hardly noticing when the Dom began to tug at his underwear. Blaine pulled Kurt's erection free from his briefs and pumped it with tight, languid strokes. Kurt whimpered. "You're mine, pretty thing," Blaine cooed, "and you love being mine, don't you?"

Kurt nodded vigorously, biting his lip as he thrust up into Blaine's fist. "I love seeing you like this, beautiful. Love watching you fall apart… That's it, Kurt. Such a good boy." Blaine ran his free hand across Kurt's stomach, over the patch of hair at his groin, and down beneath his cock, massaging and pressing all over his most sensitive areas. Kurt's toes curled, and Blaine smiled, giving the boy's length one last hardy jerk that had the boy coming over his hand and onto his abdomen.

* * *

After a quick shower that had just as much making out as it did actual cleansing, Blaine invited Kurt to take the grand tour of campus with him. The sub agreed immediately, having wanted to see more of the school since they'd arrived.

They went out to the stables, and Kurt met a few friendly polo horses while he listened to Blaine recount the time he'd been on the team his freshman year before giving it up to focus on the Warblers. After a little more outside exploration, they walked to the main campus and through the ornate entryway.

While they walked past classrooms, Kurt pulled Blaine over every few feet to study the murals on the wall. "You like them, beautiful?" he asked. The sub nodded, eyes darting around as he tried to take in every detail put into the work. Blaine stood beside him and glanced along the paintings as well. School days were often so busy and hectic that he never really took the time to appreciate the artwork. Of course, Kurt would take notice of the things here that Blaine found plain and ordinary. Kurt always had a way of seeing things differently. The Dom glanced over at him with a fond smile on his face.

"I wanna show you where we have Warblers' meetings," Blaine said excitedly, "I think I might get elected to the Council this year."

"Really?" Kurt asked, "That would be cool. You'd get to help pick out songs then, right?"

"Yeah."

"Five-hour performance of Katy Perry's greatest hits!" Kurt teased.

"You hush," Blaine nudged his shoulder playfully, "Let's go." The Dom led the way to the end of the hall. They scaled the spiral staircase together, and Kurt stared up at the glass dome on the ceiling.

"Your school is ridiculous, Blaine," he murmured, shaking his head in a bit of awe, "They don't all look like this, do they?" Kurt was already bitter enough that he'd missed out on a lot of education. The last thing he needed to know was that every school was some architectural masterpiece, and he'd only now been able to see one in person.

Blaine laughed as they reached the second floor. "No. They're not all like this. Dalton's more… fancy, I guess you'd say, than most others—at least around here—but it's a private school. Students have to spend money to come here, not to mention paying for our rooms if we stay on campus, so there's enough cash in the system to keep everything looking neat and expensive."

"Oh."

"Afternoon," a mature voice interrupted their conversation, and Kurt immediately fell silent as Blaine came to a sudden halt, unsure of how to react. He turned his head to see a well-dressed man standing in the doorway of an office, briefcase in hand.

"Good afternoon, Headmaster," the Dom replied formally. _Oh…_ This was Dalton's headmaster. Even Blaine was subordinate to him. Kurt quickly adopted a respectful, submissive stance, dropping his shoulders, tilting his chin down, and averting his gaze to stare at the tiled floor. He kept his neck exposed as Blaine had trained him, to appropriately display the collar that signified his status. Kurt didn't really like showing such submissive displays in front of anyone but his Dom, but overstepping boundaries here would not be a smart move, especially in the presence of the Headmaster of the school.

"You're the overenthusiastic lead of the Warblers, aren't you, son?" the man asked with a grin.

Blaine chuckled under his breath, "Yes, Sir. Blaine Anderson." The man nodded and looked past him to eye Kurt, who remained silent and still at his Dom's side.

"Is this your sub, Mr. Anderson? I overheard the room and board faculty discussing a student who was bringing one to campus this year. I take it that student must be you."

"Yes, Sir. That would be me."

"Why is it not properly leashed?" The question and particular word choice caught both boys off guard.

"Excuse me?" Blaine raised an eyebrow, his jaw clenched. Kurt stiffened beside him, recognizing the nearly imperceptible defensiveness in his tone. Around his hand, Blaine's fingers tightened their grip.

"Your sub," the gray-haired headmaster replied, looking down at them through his glasses, "Why have you not properly leashed it while walking through the hallways?"

Blaine was taken aback, "Leashing _him,_ " he emphasized the pronoun, "is completely unnecessary. I can assure you, Headmaster Briggs; Kurt is very well-trained and knows to be on his best behavior."

"Be that as it may, if you will remember, Mr. Anderson—the handbook clearly states that all submissives boarding with their Dominants must be properly restrained while outside of the Dominant's dormitory. There are no extra fees for submissives to board, but Dalton is still legally liable for any problems that might arise due to their presence. Regardless of any outside training they might have received, it's a necessary precaution that must be observed."

"Oh, I see," Kurt could hear the strain in Blaine's voice. The Dom was trying to maintain a calm front, "My apologies."

"Don't let it happen again," the man warned, "I trust you'll review the policies in your handbook this afternoon, Mr. Anderson?"

"Yes, Sir. Of course."

Headmaster Briggs pulled the door to his office closed, locking it behind him. "And get a good night's rest. Classes begin tomorrow, you know."

"I will. Thank you. Have a good evening, Headmaster."

"You as well." Blaine steeled his face into a small, polite smile until the older gentleman passed them by and disappeared around a corner. Kurt turned to look at his Dom when the man was out of earshot.

"He called me an _it,_ " he whispered, wishing there was a way to wipe away the sting of the word. It almost seemed like the headmaster didn't believe Kurt was capable of feeling or understanding. Honestly, the sub would rather hear himself be referred to as 'pet.' At least _that_ word constituted a living creature. Being an 'it' provided him with no more identity than an inanimate object—a piece of furniture or a fancy accessory to show off. "It," he repeated coldly, tasting the word on his tongue.

"Beautiful," Blaine sighed, voice sorrowful and full of concern, "God, I'm so sorry you had to hear that… Do you want to finish the tour?" he asked half-heartedly. Kurt shook his head, eyebrows furrowed.

"Come on." He stroked a hand through the sub's hair before taking his hand again, threading their fingers together. "Let's just head back to the room, then."

* * *

When they made it back to the dorm, Blaine and Kurt had to dig through the Dom's things for nearly fifteen minutes before they found the old copy of the school's slightly massive handbook that Blaine had received at the beginning of his freshman year. Setting it on the desk, the Dom pulled up an extra chair for Kurt to sit beside him, and together they scanned the Table of Contents. Kurt pointed out a small section of print near the end of the list. Sure enough, there was an entire, albeit small, section dedicated to "Bonded Pairs on Campus." Blaine flipped to the designated page with a bit of trepidation and began to read aloud:

* * *

_"Dalton Academy for Boys recognizes the diverse needs of bonded Dominant and submissive pairs and will make every effort to ensure the Dominant students' time spent on campus is both satisfying and proper. The following rules and regulations are in place to maintain the high standards and integrity of Dalton Academy, to promote socially accepted behaviors, and to create a safe, comfortable learning and living environment for all students enrolled at the Academy._

_ DOMINANTS: _

  1. _Dominants must be at least eighteen (18) years of age to board a submissive in their room of residence. No exceptions._
  2. _Dominants may only board one (1) submissive in their room of residence._
  3. _Dominants boarding a submissive must live in a single-suite style room on campus._
  4. _Dominants boarding a submissive are not allowed to have additional roommates in their room of residence._
  5. _Dominants must continue to attend and pass required classes in the Responsible Dominance Course curriculum in order to graduate. No exceptions._



_ SUBMISSIVES: _

  1. _Submissives may only board on campus if they are registered, bonded to, and legally owned by a Dominant student currently enrolled at Dalton Academy._
  2. _Submissives may only board on campus with the Dominant who legally owns them._
  3. _Submissives may not attend any Dalton Academy classes, seminars, assemblies, workshops, or other school-sanctioned events 1 without express written approval from the Headmaster._
  4. _Submissives may only leave their Dominant’s room of residence if:_



a) _They are accompanied and closely monitored by their Dominant at all times_  
                     b) _They are properly clothed_ 2 and free of all items designed for private use  3  
                        c) _They are properly collared and restrained on a leash at all times_

1 _School-sanctioned events are defined as any non-public event paid for, created by, or fully sponsored by Dalton Academy for Boys._   
2 _Being properly clothed constitutes, at a minimum, fairly modest dress that does not expose private parts of the body._   
3 _Items designed for private use include, but are not limited to, sexual ‘toys,’ equipment, bondage gear, dress designed for erotic roleplay, punishment/torture devices. If uncertain about a particular item, Dominants should seek approval from a staff member before presenting the item publicly._

_Failure to adhere to the above rules and regulations may result in immediate disciplinary action against the Dominant student and/or removal of the submissive from the Dalton Academy campus. In the case of repeated and/or serious offenses, the Dominant may risk academic probation, expulsion from the Academy, or legal action taken against him."_

* * *

Blaine set the book down and rubbed his eyes, sighing, "What a load of bullshit. What do they think you're going to do? Go on wild, murderous rampage if I let you out of my sight?" Kurt shrugged his shoulders, at a loss for words. "I mean, the first sentence alone is enough to piss me off." Blaine repeated the beginning of the paragraph, his tone mockingly formal, "Dalton ' _will make every effort to ensure the Dominant students' time spent on campus is both satisfying and proper.'_ They want to make sure I have a _lovely_ time, but they don't care about subs as long as they're properly hidden away or on the end of a leash!" He huffed out a frustrated breath.

"It's okay, Sir," Kurt tried to soothe him, reaching out to run a hand over the tense muscles in his shoulder, "Please don't be angry. I don't want to be a burden on you while you're trying to get an education—especially during your senior year."

"I'm not upset with you, beautiful," Blaine assured quickly, "I'm just surprised that one of the only schools in the state that offers a course on responsible Dominance has such discriminatory policies. They try to teach us to train our subs well enough so they don't _need_ things like leashes in public, yet they require us to use them if we board our subs on campus. It doesn't make any sense."

"Don't worry about it right now," Kurt encouraged, "Just be glad that we know."

Blaine knew his boy was right. It was better that they find out about the regulations now by reading the handbook, rather than later by breaking a rule in front of Blaine's classmates and facing a public retribution that would traumatize Kurt for god knows how long. He nodded with a heavy sigh.

* * *

"I just hate having to do this to you."

"I know, but it'll be okay. It's not like anyone's gonna be surprised by it or anything. You're kind of the exception to most Doms, remember?" Kurt gave him a small smile, not sure if he was trying to reassure Blaine or himself, "Let's just get it over with."

Reading the handbook a few hours ago had put quite a damper on both boys' moods. Unfortunately, they hadn't been able to simply set aside the problem and forget about it. It was an unavoidable reality they would have to learn to live with. Blaine had offered to take Kurt out to a restaurant for dinner that night if he didn't want to go back to the main campus, but the sub had turned him down.

"We can't go out to eat for every meal, Blaine," he reasoned, "and there will probably be less people at the dining hall tonight anyway, right? Since classes haven't started?" The Dom nodded. "Maybe it won't be so bad…"

They were both trying to be optimistic, but Blaine still looked like he was going to be sick when he finally scooped the leash off the tabletop where he'd thrown it a few minutes ago like a poisonous snake. Kurt's collar came with a small silver D-ring attached for this very purpose, but the Dom never thought he'd actually have to make use of it outside of the bedroom when they occasionally played with more bondage than their standard handcuffs. Kurt bowed his head for Blaine to reach the back of his neck. Swallowing uncomfortably, Blaine clipped the leash into place and slipped the loop at the end around his wrist.

"Ready, beautiful?" he sighed.

"Yes, Sir." He tried to sound confident.

Blaine led the way out into the hallway, and they began making their way across campus. If they walked briskly, it took about seven minutes to walk from their dorm to the dining hall, across one outdoor courtyard into the main building. They didn't meet very many students along the way, but a few heads turned to stare as they walked past. No matter how much he wanted the comfort, Kurt avoided reaching out, feeling that holding Blaine's hand would be awkward since he was already technically attached to his Dominant by the leash hanging from his neck. He was desperate not to embarrass Blaine or make him look bad. He had to play his role as expected, so the sub kept his head down and plastered his arms to his sides, docile and fully subservient to the teen he walked beside.

Kurt became visibly tenser the closer they got to the dining hall, and Blaine couldn't help but worry. The last time he'd brought Kurt into a crowded room of Dalton students, everything had come crashing down. Going to dinner on the Academy campus wasn't nearly as intense as going to an unsupervised party with seemingly limitless alcohol, but all the same, apprehension clawed into Blaine's chest as a murmur of chattering voices reached their ears. The sub looked like he was debating the pros and cons of begging Blaine to skip the meal and turn around. The Dom lifted a hand to his neck, massaging the skin above his collar, trying to remove the tension in his muscles.

"You're okay," he soothed, "Relax." His voice betrayed his own nervousness, though, not sounding quite as sure as he'd like.

When they finally stepped through the wide doorway, Kurt tried not to look around. He could feel eyes on him, staring. Though the babble of conversations continued, the sub swore he could almost hear whispers about them passing from table to table. As far as he knew, he was the only submissive boarding on campus this semester, and the only one who'd boarded in a few years. It made sense that he and his Dom would be a subject of discussion, but the thought made him incredibly uneasy in the face of this many teenage strangers, all Dominants enrolled at the Academy. It was all too reminiscent of the party at Sebastian's house.

Blaine led Kurt over to the buffet style setup and offered him a tray with a plate set on top of it, "Can you carry this, sweetheart?" he asked gently. Kurt gave a stiff nod and gripped the edges tightly with his shaking hands, closely following behind Blaine as they made their way through the line. Kurt could feel the leash brushing against his arm, the slack letting it sway between their bodies. The sub's face was paler than usual, and his eyes were wide with unease. Blaine could tell he was retreating into himself, trying to shut out the world around him. Ordinarily, he would have discouraged the behavior, but he let it slide this time, knowing it would probably be better for him in the long run. He didn't want to pressure the boy to make decisions on top of his apparent stress, and he knew Kurt was probably incapable of decision making at the moment anyway, so the Dom picked out food for both of them, trying to choose things his sub would enjoy the most, even if it wasn't the healthiest meal he'd ever had. Kurt's comfort was the priority right now.

Blaine got two glasses of Kurt's favorite soda and set them on his own tray, unsure if Kurt's grip was steady enough to hold a drink. Spilling it in front of everyone would definitely not be the best way to stay inconspicuous. Eyeing a small, empty table off to the side of the large room, Blaine sighed in relief. At least they'd have a bit of solitude. "Come on, Kurt," he murmured, "Let's go sit down." Shifting his tray to hold it in one arm, he slid his hand around Kurt's wrist, as close to holding his hand as he could get while the boy was occupied with his own tray, and began to guide him through the sea of occupied tables as quickly as he could.

He set down his tray and placed Kurt's down as well, pulling two chairs close together so that their backs would face the crowd. "Right here, beautiful," he nudged Kurt into his seat and moved to sit beside him, immediately taking his hand and giving it a squeeze, stroking his thumb across the sub's skin. "I need you to come back now, Kurt," he urged softly, "The sooner we eat, the sooner we can go to the dorm, but we aren't leaving until you're finished, sweetheart."

Kurt's blank expression slowly slipped away, though the uncomfortable look on his face was not any more reassuring. He picked up his fork and started eating in silence, eyes trained on the tabletop.

"Good boy," Blaine said slowly, "You're okay. I'm right here."

Kurt's eyes drifted to the leash hanging from his collar, and a dark blush ran up his neck and onto his cheeks. Everyone in this room could see it, even if he wasn't facing them. They were probably staring at this very moment. _So much for not being a pet._ He made a soft, distressed sound around his next bite of food, glancing at his Dom's face for reassurance. Just seeing Blaine beside him helped, if only a little.

"I'm right here," the Dom repeated. He continued to whisper encouragements throughout the rest of the meal. Thankfully, the students in the dining hall gave them their privacy. No one walked up with invasive questions or cruel remarks, and Kurt was incredibly grateful. He didn't think he could handle any verbal abuse right now. The damn leash was humiliating enough already.

* * *

As soon as they stepped through the doorway after dinner, Blaine immediately removed the leash. Scowling, he placed it back on the table, wishing he could stuff it back into storage, but knowing they'd need it every day.

Kurt made a beeline for the dresser, pulling open the bottom drawer and grabbing the first book he could get his hands on. With the practiced ease of someone who'd read it a hundred times, he flipped somewhere into the middle of the story—probably his favorite part—and began to read in silence. Blaine could tell he was trying to escape, and he was glad Kurt could find a way to do it without shutting him out completely. He made a mental note to praise the boy later, but for now, simply let him read. Blaine pulled out his phone and struck up a few text conversations with his friends, comparing schedules and tossing around song ideas for the Warblers.

By 9 PM, Blaine had packed up his book bag in preparation for tomorrow and had written out a list of songs he'd suggest if he got voted onto the Council like he hoped. Kurt had plowed through nearly two-hundred pages of the novel in his hands, silent and focused for several long hours.

Blaine walked over to him and squatted down at his side. Brushing a hand over Kurt's neck and collar, the Dom leaned in to peck him on the cheek. "You about ready for bed, beautiful?" he asked quietly. The 7 AM alarm he'd set to wake them up would come early tomorrow morning. Kurt finished his paragraph and closed the book, setting it carefully back in the dresser before looking up at Blaine with a smile and a nod.

After brushing their teeth and washing their faces, they stripped down and changed into nightclothes—Blaine in a pair of boxers and thin sweats, and Kurt only in his silky pajama pants, the way his Dom preferred. The bed in the single-suite style dorm was larger than those in the regular dorms on campus, but it was still smaller than either Kurt or Blaine was accustomed to.

"Do you want me on my cot tonight, Sir?" Kurt asked, "There's not much room on the bed, and I want to make sure you get enough sleep." Since Dalton didn't provide extra furnishings for submissives, the Andersons had invested in a fold-out cot for Kurt, just in case. The sub took a tentative step toward the closet, where they'd put it away that morning. Blaine shook his head as he sat down on the mattress.

"No. I want you with me. We'll make it work," he told him, "Can you get the light on your way over?"

"Of course," Kurt made a detour on the way back to the bed, flipping the switch on the wall and enveloping the room in darkness. He slid his hand along the paneling until he found the thermostat, cranking the temperature down a few degrees. He knew Blaine liked his bedroom cool at night; it made it more comfortable to snuggle under blankets and share body heat. Kurt stepped across the floor, taking care not to trip over anything in the unfamiliar layout, and moved onto the bed. It creaked beneath him as he settled his weight.

Immediately, a pair of strong arms encircled his torso, pulling him down to the shared pillow. Blaine pulled the blanket up around them and tugged Kurt even closer, pressing a goodnight kiss to his forehead. The sub smiled to himself and burrowed in, pressing his bare feet against Blaine's and tucking his head against his Dom's chest where he could hear the familiar pound of his heartbeat.


	11. Chapter 11

When the 7 AM alarm began to blare from the clock on the bedside table, Blaine swatted at it with his hand until the beeping ceased. Through the dark, Kurt could hear him mumbling into the pillow, "Don' wan g'up."

"What was that?" He giggled, reaching out until his fingers found Blaine's head of disheveled curls. He stroked a hand through them, yawning deeply.

Blaine turned his head to face Kurt, "I don't wanna get up," he clarified with better enunciation.

"Too bad," Kurt laughed. "You have school. Come on. Up you go." Blaine lay purposefully limp in Kurt's arms, mumbling, "Five more minutes!" while the sub struggled to maneuver him into a sitting position from where he still lay against the mattress.

"Oh my god, Blaine," Kurt laughed, voice strained with effort and sleep, "You're ridiculous."

"I know." The Dom moved the rest of the way up on his own, sliding his feet off the side of the bed and slowly standing up. He stretched with a groan and went to turn on the small desk lamp, leaving the room dim. "You can go back to sleep, beautiful," he said, "I'll wake you before I leave."

Kurt shook his head, sitting up on the bed and rubbing his eyes. "I'll stay up with you." Blaine didn't protest. His sleepy smile made Kurt feel warm, even as he slipped out from underneath the blankets and exposed his skin to the chilled air. Blaine headed toward the bathroom while Kurt got to his feet and went to turn on the main light, squinting as his eyes adjusted. He changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before digging into the box of protein bars that sat on top of the mini fridge. It wasn't the most exciting breakfast he'd ever had, but eating one meal a day in the room would save time and provide Kurt a welcome reprieve from being on the leash. He grabbed a second bar for Blaine and wandered over to the bathroom to lean in against the doorframe.

Blaine was standing at the mirror in nothing but his boxers, running his hands through his hair in an attempt to flatten his mess of dark curls back against his skull with gel. If he didn't start out with his hair as soon as he woke up, the gel wouldn't dry properly by the time he left for class. Kurt found the entire ordeal rather amusing.

"I swear, it's like they turn wild after a summer of being free," Blaine hissed at his unruly curls, squeezing another glob of gel onto his hand to tame them.

"Why don't you go without the gel?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shrugged. "I don't know. My dad told me when I transferred here that slicking it back looked more professional or something. I just got used to it, and now it feels like part of the uniform."

"I like your curls," Kurt said matter-of-factly.

"I know you do," Blaine grinned, "You told me that on our first night together. Do you remember?" The sub nodded, taking a bite of the protein bar while he reminisced. At the time, Blaine had said it took hundreds of pounds of gel to get his hair to flatten. He'd lost count of how many handfuls the Dom had already used since he'd walked in the bathroom two minutes ago, and Kurt idly wondered how much money he'd spent on bottles of the product over the years.

It took quite a while, but finally Blaine was satisfied with the look of his hair. He took the protein bar Kurt offered him and tore open the wrapper, holding it in his teeth while he went to the dresser and found a rather shapeless pair of dark gray slacks. After pulling them on, Blaine donned a white button down dress shirt. The navy and red tie soon hung loose around his neck, and Kurt shivered as he remembered the feel of it against his bare skin. Blaine caught him staring and smirked devilishly, threading the fabric through his fingers just to tease.

By the time Blaine was dressed and done eating, with his blazer resting over the desk chair, they had about fifteen minutes before he needed to head out to his first class of the semester. They brushed their teeth, and Blaine gargled some mouthwash for good measure.

"What do you think, beautiful?" he asked afterward, "Is my breath fresh enough?"

The Dom leaned in and captured Kurt's lips, his hand wrapping around the back of the boy's neck. Kurt sighed against him and immediately parted his lips to let Blaine's tongue slip inside. The minty flavor was cold and irresistible. Kurt tangled his tongue up with his Dom's, eagerly tasting until Blaine pulled away.

"Well?" he asked with a grin.

"Perfect, Sir," the sub concluded. "Delicious."

In the last few minutes before Blaine left, he had a brief discussion with Kurt about what the day would hold for him.

"There's a copy of my schedule on the desk, so you can keep up with where I am throughout the day. I'll text you when I'm on my way to come get you for lunch, okay? You have your phone, right? Powered on and fully charged?"

"Mhmm." Kurt pulled it from his pocket to show his Dom.

"Good." Blaine glanced around the room as he shouldered his bag and took another step toward the door, "I'd like to think you'd already know this, but just in case it wasn't 100% clear, you have free reign of the room while I'm gone. Watch TV, read a book, take a nap, write a story, sit in a hot bath for hours," he chuckled, "Whatever you'd like, as long as you stay in here, and as long as you're ready to meet me for lunch each day when I come to get you."

"Yes, Sir."

"Keep the door locked at all times. If anyone knocks, make sure you check through the peephole before you even _think_ of opening it or responding to the person in the hall. If you look and see that it's someone you don't know, or if you're uncomfortable talking to them, you keep quiet and let them walk away. Understand? You have no obligation to respond to anyone while I'm not here with you."

"Yes, Sir," Kurt nodded quickly, "Though I don't think I'd be brave enough to open the door and let anyone in anyway, if you weren't here."

"That's probably a good thing, actually," Blaine told him, "You can never be too careful." Kurt nodded in agreement. "I'll have my phone with me. Doms boarding subs on campus have a bit of a special privilege when it comes to cell phones in class," he smirked, "If you need to tell me something, send me a text. If I don't reply within fifteen minutes, you can call me if you need to—only if you need to. I'll be checking for messages periodically throughout the day, so if you text me, I will get it eventually. However, if it's an honest emergency that can't wait at all, you are to call me immediately. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"There are a few pages on Dalton's emergency procedures in the handbook, and that packet I got yesterday about our residence hall has a map with marked fire exits. This morning before I come get you for lunch, sit down and familiarize yourself with this information so you know what to do if something happens while I'm across campus and I can't get here to help you."

"Y-Yes, Sir." There was hint of trepidation in the sub's voice, and Blaine quickly moved to reassure him that all was well.

"This is all precautionary stuff, alright? Nothing's going to happen. It's just good for you to know. You'll be fine, sweetheart. I promise."

"Okay," Kurt offered his Dom a small smile.

"And I think that covers everything," Blaine said, biting his lip in concentration as he ran through a mental checklist, "Do you have any questions?"

"I don't think so... I'll text you if I'm not sure about something."

"Okay." Blaine smiled, opening his arms and pulling his boy in for a hug. "Be good. No wild parties while I'm gone," he joked. Kurt burrowed his head against the Dom's neck, lips curled into a smile on Blaine's skin.

"Ugh, fine," he replied with false annoyance, before adding more seriously, "Have a good morning, Sir. Learn a lot."

"Thank you, beautiful," he laughed, stifling a tired yawn, "I will genuinely try." With a chaste farewell kiss to Kurt's forehead, Blaine pulled the door open and went into the hall. He waited to hear the sound of Kurt turning the lock before starting through the hall, hurrying down the stairs, and travelling over to the main building where his first class of the day took place. While he walked, Blaine pulled his schedule from his pocket and scanned it over, trying to commit it all to memory before the day was over.

* * *

While Blaine was away at class, Kurt studiously looked over all the information in the packets his Dom had left on the desk. He read them until he was certain that he was familiar with what they said—prepared for a pop quiz if Blaine sprung one on him later that day—and then he put in a movie to let the next few hours pass.

He received a text just after noon that Blaine was on his way to get him for lunch.

While he waited for his Dom to arrive, Kurt stood near the door. He held the leash in his hands, looking down at it with a calculating expression. It was just a strand of black leather with a loop on one end and a clip on the other. There was nothing extraordinary about it. There was nothing inherently shameful or scary about it, either. Kurt found it strange that something so simple could make him feel so humiliated and singled out once it was attached to his collar.

Blaine unlocked the door and stepped into the room while Kurt continued to stare at it, deep in thought.

"Trying to catch it on fire with your mind, beautiful?" he joked, taking in the sub's intense expression. Kurt blinked, and a grin immediately spread across his face at the sound of Blaine's voice.

"No," he replied, "Just thinking."

"'Bout what?" Blaine stepped behind him and let his chin rest against the boy's shoulder.

"It's just a piece of leather," Kurt said, "This little thing made me feel so embarrassed last night, and it's really just a piece of leather. My collar's a piece of leather, too, and I'm proud to have it." Blaine turned his head to press a kiss against Kurt's cheek, "I just don't understand how they can make me feel such different things, when both of them are so similar."

"Well, for one thing, that collar is a physical representation of our bond. I gave it to you on claiming night. It's symbolic; it stands for something. Right?" Kurt hummed affirmatively and leaned back against Blaine's chest, feeling his heart flutter at the memories of their first night together. The Dom's arms snaked around his torso and held him close. "But the leash is just a leash. It serves no real purpose apart from making sure we don't get in trouble here by breaking the rules. You're used to wearing your collar, and you'd never take it off if you didn't have to, right?" Kurt shook his head vehemently, "But this leash is exactly what you said—just a piece of leather. We don't use one outside of Dalton. We never have. If I was able to give you the choice to use it or not, I know you'd refuse."

"And that's why it's so uncomfortable," Kurt concluded, "because it isn't... It's not, um…" His voice faded, uncertain how to phrase the thoughts in his head.

"It conflicts with the way our dynamic is set up," Blaine supplied. Kurt nodded in agreement.

"Yeah… It's weird."

"I don't want to use it any more than you do, sweetheart. Believe me."

"I know." With a sigh, Kurt turned around to face his Dom, holding out the leash to him. Blaine took it with an apologetic smile and gently fastened it into place before leaning closer to kiss the skin just above Kurt's collar. The sub shivered and bit his lip as his mouth turned up into another smile.

"You're just as handsome as ever, regardless of the leash," Blaine assured him. "Don't let it make you too upset, okay?"

Kurt nodded, "I'm still proud to be at your side, Sir."

"And I'm still proud to have you there. Immensely proud." Blaine's hazel eyes seemed to gleam a little brighter as they held each other's gaze. "Come on. Let's go." Kurt led the way out the door and paused while Blaine locked it once again. "Be proud, beautiful," he reminded, brushing his fingers down Kurt's arm, "You're mine."

Kurt felt himself stand a little straighter as they started the walk across campus. Even in this school full of Dominant males, Kurt had a reason to be proud. He belonged to Blaine Anderson, the best one of the bunch. Blaine was proud to walk beside him, and Kurt tried his hardest to shift his perspective on the leash that constantly brushed down his neck. It didn't have to be a hindrance. It could be an even more obvious way to show who he belonged to. People didn't need to see the collar or read their documents to know they were a pair.

Through the corner of his eye, Blaine noticed the change in his sub's posture. It brought a smile to his face, and he moved closer to squeeze his shoulders and lightly kiss him on the cheek. "Mine," he purred.

"Yours," Kurt agreed softly, leaning into his Dom's touch for a moment. After a few seconds of their lingering contact, the teens moved apart again, back to maintaining a more modest distance from one another as they continued their walk across campus.

Kurt was proud to belong to Blaine. That was indisputable. Also indisputable was his anxiety around large crowds. Regardless of how proud he was to walk at Blaine's side, he still grew nervous as they approached the dining hall. The murmur of conversations met his ears even louder than the previous night at dinnertime.

Blaine noticed him growing tense, and he turned to ask, "Are you gonna want a table for two, sweetheart?"

Kurt nodded. "I'm not ready to sit with anyone else yet, I don't think… Lots of people."

"That's perfectly fine. I told my friends earlier that you're my priority, so they'll just have to wait to sit with me until later in the week, when you're feeling more comfortable."

"Thank you, Sir," Kurt shot him a grateful glance.

"Of course, beautiful."

After they picked out their food—Kurt was more capable of making his own decisions today—Blaine scanned the room. There definitely were people staring today. Blaine could see them looking up from their meals and conversations, curiously training their eyes on the pair as the Dom sought out a place to sit Kurt down before he became overwhelmed. He found an empty table near the same corner where they'd sat the evening before. It was designed to sit four, but Blaine led Kurt to it anyway. He'd send other students away if he had to.

Like the night before, they sat facing away from the crowd, so Kurt didn't have to see all the eyes on him. The sub could feel them burning into his back, though. The countless teenage Doms were staring, and Kurt swallowed nervously as he began to eat. He knew he was safe here with Blaine, but it was still an unsettling environment.

Other than the nerves, lunch was rather uneventful. A few times, someone called out Blaine's name, and the Dom would turn around to wave or shout back a greeting as they passed, but all of his friends kept their distance just as Blaine had requested. As soon as they both finished eating, Blaine quickly escorted Kurt out of the dining hall and back to their room where they spent the last ten minutes of the lunch period getting some much-needed cuddling in each other's arms.

When the bell for fifth period rang, Blaine couldn't linger. He still had to walk back to the main campus and find the classroom before the six-minute passing period was over. With a tight embrace, quick kiss, and a few more sweet words from Blaine, they parted, and Kurt flopped back on the bed and cuddled with the pillow a little bit longer, missing the warmth of his Dom's body.

* * *

Blaine was feeling pretty worn by the time he trudged off toward seventh period a few hours later, his last class of the day. He wasn't exactly looking forward to another year of the Responsible Dominance Course. Blaine didn't want to sit through anymore lectures about the way a submissive's mind worked, and how he, as the Responsible Dominant, should take care to speak every word and deliver every action in the way that a submissive could best understand. The examples and scenarios used in the textbook were always so generic, though Blaine hadn't realized this until he'd actually become Kurt's Dom. No submissive was a pure textbook definition. Kurt was most certainly not. Blaine knew the course was important, but he didn't feel like he needed to spend any more time reading paragraphs on how to pleasure the generic textbook submissive with different kinks. Blaine would rather spend time with his own sub, further expanding their world of sexual experience with one another, hands-on.

He was tired after six other classes. Blaine really just wanted to go back to the dorm and curl up with Kurt for a well-deserved nap before starting on some of the homework that he'd already been given on the first day back. But he didn't have a choice. RDC was required for all four years in order to graduate, regardless of a Dom's experience, and skipping on the first day of the semester would be immensely frowned upon.

When he walked into the classroom, Blaine slunk into the first seat he came to, in the last row. Others filed in behind him, looking equally unexcited and haggard from a long day. Blaine lifted his head in a lazy greeting when Sebastian took a seat at the desk to his right.

"Last time we have to take this stupid class," Sebastian remarked casually.

"Yep," Blaine replied, "It'll be nice to get it over with."

When the bell rang to announce the beginning of class, Blaine leaned back in his chair, expecting to sit through a boring welcome from the teacher before they started the year as they always did—recalling what they'd learned on Responsible Dominance the year before.

What he didn't expect was to be called up to the front of the room ten minutes into the class time. Mr. Hayes had just finished his long-winded welcome speech. Blaine had been zoned out from the third sentence, pretending to read a poster on the wall nearest to him. His name was called several times before he actually heard it, head swiveling around to attention.

"What?"

"I said, I'd like you to come up to the front, Blaine, if you don't mind." Confused, Blaine awkwardly rose from his seat and walked past his classmates, moving to stand by Mr. Hayes near the dry erase board at the front of the room. "Now, I heard that you claimed a sub over the summer, yes?"

"Oh—I, yeah," Blaine stammered, finally catching on to the purpose of his presence in front of the other students. Mr. Hayes wanted Blaine to speak about his time with Kurt and how RDC had helped him be a better Dom. "Yes, I did."

"Would you mind telling us a little bit about the experience?" Mr. Hayes prompted with a friendly smile. "Feel free to leave out the more intimate details if you'd like." Blaine felt a light blush crawl up his neck, and a few of the guys in the room chuckled. Sebastian caught his eye and gave him a suggestive grin.

"Well, um," Blaine began, facing his teacher more than the class, "It was all pre-arranged by my parents and my sub's father. Kurt and I—that's my boy's name; Kurt. We'd been meant to bond to each other since we were like, three or four years old." Mr. Hayes pursed his lips as he nodded, an almost too-perfect expression of interest. Blaine wondered if he genuinely cared at all. "We waited until the end of last semester so that we'd have all summer to get to know one another without me having to juggle school and the Warblers… Um, so on the evening of the claiming day, I went to his house with my parents. After we met, we shared our personal statements, had a short, private collaring ceremony in the living room, and then we consummated our physical bond with one another that night."

"And has the partnership been rewarding thus far?"

"Absolutely," Blaine responded immediately. "Kurt's wonderful. I really lucked out with him. We work great together."

"Now that you've had real-world experience claiming and caring for a submissive, would you say that the things you've learned in the RDC course have been beneficial, Blaine?"

"Yes, they definitely have." Blaine wasn't even lying when he gave the expected answer. "I remember a few hours before the ceremony, I was in my room reviewing things in the textbook because I was so anxious," he chuckled. "Of course, I've had to adapt a lot of the information to fit our specific dynamic and our personalities, but everything I've learned over the past three years has definitely come in handy over the past few months."

"See, boys?" Mr. Hayes turned to address the rest of the class. "Blaine here is living proof that this course can benefit your future partnerships. Keep that in mind this year while you study. It's not just the grade that's important." Blaine nodded his head in agreement. "Thank you, Blaine. You can take your seat now."

"Thank you, Sir." When Blaine returned to his seat, Sebastian was still grinning, clearly amused. "What?" Blaine asked in an undertone.

"Cute, Anderson," Sebastian whispered back over the aisle, "Real cute. How much did Briggs pay you to vouch for this class with your mighty words of wisdom?"

Blaine rolled his eyes but smiled back as he replied, "No one paid me, idiot. I didn't even know this was happening until I got called up there. Did it seem like I was lying?"

"Nah, but you're a good actor."

"And you're just desperate to believe that my partnership with Kurt can't be possibly as good as I say it is," Blaine bragged teasingly.

"That's not at it all, killer. I'm not doubting anything. I just haven't seen your boy be that perfectly obedient creature you're so enamored by with my own two eyes."

"Kurt was at the party. Or were you too drunk to remember?"

"Of course I remember, but you didn't do shit with him except keep him glued to your side," Sebastian argued, "For all I know, he could be the most disobedient sub ever, and you're too embarrassed to admit that you can't control him like you're supposed to."

"You questioning my dominance, Seb?" Blaine shot his friend a playful, predatory glare. "I bet you'd think twice if I pinned you down on that desk and made you apologize in front of everyone."

"Fuck you," Sebastian laughed. Blaine chuckled under his breath, and for a moment he nearly forgot that he was in class, too caught up in his familiar competitive banter with Sebastian to notice until Mr. Hayes spoke up.

"Would you two like to share with the class?" he asked.

Sebastian made a quick reply. "We're just talking about being responsible Doms, Mr. Hayes. Blaine was telling me how important it is that he keeps his pe—his _boy_ in line by providing him with proper boundaries and rules." Blaine glanced over at him with a surprised expression. Sebastian wasn't stupid by any means, but he'd never been one for putting much stock in RDC, usually scraping out just enough points to pass every semester. Somehow, though, he'd pulled out a nearly textbook-perfect answer on the spot. Sebastian noticed Blaine's shock and shrugged, adding in a whisper, "I can't very well sit in here for three years and not learn something, right?" Blaine just shook his head with an amused smile as Mr. Hayes continued.

"Very good. Excellent point, Sebastian. And why, class, are firm boundaries and rules important in a full-time partnership?"

Another student across the room raised his hand to answer, "Submissives' minds are wired to value an amount of structure and control in their lives. It's our responsibility to provide them with that security."

* * *

The rest of the week continued on in a similar fashion to the first day. Blaine and Kurt woke up at 7 AM. Blaine prepared for the day and left for class. Kurt would lounge around the dorm room, eagerly awaiting his return. He'd receive a text at about 12:05 that Blaine was on his way to get him for lunch. They would eat at the dining hall, stop back at the room to drop Kurt off, and Blaine would head back over to the main campus. When he returned to the dorm a few hours later, Blaine would immediately start his homework to get it out of the way; sometimes Kurt would sit beside him, occasionally in his lap, curiously watching his Dom solve math problems or write paragraphs of literary analysis on his computer. After Blaine's homework was completed, the Dom always made time for Kurt—whether it was cuddling, sex, or just talking until dinner. They'd head back to the dining hall for one more meal, have a few more hours to themselves, and finally crawl into bed to do it all over again the following day.

Kurt quickly grew accustomed to the routine. He didn't get as much time with Blaine as he had during the summer, but Kurt knew school was incredibly important for his Dom, so he accepted the inevitable change and savored their time together even more.

On Friday morning, an hour or so after Blaine left for class, Kurt received a text message. He heard his phone vibrate and curiously picked it up. Blaine never texted this early…

_do u think we could eat w/the guys today? a few of them have asked me. it's ok to say no if u aren't ready._

Kurt considered Blaine's request for a moment, knowing full well that his Dom wouldn't mind if he refused. There was one thing he had to be sure of before agreeing. Quickly, he typed out a response.

_It won't be a repeat of the party, right?_

_I will tell them to keep any comments about you to themselves. No derogatory language. No questions about our personal life…or our sex life._ Kurt smiled, noticing how Blaine's attention to spelling and grammar heightened as he went from being more casual to being more of a Dom, just like the slight change in his tone whenever he spoke on a serious matter.

_I think I can do it._

_Are you sure? Don't just do it to make me happy, beautiful._

_Yes sir. I'm sure._

_Okay. I'll come get you at the regular time. Have a good morning. :D_

_You too, sir. :)_

At 12:18, Kurt heard the familiar sound of a key in the doorknob, and Blaine stepped through a few seconds later. The sub handed over his leash and stood still to let Blaine clip it into place. He received an affectionate peck on the cheek as Blaine led the way out the door.

When they arrived at the dining hall, they lined up quickly and got their food. Kurt glanced over at the smaller tables in the corner, feeling a bit like he was betraying them after they'd been so comforting all week long. Blaine brought him over to one of the empty tables in the center of the room that fit at least ten students—more if extra chairs were squeezed in. They were the first of Blaine's friends to take their seats.

"Doing okay?" Blaine asked, lightly squeezing his sub's shoulder.

Kurt turned to him with a soft smile and a nod, "I'm fine."

"Good."

"Hey, Kurt," another voice greeted. Surprised at being directly addressed, the sub glanced over in time to see Nick Duval sliding into the seat beside him, a friendly smile on his face. Kurt blanked for a few seconds, unsure.

When he finally said, "Hi," the awkwardness in his tone was audible.

"This seat wasn't taken, right?" Nick asked, misunderstanding what had prompted the boy's hesitation.

"Oh, no. No, Sir, it wasn't," Kurt stammered. Nick rolled his eyes and grinned even wider, amused.

"Remember when I told you to call me Nick?" Kurt nodded. "That still applies, Kurt. I'm not into the whole formal title thing."

"Oh… Right. Sorry," Kurt blushed.

"It's fine," Nick assured, changing the subject, "So how are you liking Dalton so far?"

"It…it's nice." He wasn't entirely sure how to respond, not used to having conversations with anyone but Blaine here. Of all the open seats around the table, Nick had chosen to sit at Kurt's side. He wondered if Blaine had specifically asked him to in an attempt to give Kurt a kind of comfort zone; it seemed like something Blaine would do. After a bit more small talk, Nick refocused his attention to his meal, and Kurt returned to his own, feeling a bit more confident and sure of himself. He had support on both sides.

The table began to fill up quickly as other Warblers all clamored to get a place among the group. Several minutes passed while the boys chatted back and forth. They mostly ignored Kurt, but that was fine with him. He preferred going unnoticed rather than having everyone's attention focused on him.

"You didn't save a seat for me, killer?" Kurt immediately recognized who the voice behind him belonged to, and it made his skin crawl with discomfort. He was honestly grateful that he didn't jump in surprise. Blaine looked back at Sebastian before glancing around the table, almost like he expected there to be an extra chair.

"I—" Blaine began.

"Oh, you _did_ save a seat for me!" Sebastian interrupted. His green eyes shifted to land on Kurt, and the sub froze under his gaze, hands going still even as he reached for another potato chip from the bag in front of him. The conversation immediately thinned out around them until it was quiet at their table. The Warblers watched the exchange curiously, waiting to see what would happen.

It was clear what Sebastian was implying. This wasn't Kurt's seat. He was merely a placeholder. Sebastian looked back at Blaine expectantly, and Kurt's Dom seemed to falter as he tried to think of the proper solution. Kurt knew Blaine would never make him give up his seat if they were at home in their own dining room. But this wasn't home. This was a school designed for Dominant boys. It was by privilege alone that Kurt was even allowed to live on this campus and come to this dining hall for meals. That privilege could be revoked any time for any reason.

It wasn't uncommon for restaurants and other public establishments to have certain regulations in place; rules that meant subs were the first to lose certain amenities, like seating, if there was a shortage due to demand. Blaine requesting that his friends not use foul language or ask crude questions was one thing, but this was something else entirely. If Kurt refused to give up his seat for a Dominant student enrolled at the Academy, he knew it wouldn't lead to anything good, especially since that student was Sebastian Smythe. The blatant lack of respect for a Dom would get Kurt kicked out for sure, and Blaine would undoubtedly get in trouble for not keeping his sub in check. As Kurt stared up at Sebastian's smug, clearly superior grin, he knew that Sebastian realized all of this. He'd planned this and had probably been waiting just out of sight until the table was full, just to ensure that everything went smoothly.

Kurt followed Blaine's gaze as the Dom briefly glanced across the room toward the tables in the corner, where they'd eaten lunch and dinner the past four days. The seats were filled. If they both got up and left, they'd be forced to retreat all the way back to the dorm, and the thought of giving Sebastian that sort of power over them both made Kurt sick.

He finally dropped his eyes from Sebastian's face, and he looked to Blaine, trying to communicate everything to him without a word. _I understand. I won't blame you. Don't get us in trouble._ He was tempted to get out of his chair without Blaine's prompting, but he didn't want to give Sebastian the satisfaction of knowing that he'd made the sub move without a direct order from his Dom. He wouldn't stoop that low.

Blaine's expression was calm, but the sub could see the conflict in his eyes. He didn't want to humiliate Kurt, but he didn't want to piss his friend off either. Kurt could practically hear the confusion churning in Blaine's mind, and in a final attempt to get his point across, he blinked once, slow and deliberate. It was one way they communicated during intercourse whenever Kurt was gagged or otherwise unable to speak. One blink meant 'yes,' or 'I'm okay to continue.' Two meant 'no,' or 'I need a moment.' Blaine inclined his head in a slight nod to show that he understood.

Sebastian cleared his throat, impatient. All eyes were on the three teens as the rest of the Warblers waited for Blaine to respond.

Blaine locked eyes with Kurt and steeled his expression. He inclined his head a bit sharper than before, clearly gesturing to the floor. "Knees," he commanded, voice soft but sure.

Kurt murmured back a quiet, unargumentative, "Yes, Sir," and immediately set his food back on the table, abandoning it as he moved from the chair and obediently lowered himself to the floor. Kurt knew he and Blaine were doing the smartest thing by avoiding conflict, but it was still embarrassing to be in such a submissive pose in a room full of Doms that he didn't know. He slowly inched forward until he was practically underneath the table, trying to hide himself from prying eyes behind the refuge of his Dom's legs. Blaine kept the leash loose, letting Kurt adjust freely. When the sub finally found a position he could live with, Blaine began to hand the rest of his meal down to him. Kurt took everything carefully, trying to set each item down where it wouldn't accidentally get knocked over or stepped on by any feet. He kept everything as far away from the chair that now belonged to Sebastian as possible, not putting it past him to make a mess of his food on purpose.

Once Kurt's things had been cleared away, Sebastian took his seat without comment. Even from his place beneath the table, Kurt could sense the brief moments of awkward tension that hung over the occupants around him. Finally someone spoke, and the conversation gradually picked up again like nothing had happened.

A few minutes later, by the time the Warblers had probably forgotten the exchange altogether, Kurt felt a hand gently come to rest on his head. The sub turned his face upward so Blaine could better caress him. Blaine's fingers found Kurt's chin, and his thumb brushed over the sub's lips. Kurt received the implied kiss, and he gently puckered his lips to kiss Blaine's hand in return, accepting the unspoken apology with a reassurance that he was alright. The Dom stroked his boy's hair one last time before pulling his hand away.

Kurt leaned against Blaine's legs for the remainder of lunch, halfheartedly finishing his meal beneath the table, and shamelessly glaring at the pair of legs next to his Dom's. Kurt didn't like Sebastian Smythe. He didn't like him one bit.


	12. Chapter 12

Wednesday afternoon, Blaine arrived at the dorm after class and set his book bag down on the desk, asking, "Do you wanna come to the Warblers' meeting?"

"The one tonight?"

"Yeah. They're electing members to the Council. I thought you might want to come in case I get chosen. You can be there to watch it all go down," Blaine said dramatically.

"Sure your friends won't mind? I don't want to intrude or anything."

Blaine's face fell just a little bit, "Uh, well… You know from the party what a lot of them think of subs. I mean…"

"Oh… Right," Kurt realized, "I'm just your…" He couldn't say 'pet.' The word felt horrible on the tip of his tongue. "I'm not enough of a person to them to really count as an intruder," he rephrased.

Blaine nodded slowly, his mouth in a frown. "Anyway, uh, I asked Wes just to be sure, and he said it was fine if you came along. You don't have to, though. I'd understand."

"No, no, I want to," Kurt said quickly, "I want to be there to see you get on the Council, Blaine."

The Dom smiled. "You seem confident that I'll get the spot," he observed.

"They'd be stupid to not pick you, Sir," Kurt replied with a smile.

* * *

After an early dinner in the dining hall, the two boys headed up the spiral staircase and down the hall to the room Kurt hadn't been able to see when his tour of the campus had been cut short by Headmaster Briggs two weekends ago. Blaine led the way inside. Nearly all the other members of the choir had already arrived, but thankfully, there were still two open seats on one of the couches. Even more in their favor, a familiar, friendly face was the third occupant. Kurt took a seat in the middle of the couch, between Nick and Blaine, keeping his eyes trained on the floor. If others were staring, he didn't want to see. Blaine gently massaged his shoulder, and Kurt relaxed a little, leaning back into the cushions a bit more.

Wes gave his gavel a heavy whack on the tabletop, making Kurt flinch at the sharp sound. The quiet buzz of conversation around them faded into silence. "This first meeting of the semester is now in session," Wes proclaimed, "Our first order of business is to elect three upperclassmen to head the Warblers as members of the esteemed Council for this school year. The Warblers' Council is responsible for final song selection, distribution of parts, recording the minutes, approving the organization of events, promoting peace and proper tradition among the group, and maintaining order in meetings. In the event that more than three upperclassmen are nominated, the three Council members will be selected by an anonymous popular vote. Do we have any nominations for the Council chairs?"

No sooner had Wes finished speaking when someone called out, "I nominate senior member, Wesley Montgomery, to serve a second term on the Council."

Nearly ten others quickly raised their hands, including Blaine, to second the motion in unison.

"I nominate senior member, Sebastian Smythe, to serve on the Council."

"Second," someone chorused.

Kurt could feel that Blaine was tense at his side, and he wished he had the authority to nominate someone. His Dom wanted this so badly.

"I nominate senior member, Blaine Anderson, to serve on the Council," Sebastian announced in a calm voice.

"I second the motion," Nick said immediately, followed by several others. After the three nominations had been called out, all in rapid succession, there was a long pause. Kurt bit his lip, waiting.

"Are there any further nominations?" Wes asked the room, "Are there any objections?" There was no response. "In that case, Warbler Sebastian, Warbler Blaine, would you please join me?" Sebastian moved from where he stood on the opposite side of the room. Handing the end of his sub's leash over to Nick—for the sake of maintaining appearances—Blaine rose to his feet, patting Kurt's thigh once to reassure him before leaving his side. The two Warblers sidled up next to Wes near the wooden table at the front of the room.

"Warbler Sebastian," Wes addressed him, "You have been nominated by the body of the Warblers to represent our choir and our school as a member of the Council. You know the responsibilities that you will be given, as well as the standards you will be expected to uphold. Are you willing to accept your nomination and everything that it entails?"

"Absolutely," Sebastian grinned.

After accepting his nomination, Sebastian repeated the same speech to Wes, who also accepted his choir's nomination to serve a second year on the Council. Finally, Wes turned to Blaine, repeating the words once more. Kurt couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"…Are you willing to accept your nomination and everything that it entails?"

Blaine nodded, "Yes, I am."

"Then we now have our three Council members for this school year!" Wes concluded. The room broke out into a round of applause as the three Warblers took their seats at the table, Wes in between Blaine and Sebastian. Blaine caught Kurt's eye and gave him a brief thumbs-up while the sub quietly sat in his place on the couch, grinning ear to ear. He felt about ready to burst with excitement, but he was unsure if it was proper for him to join in on the celebrations or not. He'd have plenty of time to congratulate Blaine later when they were alone, anyway.

The rest of the meeting was much less exciting for Kurt. Song suggestions for the first setlist of the year were tossed around for half an hour along with an exhausting discussion aobut keys and part arrangements. When everyone was finally dismissed, it took a few minutes for Blaine to make it back to Kurt's side, bombarded by his fellow Warblers crowding and congratulating him and Sebastian near the Council's table. Blaine gave Sebastian a parting handshake and excused himself from the mass of teenage boys, shooting Kurt a smile as he approached. Kurt rose to his feet and handed over the end of the leash to him as they made a quick exit.

As soon as they were out in the hall, out of sight of Blaine's friends, Kurt dared to break from the still, submissive persona he always adapted to in public, wrapping his arms around Blaine's torso and giving him a tight hug.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you, beautiful." Blaine squeezed him back, and Kurt could hear the smile in his voice.

"I knew they'd pick you."

* * *

After the initial celebration of starting a new year and electing members to the Council, the Warblers immediately went to work preparing a performance for their annual start-of-term showcase. Each year, two weeks from their first meeting, the Warblers always held a special performance in the school's auditorium, to welcome everyone back for another year, spread some school pride, and hopefully garner even more support from the student body, not that they lacked support in the first place.

The next fourteen days were filled with rigorous practice, and Blaine had even more responsibilities than usual, now that he was a prominent leader of the group. After eating dinner and escorting Kurt back to their dorm room each day, Blaine would immediately head back to main campus for an evening rehearsal and not return for several hours. When he came through the door each night, haggard and exhausted, Kurt was always there, more than willing to help him unwind.

Though the two weeks were rough on him, Blaine couldn't say he didn't enjoy them. It was great to be back with his choir, and Kurt always knew exactly what he needed after a long evening of harmonizing and choreographing. His beautiful, wonderful, magnificent sub was more than happy to provide dozens of massages, a fantastic number of blowjobs, fourteen consecutive nights of showering together, plenty of cuddling in bed, and so many kisses Blaine couldn't even begin to count them all.

Somewhere between all of his classes, extra rehearsals, and homework, Blaine found time to acquire the necessary permission from Headmaster Briggs that would allow his sub to attend to the Warblers' performance. Kurt was excited. He'd heard Blaine sing before, but never in a serious setting like with his show choir. When the night of the showcase came, Blaine had to be at the auditorium an hour early. Unsure if he'd have time to return to the dorm before the show, the Dom elected to take Kurt with him.

Kurt hung around backstage while the Warblers went over a few minor changes in choreography, watching Blaine work—the perfect picture of concentration. They went through a few excerpts of their songs, working out the more difficult harmonies to make sure they had them memorized, and Kurt went wide-eyed at the gorgeous sound created by the collective voices of the group. Blaine caught a glance of his expression and winked, clearly amused by and proud of the reaction.

The Warblers left the stage and crowded around in the small backstage area thirty minutes before show time. "I want you to hold onto this," Blaine told Kurt, offering him a slip of paper. "The original permission form Headmaster Briggs wrote up for you. If anyone questions your right to be here, or asks why you aren't with your Dom, you show them this. I have a copy of it with me, and I've also given one to Jason and Michael, just in case." Kurt nodded. Jason and Michael were two Dalton students, roommates of a few boys in the Warblers, who'd agreed to accompany Kurt in the auditorium tonight. Blaine had put them both through an interview process of sorts before he'd even allowed them to meet his sub. When they had met a few days previously, Kurt had gotten along rather well with them both, and he'd agreed to the arrangement. At Blaine's request, Headmaster Briggs had added on the names of Kurt's escorts to the permission form, giving the sub exemption from yet another school rule for the night.

"You ready to go meet up with them, then?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah." Kurt felt a possessive arm slip around his waist, and he walked back out into the auditorium with Blaine, heading down the aisle on the far right, through the doors, and out into the hallway. A few minutes later, right on time, Michel and Jason appeared from around the corner, heading over to them with a pair of matching, friendly grins.

"Hi, Blaine," Michael greeted.

"Hey, guys."

Jason turned to Kurt. "How you doing, bro?"

"Good," Kurt smiled at the friendly moniker, "Excited."

"Me too. We're gonna have a great time."

After they had all exchanged a few pleasantries, Blaine spoke up again, "I have to get back in there to finish warming up. You guys still good with this?" he asked the duo. Jason and Michael replied affirmatively. "And you'll be alright, beautiful?" he addressed his boy.

"I'll be fine, Sir," Kurt assured him. "Have a good performance."

"Thank you," Blaine smiled as he leaned in to peck him on the cheek and handed over the end of Kurt's leash to Jason, adding to Kurt, "Jason and Michael are here for you. Listen to them. Let them know if you're feeling uncomfortable or if you need to leave. They won't be upset with you. Remember the note in your pocket. Try not to worry; everything will be okay. And have a good time, alright, sweetheart?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Okay." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand one last time and thanked Michael and Jason before heading back into the auditorium at a half-jog, eager to rejoin the Warblers. Jason looked to Kurt with a smile.

"Shall we?" Kurt nodded. Michael moved to stand on the other side of the sub, creating a bit of a protective boundary around him as they stepped through the doors to the auditorium and into the gathering crowd of students taking their seats. Jason held the end of the leash down low between them, trying his best not to draw attention to it, and Kurt was incredibly grateful. It seemed as though Blaine wasn't the only one at Dalton who had a sense of morals and fair treatment.

Kurt and his escorts found seats in the fifth row. They were right by the aisle, which Kurt was grateful for. If he had to make an exit, they could do so without too much trouble. He sat between Jason and Michael, and though he felt comfortable next to the two students, stayed mostly quiet.

"Michael!" someone called out. Kurt took a quick glance at the teen as he approached. He didn't recognize him. "Come to watch the birdies sing and dance?" the stranger laughed. Kurt bit his tongue, already annoyed.

"Had to," Michael replied, "My roommate's in the choir."

"Gross. Does he sing in his sleep?"

"Sometimes," Michael chuckled. "He's got a good voice. They all do. You should stick around and listen."

"Nah. Not really my thing."

Michael shrugged. "Your loss, man."

"Who's that?" Kurt had felt the stranger's gaze on him before the question had been asked, but he still lifted his eyes to confirm that he was indeed being stared at.

"This is Kurt," Michael told him. "Blaine Anderson's sub. Jason and I are looking after him while Blaine's performing."

"Oh, Anderson! Yeah. I have him in RDC. He said he got a sub over the summer. He must trust you two an awful lot to let you watch his pet, huh?" Kurt stiffened in his chair as that sick word was hurled his way again. Without Blaine at his side, the sub's instinctive urge to seek his Dom's protection was useless. Instead, a spark of frustration lit up inside him, and he was unable to keep himself from glaring at the back of the seat in front of him. The stranger noticed, unable to resist the opportunity to test the sub's limits. "I know I sure as hell wouldn't let my pet out for something this stupid. A choir performance," he snorted, "Does it even know what music is?"

Kurt lifted his eyes from their death glare at the inanimate object in front of him, instead turning his gaze on the stranger in the aisle. If Blaine were here, he would've had a soothing hand on Kurt's body from the moment the stranger walked up, keeping him relaxed and docile. As if on cue with Kurt's thoughts, Jason's palm hesitantly moved to rest on his thigh, but his touch wasn't anywhere near as comforting as his Dom's, and Kurt was already wound up and on the defense.

"I'm not his pet," Kurt said softly. Even as he defied the stranger's words, Kurt couldn't fully meet his gaze, and his eyes darted up and down as he fought his basic submissive urge to refocus on a lower point.

"Excuse me?" the stranger looked stunned that Kurt would dare challenge him.

"I am not his pet," Kurt repeated, a bit louder. "I'm not an 'it' either. My Dom's choir is wonderful. And I happen to love music."

"I don't think anyone gave you permission to speak, did they, boy?"

"No, Sir," Kurt all but spat his response, the hint of defiance never fading from his tone.

"Then why did you?"

"Because you're an asshole, Sir." Suddenly, several things happened at once.

The stranger's face was enveloped in a furious expression. He growled an insult under his breath ("Disrespectful little bitch"), and took two rapid, purposeful steps forward, his aggressive body language clearly showing his intention to cause harm. Kurt shrank back into his seat, bracing for a blow. Jason tightened his grip on Kurt's leash, holding his head down out of the way while he reached an arm around to shield the sub's face. Michael jumped to his feet and blocked the path to Kurt, clearly willing to defend him if it came down to a physical fight.

"You don't want to do that," Kurt heard Michael say. "Blaine would get you charged for submissive assault faster than you could think of hiring a defense attorney."

"That thing talked back to me," the stranger argued, "Called me an asshole, for God's sake. I can't just walk off and let it think it can say things like that to everyone."

"Just back off," Michael advised, adding, "We'll tell Blaine and let him know of Kurt's misbehavior. Let his Dom take care of punishments, Brandon. That's how it works."

The answer seemed to satisfy the stranger enough. "Fine." Without a parting word, he stalked off toward the auditorium exit, and Michael took his seat again. Jason loosened his grip on the leash to let Kurt sit back up, though the sub remained more drawn into himself than before, shocked by own his sudden aggression.

"Where the heck did all that come from?" Jason asked.

Kurt shrugged, honestly uncertain, "I don't know… I've never been apart from Blaine when someone said things like that to me. He always knows what to say. I… I guess I didn't."

"Well, uh, you're okay now," Jason aimed to comfort the clearly shaken submissive, and though Kurt did appreciate the gesture and tried to unclench, if only to make Jason feel better, his words did nothing compared to the effect they would have had in Blaine's calm, authoritative tone.

"Yeah," Kurt mumbled, "Sorry for…whatever that was."

"Don't worry about it, bro."

Thankfully, the lights in the auditorium dimmed a minute later, and all three teens could relax as the pressure to lift the awkward silence fell away. Kurt relished in the way the darkness hid him from the view of any prying eyes. He focused on the stage, trying to push the encounter with the stranger from his mind. This was Blaine's night. Kurt was here to support his Dom, and he wouldn't let one bad experience ruin his entire evening.

The Warblers took the stage, silhouettes lining up in the darkness. The auditorium was silent, aside from a few stray shouts and hollers. Then the stage lights suddenly burst into life, and the boys onstage burst into song. Kurt immediately found Blaine, and the rest of the choir all but ceased to exist as far as the sub was concerned.

The performance was quite long considering they'd only had fourteen day to prepare. Blaine had two lead solos, and he did a spectacular job on both of them, leaving Kurt all but bouncing in his seat when the songs ended. Though he was more reserved than some members of the audience, Kurt applauded freely, beaming after every number. The Warblers really were fantastic at what they did. Even if they weren't all incredibly considerate towards him, the sub had to admire their talent and dedication to the group.

The finale of the show had the crowd on their feet, and Kurt didn't hesitate to join in the standing ovation as the Warblers all took their final bows and exited the stage. Immediately, Kurt looked to Jason with bright, excited eyes, buzzing with energy.

"Can we go now, Jason?" he asked, voice a bit higher with excitement.

Jason laughed, "Bet you wanna find Blaine, huh?"

"Please, yes!" Kurt smiled wide.

"Alright, then. Let's go."

Michael led the way out into the aisle. Kurt followed with Jason bringing up the rear. They slipped through the throngs of students and emerged into the hallway, standing off to the side where they had all met up earlier. Kurt craned his neck to watch everyone that filed out, heart leaping in his chest when Blaine appeared and immediately turned in his direction.

Blaine smiled as he approached, opening his arms up in a clear invitation. Kurt pressed himself against Blaine's side, nuzzling his face into his Dom's neck. "You were amazing!" he gushed. "Blaine, you were _amazing!_ "

"You really think so?" he chuckled.

"I know so. All of you were so great!"

"So I take it you had fun, then?" Kurt nodded vehemently. "Everything go okay?" he added, turning to Kurt's escorts. The two guys exchanged a look, and Kurt bit his lip. Blaine read their expressions and raised a questioning eyebrow. "What happened?"

"Uh," Michael began, "Someone ruffled Kurt's feathers a bit."

"Nothing bad happened!" Jason added quickly, when Blaine began to glare. "It was just a little tense for a minute or two."

"Who?" Blaine asked, tone serious.

"That Brandon kid. I don't know his last name. He said he has RDC with you," Jason replied. Blaine nodded knowingly.

"He called me _that_ word," Kurt murmured, "and he insulted you and the Warblers. He made me angry. So I called him an asshole…"

"You what?" Blaine was stunned.

"He asked me why I talked back to him when I didn't have permission. And I said I did it because he was an asshole. Jason and Michael did everything right," Kurt was quick to add, not wanting them to face the wrath of his Dom unnecessarily. "I just lost my temper or something."

Blaine looked over at Jason and Michael with a nod. "You guys can go. Thanks for your help." They seemed confused by the quick dismissal, but they didn't hang around. Kurt gave them a brief wave goodbye as they left, still tucked into Blaine's side with a strong arm around his shoulders. "You've never been rebellious like that to any Dom before, have you, beautiful?" Blaine sounded more confused than anything.

"No, Sir… I think it happened because you weren't there," Kurt explained, "When people bother me and you're around, I know you'll take care of things, so I don't really act out. But you weren't with me earlier, so… so I guess anger just came out instead...?"

"I'm sorry." Blaine's apology took the sub by surprise, "I should've anticipated something like this and prepared you for it."

"You're not upset with me, Sir?" Kurt asked in disbelief. He'd cursed at a Dom, a student of the school. Kurt couldn't believe he might get out of this without a punishment. He'd just been hoping to have enough time to congratulate Blaine on a great performance before he'd receive the order to lay across Blaine's lap for a spanking.

"No. No, it's my fault," Blaine said hurriedly, "We learned in RDC that subs react differently in situations depending on their surroundings and those in their company. I hadn't even thought about that being an issue tonight, but I clearly made a mistake."

"Oh." Kurt didn't know what else to say.

"Well… At least now we know that anger is your instinctual response to provocation," Blaine said, trying to appreciate the new knowledge. "And I'll be honest; I'd prefer you get defensive rather than grovel at the feet of everyone who intimidates you."

"The only feet I grovel at are yours, Sir," Kurt told him with a grin.

"As it should be, beautiful." He squeezed Kurt's shoulders and took the end of the leash. "Come on." Blaine led the way, adding, "I'm going to have to order you to put a bit more thought into your responses if something like this ever happens again, though. I don't want you getting yourself hurt because you can't hold your tongue around an asshole. Especially if I'm not there to keep you safe. Make sense?"

"Perfect sense, Sir."

"So if you ever find yourself being taunted by someone and I'm not around, I want you to be polite. Control your attitude. Give them the same amount of respect that you'd give to any superior unless they give you a real reason to get aggressive. Words are not a good enough reason, beautiful—even if they are insulting you, or me, for that matter. You don't need to defend my honor, alright? If they try to physically hurt you, by all means, fight back. But just be smart about it."

"Yes, Sir." Kurt followed at Blaine's side on the way back to the dorm, filing away Blaine's commands and considering what he'd learned from the experience in the auditorium. His Dom was right; it was good to know how he'd react to rude comments on his own. It made him feel stronger and a bit more independent, knowing he wasn't completely afraid to face intimidation. In turn, that underlying strength made it even more frustrating that people looked down on him so much to begin with…

Why was everyone here so caught up with his role as Blaine's sub? No one tried to look beyond it, to the person underneath the leather collar. It troubled him, but he kept the thoughts to himself, not wanting to spoil Blaine's post-performance high any more than he already had.

It wasn't until the following evening before he found the courage to bring the subject up to his Dom, and by that time, he'd also started considering something else—a request that would be even harder to ask for.

"Blaine?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I, um… I wanted to talk to you about something."

The Dom instantly set his work aside and left the desk chair to take a seat on the bed, patting the mattress beside him. Kurt quickly moved to sit next to Blaine, though he kept his eyes down, trying to think of the best way to tell his Dom how he was feeling.

"I've really loved being here at Dalton with you," he began slowly, "I like being alone with you, here in our own little space, and I like watching you do homework, and I'm so happy that you got your spot on the Council…"

"But?" Blaine filled in the next word, already hearing it in his boy's tone.

"It's hard," Kurt said quietly, "It's hard to be one sub here in a place with so many Doms. I'm so, so proud to be yours, Blaine." The sub finally looked up into Blaine's eyes, feeling a rush of warmth spread through him as he saw the same pride reflected in hazel eyes. "I'm so glad you're my Dom, and I want you to be happy, but… like, the leash… and the way the other students look at me. The things they say about me. It's just hard."

Blaine nodded gently, showing that he understood, encouraging Kurt to continue.

"I know it was completely within Sebastian's rights to take my seat last week at lunch," Kurt sighed, "and you know I didn't make a fuss about it." Blaine nodded again, reaching out to brush a hand down the sub's arm. "But like, I'd rather not have to deal with that if I didn't have to, you know?"

"I understand, beautiful."

"It's like…people look at me, but they don't see _me._ They don't see Kurt Hummel. All they see is my collar, and then everyone automatically assumes I'm weak or stupid, just because I belong to you. But I'm not. I'm not an animal. I just need your guidance and reassurance. You make me feel safe and fulfilled and wanted. You help make me who I am, but no one really sees me here… And I…" He fell silent.

"Talk to me, Kurt," Blaine whispered, "I can't read your mind."

"I just… I want to go home, Blaine," Kurt finally managed. "I miss our real bed, and I miss having meals with your parents, without a leash… and I just don't feel like Dalton is the best place for me." He dropped his head an inch or two, feeling ashamed. "I know it's not up to me to decide," Kurt added quickly, "and if you want me here, I'll stay without complaining, because I'm here to make you happy. I just thought I needed to tell you how I was feeling…"

"I don't ever want you to feel guilty or ashamed for telling me how you're feeling, alright?" Kurt nodded, "It's still early enough to call my parents. If you're sure this is what you want, I'll let them know so we can get out of here as soon as possible."

"We? You mean you'd go with me?" the sub asked, clearly surprised.

"Of course, beautiful. I wouldn't send you back alone."

"W-Wouldn't you lose your spot on the Council, Blaine? I thought only upperclassmen staying on campus could be on it…"

Blaine sighed, "A necessary sacrifice."

Kurt frowned, "But you worked so hard to get it, Blaine. You've waited for this for years. I couldn't let you give that up for me."

"It's not your decision to make, Kurt," Blaine reminded gently, a hint of authority in his tone. Kurt inclined his head apologetically before looking back at his Dom's face with desperate eyes.

"I just want you to be happy," he murmured. "I want to make you happy. If I take you away from your spot on the Council, I'm not being a good sub."

"Shhh. You're not doing anything wrong. You make me happy, beautiful. Every day." Kurt bit down on his lower lip, trying to hide the smile that was beginning to form. Blaine smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Every single day," he said again, punctuating each word with a playful poke to Kurt's nose, causing the sub's face to crinkle. The bright smile finally emerged. Laughing, Blaine wrapped his arms around his boy, pressing a kiss down into his hair.

Kurt closed his eyes and burrowed closer to Blaine's chest. "I try my best."

"And you succeed." Blaine removed his arm from around Kurt's torso to dig down into his pocket and pull out his phone. "Gonna call my parents now, okay?" The sub nodded in silence while Blaine dialed.

"Hey, Mom. It's Blaine… No, no, everything's fine. I just needed to let you and Dad know that Kurt and I are thinking about moving back home… It's been hard on him. Yeah. Discrimination and poor stereotypes are more common here than I'd expected… No, nothing terrible happened. He just told me about it a few minutes ago…"

While Blaine continued on with the conversation, Kurt readjusted himself against his Dom's body, scooting closer to sit between his legs, at the perfect angle to press his lips to Blaine's neck. He covered the surrounding skin in kisses. Along Blaine's jaw, Kurt felt the brush of a little stubble. The vibrations of Blaine's voice hummed against his lips when Kurt kissed his throat and devoted a few seconds to his Adam's apple. By the time Blaine was finishing up with the phone call, Kurt could hear the slight rasp to his voice, and nestled between his legs, Kurt could also clearly feel the hardening erection in his Dom's pants. His own cock eagerly responded to the arousal, and Kurt waited patiently while Blaine wrapped up his conversation.

"Yeah, if we could get it done this weekend, that'd be preferable. I don't want to keep Kurt here longer than I have to… Yeah. Yeah, that sounds great. I'll go by the housing office tomorrow and get things sorted out there… Okay… Okay. Thanks, Mom. Love you, too. Bye." He hung up the phone and immediately trained his eyes on Kurt. "You're the most distracting creature on the planet," he chuckled.

Kurt gave him an innocent smile, looking up through his eyelashes. "I don't know what you mean," he purred, pressing another kiss to Blaine's neck.

"You are a liar, Kurt Hummel. A dirty, dirty liar."

"Dirty?" Kurt asked, licking his lips, "I can be dirty, Mr. Anderson, if that's what you want you me to be."

A soft, breathy moan sounded in the back of Blaine's throat, and he leaned down to attack his boy's mouth, kissing him wetly, with tongue and teeth. Kurt squirmed in Blaine's lap, trying to turn for a better angle. The Dom held him tightly, immobilizing him as he ravaged the submissive—nipping, licking, and sucking at his lips, tongue, and cheeks. Kurt let out a high pitched whine, panting into Blaine's mouth.

"You just love this, don't you?" Blaine breathed, "You love when I'm in control. It makes you feel everything—every single bit of your desire to be mine. Doesn't it, beautiful?"

"Yes," Kurt chanted, "Yes, Sir. Yes, Sir. Please." He chased Blaine's lips, seeking out another kiss, but Blaine pressed a finger to them instead, denying. The sub stared up at him with wide blue eyes, parting his lips to suck on the Dom's fingertip. Energy thrummed through his body. Blaine was right. Kurt lived for moments like this. The all-consuming desire to be possessed and to serve his one and only gave him a high like nothing else, coursing adrenaline through his veins that made him feel invincible. Surrendering to Blaine's desires made him stronger.

"I'm gonna fuck you tonight, beautiful," Blaine whispered. Kurt felt his ass clench in immediate response, his body trained to provide the tight friction they both loved. "Would you like that?" Kurt nodded. As if Blaine even needed to ask. "Good. But you interrupted my homework earlier, so I think I'll have to interrupt our foreplay while I finish. It's only fair, after all."

Kurt pouted, his frown jutting out slightly. Blaine smiled. "Don't worry, though. You'll get plenty of stimulation while you wait." He gave Kurt's abdomen a gentle pat, unwrapping the boy from his arms. Kurt moved from his Dom's lap, and Blaine rose from the mattress, making Kurt shiver with excitement as he walked over to the wonderful black toy chest.

Blaine returned with a few items hidden out of sight behind his back. Kurt dutifully looked away as Blaine set them down on the bed and turned his attention to the sub's pants. "Stand up." Kurt obeyed quickly, standing still while the Dom reached for the zipper of his jeans. Soon, his pants and underwear were pooled at his ankles.

"So pretty," Blaine purred, stroking Kurt's length with a feather light touch. "So pretty and eager. Just for me."

"Only for you, Sir," Kurt breathed.

"That's right," Blaine smiled, "Tell me your safeword, sweetheart."

"Red."

"Good." The Dom brushed his hand over Kurt's waist, reaching back to gently squeeze the flesh of his ass with a few wandering fingers. "Turn around. Lean over the bed," he instructed. Kurt did so. Blaine took his time teasing at Kurt's entrance, circling the tip of his index finger around and around the puckered hole. Kurt gasped and whimpered, sensitive to every touch, longing for more.

Reaching over to where he'd set the assortment of toys out a minute earlier, Blaine grabbed one of his favorite plugs. It pushed in deep, stretched his boy to the very edge of the line between pleasure and pain, and was equipped with one of the strongest vibrators he owned. It would drive Kurt crazy, and Blaine couldn't wait. The Dom set the plug down in his lap while he prepared Kurt with a few slick fingers.

After coating the plug in lubricant, he pressed the head of it to Kurt's entrance, smirking. "Relax, sweetheart," he advised, "It's the big one." Kurt moaned. Blaine saw his legs quake. Enjoying every twitch of resistance and every sharp intake of the sub's breath, Blaine slowly worked the toy into place. Kurt spread his legs a little wider, as far as he could get them with his pants still wrapped around his ankles. When Blaine pulled his hands away, the end of the plug kept Kurt's cheeks held apart slightly, peeking out from the boy's ass like it wanted to show off just how large it was. Blaine certainly appreciated the sight.

"Turn around for me, now. If you can manage it," he chuckled. Kurt shuffled back around to face Blaine, swallowing thickly. A firm hand around his length made Kurt whine in the back of his throat. Blaine gave him a few quick strokes before sliding a black cock ring all the way down to the base, nestling it tight against Kurt's scrotum with an approving cluck of his tongue. "There we are. Feel good, pretty thing?"

"Y-Yes, Sir," Kurt gasped, trying to retain the ability of speech.

Satisfied, Blaine tugged Kurt's briefs back up Kurt's legs, gently tucking in the boy's erect length as best as he could before pulling his jeans back around his hips as well. He left the sub's pants undone, not wanting to torture him with too much unnecessary constriction; plus it was a nice sight to see the bulge in Kurt's underwear—a clear sign of how much he wanted Blaine to touch him. Being the object of his boy's lust and the subject of his every erotic fantasy was wonderful. It made Kurt's submission even more irresistible. Once Kurt was neatly stuffed back into his clothing, Blaine led him over to the desk where his homework still sat. Kurt sank to his knees without being prompted, settling down beside his Dom's chair while Blaine took his seat and picked up his pen to continue working.

"Good boy," Blaine praised, running his free hand through Kurt's hair, "I shouldn't be too long. Just stay nice and quiet for me so I can concentrate."

For the first few minutes, Kurt handled it with ease, drifting contentedly into subspace at Blaine's feet. The Dom cast a few glances down at the boy, seeing his eyes glazed over and trained respectfully on the floor. Digging down into his pocket, Blaine pulled out two small remotes and set them on the desk, switching each one on to a low setting, activating the vibrators of both toys. Beside him, Kurt gave a barely indiscernible jerk and let out a quiet grunt of surprise, blinking fast like he'd been suddenly woken from a daydream. Blaine placed a hand on the side of the sub's head and gently guided him to rest it against his thigh, massaging his index finger against the boy's temple. Kurt moved languidly, eyes fluttering shut as he leaned against Blaine and pulled in a few deep breaths.

"You've been so helpful these past two weeks," Blaine told him in a whisper, "You served me so well, without me even needing to ask. You're such a good boy, sweetheart. We'll go home in a few days. I promise… Just relax. Give in. I'll take care of you, beautiful." Kurt nodded weakly against Blaine's leg, unable to do much more to respond, but feeling grateful all the same.

* * *

Saturday morning, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson drove back to Dalton. Blaine met them in the parking lot and walked them back to the dorm where Kurt had stayed behind to finish up some last minute packing. Yesterday, the boys had stripped their room back down to the bare essentials in preparation. Over the next hour, they packed up the vehicles—a few other boys in their hall helped carry boxes out—and before long, Blaine was jogging back out to his car after turning in his key at the office. They followed Blaine's parents' vehicle out of the massive gates and turned onto the highway a minute later, heading toward home.

They spent the rest of the afternoon and evening unpacking for the second time in less than a month. When Mrs. Anderson called them down for dinner, Blaine took Kurt by the hand and led the way downstairs. "No leash," Kurt remarked happily.

"Nope." Blaine smiled at Kurt's pleased expression. "You happy, beautiful?"

"Very happy," he replied, "Thank you, Blaine."

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

When he crawled into bed with his Dom that night, back into the familiar sheets, under the hum of the ceiling fan, and wrapped in Blaine's arms, Kurt felt more at home than he had in weeks. A contented sigh slipped through his lips.

* * *

The following Monday morning was difficult for both boys. Blaine had to wake up an hour earlier than usual to make up for the time he'd be on the road. Kurt received a small set of duties and chores to help keep him occupied during the day. When Blaine drove away, Kurt felt the distance tug on his heart, but he knew this arrangement was for the best. He'd be much happier at home, even if he couldn't keep Blaine company at lunch and had to wait longer than usual to see him after school and Warblers' rehearsals throughout the week. The leash was stuffed away into storage, and he wouldn't have to deal with the stares and sneers of the arrogant students at Dalton Academy on a daily basis.

By the end of fourth period, Blaine was dragging his feet. He very nearly turned toward his old residence hall after calculus, so accustomed to collecting Kurt before lunch. Once he realized what he was doing, Blaine let out a laugh, rolling his eyes at himself and pulling out his phone.

 _i almost walked to the dorm to get u :P_ he sent to Kurt. The reply was almost instant, as if Kurt had been waiting for a message.

_At least you remembered before you got there. Have a good lunch, sir. :)_

_you too. see u tonight, beautiful boy._

Blaine smiled down at his phone as he tucked it back into his pocket. Once he made it to the dining hall, he blindly placed some food on his tray and wandered over to his usual table—the one unofficially claimed by the Warblers after the first time they'd sat here earlier in the semester. Sebastian was one of the first of the others to join Blaine, sitting in the seat across from him with a slightly confused expression.

"Where's Kurt?" he asked.

"He's at home. We moved out of our dorm this weekend."

"Really? Why?"

"Kurt just wasn't comfortable here," Blaine shrugged, "He needed to move back home, so we did."

"Shit. That sucks, killer."

Blaine was a little surprised that Sebastian cared enough to sympathize, but he agreed, "Yeah, it does. I'll have to give up my spot on the Council, too, since I'm not living on campus anymore," he sighed.

"Double shit."

"Very eloquent, Seb," Blaine commented with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm just telling it like it is." Sebastian shrugged, "Sure you aren't moving back?"

Blaine nodded, "He's really happy to be back home. I don't think I could drag him all the way back here, knowing how much he'd dislike it."

"Well," Sebastian continued, "since you don't have to hurry back to your dorm every day after school to take care of dear Kurt… We should go get coffee sometime."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Coffee?"

"Yeah, you know—the hot, dark stuff that comes in insulated cups, tastes like heaven, and smells delicious, probably like the morning breath of a unicorn?"

"You're ridiculous."

"I'm fantastic," Sebastian corrected. "And I know you could use some caffeine. Just look at you. You're dead on your feet, Blaine."

"Probably because I woke up an hour earlier than usual to commute. It's been a long day, and it's not even half over," he groaned.

"So, coffee after school?"

"Only if you're buying," Blaine told him.

"Sure thing, Blainers," Sebastian smirked, "It's a date."

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: Bondage, minor sensory deprivation, sex, sex, sex, general lack of plot, sex.

Blaine and Kurt's first Saturday after moving back home was rather glorious, to say the least. A blissful day dedicated to pleasure and orgasms from the moment they awoke in each other's arms.

Kurt was having a rather magnificent dream involving Blaine and a mutual lack of clothing when he was slowly ushered into the realm of consciousness by the touch of his Dom's lips against his neck. Blaine was being gentle, lazily working the skin beneath Kurt's jaw while he still had an arm wrapped securely about his waist. Kurt hummed in the back of his throat and sleepily tilted his head back to present Blaine with more area to cover. The Dom smiled against pale skin, appreciating the sight of his boy's collar and the red flush where his mouth had already trailed before Kurt had woken up.

Already half hard from the slightly sinful dream he'd been having, it didn't take too long for the sub to be become fully aroused. Even though he was groggy, Kurt's body responded to Blaine's touch. It would always respond to Blaine's touch.

"Good morning," Kurt murmured casually, as if Blaine wasn't covering his neck with hickeys.

"Morning, beautiful," Blaine replied, just as casually adding, "I think I'll have you for breakfast."

The sub pulled in a shuddering breath, his hands reaching to slide up Blaine's bare back. "Okay."

"Kurt with a side of sex," Blaine chuckled with approval, "Delicious."

The sub's breath hitched. "I was just dreaming about you, Sir," he remarked suddenly, voice breathless.

Blaine paused, lifting his head up to meet Kurt's gaze, a smirk fixed on his face. "Oh?"

"Yeah." Kurt suggestively lifted an eyebrow. "We were naked."

"That sounds like a nice dream."

"It was." Kurt yawned and leaned back against the pillow under his head, thoroughly relaxed and content enough at the moment to let Blaine mouth at his neck as long as he wanted to.

"I think we may have to make that dream a reality today." Blaine whispered. Kurt felt a hand searching down his torso, rubbing his erection through his silky pajama pants. The Dom smirked knowingly. "What do you think, beautiful?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea, Sir," Kurt gasped out.

"Good choice." Without another word, Blaine returned to Kurt's neck, nipping a bit harder than before. He nestled his nose against his boy's collar and breathed in the faded scent of the leather, new smell long washed away from months of wear. Blaine slipped his fingers under the band and lifted Kurt's head up from where it lay heavy against the pillow. The sub blinked weakly at him, eyes lust filled and sleepy. Blaine grinned at the adorable sight. Morning sex should happen more often. Kurt was precious like this.

Laying Kurt's head back down, Blaine pulled the sheets off of their bodies. Kurt shivered from the sudden exposure, and a groan escaped his lips as Blaine lazily rolled his hips against him, maneuvering so he could tug the sub's pants down off his waist. The Dom lowered his head and swiped his tongue along Kurt's cock, from the base to the tip in one fluid motion. He pressed a kiss to the head and murmured, "Come whenever you like, sweetheart," before taking it into his mouth and lightly sucking.

The sub whined. His toes curled down toward the mattress. " _Blaine._ " More often than not, when there was a blowjob happening, Kurt wasn't on the receiving end. It wasn't anything personal based on Kurt's role in the partnership; he just preferred to give. And with a submissive as talented and eager to serve as Kurt, Blaine certainly wasn't going to argue whenever the boy wanted to use his mouth. That didn't mean they weren't opposed to switching things up every now and again, however.

Blaine sunk down around him, taking Kurt's length deeper into his mouth. Kurt's chest was heaving. Everything felt a little more intense so soon after being roused from sleep. His cock seemed to be more awake than he was at the moment, and a little bubble of carefree laughter pealed through the room at the thought. Blaine was focused on making Kurt feel incredible, and his tongue was pressing down in all the right places, twisting and wet as it caressed every last inch of the flesh it could reach.

The Dom hummed low in his throat, bobbing his head with slow, calculated movements that had his lips dragging on the way down and his flattened tongue dragging on the way up. The varied sensations made Kurt's head spin. A moment later, Blaine pulled off entirely, but Kurt's instantaneous whimper of protest turned into a groan of surprise when the Dom pursed his lips into a small 'O' and began to blow a stream of cool air toward him. After the heat of Blaine's mouth, the sensation seemed intensely cold, especially with the thin sheen of saliva Blaine had left behind.

The Dom laughed, cutting off the stream of air. "How you doing, beautiful?" he asked.

"To be perfectly honest, I was feeling better when your mouth was on me, Sir."

"Mmm, I see," Blaine nuzzled his nose against Kurt's hip, trailing a few chaste kisses over the skin on his way back. Once again, he licked along Kurt's length from the base to the head, using just the tip of his tongue for additional flare before slipping his lips back around his sub's erection. Blaine focused his attention on the head while he squeezed the rest of the boy's length in a tight fist, jerking him off with an even rhythm.

"B-Blaine… _ahh_ ," Kurt gasped, "So close."

The Dom only worked harder then, quickening the pace of his fist and flicking his tongue rapidly. He lapped at the head as if he was trying to beckon the sub's cum out of hiding. With a sleepy groan, Kurt released into his mouth, and Blaine moaned around him, working out every last drop he could get before pulling off.

"Good?" he asked, licking his lips.

" _So_ good," Kurt breathed. "Thank you, Sir."

"Thank _you_ for such a wonderful breakfast," Blaine joked, "Now I really want some dessert. Kiss me, beautiful."

Kurt immediately sat up. The world spun around him for a moment—he was only just coming down from orgasm—and he blinked hard, trying to focus. Two gentle hands settled on either side of his face and guided him the rest of the way, pulling Kurt forward until their lips met. The sub smiled into the kiss, humming happily while Blaine's grasp slid away from his face and the Dom's fingers threaded into his hair.

* * *

Just an hour later, after Kurt had cooked he and his Dom a real breakfast in the kitchen, Blaine asked Kurt if he'd like to take a shower. Kurt had just had one the night before, so he knew he wasn't quite dirty enough to really _need_ a shower, but when Blaine casually followed up his question with a mention that he would be joining his sub, Kurt all but ran toward the bathroom, pulling Blaine along behind him. They quickly shed their clothes and stepped into the tub. Blaine tugged the shower curtain closed and cranked the water up to a steaming hot temperature before turning to Kurt.

"I love showering with you," the sub murmured, his eyes shamelessly raking paths across his Dom's body.

Blaine grinned. "I know." He reached out and took hold of Kurt's waist, pulling him close as he turned their bodies. As soon as they were situated under the stream of water, the Dom pressed Kurt against the tiled wall and tilted his head up to push their lips together. Kurt gripped the strong shoulders in front of him for support and let his legs stretch out between Blaine's, his body sliding down the wall a few inches to give his Dom the height advantage he could use to properly take control of the kiss.

For several long minutes, all they accomplished under the spray were deep, open-mouthed, obscenely wet kisses. They breathed against each other's mouths, each pulling in gulps of air that the other exhaled, mixing water and saliva while their moans and whimpers were stifled by the seemingly endless drag of their lips and tongues and teeth.

Eventually, Blaine's hands left Kurt's waist, and the sub dropped his head against his Dom's shoulder for a moment, swollen lips throbbing with the racing beat of his heart. "Chin up, beautiful," Blaine instructed, "It'd be such a waste of water if we didn't actually clean ourselves off in here…" Kurt smiled to himself as he lifted his head and watched Blaine squirt some shampoo onto his hand, spreading it out on both of his palms. The Dom reached up into Kurt's hair, massaging his scalp with the pads of his fingertips and lathering up the soap into a thick foam. Droplets of water gathered on Blaine's curls, dripping down onto his forehead and over his face. They clung to Blaine's eyelashes and slipped into the crease of his lips and the small dimples in his cheeks when he smiled up at Kurt.

Blaine guided Kurt farther into the stream of water and tilted his head back. The sub closed his eyes tightly while the shampoo was rinsed from his hair, reveling in the feel of Blaine's hands at work. The Dom let his fingers mechanically continue rinsing out the boy's hair as he became a bit distracted. Kurt's neck looked absolutely irresistible like this, perfectly pale and beaded with water that pooled around the top of his leather collar. As soon as the last bit of lather had found its way down the drain, Blaine wasted no time in leaning in. He sucked at the line of Kurt's jaw and stroked his hand across the boy's cheek, only pulling away when he'd added a new hickey to the collection he'd given the boy earlier this morning.

Blaine grabbed the body wash next, squeezing a generous amount onto a sponge and ushering Kurt toward the far end of the tub, out of the spray from the showerhead. The Dom was thorough, starting out on the front of Kurt's torso. He slid the sponge over the boy's neck, shoulders, chest, and stomach. He would never admit that his intentions were anything but innocent, but Blaine paid quite a heavy amount of attention to his sub's abdomen, waist, and every other wonderful piece of anatomy that could be found in that general area. Kurt couldn't stifle a few groans that rose from his lungs. Just because it was under the guise of washing off in a shower didn't make what Blaine was doing any less of a handjob.

When Blaine finally worked his way down the front of Kurt's legs and over the tops of his feet, he gave the boy's thigh a gentle pat. "Turn around. Bend over." Kurt obeyed, gripping the edge of the tub to hold himself in place. Blaine smirked when he noticed the sub's legs instinctively part, presenting his ass without command. "Such a good boy," he praised. "Always eager for me, aren't you?"

"Yes, Sir."

Blaine rubbed the sponge across the back of Kurt's legs and over the cheeks of his ass, dipping his fingers down just to hear the hiss of air pushed out between Kurt's teeth when he teased at the boy's entrance. The smooth arch in Kurt's back made the knobs of his spine stand out, and Blaine traced them with his fingertips, feeling the ridges of the bones that made up the gorgeous body he knew so well.

When the soap had been washed away, Blaine wordlessly lowered Kurt down against the bottom of the tub and laid out over him. The water seemed to reach a scalding temperature when they began to rut against each other, wet hands sliding over slick skin as they desperately worked together to reach orgasm. "More, Sir, harder!" Kurt whined, digging his nails into Blaine's back. The Dom grunted with exertion, hips thrusting forward into Kurt's until he simply became too impatient and too aroused to wait any longer. He moved off of Kurt and pulled his sub into a sitting position. Their lips met again while their hands crossed between them. A flurry of twisting wrists and flexed forearms knocked together as they hastily jerked each other off, both coming with shouts of pleasure into the other's mouth.

Kurt collapsed into Blaine's waiting arms, and they sat together under the steaming spray of water, naked limbs intertwined. Kurt was fairly certain that it was the best Saturday of his life.

* * *

"We're gonna try something new today, beautiful," Blaine announced the following weekend. "After all the fun we had last Saturday, I ordered a few new toys for us to try. Would you like to see?" Kurt nodded, his hips swaying from side to side as he tried to keep his sudden excitement under control. Blaine continued, "Before we even think of undressing, I want to make sure you're okay using them."

Blaine stepped out into the hall for a moment and returned with a long, large cardboard box. Kurt's mind raced. It almost felt like Christmas, only instead of new books and clothes, he was receiving a package of erotic playthings to use with his Dom. _So much better than Christmas._ They sat across from each other on the bed with the box in between. When the tape was removed and the lid flaps pulled back, Blaine pulled the toys out one by one.

"A combination gag and blindfold," he announced first, pulling it out and handing it to the sub for inspection. "I thought we could try a bit of minor sensory deprivation-to see if you like it." Kurt turned the new toy over in his hands, running his fingers along the cloth blindfold and the average rubber ball gag, attached to each other by a few nylon straps. He tried to imagine Blaine fucking him while he was blind and mute in this black harness. The vision was amazing.

"A cute little riding crop." Kurt swallowed audibly, feeling his skin tingle at the thought of the sharp swats it could provide. Blaine smirked, hitting the end into his palm a few times before reaching out to playfully brush it across Kurt's cheek. The sub actually shook under the touch. "It'll give you more of a sensation than actual pain, but we definitely don't have to use it if you don't want to."

"I like it," Kurt reassured him.

"And," Blaine finally revealed, "my personal favorite… a spreader bar." Kurt's eyes grew incredibly wide as it was pulled from the box, and the Dom chuckled. "We can immobilize your arms and legs both by locking your wrists down by your ankles," Blaine gestured to the built-in cuffs. "It's a bit more intense bondage than our usual handcuffs on the headboard, obviously. What do you think?"

"I think it's amazing," Kurt replied. "And I think you're the best Dom in the entire world. And I want to try it now."

"Oh, you do?" Blaine smiled at Kurt's eagerness. "Which one?"

"All of them," Kurt breathed. "Please."

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, a hint of concern in his voice. "I don't want to overwhelm you."

"I can handle it, Sir. I promise. Please, _please._ " Kurt folded his hands pleadingly, "I want you to use them. Pretty please?"

"You're adorable when you beg," Blaine observed, adding, "Go ahead and strip then, sweetie."

Kurt smiled wide. "Would you do it for me, Sir?" he requested, batting his eyelashes with a devilishly innocent expression on his face.

Blaine rolled his eyes in amusement but nodded, moving to push Kurt down on the bed. He straddled the boy's hips and lifted his shirt, sliding the fabric up Kurt's smooth chest and tugging it off over his head. Leaning down, Blaine trailed a line of kisses along the skin as he reached for the button and zipper of Kurt's sinfully tight pants. A minute later, the naked sub was splayed out on his back, erection arching up toward his abdomen while he waited for Blaine to get started with the placement of their new toys. At the mere sight of his Dom picking up the spreader bar, Kurt was forced to bite down on his lip, stifling a starved groan of desire.

"Bend your knees. Pull your legs back," Blaine told him, gripping Kurt's calves to help him situate. "It's a good thing you're flexible," he chuckled. Kurt grinned proudly. Blaine lifted the bar up from the bed and fastened both ankles to the cuffs on each end of the bar. "Not too tight?"

"Feels perfect," Kurt replied. The sub gave an experimental wiggle of his legs. His knees could still bend and stretch out, but the bar restricted almost all other movement. Kurt felt his cock throb in a sudden spike of arousal, and he groaned again. Blaine kissed the noise away before shedding his own pants and casually palming himself through his boxers. The more excited Kurt got, the more eager Blaine became to make use of his sub's desperation.

"Wrists, beautiful," Blaine instructed in a breathy voice, holding out his hands. Kurt placed them in his grip obediently and pulled his knees back farther so his Dom could restrain them down near his ankles with the second set of cuffs attached to the bar. Once everything was in place, the new toy prevented nearly all movement of the sub's legs—held apart by the metal and held in place by the length of his extended arms. "You sure about the gag and blindfold?" Blaine asked a moment later, "Don't feel pressured. It's okay if you say no. You're already doing a lot."

"I want them. Please, Sir," Kurt begged. "I'm sure I want them." Blaine nodded his assent and scooped them up out of the cardboard box once more.

"When you're wearing these," Blaine paused to say, "You obviously won't be able to speak. And the blindfold is going to hide your eyes from me. I won't be able to hear you say anything or see you blink. You know what that means?"

"No safewords," Kurt answered.

"Exactly. So we're going to have to do something a little different." Blaine slid off the bed and walked over to the bedside table, grabbing lube, condoms, a dispenser of Scotch tape, and something else Kurt didn't recognize. Blaine held it up for him to see.

"It's an alarm," the Dom explained, "like a little buzzer in a game show, only our game is much more fun." Kurt laughed. "If you need to stop at any time for any reason, all you have to do is push the button." Blaine demonstrated, pressing his thumb into the center of the alarm. It produced an instant high pitched hum that was loud enough to be heard, but not so loud that it hurt their ears. When he lifted the pressure off the button, the alarm was instantly silent once more. "Okay?"

Kurt nodded. "Sounds simple enough."

"And just in case you get a little… overstimulated," Blaine smirked, "I don't want you to drop it, so we're gonna use a bit of tape to keep it in your hand. Alright?"

"Okay."

"Okay." Blaine pulled off a small measure of tape from the roll and pressed the gadget into the palm of Kurt's right hand. After making sure the sub could properly press it with his thumb, Blaine taped it in place and grabbed the blindfold and gag next to him, crawling up beside Kurt's shoulders. He slipped the blindfold over Kurt's head first, hiding his blue eyes from view. "Still good?"

"Yes, Sir," Kurt's voice shook with excitement.

"Good." Blaine dipped his head down to give his sub a slow kiss before gently pressing the gag to his lips. Kurt took it eagerly and lifted his head to let Blaine fasten the straps to the proper size. A shuddering breath huffed through his nose. Blaine smiled softly, stroking the boy's hair in a comforting motion, trying to help him settle into subspace. He couldn't imagine that it would take very long, especially with all the new toys they were using today. "Press the buzzer for me, sweetheart," he whispered.

Kurt was a little slow to respond, but the sharp tone rang out a few seconds later. "Good boy," Blaine murmured. "Very good. You make sure you use that if you need to. Nod if you understand." Kurt's head bobbed slowly. "Good boy. Beautiful boy. Now you just relax," Blaine murmured gently, watching Kurt's muscles twitch as he willed the tension from his body. "You're mine, and I'm going to take you just like this, with your pretty little legs spread so nice for me."

With his sub situated properly, Blaine took a period of time to admire the sight. It was a rather incredible thing to look at, as far as he was concerned. Kurt had completely surrendered to the bondage that held him captive to Blaine's desire for control. It was like his body was made for this—made for Blaine.

In all truth, the Dom didn't want to waste much more time with foreplay, but Kurt had wanted to use all of their new toys, so he picked up the small riding crop from the edge of the bed. After tapping it once against Kurt's bare feet, he traced it down the back of Kurt's left leg, sliding it down to the bend of the boy's knee and onward across his thigh to the round cheeks of his ass. He only gave his sub a few legitimate swats, but Kurt jerked at each one, squirming at the sharp crack and stinging touch. He whined wordlessly behind his gag. "Shh," Blaine soothed, stroking over the same skin with his hand, "You're alright, beautiful."

He tossed the crop aside and quickly shed the rest of his clothes, stretching his arms up over his head and rolling his shoulders a few times to loosen up. No matter how many times they had intercourse, beneath the rush of heat and lust, Blaine still got the same flurries of excitement in his stomach. Sometimes the sensation was so reminiscent of their first night together that he occasionally had to pause to reflect on that perfect night—the night he'd been lucky enough to collar and claim the most wonderful submissive who'd ever walked this earth.

Tightly restrained and deliciously presented for his Dom on the bed, Kurt was well on his way to the glorious state of mind he recognized as subspace. With his eyes blinded to the world around him, the sub's other senses were doing their best to make up for the loss. He could hear Blaine breathing a few feet away. When the bed dipped under his Dom's weight, it was as though Kurt could feel every fiber of the sheet beneath him flex with the movement.

The sound of a condom wrapper being torn open was like music to his ears. The quiet _pop_ of the cap on the bottle of lubricant made his toes wiggle in anticipation. Kurt let out a long breath, sighing through his nose when Blaine began to spread the cool liquid against his skin, circling at his entrance in a familiar motion. "Good boy." The praise made Kurt shiver. He tried to sink into the mattress, letting his muscles go as limp as he could manage, hoping it would help speed up the process of stretching him out. Kurt always thought Blaine was too thorough with this part—mostly because he was just impatient. Sometimes he wished his Dom would just force himself in without preparation, but Blaine never failed to give this step the proper attention.

After three long fingers had been pressed inside, flexed, and twisted around for several seconds, they pulled out, and Kurt was left empty, muscles clenching as they always did, begging for more. A pair of hands gripped his thighs, and the sub groaned low in his throat when he finally felt Blaine's length press against him, pushing through the ring of muscle with little resistance.

Thankfully, his Dom didn't hesitate to get things started off right away. Blaine instantly set up a rhythm that had Kurt's body rocking back and forth on the mattress. He wanted to brace himself and push back against Blaine's thrusts, but he was utterly helpless and unable to dictate his own movements, securely fastened to the spreader bar. All he could do was lay back with his sprawled out legs, extended arms, and blind eyes while his owner fucked him. Kurt's breathing was loud through his nose, even louder on the few occasions when he struggled to pull in a breath of air through his mouth. It was so easy to lose himself. Kurt never wanted this to end.

Above him, the sub could hear Blaine's groans and whispered words. "So good, beautiful," he panted. "You're so f-fucking gorgeous like this. And all mine." Blaine punctuated his statement with a slap to the sub's ass, and Kurt moaned in response, weakly nodding his head in agreement. _All yours. All yours, Sir. Everything. It's yours. I'm yours._ His Dom was incredible. His Dom was always at his most powerful when Kurt was at his most vulnerable—when they each gave in to their primal instincts and let their traits dictate their every move and thought. Their bond helped to regulate it all: discouraging Blaine's Dominance from turning into cruelty and making sure that Kurt was always able to return from subspace, even when he was pushed to the farthest reaches imaginable. Sex with his Dom and owner, Blaine Anderson, was the epitome of perfection. Kurt was certain of this.

Again and again, he wailed as his Dom pounded forward. A slow burning heat seemed to work its way through him, dizzying pleasure clouding his mind whenever Blaine hit his prostate. Kurt could feel fingernails digging into his hips. Then the same hands grabbed at his calves and tugged, pulling the spreader bar forward and Kurt's extended arms with it. Just as the sub was beginning to notice the aching pain of his own erection, Kurt felt his Dom wrap a fist around the base, providing desperately needed stimulation that made him throw his head back with a cry.

Blaine's thrusts lost their rhythm. He wheezed for breath. Even through the haze of half-formed thoughts and scattered feelings in his frazzled mind, Kurt recognized when his Dom was close, and his own body responded in kind, heat billowing in his abdomen as he waited for permission.

"F-Fuck! _God,"_ Blaine gasped, "Come, K-Kurt!" So deep was his current state of submission, it was really rather easy for Kurt's body to obey, and his hips spasmed while Blaine's jerked, simultaneous orgasms bringing out two simultaneous exclamations. His own cum spurted out in a few distinct, messy stripes across his abdomen and chest.

Blaine stayed in place, buried in Kurt's ass for several minutes while they caught their breath. Kurt whimpered when Blaine pulled out, and immediately, his Dom's shaking hands were reaching for his restraints, releasing his wrists and ankles from the bar and freeing the tape and alarm from his hand. His head felt heavy when Blaine lifted it up to reach the straps of the gag. When the blindfold was removed, Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and tried to turn away. The room seemed much brighter than he remembered it being.

"Drink, sweetheart," Blaine's voice ordered gently. A water bottle was pressed to his lips and tilted back. Kurt swallowed a few gulps and blinked wearily as his Dom wiped off a few droplets that lingered on his chin. "Good boy," Blaine murmured. A smile tugged at Kurt's lips when Blaine pulled him up and into a gentle embrace. "Did you like that, beautiful?"

Kurt nodded, "Yes, Sir. It was amazing."

"I'm glad," Blaine replied with a grin. "I had fun, too." A moment later he asked, "You still drifting, pretty thing?"

"Mmmm," the sub hummed affirmatively, leaning heavily against his Dom's sweaty chest and breathing in the scent that was so unmistakably Blaine. He was in no rush to leave subspace. Kurt liked it here. It was almost as nice as being held in his Dom's arms… _almost._

* * *

On the third week after they'd moved back home, Kurt had a bit of trouble falling asleep on Friday night. He was looking forward to tomorrow, imagining what Blaine might have planned for their latest sexual adventure together. Would there be more toys? More shower sex? Maybe Blaine would encourage his sub to break the world record in Number of Blowjobs Given in a Single Day (Kurt would definitely enjoy that one). Even when he finally drifted to sleep against Blaine's chest, Kurt's body thrummed with excitement and anticipation.

His eyes flickered open at first light on Saturday morning, when the blinds on the window let in small slits of the sunrise that decorated the bed in lines of soft, gold light. Blaine was still asleep beside him, jaw slackened against the pillow under his head. For a moment Kurt considered waking his Dom with a kiss and an offer of a morning blowjob, but he decided against it, choosing to let him sleep instead. He'd had a long week at school. Blaine deserved to sleep in. Having nothing better to do, Kurt rolled onto his side and tried to relax.

When he woke the second time, Kurt caught a glimpse of the clock first. It was just after 10:30… later than they usually slept in. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion when he noticed something was missing. The dip in the bed pressed in by the weight of his Dom—the one that always made Kurt feel like rolling down the tiny slope into Blaine's arms—was not present behind him. The mattress actually seemed rather flat. Kurt swiveled his head, confirming a moment later that he was indeed alone. The sheets had been pulled back on the opposite side of the bed, like someone had carefully slipped out without wanting to disturb him.

"Blaine?" Kurt's voice was dry and heavy with sleep. He rubbed at his eyes and scanned the bedroom, half-expecting to see his Dom standing with a wicked grin near the black toy chest, waiting for Kurt to wake so they could begin their day with each other right away. But he was alone. There was no sign of Blaine apart from the pulled back sheets. Where had he gone?

Kurt pulled himself up and sat back against the headboard, training his eyes on the bedroom door. Maybe he'd just had to go to the bathroom and Kurt had woken up before he'd returned. When five minutes passed, Kurt became doubtful that Blaine was really just down the hall in the bathroom. Maybe this was a test of his patience… Maybe Blaine was testing his sub, or just teasing him with a period of isolation before he returned to fuck him into the mattress with their new, glorious spreader bar.

When the five minutes turned into half an hour, Kurt decided he'd waited long enough. He stepped down onto the floor and went to the dresser, pulling on a shirt before poking his head out into the hallway. He went out on the landing and slowly climbed down the staircase. Finally, he heard the murmur of Blaine's voice close by. Kurt followed the sound until he was at the threshold of the living room. Another voice joined his Dom, and then two laughs followed. Kurt's head cocked to the side in confusion, and he finally peeked around the doorway and looked in.

Blaine was sitting on the couch. Another boy was with him, his back facing the doorway. Blaine caught sight of his sub and smiled. "Hey," he said, "You're up." The unidentified stranger turned to see who Blaine was addressing, and Kurt's stomach nearly dropped through his body to the floor.

Sebastian Smythe. In their house. Sitting on the couch with Blaine.

"M-Morning, Sir," Kurt stammered, trying not to appear affected.

"Seb and I got paired up on a stupid history project," Blaine explained, "We wanted to work on it today, but I didn't want to wake you for no reason." Kurt nodded slowly. "You wanna go make yourself some breakfast and then come sit by me when you're finished?" Blaine asked. The sub nodded again.

"Okay." Kurt turned around and headed across the hall to the kitchen. While he dropped a few frozen blueberry waffles into the toaster, he tried to collect his scattered thoughts. Sebastian Smythe was here, in their house, sitting on the couch with his Dom. They'd been laughing and talking…working on a history project for school. It was the weirdest thing he'd ever woken up to, by far.

The sub ate his waffles without really tasting them. After downing a glass of orange juice and washing his dishes, Kurt slowly shuffled back across the hall and into the living room. Blaine flashed him a smile. Kurt tried to return it. The two Doms were flipping through their textbooks, taking notes and sharing tidbits of information out loud as they went along. Most of the couch was covered in papers and other supplies except for the space between Blaine and Sebastian, but Kurt was _definitely_ not sitting there.

He sank down to the floor and leaned back against Blaine's legs, trying to ignore Sebastian's presence as much as possible. His Dom leaned down to kiss his forehead in greeting, and Kurt enjoyed the feeling of Blaine's fingers stroking through his hair for the next few minutes.

The following hours proceeded in a rather boring fashion. Blaine and Sebastian diligently worked, and Kurt peered at the notes Blaine was taking. Reading about World War II got old pretty fast, and he was grateful when they decided to break for lunch. Though the sub was expecting a rude remark, Sebastian said nothing when Kurt joined them at the kitchen table.

After lunch, the two boys' work ethic began to deteriorate, and before long, they'd abandoned the assignment altogether, promising each other that they'd finish it during the upcoming week. With the work set aside, their conversations became much more casual, and Kurt became increasingly uncomfortable with the relaxed atmosphere. Sebastian hadn't been mean to him today; he'd actually ignored Kurt for the most part, but something about him still rubbed Kurt the wrong way, and it was hard for him to sit idly by while his Dom chatted and laughed away the afternoon with him.

"May I be excused, Sir?" Kurt finally asked, looking up at Blaine.

"Sure, sweetheart," he replied, ruffling his hair. Kurt got to his feet and immediately retreated up the stairs to their bedroom where he let out an anxious breath. Something was off about this situation. It wasn't like Sebastian to ignore a chance to pick on Kurt. And Blaine had looked ridiculously at ease, eyes sparkling whenever he'd laughed. He couldn't make sense of it.

Aside from the troubling thoughts of Blaine spending more time with Sebastian than usual, Kurt was feeling rather frustrated. After two Saturdays of orgasms and bliss, Kurt spent the day starving for touches and sex that his Dom was too busy socializing to give him, and for the first time since the rule had been set in place on their first night together all those months ago, Kurt considered pleasuring himself in search of satisfaction.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

The first Saturday when Sebastian came over, though Kurt didn't enjoy himself very much, wasn't entirely horrible. He made it through the day in his favorite corner of his and Blaine's bedroom, tucked between the closet and the black toy chest, perusing one of his favorite books for what had to be the hundredth time.

He knew his Dom needed to focus on important things like school (and as much as he hated admitting it, maintaining friendships, even with the likes of Sebastian Smythe), so Kurt tried to let his immediate confusion and frustration blow over. Just because his Dom needed to spend a day on schoolwork outside of school didn't mean he cared any less about his sub. Blaine just had more than one priority on his hands at the moment. The sooner he got this project out of the way, the sooner he could return to giving Kurt the most mind-blowing orgasms on Saturday mornings.

Kurt realized the following weekend, however, that his theory was rather flawed.

Again, he woke up alone, the opposite side of the bed long empty and the sheets cold. Again he dressed and wandered down the stairs to see Blaine and Sebastian on the living room couch. This time they didn't have textbooks, notebooks, and papers scattered across the carpet. They were just…there. Together.

"Sir…?" Both of the Doms turned toward him.

"Hey," Blaine smiled.

"Good morning, Kurt," Sebastian said.

Kurt blinked in surprise. "Uh, good morning," he murmured back, "I… I thought you guys f-finished that history project last week…" He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his pajama pants, feeling awkward in the doorway.

"We did," Blaine replied, "We just…" His voice trailed off, and he glanced at the other Dom as he sought out the right words.

"I asked if I could come over and just hang out today," Sebastian supplied. "Blaine's always rushing back here after school. We don't ever have that much time to just be casual, so we thought we'd make some time today."

"Oh." Kurt detected the unsaid words in Sebastian's statement. 'Blaine's always rushing back here after school _to get back to you, pet…'_

"You can join us, if you'd like, sweetheart," Blaine offered, patting his thigh in a clearly welcoming gesture. Kurt only had to consider the invitation for a brief moment before accepting, and he crossed the room to take a seat in Blaine's lap, leaning back half into the couch, and half into his Dom's shoulder.

There was something incredibly satisfying about being this close to Blaine while Sebastian was in the room. Kurt couldn't really identify the possessive emotion, but it was almost like he had the urge to stick out his tongue at the other Dom. _You may be on the same couch as Blaine, but_ I'm _in his lap._ Of course, he restrained himself from such a disrespectful display, though he leaned in close to Blaine and nuzzled into the crook of his neck and shoulder, smiling to himself when Blaine's arms wove around his middle and held him there.

The Doms talked and laughed and talked some more, carrying on conversation after conversation. From discussions about the Warblers' last practice and predictions of their upcoming competition results to recent movies they'd each seen and lighthearted arguments over which currently popular actors were the most attractive. Kurt merely listened and relaxed in Blaine's arms, not having anything to add, and not entirely certain that his input would be welcome anyway (at least, not by one of the room's occupants).

After a while, sometime between one conversation and another, Sebastian cleared his throat with a little, quiet cough, and Blaine squeezed Kurt's shoulder. "Could you go get us something to drink?" he asked.

"Sure," Kurt replied, shifting out of his Dom's lap and getting to his feet. "What would you like, Sir?"

"Coke, Sprite, whatever it is we have in the fridge."

Though he'd rather pretend that Sebastian wasn't here at all, Blaine had said 'us,' not 'me,' and Kurt knew he had the obligation to serve Blaine's guest, regardless of any personal dislike he might carry with him. The sub awkwardly turned to Sebastian, raising his eyebrows in a questioning manner. Kurt didn't know how to properly address him, and he hoped the nonverbal cue was enough.

"Just water's fine with me," Sebastian shrugged.

Kurt nodded and turned toward the kitchen, grabbing a can of soda from the fridge before filling up two glasses of ice water, one for himself. He tucked the can under his arm and grabbed a glass in each hand before heading back into the living room. Setting his glass down on the coffee table, Kurt held the other toward Sebastian and offered the can to Blaine.

"Thank you, beautiful," Blaine smiled. Sebastian gave the sub a brief nod of acknowledgment as he took the drink from him. Kurt sat back down at his Dom's side and settled in to listen to them talk the rest of the afternoon away.

* * *

When Sebastian finally left a few hours later, Kurt was surprised but unashamedly ecstatic when Blaine pushed him down into the couch cushions, straddled himself over the sub's body, and pinned his wrists up over his head. Kurt took a shuddering breath, tugging his arms a little just to feel Blaine's grip tighten possessively around them. The Dom's erection pressed into Kurt's hip, and though he idly wondered when and why Blaine had gotten aroused in the first place, his own cock was quick to struggle against the fabric of his pants in response. Outside of the privacy of their own bedroom, there was little they could do to lessen the strain of their stifling clothing, but Blaine didn't seem to be interested in relocating. Kurt wasn't about to argue; any kind of touching was good enough for him at this point, whether he was naked or not.

Blaine nipped harshly on his sub's neck, marking the skin above Kurt's collar until it was a beautiful, flushed red, just the way he liked it. All the while, their hips knocked together, and Kurt let out breathless moans of pleasure. _Finally. Finally._

Desperate as he was, it didn't take long before the sub was coming in his pants, soaking his underwear with a low groan at the incredible feeling of release.

"That was quick," Blaine remarked in a rough voice, releasing one of Kurt's wrists to slip his fingers beneath the waistband of his boy's jeans, feeling the moisture as if in confirmation.

"Been wanting you so badly, Sir," Kurt panted. He still rolled his hips up against Blaine's though the friction was too much for his sensitive flesh. He wanted his Dom to get off, too. He wanted to prove to Blaine that sex was still a worthy priority, even among his many other obligations. He never wanted to go two weeks without it again. "I always want you."

"Mmm," Blaine lazily sucked on the skin of the sub's jawline. "I like to hear you say that."

"I want you all the time," Kurt pressed on, "when you're away at school."

Blaine moaned. "Tell me more."

"I think about being in class with you," Kurt whispered wickedly into his Dom's ear, "sucking you off underneath the desk while you try to stay quiet."

That was all it took. Blaine snapped, relocating his mouth to the leather around Kurt's neck so he could bite down as hard as he wanted without drawing blood or causing any unnecessary pain. The pressure of Blaine's teeth tugged on the collar, and Kurt felt a wave of heat roll over his body as they jerked together.

Kurt could already feel himself valiantly trying to become hard again; he was hoping Blaine could manage it too. He wanted so badly for his Dom to at least order him to his knees for a blowjob before they were done with their sexual exploits. They certainly had enough time to fit one in before dinner. Everything seemed to be going perfectly well until Blaine breathed out a name that definitely didn't belong to his sub.

Kurt immediately felt any lingering arousal completely extinguished. His Dom drew no attention to his slip-up afterward—probably hadn't realized he'd even said it aloud—and Kurt followed along, pretending as though he hadn't heard. He didn't dare mention it. He was too afraid of what it meant and how Blaine would react. Silence took over the room.

When Blaine lowered his body down to lay against his sub's, Kurt was still and stationary, trying to enjoy the intimacy while they caught their breath. He couldn't help but wonder if Blaine was imagining the warmth beneath him was from the body of another boy, though. One who had been sitting with them on this couch only minutes ago…

* * *

Blaine blinked and refocused his attention from where he'd been staring at the wall, back to the front of the room. It had been a long, arduous Wednesday afternoon of rehearsal. The Warblers had hashed out line after line of Blaine's big solo, and he'd sang his heart out with every take, forcing himself to remain calm when someone in the back missed a note, threw off the key, and caused them all to start over. They'd started choreography work on another number, and it was more complicated than anything they'd done before. Blaine was tired.

"Good work today, everyone," Wes announced. "Remember to keep working on those harmonies. I want all of you singing in the shower, singing in your sleep, and singing on the way to class this week. If you practice outside of rehearsal, we can concentrate more on putting everything together on Wednesday afternoons. We can't make it to Nationals this year if we don't all pull our individual weight."

"And the more we get done now, the less extra rehearsals we'll have to call when we get closer to competition," Sebastian reminded the group.

"Are there any questions, comments, concerns before we go?" Wes asked. No one spoke up. "Alright. Thanks for all your hard work this afternoon, guys. We got a lot accomplished. Rehearsal dismissed." The head of the Council gave his gavel a bang, and the Warblers all began to meander toward the door. Blaine hung back on the suddenly vacant couch to make a few more notes in the margins of his sheet music. He circled the area he needed to work on the most and tucked the paper and pencil into his bag. As he stood, he shot a glance toward the Council table where Sebastian was finishing up writing the minutes while the two other boys behind the table conversed. Though Thad hadn't been planning to serve another term on the Council, he'd been reinstated at an 'emergency' meeting when Blaine had moved out of the dorms and become ineligible.

The Dom still regarded it as a necessary sacrifice. Given the chance to go back, he wouldn't have changed his decision, but it still brought him down from time to time when he went into meetings and rehearsals and took a seat among the rest of the guys as just another Warbler.

Shouldering his bag, Blaine started toward the door when Sebastian called after him from across the room. "Hey Blaine, wait up for a minute. I need to talk to you."

He paused and turned around, waiting while Sebastian hastily finished scrawling out the last few things he needed to make note of. After he'd handed the papers over to Wes, the three members of the Council moved to exit. Blaine gave Wes and Thad a friendly smile as they passed by, and then he and Sebastian were all that was left of the room's occupants. They stood in silence for a moment before Blaine spoke up.

"I've gotta get home soon," Blaine said, "so if we could make this quick—"

"You've got to get back to pretty boy, I know," Sebastian interrupted. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"He misses me a lot when I'm at school, Seb. I don't like leaving him alone for too long. You know he's the reason we did the project at my house and not in your dorm."

"Chill out; I know. I'm just being an asshole," Sebastian smirked. "It's fun to ruffle your feathers, Anderson." Blaine grinned.

"So what's going on?" he asked. "Why do you need to talk to me?"

"I've been doing some thinking."

"About?"

"You."

Blaine waited for Sebastian to elaborate. "And?"

"And there's something I've been meaning to do for a while now."

Blaine sucked in a surprised breath as Sebastian suddenly leaned forward. Their lips met, and Blaine felt a hand slip around the back of his head, fingers threading through the hair at the nape of his neck where dark curls were beginning to break free after a day spent in their prison of gel. The kiss was short but still intense enough to scatter Blaine's brain. He couldn't help but compare, mentally noting that Kurt's lips were much softer than Sebastian's. Though he adored the way his sub's body was perfectly malleable and acclimated to his every desire and touch, Blaine couldn't say it didn't feel a little intriguing to have someone else in control, at least for a moment or two in something as innocent as a kiss. When Sebastian pulled away a second later, Blaine blinked a few times, trying to collect his thoughts.

"Asking someone out is so cliché," Sebastian told him. "Thought I'd try a different approach."

"Kissing in a vacant classroom after everyone's left," Blaine remarked with a nod. "Somehow I don't think you're breaking any new ground here, Seb," he laughed. "Actually, I'm pretty sure that's about as cliché as it gets."

"You loved it, and you know it," the other Dom replied with a teasing glare.

"So," Blaine ventured, "does this make us _'official'_ or something?" He hooked his fingers in the air like quotation marks.

"Whatever you want us to be, babe," Sebastian shrugged smoothly.

Blaine chuckled. "Pet names already. Someone's in a rush."

"No rush." Sebastian pecked him on the lips again, lingering close to murmur, "Just saying. See you tomorrow, boyfriend. Say hi to your pretty Kurt for me." He made a point of brushing their shoulders together on his way past, giving Blaine a wink just before he turned into the hallway and out of sight. Blaine stood on the hardwood floor for several silent moments, trying to make sense of the past few minutes. Honestly, he'd sort of seen this coming. Ever since they'd gone out for coffee on Sebastian's self-proclaimed 'date,' they'd gradually been hurtling toward this crescendo. He'd be lying if he said he didn't feel a little giddy, but Sebastian's last statement was standing out in his mind and thoroughly squashing his need for celebration.

_Say hi to your pretty Kurt for me._

Kurt...

Blaine had to figure out a way to tell his sub that his friendship with Sebastian had escalated to a new level.

This wasn't something he'd been taught about in RDC. He wasn't sure how Kurt would react. On the drive home from Dalton, Blaine kept the radio volume turned down low, letting his thoughts take center stage in his mind. He'd have to explain things very carefully to his boy. If he slipped up a single statement and Kurt picked up on an incorrect interpretation, it could be absolutely disastrous.

By the time he'd pulled into the driveway, Blaine was fairly certain he had it figured out. He'd slowly work up to the point, tell Kurt that he was in a relationship, and then quickly, fully reassure his boy that everything would be okay. Deciding to wait until later that evening to share the news, Blaine greeted Kurt normally, grinning at the wide smile and excited sparkle in the sub's blue eyes.

Much like they used to when they still lived on campus, Kurt sat close by while Blaine worked on his homework until his mother called them both downstairs to eat. He mentally rehearsed his planned speech a dozen times throughout dinner. Attempting to get Kurt as calm as possible ahead of time, Blaine kept one of his hands beneath the table during the course of the entire meal, lightly squeezing and massaging the top of Kurt's thigh through the boy's jeans. By the time they retreated to their bedroom for the evening, Kurt seemed completely at ease, and Blaine knew his most opportune moment had arrived.

"Beautiful, there's something I need to talk to you about," he said, "Come sit with me?"

Kurt made his way over to the bed and moved into Blaine's lap, making the Dom's body vibrate with silent laughter as he slipped his arms around Kurt's stomach. "What is it, Blaine?" Kurt's bright face looked shockingly innocent, and Blaine saw flashes of the night he'd claimed the boy, when Kurt's sheltered nature had made him seem so young and fragile.

Blaine cleared his throat, the sound a little awkward, and Kurt pulled the inside of his lower lip between his front teeth. The Dom recognized the small, apprehensive movement, and he spread his fingers apart between Kurt's shoulder blades to give him a gentle and comforting pat on the back. Though he'd rehearsed this over and over in his head, actually getting the words out here with Kurt on his lap was proving to be a much more difficult task than he'd anticipated. He took a slow breath.

Kurt spoke again. "Blaine?" Why did his Dom look so nervous? "What is it?" Blaine smiled calmly, easing some of Kurt's tension, though it didn't completely fade. Something made him feel like this was a big moment, and the sub couldn't tell if it was something he should be excited for or terrified of.

Finally Blaine seemed to find his voice. "Well, you know that Sebastian has been coming over the past few weekends." Kurt nodded. He'd gone nearly three Saturdays without sex. Yes, he knew very well, but what did Sebastian have to do with anything? "You know I've been friends with him for a few years now, and even though our opinions differ on some subjects, we've managed to get along." Kurt nodded. "Um…"

Blaine blinked a few times, gazing up toward the ceiling for a moment like he was looking for something. Kurt's face was drawn with confusion and a bit of anxiety, anticipating a bombshell that he couldn't prepare for. "We've, um, grown a bit closer over the past few weeks, and…" he trailed off. There was a short pause before Blaine continued. "Seb and I… We're together."

Kurt stared with a suddenly blank expression. "Huh?"

"We're dating, Kurt."

The sub's eyes widened. "He's… He's your—your b-boyfriend?" Kurt stuttered out.

"Yeah."

Suddenly Kurt was squirming, pulling away from the strong arms that held him until he rolled out of Blaine's lap entirely. He sat up quickly and faced his Dom, expression hard to read. He could hear blood pounding his ears, and something was making him feel dizzy and dazed. His stomach was in knots. He wanted to ask why. He needed to know when this happened, how long it had been, who had been the first to make a move. Kurt had so many things to say, so much to ask.

All he managed was a whispered, shaky, "Oh."

Blaine reached out to grab his hand then, holding it tight between both of his. "Kurt, look at me," he ordered softly. The sub lifted his gaze to meet Blaine's. Wide, hazel eyes bored into his, insistent. Blaine spoke slowly, ensuring that his words registered. "I'm still your Dom. You're still my beautiful boy. You're still my wonderful submissive, Kurt. Still mine." He gave Kurt a gentle smile, brushing the sub's hair back off his forehead. "We're still the same. Sebastian doesn't change that. My relationship with him is completely different than my bond with you."

Kurt knew Blaine's words were meant to be comforting, reassuring him that this new development would have no effect on the way they operated together, but somehow, the gentle words stung and stabbed at his heart like dozens of tiny pinpricks, and Kurt had to fight the urge to pull his hand out of his Dom's grasp.

"I'm not going to forget about you," Blaine promised, "You're still a very high priority, sweetheart. I'm gonna take care of you just as much as I always have, okay? So don't worry about that. The way I feel about Sebastian doesn't have any bearing on how I feel about you. It doesn't make you any less important to me." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand. "Does that make sense?"

"Yes, Sir," Kurt murmured in reply. He was beginning to feel sick to his stomach.

"Are you alright?" Concern suddenly colored Blaine's tone. His eyebrows slanted with worry.

Kurt shook his head dismissively, "'m fine," he mumbled, though he pressed his eyes closed to try to keep the world from tilting on its axis.

"You look really pale," Blaine told him, "More than usual, I mean. Lay down with me for a bit, beautiful. Come here." It wasn't a request.

Kurt half-heartedly wormed back into Blaine's arms, letting his Dom lower them both down against the pillows. The back of Blaine's hand pressed against his forehead for a moment, checking for the burn of a fever, before a pair of lips moved to take their place, giving him a gentle kiss.

"Everything's going to be fine," Blaine whispered tenderly, "I promise. Nothing's going to change between us. I've got you."

_Nothing's going to change._

Kurt burrowed his head against Blaine's chest, pushing their bodies together until the warmth of his Dom seemed to envelop him everywhere.

_Nothing's going to change._

Why did this hurt so much?

* * *

It had been six days since Blaine had told Kurt that he was no longer single. Six long days without sex. Six long days where Kurt had been forced to listen to Blaine talk on the phone for at least half an hour when he was home—longer on Saturday and Sunday when he hadn't been to school—resisting the urge to gag every time Blaine laughed at something his _boyfriend_ said.

Today was Monday, the beginning of another week that was sure to pass sluggishly by. Blaine had told him this morning that he would be late getting home, but now that Kurt had finished his chores and had nothing to do but wait for his Dom's return, the time seemed to drag on even slower. What was Blaine doing? Was he with Sebastian right now? What were they doing? Getting coffee? Kissing each other on a bench outside in the chilly autumn weather? Making out in Sebastian's dorm room? Having sex, tangled together in the bed sheets? Was Blaine making those beautiful sounds of pleasure that had only ever been heard by Kurt's ears before now?

The thought became too vivid, the mental image too clear. Breath seemed to escape the sub for a moment, and he yanked his phone from his pocket, scrolling through his incredibly short list of contacts before pressing down a familiar name, hitting 'Call,' and holding the device up to his ear. He slid off the bed and paced in a wide oval, crossing the distance of his and Blaine's bedroom again and again as he tried to calm himself down enough to speak. The phone rang five times before he received an answer.

" _Kurt?"_

"Elise, I… I don't know wh-what to do." Kurt hadn't meant to sound this pained and panicked. He'd been hoping to have a relaxed, thoughtful conversation about his feelings, but his voice betrayed his sorrow. Instantly, Elise's tone was comforting.

" _Calm down, Kurt. Take a deep breath."_ Kurt tried to do as she said, but the air rattled in his throat. He quickly cut off the stream of air before he had a chance to choke on an unwanted sob. _"What's going on?"_

"It's Blaine."

" _Is he alright?"_

"He has a boyfriend," his voice cracked. Kurt ran a hand through his hair. He would not let himself cry.

" _Oh."_

"He t-told me last week, and… it made me _sick_ , Elise. I got d-dizzy and really pale and I sort of felt like I needed to throw up. It's been six days, and I still don't feel good when I think about it. I… I don't get it. He said we were going to be alright. Blaine told me he'd still take care of me, and nothing was going to change, b-but…"

" _But what, honey?"_

"But that just made everything seem worse…?" Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, face screwing up in frustration. "I'm so confused, Elise. I don't know why this hurts so much."

" _Kurt, can I ask you a few questions?"_ she gently inquired.

"Sure."

" _What were you thinking about just before you called me?"_

"Well, gee, I don't know," Kurt exclaimed, a strained, false smile on his face, "I was probably thinking about the fact that my Dom's dating some guy who's creeped me out for months, and he's staying late at Dalton today, and they're probably together right now, and he's not with me."

" _How does it make you feel?"_

"Like I want to punch something," he hissed. _That something being Sebastian Smythe's hideous face,_ he added mentally.

" _I think I know exactly what's going on,"_ Elise told him.

"Care to enlighten me?"

" _Jealousy, Kurt."_

"…What?"

" _Whoever this boy is that Blaine's dating,"_ Kurt's eyebrows furrowed at the mere thought, _"You're jealous of him."_

"I… I'm jealous?" he asked slowly, "That means I want to be him—I want what he has… Right?"

" _That's usually how jealousy works, yes."_

"But why…?" Jealousy didn't seem like good news.

" _Kurt,"_ Elise's voice was soft, like the tone someone would use with an abused animal, _"What does this other boy have that you don't have?"_

"A horrible personality. A sick mind, a hideous face, and a gross smirk."

She laughed quietly, _"Aside from his physical attributes, honey."_

"He has Blaine." Kurt could almost feel the pieces of the puzzle sliding together in his mind, finally making sense. "I mean, I have Blaine, too, but… He gets to _love_ Blaine… Oh my god." It explained the pain. It explained the frustration and the sickness and the constant urge he had to throw a tantrum, crying and screaming into his pillow. There was a pause while Kurt forced the words out through his horror.

"I love him, don't I?"

Instantly, Kurt felt a surge of panic. "Please don't tell Blaine or Cooper. Please, Elise. If he found out, I'd just—"

" _I would never go behind your back, Kurt,"_ she cut him off to reply, _"You know that."_

"I know," he sighed. "Oh god." Kurt put a hand to his forehead, trying to make the world stop spinning. "Oh _god._ Elise, what do I do?"

" _I could lie to you and give you some fairytale answer,"_ she began, _"but you deserve the truth, Kurt. Right now, at this point in time, you can only live with it. You can't make it go away. You can't make yourself not love him if you do, but you can't make him love you back either."_ He heard Elise sigh on the other line. _"All you can do is try to get through it. If… If you're meant to be, it'll work out."_

"And if we're not?" Kurt was afraid to even ask, as if mentioning the possibility of it out loud would bring it fruition.

" _Then you have an obligation to be faithful to him, regardless,"_ Elise replied gently, _"Remember the promises you made to him at the beginning of the summer. Hold onto them. Don't be angry with him. It's not his fault. Hearts have minds of their own, Kurt. When people first get together, they tend to lose a bit of their grip on reality. If he does anything stupid, try to be patient with him. Know that he's not trying to upset you."_

"I know." Blaine would never intentionally hurt him. He was human. He made mistakes. Still, Kurt knew with everything in him that his Dom would never cause him pain on purpose. "But it still hurts."

" _I know it does, honey_." She sounded painfully sympathetic, as if she was speaking from experience. Kurt wondered if Cooper had dated other girls before they'd gotten together. _"I know it does. You can call me anytime you need to talk. I'm here for you."_

"Thanks, Elise." Kurt caught the sound of familiar footsteps heading up the staircase and he sucked in a surprised breath. He'd been so lost in the conversation that he hadn't heard his Dom's car pull in or the sound of the front door opening. "Blaine's coming," he said quickly, "I have to go."

" _Stay strong, Kurt. It'll all be okay. You'll see."_

"I'll try," he vowed, "Talk to you soon."

Blaine stepped into the room just as Kurt ended the call and flopped back onto the bed, trying to look as though he hadn't been stressfully pacing the floor for the past ten minutes.

"Who's on the phone?" the Dom asked curiously.

"Elise," Kurt replied.

"Everything alright?"

"Fine, Sir. I just got bored," he lied with a small, reassuring smile, "I thought I'd talk to her while I waited for you to get home."

Blaine nodded. If he was at all suspicious of Kurt's response, he didn't show it.

"I missed you," Kurt said, trying to keep his voice light.

The Dom smiled softly, setting his school bag down at his desk. "I'm all yours now, beautiful."

"You don't have any homework?"

"Got it done while I was with Sebastian," Blaine said.

"Oh." Kurt tried not to feel offended. He liked watching his Dom do homework. Blaine knew that. Was that no longer something they would share?

"We did some peer editing on our English papers," Blaine explained. Kurt nodded to show he understood, and he reached up to scratch at his neck, digging underneath his collar to reach the bit of skin that seemed to itch beneath the surface. The silence in the room was too heavy and just a bit too long for both boys' comfort. Kurt filled it with the first thing that came to his mind.

"Can we cuddle, Blaine?"

The Dom seemed a bit surprised by the request, but Blaine slipped his shoes off and joined Kurt on the bed anyway, wrapping his arms around his boy's waist and pressing a kiss down into his hair. Kurt wished he could push their lips together instead.

They laid back on the mattress and Kurt pressed his face into the crook of Blaine's neck and shoulder, breathing in deep. It didn't smell like Blaine. There was something else—some cologne that wasn't usually there, that Kurt had never smelled before—mixed in with the perfect scent that was distinctly that of his Dom. Kurt didn't even want to think of how close Blaine would have to be to someone to get their cologne on his neck. He whimpered in back of his throat and wrapped his arms tighter around Blaine's torso.

"Sweetheart?" Blaine tried to hold Kurt away from his body, craning his neck as he attempted to catch a glimpse of his sub's expression. "Are you okay?"

Kurt shook his head and resisted his Dom's movements, defiantly burrowing further into Blaine's arms and ducking his head to hide his face. He could feel a few tears burning in his eyes, and the last thing he needed to have right now was an emotional breakdown. Blaine's grip faltered against his shoulders in apparent resignation, and the Dom wrapped his arms back around Kurt's body, letting the sub curl into him.

"What's wrong?" Kurt heard him ask.

"I just missed you today," Kurt mumbled against his shirt. It wasn't a lie, per se, though it wasn't the whole truth.

"Is that all?" Blaine added quietly. "You can tell me anything, beautiful. You know that. What's wrong?"

"I'm _fine_ ," Kurt insisted, a bubble of irritation rising to the surface. Why did he keep asking that? As if Blaine couldn't figure it out for himself why he was truly upset… His voice came out with a bit more venom than he'd intended. "I just missed you, and I just want to cuddle with you and be close to you right now without an interrogation, Sir."

"Watch your tone, sweetheart," Blaine warned.

"Sorry, I…" Kurt shook his head, unsure of what to say. "It's just been a long day."

"I understand," Blaine replied, kissing his cheek. Kurt felt a soothing hand running down his back, fingertips tracing the knobs of his spine. "I've got you."

Kurt's heart ached in his chest. _I wish it was me you'd spent the afternoon with,_ he thought. _I wish you didn't smell like him._ _I wish I could tell you what's really making upset, but I can't. I'm in love with you, Blaine._

_I'm in love with you. I'm in love with you. I'm in love with you!_

Maybe if his thoughts were loud enough, Blaine would be able to hear them. Though he remained silent in Blaine's arms, Kurt shouted and screamed the words over and over again in his head, repeating them like a passionate, lovesick mantra, hoping that their bond could somehow carry the message through. This would be the kind of moment in his storybooks when magic would come into play. The Fairy Godmother would arrive, or the stifling spell that had clouded their hearts would be broken. But Kurt's life wasn't a storybook, and Kurt's prince didn't know he loved him.

He was trapped like a prisoner—shackled and held down by his own heart. Blaine held the key that would free him, but his Dom didn't know that. He sighed heavily against Blaine's chest, wondering how long this pain would last. What if Blaine and Sebastian never broke up? What if they stayed together and Kurt became their mutual property, freely shared between them? What if they did break up but Blaine never returned Kurt's affections? What if Kurt never found the strength to admit the truth at all?

He was at a loss. Kurt had never been so uncertain of the future, and for the first time, the knowledge that Blaine would be at his side through it all brought him more pain than comfort. What would happen now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: If you're not into this new relationship, rest assured that 95% of the Seblaine in the rest of this fic is going to be "off-screen" and merely implied or mentioned. Their relationship is only going to last for a few chapters, although Sebastian will stick around after that to wreak more havoc, naturally.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: Consensual spanking/discipline, buckets of angst (seriously).

Three weeks passed. Though Kurt's feelings for his Dom failed to fade away, he did manage to gain control of them enough that he wasn't quite as tempted to burst into tears each time Blaine returned home from school with the stench of Kurt's least favorite person heavy on his clothes. He learned to fake a convincing smile and lie smoothly when he claimed that he was 'perfectly fine; nothing's wrong, Sir; I just miss you a lot when you're not here.' Blaine believed him every time, and on the rare occasion when it seemed that Blaine was a bit suspicious of the response, he didn't push Kurt for another answer.

Long gone were the warm summer months Kurt and Blaine had spent alone together, getting to know one another as well as they knew themselves. The slight autumn chill that had begun pervading the air was becoming more like a true winter cold with every passing day. The leaves had fallen from the trees, and decorative pumpkins and gourds sat on the steps of several front porches along the block. Halloween rolled around quickly, and carved Jack-o-Lanterns, inflatable ghosts, and other spooky-looking merchandise joined the outdoor décor of fall. Blaine was quick to jump on the opportunity of the holiday to make social plans.

Once again, the Smythe residence would be playing host to a massive get-together of Dalton students. This time, however, Kurt was adamant in his decision not to go, though Blaine never requested his attendance to begin with. Just as he'd promised after the disastrous night in late July, Blaine arranged for Kurt to spend the night of the 31st and the following day at his dad's place. In the early afternoon, the day of the party, Blaine dropped his boy off on the familiar street, giving him a quick goodbye kiss on the forehead before Kurt slid out of the passenger's side. He slung his overnight bag over his shoulder and tucked his hands into his pockets to keep them warm while he leaned forward against the door.

"Have a good time tonight," Kurt told Blaine through the rolled-down window, adding, "Please be careful," as memories of the last time Blaine had too much to drink flashed through his mind. For Blaine's sake, he hoped Sebastian at least had enough sense to take care of his boyfriend when Blaine would inevitably drink more than he should. Hopefully Nick would be there with them. Nick would know how to handle the situation if it got out of hand.

"I will, beautiful," Blaine reassured, "Promise. I've already made arrangements with a designated driver and everything. I'll come home in one piece." He smiled. "You take care, too, alright?"

"My dad's here," Kurt said. "I'll be fine."

"I know you will. See you tomorrow." Kurt waved in farewell and turned around to see his dad waiting for him on the porch. The sound of Blaine's vehicle pulling away from the curb and disappearing down the street faded out behind him as the sub all but bolted up the sidewalk and into his father's arms. It had been quite a while since they'd seen each other. Once the school year had started up, Blaine had become too busy to drive Kurt here during the week, and the months had drifted by without much contact aside from an occasional phone call.

"Hi, Dad," he said, voice muffled in the flannel of Burt's shirt, "I missed you."

"I've missed you, too, Kurt," Burt replied, giving his son a tight squeeze, "How've you been?"

"Fine." The automatic answer fell from his lips with shocking ease, but Kurt didn't dwell on it. He couldn't bear to ruin his dad's evening with the troubles of his heart. There wasn't anything Burt could do about it anyway.

* * *

That night, Blaine spent his time with a bottle in his hands, loud music pulsing through his body, and Sebastian at his side. They were inseparable as Blaine danced and drank and freely kissed his boyfriend, the wonderful host. For Kurt's sake, Blaine tried his best to preemptively avoid a hangover (or at the very least, lessen the severity of it) by drinking water in between each beer. He even tried to limit himself to one drink every half hour, though it was hard to resist when new, full bottles were being thrust into his hand every time he finished one. Sometime around 11 PM, when Sebastian drunkenly tugged him toward a vacant room, Blaine followed without complaint. The party could continue on perfectly fine without them…

Miles away, Kurt spent the evening on the front porch with his dad, handing out candy to all the trick-or-treaters that passed by. With the cool, blustery weather, no one gave his turtleneck sweater a second glance, and Kurt was glad that for once, strangers' first impressions of him wouldn't be of the collar around his neck. If kids could dress up and play pretend for one night, then Kurt should be able to as well.

He cooed at the costumed children. These small, excited strangers were hardly big enough to be intimidated by, and Kurt loved seeing them smile as they approached, bags and buckets of candy clutched in tiny fists. Kurt had never had the chance to trick-or-treat as a child. Even at such a young age, the world was a dangerous and terrifying place for submissives as trait-oriented as Kurt. Handing out candy as a claimed teenager was much easier than asking for it as a fearful, wholly uncertain five-year-old. It was a nice way to experience Halloween in a way he'd never been able to before.

When their stash of candy had been picked over and all but completely snatched up by the scores of young holiday visitors, father and son returned inside, and Kurt immediately volunteered to make dinner. Burt tried to protest, saying that it was late and they'd snuck enough candy out of the bowls for themselves over the past few hours to make up for not having a meal. But, ever the observant father, he noticed the way Kurt's face fell a fraction of an inch at the small dismissal and quickly worked to make up for it, saying, "Well, I guess some real food in our stomachs would do us good, huh, kiddo?"

Kurt was hardly a kid anymore, but he never felt the need to correct his dad. Hearing that fond nickname meant just as much to Kurt as it did whenever Blaine called him beautiful, if not more, because he heard it so rarely nowadays.

Dinner wasn't an extravagant affair. Burt was already yawning into his hand from where he sat waiting at the kitchen table, and Kurt had the strong feeling that his dad was just humoring him to make him happy. That didn't make him appreciate the gesture any less, of course, though it did push him to aim for speed rather than quality of meal. Humming to himself while he worked, Kurt fried a few eggs and slapped them in between slices of toast, tucking the two sandwiches in folded napkins before handing one to his dad and sitting down beside him.

"So why'd Blaine send you here for the weekend?" Burt asked between bites, "What's he up to?"

"Halloween party," Kurt said, "with a lot of the Dalton boys. There's, uh… probably going to be drinking, and he didn't want me around that."

"You kids don't need to be drinking at this age," Burt replied, then shrugged, "But I guess if Blaine feels the need to, at least he's being responsible and keeping you out of the way. People aren't always a pretty picture when they get drunk."

"Yeah…" Kurt had never told his dad about the first teenage party he'd attended—or the horrible aftermath. Worried that his dad would read his emotions like a book and know there was something he was holding back on, Kurt began to eat with a bit more voracity, keeping his mouth constantly occupied so he wouldn't have to converse to fill the silence. He felt a little guilty. It seemed like he was lying to and keeping secrets from everyone now, but he wouldn't subject his father to knowledge that would only make him hurt.

Kurt finished his food first and hurriedly went to the sink to wash the frying pan and spatula. "You want me to make up the guest bed?" Burt asked a minute later as he got to his feet.

"No, I'm fine," Kurt replied over the running water, "I'll just sleep in my old room."

"Alright. I'm gonna turn in for the night, then. Thanks for dinner, kiddo. It was great."

Kurt smiled. His father's simple praise was just as easy and sure as it always had been. "It was no trouble," he insisted. Finishing quickly, Kurt turned off the water, wiped his hands off with the towel, and crossed the room for another embrace. Burt's arms wrapped around his son's torso just as easily as they always had. Kurt was pretty certain that he could never have enough hugs from his father.

"Night," Burt told him. "I love you."

"Love you, too," Kurt said in return. "Thanks again for letting me crash here tonight."

"You know you're always welcome. It gets awfully quiet 'round here without you."

Kurt huffed out a quiet chuckle. "It's not like I ever made much noise when I was here, anyway," he said humorously. "I'm the quiet type, remember?" Burt laughed.

"You have your loud moments," he said fondly.

Kurt grinned against his father's chest and finally pulled back out of his arms. "See you in the morning."

"You're gonna watch the game with tomorrow, right?" Burt asked jokingly, ruffling his hair.

Kurt giggled. "I don't know. We'll see."

They parted ways, Burt heading for his room, and Kurt heading toward the basement. It wasn't a very long walk from the kitchen, but every step seemed like a journey to the submissive, flashbacks pressing in on all sides of his brain as he thought of all the times he'd traced this path in his childhood when he'd hidden away from the rest of the world out of fear, and of claiming night when Blaine had led him along by the hand. Now he walked alone. After months with his Dom, Kurt had grown stronger and more confident than before, but deep down Kurt knew he was still the same insecure child seeking refuge. Refuge from what, though? The ache in his heart? The need to submit? The thoughts of his Dom with Sebastian? He couldn't quite tell; maybe it was all three.

Kurt descended the stairs to his old room slowly, listening to his own footsteps on the wood. It immediately brought back memories of the first weeks when he'd belonged to Blaine—when he used to kneel in the center of the carpet to await his Dom's daily arrival. The thoughts brought a flicker of arousal along with them. How could it seem like so long ago and yet so recent? When he reached the bottom step he groped along the wall to flick the light switch, and Kurt's eyes instantly drifted to the bed. It looked exactly the same as he'd left it on the day he'd moved out, like time had simply stopped when Kurt left.

The deep black sheets seemed to beckon him closer, inviting him to relive everything that had happened here. Kurt faced the memories with a strange sense of nostalgia. The longing emotion for things of the past was made even stronger by the knowledge that his Dom was quite a distance away. Blaine was with Sebastian. Blaine probably wasn't even thinking about Kurt right now, if he could even manage to form a coherent thought through the haze of alcohol he must be under.

Kurt approached the bed and stood at the foot, looking down at the place where he'd been stripped bare, broken down, and rebuilt in Blaine's strong arms. If he thought hard enough, he could almost remember what it felt like to be touched for the first time. He could almost feel the heat of a blush on his cheeks as he admitted that he'd never masturbated before—when Blaine had settled him back against his chest and ordered the newly-collared submissive to pleasure himself. The way every nerve in his body had been stimulated that night, instincts and emotions bubbling to the surface that he'd never experienced before. He could almost hear Blaine's voice, guiding him through every single moment and each brush of pale skin and bare flesh.

It had been too long. Too long since he'd heard that lustful timbre. Blaine was never more dominant than when Kurt's naked body was pressed against his own. Kurt longed for it. He longed for the possessive grip and the gentle, hot kisses. The way his back arched in pure pleasure when Blaine thrust into him, molding himself into the curves of his Dom's body like they were two perfect puzzle pieces, created to fit together. Kurt wanted it all and even more. He wanted the brush of a warm hand settling over his heart. Whispered affections and sweet nothings and promises of forever from a _lover_ —not a Dom—with dark curls and honey hazel eyes that glistened. Kurt _needed_ to be dominated, but he _wanted_ so desperately to be loved. Earthshaking desire coursed hot through his veins, even as his heart thundered out an aching rhythm, crying out for the one who could make him feel complete. Blaine was the only one. Blaine was _the_ one. But he didn't know that.

Kurt went into action before he could think to stop himself. With trembling hands, the sub gripped the hem of his shirt and pulled it up and off his body, unzipped his jeans, and shed his pants and underwear in one smooth motion, dropping all of his clothes to the floor with quick, practiced ease, always ready to bare himself whenever Blaine wanted. He moved onto the bed and lay back against the cold blankets, wrapping a hand around the base of his rapidly hardening cock. Kurt moaned low in his throat, feeling the collar press against his skin like a chastising reminder. He knew he shouldn't disobey. He shouldn't break this rule, but the memories were so fresh here. Blaine's words echoed back to him as clearly as if he were a hair's breadth away, urging him on.

_"No one else, including you, is allowed to touch without permission. You have my permission, and my command. Show me."_

Suddenly Kurt was back in time, leaning against Blaine's chest as his Dom looked on over his shoulder, though the blushing inexperience of a virgin was long gone. Kurt tightened his grip and flicked his wrist with a moan, stroking himself with the same expertise he used on Blaine's length. It wasn't the same. Touching himself was not as submissively satisfying as serving Blaine. His own hand didn't send the same sparks through his body as a handjob from his Dom. But the carnal pleasure of masturbation, however lonely it may be, was better than nothing. It was better than starving for touches he no longer seemed to receive.

The phantom of Blaine's presence, real in his mind, continued to murmur softly in Kurt's ear. _"Go on, sweetheart. Do what feels good. Just like I showed you."_

He gasped for breath, a nearly inaudible whisper on his lips. "Yes, Sir."

The sub melted into the sheets below him, thrusting up into his fist until his body glistened with sweat. He tried to stay quiet, not wanting his dad to hear, but without a gag Kurt couldn't help it when a few clear, loud groans made their way out of his mouth. He wanted Blaine. He wanted Blaine so badly. His legs were spread wide, as if he was presenting himself, but his Dom was not here to take him. There were no hands holding him down. No cuffs to keep him from thrashing. Even as he worked himself to orgasm, Kurt felt lost and out of place. Feeling this pleasure on his own just wasn't as pleasurable as it was when he was sharing it with another.

His body responded to the touches regardless, and soon he came over his fist, eyes squeezed shut while he focused on keeping silent, swallowing down a shout.

Kurt pressed his face into the pillows, breathing in deeply through his nose. He was disappointed to find that Blaine's scent had long been worn away by time, but Kurt knew it well enough by now that he could resurrect a ghost of the smell in the back of his mind. He could imagine it—the distinct masculinity tinged with a hint of the only cologne Blaine had ever worn. He could imagine it without the mix of Sebastian's odor constantly clinging to his Dom's clothes and body.

The sub didn't bother to clean himself off. He'd have time for a shower tomorrow morning if he could manage to go into the adjacent bathroom without thinking of their first night, when Blaine had tenderly bathed him before they'd settled in to rest, lavishing him with praise and gentle words all the while.

Tears sprung to Kurt's eyes without warning, and he burrowed his body beneath the covers, clutching a pillow to his chest. If he closed his eyes and thought hard enough, he could almost pretend Blaine was here beside him, holding him close. Pretending wasn't enough, though. The sheets were cold, and he couldn't roll into a warm pair of arms or tuck his head into the junction between neck and shoulder. Kurt was alone.

Miles away, Blaine had finally returned home. Nick, ever the responsible Warbler, had escorted the stumbling senior all the way up to his bedroom before leaving. Now Blaine sat on the edge of his bed, gripping his phone in one hand. He'd been meaning to text someone. He'd already smashed the words out onto the screen, ' _miss u.'_ The Dom stared down at it, trying to remember as he scrolled through his contacts. His thoughts felt slick, sliding out of his grasp whenever he tried to focus.

"Miss you," he mumbled drunkenly. Blaine rubbed at his eyes. Shit, he was tired. Finally, the Dom shrugged and deleted the message, barely managing to set his phone down on the bedside table before rolling onto his side and letting himself drift.

* * *

Though his evening of self-pleasure had helped sate Kurt's needs for the time being, it wasn't enough to last forever. The following Wednesday morning, he woke with an achingly hard cock, and he'd had to beg Blaine for the few short minutes it would take it to get himself off. "Please," he moaned, fisting his hands into the sheets to keep them from wandering to his crotch. "Please, Sir. I need you."

"I have to get ready for school, beautiful," Blaine told him, conflicted. He debated for another moment before climbing back on the bed, saying, "We need to make this quick, alright?" Kurt nodded. He understood that Blaine had a schedule he had to stick to. He didn't want to make his Dom late to class, but it was still a less than incredibly satisfying sexual experience overall. Blaine tugged down the boy's pajama pants and hastily spread one hand with lube. He jerked Kurt off at a hurried pace, encouraging him to reach the peak without any embellishments or teasingly dirty words.

"Come on, gorgeous," he ordered, punctuating his words with fast movements. "Come for me. Come on, Kurt."

Kurt's heart wasn't in it, but physically, the touch of his Dom's palm and fist and fingers felt wonderful, and soon he was gasping for breath, throwing his head back while his release spilled onto Blaine's hand and his own abdomen.

"Can you clean up on your own?" Blaine asked immediately, "I need to get downstairs for breakfast."

"Yeah," Kurt replied in a breathless voice, nodding as he came down from the high, "I can do it. Thank you, Sir."

"Sure thing, sweetheart." Blaine pressed his thumb against the sub's lips, and Kurt sucked the pad of skin into his mouth, collecting a few drops of cum on his tongue before Blaine pulled it away and moved in for a hasty kiss. Kurt chased the Dom's lips as he leaned away, wanting so much more. He wished Blaine could just pretend he was sick today. He wished Blaine would not go to school and see his stupid boyfriend. Kurt wanted Blaine to make time for him. Kurt wanted Blaine to want him just as badly as he wanted his Dom. But Blaine didn't seem as interested in sex as he used to be.

The thought was incredibly unsettling. Kurt was getting desperate. He'd never had to beg for a handjob before. He knew Blaine had a strong libido as well, and if he wasn't getting pleasured by his sub on a regular basis, then he must be finding pleasure somewhere else. Was he fucking Sebastian? That was the only logical explanation Kurt could come up with. He knew his Dom wouldn't bottom for anyone, and he didn't just sleep around with guys for no reason.

He'd tried to be patient. He'd tried to keep himself under control, hoping that his Dom would finally acknowledge his constantly horny state. Ever since Blaine had started dating Sebastian, Kurt had tried to give them their space and their time and their right to be with each other, but he had needs—needs that Blaine wasn't fulfilling.

Later that night, Kurt finally snapped.

He'd been in bed for a few minutes already, trying to doze off while Blaine finished an assignment that he'd forgotten about until half an hour ago. The sub heard Blaine huff in frustration, dropping his pencil to the desk with a quiet, "Forget this," before he rose from the chair. It was almost midnight, later than they usually went to bed, and Blaine was in a bad mood. Kurt could practically feel the tension from across the room.

Blaine flicked off the light and slipped under the covers, collapsing against his pillow with a sigh. Kurt turned to face him, pressing a hand to his Dom's bare chest. "Roll over," he whispered sweetly. "I think you could use a massage."

"It's late, Kurt," Blaine mumbled.

"And this will help you fall asleep faster. Let me help you relax. Please?"

Blaine acquiesced, flopping onto his stomach. Kurt extricated himself from the sheets and carefully straddled his Dom's waist, pressing the heels of his hands down into the tight muscles of Blaine's back. He kneaded them with long fingers and soothed the aches away. Blaine hummed appreciatively beneath him, and Kurt smiled to himself as he moved his hands to the Dom's shoulders, squeezing as Blaine rolled them back into his firm grip.

A few minutes later, after dropping a single, chaste kiss to the smooth area between Blaine's shoulder blades, Kurt slid back under the sheets. Blaine moved his body to face his sub, leaning in to kiss him gently. "Thank you, beautiful."

"Feel better?" Kurt asked in a whisper.

"Much."

"Good."

Kurt pressed his body in close to Blaine's, casually slipping one hand against the Dom's waist, his thumb barely hooking its way beneath the elastic band of Blaine's underwear. The Dom said nothing, laying still against the mattress. A moment later, Kurt moved his head forward, burying it into Blaine's chest. He tilted his chin up and lazily pressed his lips to Blaine's throat. Kurt hadn't been meaning to do this; he hadn't planned for his midnight massage to turn into an attempt at seduction, but the desperation he carried with him was bubbling up to the surface, and he couldn't hold himself back—not when Blaine was so relaxed and bare and close beside him.

"What're you doing?" Blaine asked softly, sounding half-asleep.

"Mmm," Kurt replied, pulling away from the Dom's neck long enough to say, "Kissing you."

"Why?"

"Want you," he breathed.

"Not tonight, Kurt."

"Please," Kurt whined quietly. The hand that had been sitting still on Blaine's hip began to slide its way beneath the waistband of the Dom's briefs. Blaine reached down and pulled Kurt's hand out and away, rolling over the face the opposite wall.

"Go to sleep, beautiful," he ordered.

Kurt could feel his instinct to submit pushing him to obey—to drop his hands, relax into the pillows, and close his eyes—but he could feel the thrum of adrenaline and desire urging him on as well. Ignoring the order, he crowded back into Blaine's space, pressing his stomach flush with the Dom's back.

" _No,_ Kurt." Blaine was getting irritated. The sub hardly noticed, continuing to mouth at his neck. Kurt dared to slowly roll his hips against the Dom's ass, reaching around with a desperate hand and grabbing at Blaine's crotch with a whimper. "Let go," Blaine mumbled. Kurt's hips jerked forward, and he clasped his hand around the bulge in Blaine's briefs, disappointed to find that he wasn't aroused at all. Blaine quickly sat up, swatting the sub's hand away. "I said let go of me!"

The half-shout was loud in the silence of the night. The Dom reached for the bedside lamp and lit the room in a dim, yellow glow. Kurt froze under Blaine's angry gaze for a moment, looking up at him from where he still lay on the bed. Then his own eyebrows furrowed, and he sat up as well, glaring.

"Why won't you touch me?" he asked, voice unwavering in an accusatory tone.

"It's the middle of the night!" Blaine said with exasperation, gesturing toward the clock with an outstretched hand, "I have school in the morning! I don't have time for this right now, Kurt."

"I don't mean _just_ right now," Kurt pressed on. "You never touch me anymore, Sir. Ever. You never want me. Why don't you want me?"

"That's ridiculous," Blaine dismissed, "Of course I want you."

Kurt ignored him. "You're fucking Sebastian, aren't you?" Kurt asked angrily, "You're letting him pleasure you instead of me."

"Sebastian has nothing to do with this," Blaine said with a heavy sigh, "I told you he didn't change—"

Suddenly Kurt was shouting. He couldn't hold it back any longer. "You said he wouldn't change anything about the way you care for me! You said he wouldn't change it! Maybe _you_ haven't noticed, but you haven't had sex with me since you started dating that asshole, Blaine!"

"Watch your mouth," the Dom warned in a low voice. Kurt pressed his lips together, continuing to glare.

"No, Sir."

"No?" Blaine raised an incredulous eyebrow. "You're already getting a punishment, beautiful," he said. "Don't make it worse for yourself."

"I don't fucking care!" Kurt was shouting again. "Punish me all you want. At least then you'll pay attention to me!"

"Hush!" Blaine ordered.

Kurt rose from the bed, fists clenched in rage. Hot, angry tears burned in his eyes. "You said you wouldn't forget about me! You _promised_ , Blaine!"

"That is _enough!_ " the Dom roared. "I don't want to hear another sound out of you tonight, Kurt Hummel! Do you understand me? I have to get up for school in six hours, and I don't have time for this right now!" Blaine rolled off the bed and stomped toward the closet, struggling to retrieve the fold-out cot they'd purchased before they had moved into the dorms at Dalton, not knowing if they'd need an extra bed. Kurt had never had to sleep on it before, and he hardly believed what he was seeing when Blaine hastily set it up, grabbed the extra blankets and pillow from the dresser and set them on top of the thin mattress without a word.

The sub still stood near his side of the bed, defiantly crossing his arms over his chest, though his face had fallen from a furious glare into the face of a boy working incredibly hard to hold back a surge of emotion.

"You're sleeping here," Blaine told him firmly, gesturing to the cot. "This is not optional or debatable."

Kurt stood his ground for a moment longer before his arms dropped to his sides in defeat. Already, guilt was beginning to claw painfully at his stomach, his submission churning and feeling sick from the disobedience. He shuffled to the cot and unfolded the blankets, carefully laying down on the unfamiliar surface and pulling the covers up to his neck. Blaine stood over him.

"I don't want to hear a peep out of you," he reminded. "Is that understood?" Kurt nodded slowly.

"Good. Now get to sleep. We'll discuss the topic of your punishments tomorrow." Kurt nodded again. Without another word, Blaine moved back to the bed and switched off the bedside lamp, situating himself under the covers for a few seconds before laying still and silent.

Kurt lay awake for another hour at least, hating himself, hating Sebastian, and hating what had happened. He couldn't bring himself to hate Blaine—he could never hate Blaine—though the sub couldn't say he was entirely enamored by his Dom right now, either. Everything had just simply _gone wrong_. It was almost incredible, how fast his world seemed to be deteriorating right out from underneath his feet.

When sleep finally found him, Kurt was grateful to slip away, escaping into the unconscious world for several peaceful hours until Blaine's alarm clock blared brightly at 6 AM. Upon waking, it took the sub a moment to remember where he was, because this definitely wasn't his and Blaine's bed. As soon as the memories came back to him, Kurt wondered if it would be too much to ask for permission to just lay here and never move again. He didn't want to face the day, but Blaine's voice reached him from a few feet away.

"Breakfast first, then we'll have our discussion. Come on."

Blaine was in a fully dominant state of mind; Kurt could tell. His tone and no-nonsense way of speaking made it clear that he wasn't going to tolerate any talking back. Kurt's heart felt heavy as he hurried to his feet and sluggishly followed Blaine down the stairs toward the kitchen. He felt incredibly guilty for his actions the previous night. The sooner Blaine punished him, the sooner he'd be forgiven. Until then, he would be forced to carry the burden of his disobedience. It was a punishment all on its own.

Nobody questioned him when Kurt decided to forgo his regular place at the table in favor of sitting at his Dom's feet. When he brushed his cheek against the teen's thigh, Kurt could feel Blaine's alarmingly tense muscles. Blaine was _really_ upset with him. The sub fought the urge to break down throughout the course of the entire meal as he silently accepted the food Blaine handed down to him.

"Having problems with Kurt, dear?" Mrs. Anderson asked, sounding a little uncertain if she should bring the topic up or not. Of course Blaine's parents would have heard the shouting in the middle of the night and wondered what was going on. Kurt wanted to sink into the floor and disappear from sight. He would've left the room, but Blaine hadn't given him permission to move from his side. The last thing he needed was to break another rule this morning.

"He seems to be having a little difficulty obeying lately, but it's nothing I can't handle," Blaine responded simply. The subject changed quickly, which Kurt was grateful for. It was bad enough disappointing Blaine. He didn't want to know the entire household was unhappy with his behavior.

Kurt could have eaten a few more bites, but when Blaine rose from the table, he didn't protest or ask for more. A firm but gentle hand moved down to wrap around his collar, pulling him to his feet. Without a word, Kurt shuffled along beside Blaine, head hanging down toward his chest. The grip didn't falter until they'd returned to Blaine's bedroom, where the Dom sat on the edge of his bed. The sub dropped to his knees immediately, eyes downcast, and the silence stretched on for a painfully long time before Blaine spoke.

"Look at me." The boy obeyed, forcing himself to maintain contact with the hazel eyes boring into his skull, "What did you do wrong, Kurt?"

He swallowed, finding his voice after a moment, "I tried to initiate sex when I know it's not my place to do that. You had to tell me to stop more than once, Sir. Even after that, I still didn't take no for an answer."

"And by trying to initiate it without my consent, you were indirectly aiming to pleasure yourself without my permission, correct?"

Kurt hadn't thought of that. He quietly responded, "Y-Yes, Sir," while a small voice in the back of head reminded him that Blaine didn't even know what Kurt had done over the weekend. A fresh wave of guilt washed over him as he pushed the thoughts away, too scared to admit the truth.

"I'm disappointed in you." The tears that Kurt had been fighting through breakfast finally pushed through to the surface, stinging his eyes. Nothing was harder to bear than Blaine's disappointment. Anger would be easier to take. Kurt would gladly live through years of burning jealousy in order to avoid feeling as though he'd let his Dom down. Blaine's voice was solemn and serious as he continued, "I hate having to punish you, beautiful. You know that. But I can't let this slide. Your behavior last night was unacceptable."

"Yes, Sir." His voice shook. "I know I deserve it," Kurt said honestly. "I'm really sorry."

Blaine ignored the apology, moving on, "Today, while I'm at school, you will stand in the corner. You will not speak. If you need to kneel or sit to give your legs a break, that's fine, but you may only leave the corner to get food, water, and to use the bathroom." Kurt nodded at each statement, "You will think about your transgressions: What you did wrong, what prompted your bad behavior, what you should have done in place of the bad behavior, and how you will handle any urges you have to disobey me again. Is the punishment clear so far?"

"Yes, Sir."

"When I return home, we will discuss what you've thought about over the course of the day. I'll be expecting proper answers from you, Kurt. Afterward, we will mutually decide on the parameters of your corporal punishment. It will be carried out, and assuming I am satisfied that you've learned your lesson, all will be forgiven." Blaine paused, letting Kurt process the information before seeking confirmation once more, "Is everything clear?"

"Yes, Sir. I'm standing in the corner all day, except for food, water, and bathroom breaks," Kurt paraphrased in a small voice, "I'm going to think about the rules I've broken. We'll talk about it, and then I'll have a physical reminder of the lesson I learned."

"Good boy," Kurt savored the small praise, "Do you have any questions?"

"Um… Which corner should I stand in?"

The corner of Blaine's lips turned upward in a slight display of amusement. "Which one would you like?"

Kurt considered, glancing around the room. "That one," he pointed toward the far left corner. The walls there were bare, and it was free of furniture or other belongings. The empty space would keep him from being distracted from his task of concentration.

"Then that's the one you'll stand in. Go on over now." Kurt immediately scrambled to his feet and walked briskly to his designated corner, determinedly facing the wall. Behind him, Kurt heard Blaine digging through the black chest, a quiet "Aha!" sounding as the Dom found what he'd been searching for. Footsteps approached, and Blaine uttered a quiet command, "Open up." Kurt's jaw fell slack. A pair of hands moved over his head, and the sub caught the familiar sight of a gag moving toward his face. Blaine fit it into his mouth and tightened the straps securely. Kurt couldn't help but run his tongue across the smooth rubber.

"It's small, so it shouldn't cause you too much pain. A little discomfort is okay, but if it becomes too much for you to handle, you have my permission to take it off," Blaine instructed. "If you need help with the straps, my mom will be here, probably in her office. I'll let her know of our arrangement before I leave. Likewise, when you need lunch or a water break, she'll remove and replace it for you. Understand?" Kurt nodded, "Questions?" Kurt shook his head.

"Okay. Your punishment is now in effect," Blaine tilted the boy's head down to press a kiss to his forehead, "I'll see you after school, beautiful."

* * *

As soon as the teacher dismissed class, Blaine let out a heavy sigh, haphazardly shoving his notes into his bookbag. What was the point of math anyway?

"What's got you all worked up today?" Sebastian's voice caught Blaine's attention as students spilled out into the hallway on their way to lunch.

"Nothing, 'Bastian."

"Of course it's nothing," the Dom pressed on, "You've just been pissed off all day and feel like abusing your calculus papers for no reason. Come on, babe. Talk to me."

Blaine found himself smiling at the sarcasm despite his mood. "Let's get some food first," he suggested. Blaine slipped his bag on over his shoulder and followed Sebastian from the room. They walked in silence to the dining hall, grabbed their lunches, and took a seat at a table for two in the corner.

"So," Sebastian began once more, taking a sip from his drink, "What's wrong?"

"It's Kurt." Sebastian nodded knowingly, as if he'd been expecting such a reply, "He's been acting so strange lately," Blaine confided, "He seems closed off to me, and he keeps acting out. Last night when we went to bed, he physically tried to push me to have sex. He didn't ask; he just acted. I've hardly ever allowed sex on a school night to begin with, but even so, _I'm_ supposed to dictate that. I'm the Dom. I don't know what's gotten into him. He just seems so upset, and I don't know why. When I ask, he tells me he's fine. I'm trying to wait for him to come to _me_ with whatever problem he's dealing with instead of just demanding to know—he deserves some privacy—but… he just doesn't. It's like he doesn't trust me anymore—like he doesn't feel he can talk to me about it." Blaine shrugged. "I don't get it."

"Hmm." Sebastian took a bite of his meal while he pondered Blaine's words, chewing thoughtfully. "You haven't slacked off on discipline, have you?" he asked. "If Kurt thinks he can get away with breaking rules, he's probably going to try to more often. Subs need structure, Blaine. If he doesn't have clear rules and real consequences set up, he's not going to be happy, regardless of what you do. If he doesn't feel like he can trust you to provide that structure, that distrust could seep into other areas, like talking about his issues."

"No," Blaine shook his head, "I've been just as firm about the rules as always. I mean, his punishment is lasting all day after the stunt he pulled last night... Maybe I leave him alone too often," he thought aloud, a bit of guilt creeping into his voice. He remembered Kurt's pained, angered shouts the night before. Had he really been ignoring his sub that much? Everything had just happened so fast since he'd gotten a boyfriend. "I haven't been spending as much time with him as I used to."

"Listen, babe. It's not your job to mold your life around Kurt," Sebastian said quickly, "He's supposed to adapt to fit _your_ needs and _your_ desires, not the other way around. That's why he's the sub. That's how it works. You're the one in control here, Blaine." He shrugged, a single judgmental eyebrow raising against his forehead, "Or you should be, at least." Blaine blinked, uncertain if Sebastian was trying to advise him or criticize him.

"No, I…" he searched for a response, "You're completely right. You're right. I don't know what I'm thinking." Blaine was the Dom. He made the rules. Kurt was meant to obey.

Maybe he _had_ been too lax lately. Was that why Kurt seemed so down? It all made sense, now that Sebastian mentioned it. Blaine hadn't been spending as much time with his boy as usual. Did Kurt feel like the structure was slipping away? Is that what had caused his outburst the night before? Blaine sighed, trying to make sense of his thoughts.

"You're just tired and in a bad mood," Sebastian dismissed, "And you're too nice for your own good," he laughed.

"I balance out your tendency to be an asshole," Blaine shot back with a smirk.

Sebastian's eyes rolled, but he nodded in agreement, "True. Very true."

Their banter was often as teasingly competitive as it was flirtatious, a product of their traits that they couldn't easily suppress. The lunch period continued on, and the Doms' conversation gradually drifted away from Kurt and on to other topics. Blaine was more than happy to put the subject of his submissive on the back burner for now. He'd have time to figure out what to do about Kurt's moodiness later. The drive home from Dalton was always a wonderful opportunity to sort out his mind. He'd need it today.

* * *

It had been a long day for Kurt Hummel. Though time hardly seemed to exist in his literal corner of the world, the hours had still managed to pass slowly. After Blaine had left for school, he dutifully stood in his corner for an hour and a half before slumping against the wall, pressing his forehead against the hard surface. He hadn't really needed to go, but his legs became restless soon after, so Kurt wandered down the hall to the bathroom.

When his stomach rumbled loudly for lunch, Kurt had wandered down the stairs and tentatively knocked on the doorframe of Mrs. Anderson's home office, the small room which had once, long before Kurt moved in, been a large closet built for extra storage space. She invited him in and removed the gag with ease, ignoring Kurt's blushing cheeks as she set it down on the edge of her desk.

She gave him a kind smile. "Come see me when you're done eating, honey, and we'll put it back on, okay?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Kurt said softly, making a quick retreat.

After swallowing down a peanut butter sandwich that he barely tasted and drinking more water than usual, Kurt obediently headed back to Blaine's mom and let her fasten the gag in place once more. He headed back up to his and Blaine's bedroom and returned to the corner, sinking to his knees for a change in position.

Since then, he'd visited the bathroom once and changed positions (kneeling, standing, slumping, sitting) too many times to count. All the while, he concentrated hard on the events of the previous night. So deep was his focus that Kurt didn't hear Blaine coming up the stairs when the Dom finally arrived home, but the sound of his voice was like a welcome tug back into reality. It settled warmly over him, a sign that his punishment was nearing its end.

"Hey, beautiful."

Kurt remained still where he stood. The Dom approached his boy and moved up behind him, reaching up to gently unfasten the gag and remove it from Kurt's mouth. The sub let out a few little sounds as it was pulled free, a trail of saliva following in its wake. "You can take a seat on the bed, sweetheart. And I brought you a bottle of water. Thought you might need it," Blaine told him. He wiped off the rubber ball with a tissue and set it aside for a more thorough cleaning later.

When he sat on the bed across from Kurt, Blaine reached out to stroke a hand through the sub's hair.

"I talked to my mom a few minutes ago," he said. "She told me you did very well today. Have you thought about everything I asked you to think about?"

Kurt took a long swallow from the bottle before replacing the cap, nodding hesitantly.

"You can speak now, beautiful. It's alright."

"Yes." Kurt paused to clear his throat, voice strained after several hours of disuse. "Yes, Sir," he spoke again, "I thought really hard about it."

"Good. I know we talked about this earlier today, but just as a recap, what did you do wrong last night?"

"…Just one thing, or all of them?" the sub asked, cheeks turning a bit pink. Blaine smiled fondly.

"All of them, please."

"I tried to initiate sex when I know it's not my place. You told me to stop, multiple times, and I didn't listen. I was more focused on what I wanted than the fact that you needed a good night's sleep. I was being selfish, Sir."

Blaine nodded. "And?"

"I yelled at you, and screamed at you…"

"And?"

"I called your… I called your boyfriend an asshole," Kurt mumbled, dropping his gaze.

"What should you have done differently?" the Dom asked gently.

"I should have asked you politely instead of just taking what I wanted?" Kurt suggested, looking for Blaine's approving nod before continuing on, "I should've waited until a time when you weren't trying to get some rest before a school day. I should have listened to you and stopped the first time you said no. I should have asked to talk to you about the way I was feeling instead of holding it all in until I had to shout to get it out in the open."

"Good boy, Kurt," Blaine praised. "Very good. I'm proud of you for figuring it all out." Kurt smiled, pleased with himself. "Now, how much of a spanking do you think you need for the lesson to sink in properly?"

"Fifteen, Sir?" Kurt almost wanted to ask for more. He would gladly take twenty strikes, even twenty-five, if his Dom wanted him to. Secretly, Kurt had been looking forward to this all day. Touching was touching, and he'd take whatever he could get. This wasn't about getting off, though—this was about training and teaching—and Kurt forced himself to keep the number reasonably moderate, another punishment all its own.

Blaine nodded with approval. "Alright then." He situated himself on the edge of the bed, casually spreading his legs a bit against the floor to give Kurt more area to rest on. "Pants off, sweetheart."

"Yes, Sir." Kurt got to his feet and obediently shed his jeans and underwear, ignoring the fact that he was clearly getting aroused already. Blaine didn't comment. He simply patted his thigh, beckoning his boy over, and Kurt moved to lay over his lap with equal silence when he was ready.

"Count each one out loud for me," Blaine instructed. "As always, your safeword still stands. What is it?"

"Red, Sir."

"Good boy."

The first strike was almost immediate. Kurt hadn't been anticipating it yet, and the smack caught him off guard. He gasped loudly and felt his muscles tense against Blaine's legs as the sting dissipated. "One, Sir," he announced evenly. The second he was more prepared for, as well as the third, and he counted them out with relative ease.

The fourth came down harder than all its predecessors, and Kurt clamped his eyes shut, willing himself not to cry out. After a second too long, Blaine gave Kurt's ass a pinch, squeezing a measure of pale, smooth skin between his thumb and forefinger, "What number are we on, beautiful?" he asked sternly.

"F-Four, Sir. I'm sorry."

"Do you deserve another for not paying attention?" Kurt knew there was only one acceptable response to Blaine's question.

"Yes, Sir."

"We'll be going to sixteen now. This is number five," Blaine reminded, "Keep count or I'll have to add more. Remember why you're receiving this punishment, Kurt. Stay focused for me."

"Yes, Sir." The next strike of Blaine's hand wasn't as intense. "Five, Sir," Kurt counted immediately.

By the tenth strike, Kurt's face was blushing down where it hung near Blaine's calf. The spark of arousal he'd felt earlier had been steadily increasing since he'd lowered himself down into the Dom's lap. His cock was arching up between his legs now, the unmistakable erection pressing hard against Blaine's slacks. With every hit, the sub's sensitive flesh rubbed against the fabric. Blaine's control was just too intoxicating; Kurt couldn't help but feel the effect.

_Smack._

" _Ah!_ El-Eleven, Sir," Kurt moaned out the words in a low voice. _Smack._

"Mmm, g-god, twelve." He took a shaky breath, hastily adding, "Sir," when he'd realized he'd forgotten Blaine's title. "Twelve, Sir."

Another strike split the silence. Kurt's ass was burning fiercely now. He could practically feel his skin turning red underneath Blaine's palm. "Thirteen, Sir," he whimpered.

Blaine took pity on his boy and doled out the last three strikes in rapid succession so Kurt wouldn't have to keep counting, though the pain only seemed to double, triple, and quadruple as he did so. Kurt swore Blaine brought his hand down harder with each consecutive hit, probably to make up for the lack of space he put between them. By the time it was over, Kurt could only silence his moans long enough to slur out an airy, "Sixteen'sir."

"That's my boy," Blaine praised. "We're all finished." Kurt felt Blaine press a hand to his backside. It was cool to the touch—the one Blaine hadn't used to spank him—and the sub let out a sigh of relief as the Dom took a measure of time to give him an impromptu massage. "You did very well, Kurt. Very well."

"You forgive me?" the boy asked softly, turning his head to nuzzle Blaine's leg.

"Of course, beautiful," Blaine replied. Then he gasped, as if in surprise, "Oh, what's this?" Kurt felt a few of his Dom's fingers brush against his aching length. He let out a loud whine. "Someone enjoyed their punishment, didn't they?" He sounded incredibly amused.

"Yes, Sir," Kurt admitted. Blaine laughed quietly, giving Kurt's ass another gentle pat.

"Why don't you roll over and let me take care of it for you?" Kurt nearly toppled to the floor in his haste to turn over. Blaine slipped his arms beneath Kurt's elbows and hoisted him backward until they were both seated on the bed, the sub between Blaine's legs. Kurt leaned back against his Dom's chest with a happy hum, ignoring the way his ass burned where his weight added pressure against the mattress. Blaine wrapped a sure hand around Kurt's length and pumped his fist along gently.

"Tighter," Kurt immediately begged, "Please, more, Sir."

Blaine obliged, pressing a wet kiss to the side of Kurt's neck. The sub moaned, gripping Blaine's thighs to keep his hands still. His eyes fell shut as he relaxed, feeling more at ease in Blaine's presence than he had since he'd learned that about Blaine's boyfriend nearly a month ago. When Blaine was so in control, so wonderfully dominant, Kurt could almost forget that he was in love with the man. He let his submission bleed into every nook and cranny of his body, willing himself into subspace. Blaine helped carry him there, giving his skin possessive nips and murmuring into his ear.

"Mine," he purred. "Who do you belong to, beautiful?"

"You, Sir," Kurt gasped, "I belong to Blaine Anderson."

"Mhmm. And you're my good boy, aren't you?"

"Yes," it was hardly above a whisper, "Yes, Sir. Yours. Only yours. Wanna be so good for you."

Blaine kissed the boy's cheek, moving his free hand to wrap around Kurt's collar, forcing his fingers in between the thin gap between leather and skin. The contact was like an electric current, like being lowered into a pool of soothingly warm water, like a soft but unyielding tether holding him to the earth. Kurt's eyes rolled back in his head as he slipped further into his submission, happily drowning in it. His breathing became ragged.

"You're a very good boy, Kurt," Blaine murmured gently, "No more yelling at your Dom, though, sweetie. I don't want to punish you again."

"I won't, Sir. I won't. I want to be good."

"Obey me, Kurt," Blaine said sternly, his tone so adamant and authoritative it made Kurt shiver.

"Yes, Sir," the words fell sluggishly from his lips, "I will, please. P-Please. I'll be good."

"You need to come, beautiful?" Blaine gave his boy's length a purposeful squeeze.

"Ah… Ah, p-please," he begged, "pleas— _oh_ , feels so good, Sir…"

"Come for me, sweetheart," Blaine ordered. "Let go."

Kurt obeyed, feeling his body go rigid and suddenly boneless. He slumped heavily against his Dom's chest and accepted the cum-covered fingers Blaine offered him a moment later without a word. Kurt licked them clean, worshipfully sucking around the hard knuckles and letting his tongue dip beneath his Dom's nails.

It didn't matter if Blaine had a boyfriend. It didn't matter if Kurt loved him. Kurt wore Blaine's collar around his neck. He'd served Blaine long before he knew he was in love with the Dom. Why should it be so hard to continue serving him now that he realized the true depth of his feelings? Love didn't change his purpose here. Love didn't erase the promises he'd made. Kurt had a duty and an obligation to serve Blaine Anderson, even if he had to do it with a broken heart—and he would. Even if it killed him inside.

He was a good boy and a good submissive.

He would obey.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important Content Warning: This chapter contains several thousand words of an intense scene that includes violence, terror, crude/insulting/shaming language, threats/semi-blackmail (for lack of a better word), and non-consensual sex. The sex is NOT explicit or glorified -- it fades to black before it begins -- but the lead-in to the act itself is intense and could be a potential trigger for some readers. Please know your limits and read at your own discretion.
> 
> I feel that I should also note that this is the lowest point that this story will reach. It doesn't get any worse. Don't get me wrong; it's still an uphill battle through angst, but from Chapter 17 on, we begin to move forward, slowly trudging toward the light (and happy ending) at the end of the tunnel.

Kurt was a good, obedient boy. He _was_. The sub was so desperate to prove it that he began making it part of his day to day routine to remind himself of that fact—once every morning as soon as he woke up, and once every night just before he went to sleep—never letting himself forget his place. _I'm a good boy,_ he would think, _I'm an obedient sub. I need to be good for Blaine._

Things had changed between him and his Dom. Their partnership wasn't the same as it used to be. Kurt still wasn't happy with everything that had happened since the summer had ended, but no matter how much he longed for everything to just return to the way it had been, the sub couldn't simply will Sebastian away. He could only accept the unforeseeable changes that had unfolded and try to move forward. _A good sub would move forward_ , he'd think to himself. And Kurt was good. He _was_. Perhaps if he could keep himself more focused on serving his Dom like an obedient sub should, it would become a little easier to forget about the ache in his heart. He tried very hard—harder than he had ever tried to do _anything_ —to become what Blaine needed him to be.

On the other end of their partnership, Blaine was massively impressed by the apparent shift in Kurt's attitude. Ever since the latest punishment Blaine had bestowed, his sub seemed to have recommitted entirely to his role. The boy's moping had abruptly ended, and much to Blaine's relief, he started to smile more. Kurt often asked his Dom if there was anything he needed, if there was anything he could do for Blaine. He seemed eager to please, more than usual, almost like he wanted to be constantly lost in subservience. Though it struck Blaine as a little odd (Kurt had always enjoyed maintaining a bit of independence and freedom from his role), Blaine remembered Sebastian's advice of providing all the structure Kurt required to be happy, so he worked hard to think of any tasks, important or menial, that he could set his boy to do. As long as Kurt asked for an opportunity to serve, Blaine would try his best to provide one. With a steady supply of commands and suggestions, Kurt appeared content and seemed fulfilled, and with school, the Warblers, a boyfriend, and a rapidly approaching spring semester, graduation, and future to all worry about, Kurt's Dom simply didn't think of it much beyond that.

It became regular routine for Sebastian to come over every Saturday, and occasionally even on weekdays after school. Kurt did his best to adapt to his increasing presence: learning to address the Dom respectfully without a grimace of disgust; figuring out when it was okay to hang around nearby and when Blaine preferred he leave the room; finding new ways to spend his copious amounts of free time while the Doms were otherwise occupied with each other.

Late one Saturday morning in mid-November, when the doorbell rang downstairs, Blaine was still in the bedroom rushing to make himself look more presentable after sleeping in a little later than usual. Kurt had already risen some time ago and was taking a break from his self-imposed mission to thoroughly clean the entire kitchen when he heard Blaine call down to him from the landing. "Would you get the door, please, beautiful? I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Okay!" he shouted back, getting up from the chair he'd been sitting in and heading out into the entryway. The doorbell rang again just as he reached for the knob and pulled it open. Sebastian's smiling, angular face greeted him, and Kurt smiled back as kindly as he could, standing aside to let the Dom pass.

"Good morning, Kurt," Sebastian greeted, reaching out to ruffle the sub's hair as he stepped inside. Kurt took a slow breath, forcing himself not to shy away from the touch.

"Hello, Sir," he replied, unfailingly polite as he shut the door behind them. "Blaine's still upstairs; he'll be down soon."

Sebastian nodded. "What have you been up to today?" he asked, taking in Kurt's very casual dress—sweatpants and a slightly stained white t-shirt. "You look… busy."

"Cleaning the kitchen. I was just gonna sweep, but I thought I might as well mop, too," he shrugged, "Then I just figured the whole room would look nicer if I gave it some attention."

"Ah. Blaine's putting you to work, huh?" Sebastian asked with a laugh.

"No, Sir," Kurt said awkwardly, his words punctuated by a forced chuckle, "He didn't tell me to. I just thought it would be nice."

"That _is_ nice of you, Kurt," the Dom confirmed, adding, "I'm sure the Andersons appreciate your help." Sebastian smiled warmly. Kurt swallowed, surprised. It wasn't that Sebastian was ever openly rude to him—Blaine wouldn't stand for it—but the outright kindness was still something the sub was quite unaccustomed to. It left Kurt feeling a little thrown off (and weirdly satisfied).

"Thank you, Sir... Um, I try to be helpful when I can be," the sub mumbled.

"I'd expect as much. You're a good boy, Kurt."

Kurt's eyebrows raised in shock at the open words of praise, even as they left him with a pleasant buzz of instinctual happiness. He opened his mouth to respond, though he was blanking and entirely uncertain of what would come out of his mouth. Thankfully, at that precise moment, Blaine appeared at the foot of the stairs and seized the silence away. Relieved, Kurt snapped his mouth shut, letting the moment pass without comment.

"Hey, Seb. What are you guys up to?" Blaine asked curiously, walking over to Sebastian and slotting their fingers together.

"Just chatting, babe," Sebastian replied, kissing Blaine resolutely on the mouth. "Waiting for you." Kurt averted his eyes, nodding in agreement. When he looked back over at the couple, Blaine was fixing him with a proud expression.

"It's great to see you two getting along," he said. Kurt bit his lip, grinning awkwardly and taking a step toward the kitchen.

"Sir, I'm g-gonna go back to cleaning now, if that's okay?"

"Of course, beautiful. We'll be in my room if you need anything," Blaine told him, quickly adding, "Oh, but, uh—knock first, alright?"

"Sure. Yes, Sir."

The Doms retreated up the stairs as Kurt turned away, and as soon as he was back in the kitchen, the sub worked incredibly hard to keep himself distracted from whatever events were taking place on the second floor. Kurt spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon cleaning the entire room. Scrubbing down every surface, mopping, sweeping, even tackling the burnt residue in the oven. It wasn't an easy job, but it was satisfying. Watching smudges and old, set-in stains and general dirtiness that had accumulated over time disappear under his watch was almost therapeutic in a way. Kurt wished it could be this simple to clean up the mess that his life had become.

Upstairs, entirely oblivious to the rest of the world, Blaine and Sebastian were focused on one another. They'd just been talking at first, for a while, but inevitably, being alone in the same room had led to Sebastian's lips pressing hard and insistent against Blaine's. Forgoing their conversation in favor of an irresistibly hot makeout session, Blaine had quickly responded, and they spent the following twenty minutes attempting to outdo each other—their natural dominance making them competitive, even in this.

A quiet knock at the door made Blaine pull away from Sebastian's lips, gently pushing against his boyfriend's chest until the other Dom sat up, letting Blaine turn his head, "Come in," the Dom called. Realizing that it could be his parents just as easily as it could be his sub, Blaine hastily shoved Sebastian off of him, toppling the other Dom beside him on the bed. Slowly, the door cracked open and Kurt peeked his head in, shyly clearing his throat. His eyes flicked between the floor and Blaine's face.

"Sorry for interrupting, Sirs," he said softly. The plural title made Sebastian smirk in amusement. "I was about to make myself some lunch and I thought I'd ask if you wanted anything…"

Blaine smiled, his flushed, well-kissed lips turning up into an appreciative grin. "That would be great," he replied, shrugging, "You can surprise me, beautiful."

Sebastian chimed in, "I'll have whatever Blaine's having, "Thank you, Kurt. It's kind of you to offer."

"Of course, Sir," Kurt said, "It's no trouble. Um… I'll come get you when the food's ready?"

"That sounds wonderful," Blaine affirmed.

Kurt nodded with a small smile and slipped back out into the hallway, closing the door behind him. He hurried back down the staircase and into the kitchen, glancing through the cupboards and fridge to see what sort of meal he could whip up for three. Nothing too fancy; it was just lunch. He supposed it was hard to go wrong with the classic baked potato. Luckily, they had a few on hand.

While the oven preheated, Kurt carefully washed the spuds in the sink and punctured the skins with a fork to allow the moisture to escape once they were subjected to 350 degree heat. During the hour-long baking time, Kurt tossed some bacon strips in a frying pan for good measure, uncertain if the Doms would be content with a single, meatless entre.

He set the table, divvied up the portions of food onto each plate, poured drinks, and put out an assortment of toppings before giving the completed spread an appraising once-over. Content with his work, Kurt rushed back up the stairs, returning a minute later with the Doms at his heels. Sebastian sat on the opposite side of the table from Blaine, leaving the chair beside Blaine open. Kurt gratefully sank into it, scooting a few inches closer to his Dom's side.

"It looks delicious," Blaine told him, reaching up to stroke the back of Kurt's neck and scratch beneath the sub's leather collar. "Good boy, Kurt." With a quiet sigh, Kurt leaned back into the touch, relishing the feeling of Blaine's fingertips on his skin.

"Tastes delicious, too," Sebastian added after his first bite.

"Thank you," Kurt murmured to them both in return, a pleased, bashful smile on his face. Content warmth spread through him. Things weren't the same as they used to be… but they weren't so bad. At least, well… At least Kurt could make himself believe it if he tried hard enough. Obedience would help keep him on track. He just needed to be a good boy for Blaine and everything would be okay.

It had to be.

* * *

Sunday was nice. Blaine didn't have any assignments he needed to finish for school. Sebastian didn't come over. Kurt wasn't kept busy with dozens of chores. Instead, he got to curl up with Blaine under a mound of blankets and watch a marathon of old Twilight Zone episodes. Blaine had an odd affinity for the old black and white TV show, and Kurt found them interesting enough, except for the few that were just too unsettling and creepy to enjoy—like the one with the murderous Talky Tina doll. Ultimately, even the scarier episodes were enjoyable in their own way. Whenever Kurt got uneasy or just a little bit frightened, Blaine would pull the sub closer to his chest and kiss his temple, reassuring him in a soft tone.

"We can watch something else if you want, beautiful," he would always offer.

"It's not so bad," Kurt would reply, "Really. I don't mind."

For several hours they watched Rod Serling narrate each unsuspecting traveler's journey into the dimension of sight, sound, and mind, pausing for lunch around one o'clock in the afternoon. By the time they returned to the living room couch after breaking their marathon trance, neither of them really felt the desire to continue. On a whim, Blaine set the DVR to record the next few episodes that were playing ("Just in case we want to finish sometime.") and the Dom and sub fell into an amicable, albeit heavy, silence.

"I'm proud of you," Blaine remarked after a few minutes. The statement took Kurt by surprise.

"Watching scary 1960's television isn't that big of a deal, Sir," he laughed, though happiness seeped through him at the praise, regardless.

Blaine rolled his eyes in amusement, chuckling. "I'm not talking about that."

"Then what did I do?" Kurt asked, confused. He turned to Blaine with a curious expression. The Dom met it with a warm smile.

"You've been doing so well accepting Sebastian lately," he explained. Kurt's heart sank a little, but he didn't let it show. "I mean, you've _both_ come a long way from when you first met each other, but I'm really impressed with how polite and proper you've been acting around him. Seb's noticed, too."

"I learned my lesson, Sir," Kurt replied simply. "I'm trying so hard to be good for you."

"Well, you're doing wonderfully, sweetheart. I know we didn't expect any of this to happen—I certainly didn't think I'd be dating anyone this year—but you've done so well adjusting." Blaine kissed him gently on the lips—a reward. "You're amazing, Kurt. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, Sir," the sub sighed, sagging against Blaine's side with a content smile. Earning the pride of his Dom felt so _good_. It was like a physical release of tension, to know that he'd done well.

"Mm," Blaine hummed, taking note of his sub's reaction. "You're feeling your submission pretty heavily today, aren't you, beautiful?"

Kurt nodded. "Been feeling it a lot lately—more than usual, Sir," he commented honestly.

"I love when you're like this," Blaine admitted, a possessive tone flickering into his voice. "When you're so pliable. So mine. " Calmly, the sub closed his eyes, turning his head to push it into the crook of Blaine's neck. The Dom patted his back with a light touch, continuing to murmur. "Such a sweet boy. So good for me, beautiful. I'm lucky to have you."

"I'm lucky to be yours," Kurt whispered. Despite everything, Kurt still believed that truth with everything in him.

"You're mine and no one else's," Blaine reminded, gently tilting Kurt's head back to kiss him again. "You wanna go under, sweet boy?" he asked, clearly in offering.

Kurt nodded slowly against Blaine's shoulder. Subspace sounded heavenly. "Yes, please. Might fall asleep, though."

"That's alright," the Dom cooed, "Just relax." Kurt obeyed, sagging further into the curve of Blaine's body. The Dom readjusted the blankets around him, keeping his boy covered and warm while he continued to speak in low tones, gentle but dominant enough to get through to Kurt's center and nudge him toward that peaceful place. "My sweet boy," Blaine couldn't help the smile that lit up his face. "I am so very proud of you. You know, I've had you almost six months now," he remarked. "They've been the best of my life, and that's because of you. You've made everything more wonderful. Every day, I'm proud to call you mine."

While he spoke, Blaine alternated between stroking Kurt's hair and tracing along the edge of his boy's collar. He kept his movements slow and unhurried, aiming for a pace that was soothing and constant, predictable enough that it was almost hypnotic. It took longer to get Kurt to subspace without a sexual element in place, but they'd done it a few times since their partnership began back in late May. In time, after about fifteen minutes of gentle coddling, Blaine heard Kurt let out a breathy half-sigh, half-whimper of total relinquish, slipping past the bonds of reality. It still seemed strange to Blaine, that subs could find peace while their minds were lost in a place of ultimate vulnerability; somehow it seemed uncharacteristic and a little backwards for those people who actively longed for security and safety to seek out the feeling that would seem to make them lose all sense of both. Kurt had tried to explain the phenomenon to him once. He'd tried to explain the near-divine feeling to someone who was incapable of feeling it himself. It had been one of the most thought-provoking conversations Blaine had ever had.

"It's not about being vulnerable," Kurt had told him. Blaine had posed the curious question ("Where do you go when you're under? What is it exactly?") after Kurt had returned to him from a rather long time in post-coital subspace back in August. "It's not even about sex or being close. It's about trusting someone so much that you know it's safe to _be_ vulnerable—physically _and_ mentally. When you feel that safe… There's just… nothing else like it." He'd sighed dreamily, adding, "The fact that you can get me to subspace says a lot about us—how much I trust you to take care of me."

Blaine felt blessed. It was still astounding—Kurt's faith in him. It never failed to blow his mind.

"I love the way you trust me, beautiful," he whispered, hugging Kurt closer to his chest, "even though I've made mistakes. You probably deserve someone better," he confessed, knowing Kurt was too gone to really hear him, "but you trust me anyway. I'm so proud to be your Dom. I'm a Dalton Warbler, a boyfriend, a son… I'm a lot of things, but I'm more proud of being your Dom than I am of being anything else."

Beneath the blankets, Kurt's hand clenched around the fabric of the Dom's sweater, and Blaine felt warm affection swirling in his chest. It was different than what he felt when he thought of Sebastian—infinitely more pleasant to the point that it was disarming, almost _frightening_ in its strength and magnitude. Blaine blinked, his calm expression slipping for the briefest moment at the sudden and unexpected feeling. Shaking his head, he gazed back down at Kurt's face, staring shamelessly at the beauty of his relaxed features. The affection remained, settled and resolute in the Dom's heart, and for a few minutes Blaine forgot about everything else. The weight and warmth of Kurt's body against his chest was all that mattered.

His boyfriend was far from his mind. His sub was the focus of his thoughts, and Blaine felt happier than he had in a while. It was so simple, letting Kurt rest against him on the couch, wasting away the hours of a lazy Sunday afternoon together. In the simplicity, though, there was a meaningful sense of joythat Blaine didn't fully understand.

Several long minutes passed while he mulled it over, his expression turning thoughtful as he watched Kurt's face. "I miss you," he realized aloud. "I miss spending time with you like this." Blaine's lips curled into a small frown, his eyebrows furrowing in confused guilt. "I haven't been paying enough attention to you, huh, beautiful?" The blissed out sub provided no response.

"We're gonna change that," Blaine decided, still speaking to Kurt's unhearing ears as he worked his way through the thicket of his mind. "You're too important to me to just spend all your time doing chores. We'll figure out a balance, Seb and I. He may be my boyfriend, but I need to make time for you. You should always be my top priority. You, your happiness, and your safety."

Blaine dropped a soft kiss against Kurt's cheek, lingering against the pale skin for a few seconds before sitting back up. "I'm gonna make time for you, Kurt. I promise."

And Blaine kept his promise well.

When he crawled out of bed the following morning—Kurt was still sleeping on the cot across the room during the night—Blaine shuffled over to him and woke his sub with a kiss, earning a brilliant, sleepy smile in return.

"Morning, beautiful," he grinned.

"Hi," Kurt replied in a tired voice, rolling on his back to look up at his Dom. "You excited for another week of school, Sir?" Blaine groaned dramatically, making the sub giggle.

"I'm ready for Christmas break."

"It'll be here soon," Kurt assured him, sitting up and getting to his feet. "Just a few more weeks."

They went down to breakfast together, and all through the morning, Kurt shadowed Blaine in his routine, always close at hand. There was something different, the sub noticed. Blaine seemed to be making a conscious effort to speak to him, and small, rather inconsequential touches (a brush on the shoulder, a pat on the back, a few fingers trailing over the back of his collar) that Kurt had been missing lately were quickly making reappearances. By the time Blaine left for school, Kurt felt more grounded than he had in weeks; the little things made all the difference in the world.

Later that afternoon, when the Dom returned home, he had Kurt sit with him while he did homework, encouraging his boy to comment and ask questions as he looked on. Kurt stayed pretty quiet during Blaine's math assignment, knowing the Dom needed to concentrate (and not having much to ask about a bunch of numbers and equations he didn't understand, anyway), but when the subjects moved to history and then to RDC, Kurt let his curiosity show, asking for details and information that Blaine was more than happy to try giving him. With the added discussion, his homework took a bit longer than usual, but Blaine enjoyed Kurt's company, and though the sub knew he didn't really need to know anything about the Industrial Revolution or what responsible Doms were supposed to do when they wanted to introduce a new skill into their submissives' repertoire, he enjoyed the feeling of gaining new knowledge all the same.

Tuesday passed in the same exact fashion, and Kurt was beginning to think, beginning to hope, that maybe things were really beginning to change for the better. Falling in love with Blaine was out of the question, but getting his Dom back was so satisfying to his starving instincts that Kurt almost didn't care.

Wednesday morning was another pleasant repeat of the two that had preceded it: waking up to a kiss, holding Blaine's hand through breakfast, watching him brush his teeth, shave his stubble, gel his hair, and pull on his uniform while a steady flow of conversation passed between them. On his way out the door, the Dom kissed Kurt on the cheek. "Remember I have Warblers' rehearsal after school today, so I'll be getting home late. And my parents are gonna be leaving for that overnight conference in Cleveland for Dad's company."

"I remember," Kurt said with a smile.

"You'll be okay handling a few hours on your own?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, Sir. I'll be fine. I have my phone," he patted his left pocket for emphasis.

"Alright then. Call me if you need to. I'll see you later." Blaine reached out momentarily to stroke the side of Kurt's face. The sub's cheek pushed against his hand as a smile pulled the muscles back into a bunch.

"Have a good day, Sir," Kurt told him.

"You too, beautiful."

Mr. and Mrs. Anderson left about an hour after Blaine. Since their trip was only overnight, they didn't have a very large amount of luggage, but Kurt still insisted on helping them carry everything out to Mr. Anderson's car. In return, he received a sweet kiss on the forehead from Blaine's mom and a word of thanks from Blaine's dad.

"Have a safe trip," he told him, waving when he returned to the front porch to see them off. He watched the vehicle until it drove out of sight and then went back into the suddenly silent, empty house. Kurt had never been home alone before. There had always been someone else here with him. It was strange, but kind of nice. As responsible as ever, Kurt made sure to work on a few chores before settling in with a good book on the living room couch. All through the afternoon, he read, pausing only for lunch and bathroom breaks. Time moved quickly when Kurt was lost in another world, and he had lost most of his grip on reality when the sound of the doorbell took him by surprise.

Jerked back into the world of his home in Ohio, the sub shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked over at the clock on the wall curiously, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. It was about the time that Blaine would get home after school on a regular day, but not when he had choir practice. Sometimes the Warblers worked for several hours and Blaine wouldn't arrive until just before dinner, haggard and exhausted from all the dancing and singing. Even if he was home, Blaine certainly wouldn't be ringing the doorbell to get in.

Hesitantly, the sub set his book aside and wandered into the foyer, pausing on the edge of the rug. He supposed in this case, the same rules Blaine had given him back at Dalton would apply. Kurt didn't have to open the door if he didn't want to. The doorbell rang again. This time, the musical tones were accompanied by a voice.

"Kurt, let me in, please. I know you're in there."

The voice belonged to no other than Sebastian Smythe.

Kurt blinked. What on earth was he doing here? For a brief moment, terrifying scenarios played through the sub's head. What if something had happened to Blaine? What if something bad had happened and Sebastian had known Kurt would need to be informed? If Sebastian had shown up on the doorstep unannounced only a week or two earlier, Kurt would never have considered letting him in on his own, but... Sebastian had been kind lately. Blaine had even said that Sebastian was glad Kurt was beginning to accept him more easily. If Blaine's boyfriend had bothered to drive all the way out here from the Dalton campus, there had to be something important enough to warrant a visit. "Kurt?" Sebastian called him again, knocking this time. "Open the door, please."

Something sparked quietly in the back of his mind—Kurt would later realize that spark was an instinctual reaction of caution and distrust—but at the moment, he didn't have time to stand around debating. Slowly, the sub reached out with a hand, unlocked the door, and pulled it open.

"Blaine's not here," he said immediately, voice a little shy as he added, "I thought the Warblers had practice on Wednesdays?"

"Oh, we do," Sebastian clarified, "I just thought I'd drop by. Blaine won't be back for a while though. We couldn't both skip out on the meeting, so I got him to fill in for me on the Council."

Kurt didn't understand. "What are you doing here, then? If Blaine's still at Dalton—"

"I came here to see you, actually," Sebastian interrupted, his trademark smirk making an unpleasant appearance. Kurt shifted in the doorway, suddenly uncomfortable. "Blaine mentioned his parents were going to be out of town until tomorrow, and I thought you could use some company."

Kurt was starting to get suspicious. Something wasn't right with this situation. He took a step back. "Well, I don't need any company," he tried, doing his best to keep his manners intact. "Thank you for the offer, but you can leave, Sir. I'll be alright by myself." Kurt gave Sebastian a half-smile, slowly starting to push the door closed once more. He'd feel much better after it was closed and locked again.

"Nonsense," the Dom said, jamming his foot in the gap, "I'm not going anywhere." Sebastian placed a hand on the door, forcing it back open and stepping across the threshold without an invitation. The sub's mouth gaped in silence. He had no clue what to say. Sebastian didn't seem bothered, casually brushing past Kurt as he headed toward the living room, speaking as he walked, "I have some… unfinished plans I need to attend to."

Kurt had no choice but to close the door and follow him further inside the house, feeling anxious. "What do you mean ' _unfinished plans?_ '"

Sebastian laughed to himself. "You'll find out soon enough." The sub was fairly certain he didn't want to find out.

"P-Please leave, Sir," he said meekly. "I'm n-not allowed to let anyone in the house," he lied, "I'm not supposed to."

"Don't worry; Blaine said it was fine."

"But Blaine's not here…"

"No, no, Kurt." Sebastian giggled like he was in on some private joke, and Kurt glared at him, though confusion filled his brain. "I don't think you fully understand," he said. "Blaine said I could come over this afternoon. All the other Warblers think I'm taking a make-up test for English, though I'm clearly not. It was his idea, actually."

"Wha—? B-But, why?"

"Blaine is letting me use you."

It took a moment for the words to sink in, but then Kurt's eyes grew wide. This could not be happening.

Sebastian continued to explain in a relaxed voice, like he was talking about something as simple as Blaine letting him borrow a pen or a piece of a paper. "He wants to take our relationship to the next level. We've already reached a lot of milestones over the past two months; it's only natural that it would progress to this."

Kurt's heart sank like lead. "No," he tried, "Blaine wouldn't do that to me." Sure, Blaine had had his moments of change since he'd started dating Sebastian, but he would never agree to this… especially without letting Kurt know ahead of time. Right? If he was going to let Sebastian touch Kurt, Blaine would be here to make sure his sub didn't get hurt, right? His Dom wouldn't do this. He _couldn't_ have done this. The thought was too much to take… In the back of his mind, the sub began to wonder if all the sweet talk and affectionate touches over the past few days had been a lie—all disguising the greater purpose of buttering him up or mellowing him out in preparation. Kurt felt like he might be sick. "Blaine wouldn't do that to me," he said again.

"Well, he did," Sebastian's voice was coated in false sympathy, mocking Kurt's fear. "You know, it's kind of funny. You seem so surprised that Blaine's capable of sharing you. I've seen this coming for weeks now, but you had no idea." He stepped closer, mere inches from Kurt. The sub couldn't back away. He didn't have the strength. "Don't worry, though, pet. You just do as I say, and everything will be fine." Sebastian reached out with a hand, brushing Kurt's hair back. The sub flinched, suddenly assaulted with memories of the disastrous party that had happened so many months ago. Sebastian had that same hungry look in his eyes, but now there was no warm, strong body beside Kurt for the sub to turn into and hide against. The only person he had to count on was himself. Kurt stumbled backward with terrified, defiant fire in his blue eyes.

"Get away from me," he breathed, "Leave me alone."

"Cute, but I'm not the one who takes orders."

"Get away from me!"

The slap was sudden and sharp, stinging Kurt's cheek and jerking his entire head to the side as he recoiled, staring at Sebastian with fearful eyes. Blaine had never hit him. The closest he'd come to that kind of abuse was spanking, and that had always, always been punishments that Kurt knew he deserved and took without complaint, always followed by gentle gestures of forgiveness. Sebastian didn't apologize. He didn't even look fazed. "I'll advise you again. Don't tell me what to do." The threat of further pain was clear, "We can make this as easy or as difficult as you want, but Blaine's letting me use you either way. Wouldn't want to disappoint him, now would you?"

"You're lying," Kurt's voice shook, "Blaine never said you could do this. I know him."

Sebastian smirked, snorting out a cruel laugh. "You think you know your master better than I know my boyfriend?" Kurt swallowed, seething with hatred and paralyzed in fear. He didn't know what Sebastian was capable of, and without Blaine here to supervise, Kurt had no idea what would happen to him. The Dom continued, beginning to advance on Kurt slowly, like a cat stalking its prey. For every step Kurt backed toward the wall, the Dom took two in its place, keeping them close. "You've been blinded since Blaine claimed you, huh? You've been stuck in your subspace, worshipping the ground he walks on, convincing yourself that he needs you just as much as you need him. Haven't you, Kurt? Desperate for love like your stupid storybook characters? Huh?" The sub's gaze dropped to the floor, unable to maintain eye contact any longer. Still, Sebastian pressed on, his tone cutting and sharp.

"Well, _pet,_ the truth of the matter is that Blaine doesn't need you. He didn't even choose you, remember? You were forced on him by your dad and his parents. He's cared for you out of legal obligation, but that's it. You don't matter to him, Kurt." Tears burned in Kurt's eyes as Sebastian attacked deep-set insecurities, knowing just what to say to make the sub question his place and purpose in life. Here he was, in love with his own Dom, and that same Dom was all but giving him away to his lousy excuse for a boyfriend. Blaine hadn't even cared for his sub's safety to enough to oversee the situation.

"You're wrong," Kurt could barely manage a whisper. He hardly believed his own words anymore, though he was trying with all his might not to give up. "You are a lair."

"Blaine doesn't give a shit about you!" the shout was sudden, and Kurt nearly jumped out of his skin in surprise. Sebastian closed the distance between them and fisted a hand in the sub's hair, tugging Kurt's head back sharply and forcing him to stare into his cold, green eyes. "You're nothing to him. Do you understand me?"

"Let me go!" Kurt squirmed in his grip. Even when his hair was yanked so hard that his eyes watered, Kurt didn't stop. He needed to get out of here. After Blaine had learned of Kurt's confrontation with that rude Dom at the Warblers' performance back in August, he'd told his sub to not be afraid to fight. If Blaine had given Sebastian permission to touch him, he certainly hadn't meant for his boyfriend to get this vicious. Kurt didn't know where he'd run, but he needed to get away. He struggled wildly in the Dom's grip and finally broke free, feeling several hairs painfully abandon his scalp as he jerked away. Instinctually seeking the safest place he knew, the sub sprinted toward the stairs, an angry curse and loud footsteps hot on his heels.

Taking two steps at a time, Kurt nearly slipped on the hardwood floor as he hit the landing and charged toward the second door to the left. If he could only get in, shut the door, and turn the deadbolt, he'd be safe enough to call for help. His phone was in his pocket, just like Blaine had always instructed him. He would plead with Blaine for mercy if he had to. He'd do anything to change his Dom's mind and make Blaine's boyfriend leave. Unfortunately, Sebastian had no plans to give up without a fight, and his long legs carried him up the stairs just as quickly.

Kurt found himself leaning into the door with all of his weight, pushing against Sebastian's force as they battled to get the upper hand. "If I knew you'd have been this eager to get in the bedroom, I wouldn't have bothered trying to corner you, pet!" Sebastian called out. Then a few seconds later, "I've played sports all my life, Kurt! You know I'm stronger than you, so why don't you stop wasting our time? Be a good boy and let me in!"

Soon, Kurt began to lose ground. Sebastian must have noticed, because he only pushed harder. Kurt fought back tears as he realized the futility of his position. He'd trapped himself in his own safe haven and cornered himself on the second floor. There was no way Sebastian was letting him get through that doorway. There was no way he'd be able to call anyone for help. Kurt pounded his fists against the door in desperate frustration, preparing to consolidate his efforts into one final, powerful shove when a cramp seized the muscles in Kurt's left hand. Pain shot through his nerves, and the sub stepped back with a muffled cry. Sebastian was in the room before Kurt even realized he'd backed away. The door was slammed and bolted shut. While he still cradled his wrist, a firm hand fisted around Kurt's collar, and the sub couldn't move an inch in any direction without choking. He froze, head tilted toward the ceiling at an odd angle in order to breathe.

"Remember the first time we met?" Sebastian panted, "When you were Blaine's shiny new toy? When he brought you to my party and you whimpered and whined at his side like the weak little bitch you are? You remember that? Huh?" Sebastian tugged on the leather collar, jarring Kurt's neck. "I told you I like a good challenge," He hissed. "You've been fucking hard to catch, but I always get what I want in the end."

"Fuck you." Kurt's eyes blazed with hatred as he cursed the Dom. "Go to hell." Sebastian's face fell into a scowl. The sub stumbled and lost his balance as Sebastian forcefully dragged him backward by his collar. The Dom ignored his strangled gasps, hoisted him back onto his feet, and slammed him into the wall. The sub gasped for breath, the air knocked out of his lungs.

"You're a fucking disgrace," Sebastian spat. He released Kurt's collar and relocated his grip back into the sub's hair, holding him in place as he stared down at him with cold, hateful eyes. "I don't know why Blaine would even want you in the first place. That pretty face of yours isn't worth your fucking attitude. Your master has been far too lax in his training. Maybe I should teach you a few things while we're here together," he mused, "like what happens when you insult your superiors."

Without warning, Sebastian threw a hard punch into Kurt's gut. The sub's shout of pain came out as a silent wheeze. He felt like oxygen was eternally escaping him, and Kurt gasped, pulling in a few swallows of air just in time to keep the blur out of the corners of his vision, though his lungs burned and his head swam dizzily. He squirmed a little in the firm grasp, his scalp burning where Sebastian pulled at his hair from the roots.

The pain finally stole his courage, and suddenly it was all Kurt could do to keep himself from trembling. With his defiance suddenly gone, cold terror took its place, and as soon as he regained control of his voice, there was only one word on his lips. "Red," he gasped, too afraid to care that he was begging for respite from this maggot of a human being, "P-Please, Sir. Please. Red, red, red."

Sebastian's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, caught off guard for a moment before he was hit with realization. He cackled then, sickeningly amused, "Is that a safeword?" he asked in disbelief, giggling all the while. "Blaine gave you a fucking _safeword_? Shit, pet." Kurt tugged against his hold. When he spoke again, Sebastian's voice had lost its humor, returning to its icy tone. "Fortunately, I never agreed to any safeword arrangements. 'Red' is between you and your master. I'm not bound to honor it."

Kurt whimpered, a few frightened tears finally sliding down his face. The one time he resorted to using his single, supposedly infallible safety net, it was completely useless. He was out of defenses and out of options. Blaine wasn't here to help him—might not want to help him anyway. He could only hope that Sebastian didn't want much from him and that he'd be done soon. _Slim chance_ , his mind murmured unhelpfully.

"Get on your knees." The order was demanding, intense in Sebastian's strong voice. As soon as the hand released his hair, Kurt's knees buckled beneath him, seemingly of their own will, and he fell to the floor in silence, too tired to fight anymore. He should've known everything wonderful about summer had been too good to last. It had been too good to be true in the first place.

He bowed his head toward the floor and kept his back straight, resting his hands on his legs while he waited for instruction. The boy's submission was like a physical chain, holding him in place until Sebastian directed otherwise. The Dom seemed to recognize the precise moment when Kurt gave in. The sub heard a single breath of amused and almost triumphant laughter above him, and he looked up to see the Dom staring down at him, his excitement so clear it was revolting.

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?" Sebastian asked. "You wanna know a secret?" His voice dropped to a teasing whisper, glaring a little when Kurt didn't respond. "I asked you a question," he hissed. "I expect you to answer me, pet. You wanna know a secret?"

"Yes, Sir," Kurt mumbled.

"I was just playing with you earlier," he revealed, smirking like he'd won some kind of game. "Blaine doesn't know I'm here. He took over on the Council for me because I told him how _devastatingly upset_ I was that I wouldn't be able to make up that English test this afternoon if I had to go to rehearsal." Sebastian rolled his eyes, clearly insulting Blaine's inclination to trust others. "He was so accommodating, giving me this fantastic opportunity to come see you one-on-one. Ironic, isn't it? Pretty funny, actually."

Kurt didn't find it funny at all. He swallowed, not sure what to make of this new information. Obviously, learning that his Dom had not sold him out to further his relationship with his boyfriend was a relief. But that didn't change anything in Kurt's immediate world. He was still here, kneeling at the feet of Sebastian Smythe.

"Blaine doesn't know about this," the Dom continued, his voice growing threatening, "and it's going to stay that way." He bent down until he was level with Kurt, forcing the sub to meet his gaze. "Did you hear what I said?" he asked. " _Blaine is not going to find out about this_. Can you imagine how much it would hurt him to lose his boyfriend? Did you know that he's never dated anyone before me?" Kurt shook his head slowly. "He calls me his first love," Sebastian snickered. "It would kill him to lose me; it'd probably ruin his whole senior year. You don't want to see your master with a broken heart because of you, do you, pet?"

Kurt frowned. He certainly knew how painful a broken heart could be. He wouldn't wish that on anyone, especially not someone as kind and good as Blaine. "I…" he began, "But if he knew what you did t-to me, he w-wouldn't want you to b- _be_ his boyf—" Sebastian glared, raising a threatening fist. Kurt shrank back, stammering, "I'm sorry! I'm s-sorry. Don't hit me, please, Sir."

Sebastian grabbed the sub's shirt, shaking him roughly. "Blaine will not find out about this!" he growled. "You are going to keep your goddamn mouth shut; _do you understand me?_ If you tell him, I'll break his precious little schoolboy heart. And I might have to pay you another visit to give you a proper punishment for disobeying my orders. You stay quiet about this or else. Is that understood, pet? _"_

"Yes, Sir," Kurt said quickly, voice trembling.

"Good." Sebastian got back to his feet.

Kurt registered the sound of a zipper then, and he squeezed his eyes shut, not quite ready to face the inevitable. Despite it all, Kurt knew he had to try to make the best of it. He couldn't escape physically, but maybe he could still take himself away from here. He tried to abandon reality and escape anywhere he could—into the fictional worlds of his books, into subspace, _anywhere_. The desperate effort proved useless. He was trapped here in the present moment, kneeling at the feet of Sebastian Smythe. Everything was wrong. He belonged to Blaine Anderson. Not this man.

"Open up," the Dom demanded. "We're just getting started, so you better make it good, pet. No half-assed performance unless you want me to bash in that pretty face of yours. Hear me?"

"Yes, Sir." Kurt pulled in a deep breath and loosened his jaw, letting Sebastian's hands thread into his hair and roughly control his movements. It wasn't the same as serving Blaine. He didn't _want_ to do this; he didn't want to please. Sebastian's touch was unkind and uncaring. He didn't offer Kurt a single word of praise or encouragement—only threatening further punishment if the sub didn't comply. Kurt fought the constant urge to gag, his well-trained reflex seeming to reject Sebastian just as strongly as his mind. He tasted and felt unfamiliar and inherently wrong in Kurt's mouth, and though he did his best to give in to the Dom's cruel wishes, the sub felt his own cock remain flaccid and limp in his underwear, too revolted to be aroused no matter how much Sebastian moaned in triumphant pleasure.

The next hour that passed was the longest sixty minutes of Kurt's life. Pain was his constant companion. Humiliation and fear kept him grounded and prevented him from drifting into subspace. Salty, silent tears flowed in tracks down his cheeks until Kurt felt drained and dry, and he lived the all-too-real nightmare that had plagued his childhood—careless and cruel domination from someone who disregarded Kurt's very humanity, simply taking until they were satisfied. Sebastian was rough, and Kurt was broken.

When Sebastian had finally had his fill of sexual pleasure, he rolled off of the sub and left Kurt cold and unclean on the mattress, pulling his clothes back on before wandering to the bed once more. "Keep your damn mouth shut," Sebastian reminded, adding, "I do hope we get to do this again, Kurt. Your ass was even better than I'd expected." The sub stayed entirely silent as a hand trailed down his spine, remaining crumpled and still on the bed apart from a few tremors that shook his body—out of fear, exhaustion, or a mixture of the two, Kurt couldn't tell. By the time the Dom finally slithered away without a kind word, it was all the sub could do to drag himself to the bathroom down the hall.

He leaned heavily against the sink, lapping water from the faucet before stumbling into the shower. Kurt scrubbed himself harshly under the hot spray, rubbing his skin red and raw in a desperate effort to wipe away the feeling of Sebastian's body against his own—the feeling of Sebastian on him, around him, _inside_ him. More tears fell despite his fatigue. After drying off, he shuffled back to the bedroom to dutifully, sluggishly change the soiled bedding and pull on thick, long-sleeved clothing that covered his abused body and hid the marks from sight. He didn't want to see it, and he certainly couldn't let his Dom see it. Disregarding his cot in the corner, Kurt crawled under the fresh covers on the bed and buried his face in Blaine's pillow, breathing in his owner's scent. The smell alone was enough to give Kurt a feeble sense of comfort, and he clung to it desperately, hoping that Blaine wouldn't dawdle on his way home. Even if Kurt couldn't tell him the truth, the sub knew he'd feel better just having his Dom close by.

While he lay still, Kurt drifted, never falling asleep. He was afraid to sleep, honestly. Perhaps it was pitiful to be afraid of, but Kurt wasn't sure what his unconscious mind would conjure up for a nightmare anymore, now that had lived through one while awake. The physical pain kept him conscious as well, reminding him of his ordeal. His ass was sore, having been used roughly after quite some time without sex. His stomach and abdomen ached from the bruises he could feel forming. His insides felt twisted with disgust and despair; it was as though he'd swallowed a block of cold lead. He felt heavy and hopeless, and he longed to sink into the covers until they swallowed him up completely. Thankfully, it wasn't long before Blaine arrived back from school and rehearsal. Kurt heard him call out when he stepped through the front door. "It's just me, beautiful."

Kurt closed his eyes, taking a long, slow breath and trying to compose his features as he heard familiar footsteps on the stairs, Blaine's black oxfords squeaking a bit on the hardwood floor as he entered the bedroom and stepped onto the carpet. There was a shuffle of noise and fabric as the Dom toed off his shoes and removed his blazer and tie, draping them over the back of his desk chair. Kurt could feel a pair of eyes on him.

A few seconds passed before the sub felt the bed shift behind him with his Dom's weight, and he fought to keep from trembling, shocked that his body would even _think_ to react fearfully. He was safe now. Why was he still afraid? A tender hand carded through his hair. "Are you asleep?" Blaine whispered. Kurt shook his head against the pillow.

Blaine looked down at his sub with a curious expression. Even from here, where Blaine couldn't see his face very well, Kurt looked ill. He was curled in on himself, body language clearly expressing discomfort. "You're not feeling well, are you, beautiful?" Blaine asked gently, soft concern in his tone.

Kurt shook his head again. "I'm s-sorry I'm in your b-bed, Sir," he apologized with a rough voice. "It's softer than my cot."

"Shhh," Blaine soothed, stroking his hair again, "It's fine. You're fine. You can stay as long as you need to, sweetheart."

"Thank you, Sir," Kurt replied weakly.

"Of course." Blaine curled his fingers a bit, letting his nails trail lightly against the sub's scalp. "Why didn't you call me?" he asked. "The guys would've understood if I told them my sub was sick. I could've left rehearsal early if I had to."

"I didn't wanna bother you," Kurt lied.

"You're not a bother, Kurt," Blaine stated simply, pressing the back of his hand against Kurt's forehead. "I don't think you have a fever," he said a moment later, "but it'd probably best to take your temperature just to be sure. Have you been coughing at all? Or throwing up?"

"No, Sir." Kurt wanted to cry. Blaine was trying so hard to figure out what was wrong when Kurt already knew. Another lie fell from his lips, "Just haven't felt up to par."

"Can I get you anything?" the Dom asked. "Aspirin? Water?"

"Could I have an ice pack, please, Sir?"

"Migraine, you think?"

"I guess so, yeah," Kurt lied for the third time in two minutes—a new record, he assumed.

Blaine didn't see through the fabrication. He was too intent on making Kurt feel better to analyze the validity of every word. He quietly replied, "Sure. I'll be right back," and slid off the bed. Trying to help in any way he could, the Dom went to the windows to pull the curtains shut and turned the lights off as he passed by the switch near the door. Kurt listened to the Dom's footsteps as they faded away down the staircase. Not a minute later, Blaine was running back up to him and slowly pressing the ice pack against Kurt's forehead.

"Thank you."

"No problem, beautiful. Can you open your mouth up for me, please?" Kurt did as he was told, letting the tip of the digital thermometer slide in under his tongue. He wrapped his lips around it, holding it in place, and they waited in silence until the device emitted a tiny _beep._ Blaine removed it carefully and glanced down at the numbers as he wiped it off. "No fever," he announced, sounding relieved. Blaine squeezed the sub's shoulder and leaned down to lay a soft kiss on the boy's cheek. "I need to work on some homework now, alright? I'll just be at my desk. If you need anything—anything at all—just let me know. Try and rest. You'll feel better soon." The sub nodded once and closed his eyes obediently, turning his face down against the pillow and inhaling a deep breath through his nose—smelling him, Blaine realized. A fond smile took root on the Dom's face. He moved to kiss Kurt again before backing off the bed and walking as quietly as possible over to his desk, grabbing his school bag, and turning on the small lamp to start working.

When Blaine turned away, he didn't notice Kurt's subtle movements. Shifting as quietly as he could manage, the sub grabbed the icepack from where it had been set against his forehead, pulling it under the covers and beneath the hem of his sweater to press down against a few of the bruises that throbbed the worst. The cold numbed the pain, and he let out a shaky sigh of relief, trying desperately to relax. It was easier, now that Blaine was here, but Kurt was still too weighed down with heavy thoughts to sleep. He listened to the sound of Blaine's pencil scratching against the paper on his desk and resigned himself to lying awake for a few hours.

That night's dinner was an interesting affair. Kurt protested at first when Blaine offered to bring food up to the bedroom for him, but the Dom insisted, and Kurt couldn't lie to himself and pretend that he'd be much of an addition to the Anderson dinner table on this particular evening. With Blaine's parents out of town, there really was no point to sitting in the dining room anyway, and he didn't have much to add to a dinner discussion other than, "Sebastian Smythe is the worst person in the entire universe." Kurt supposed Blaine would not approve of such language.

Ultimately the sub wound up being propped against the headboard with a few pillows tucked behind him, feeling entirely ridiculous as Blaine spoon-fed him a bowl of canned tomato soup that he'd heated in the microwave.

"You don't have to do this," Kurt had said at first.

"I know, but I want to take care of you. It's my job," Blaine had responded with a small smile, "Humor me?" Kurt's stomach had growled in apparent acquiescing agreement with Blaine's plan, and that had been the end of it.

The meal was tasty—Kurt had liked tomato soup since he was a kid—but the sub couldn't bring himself to have much of an appetite. With every swallow that slid warm down his raw throat, Kurt could only remember the feeling of something entirely more disgusting and unpleasant that had been in his throat earlier that afternoon.

Though Blaine was sure to let his boy know that he could stay in bed for the night if he chose to, when it was time for them to go to sleep, Kurt slunk over to his cot and settled in, hiding his face so Blaine wouldn't see him wincing at the pain of moving his stiff muscles.

Kurt still hadn't exactly said what was hurting. Aside from the ice pack he'd claimed was for a headache, he hadn't really explained what was going on at all, but it was clear that something was not right. Blaine was confused but cautious, not wanting to upset the sub. The Dom knew from experience that a sick Kurt was an irritable Kurt; a stomach ache he'd had back in July had made the boy crankier than Blaine had ever seen him. He had no interest in repeating history tonight—especially with the pre-calculus test he had to rest up for tomorrow morning. "You sure you're alright, beautiful?" he asked slowly, concerned.

"I'm fine, Sir." Lies. Always lies.

Blaine bit his lip, sitting up in bed as he stared over at Kurt's silent form from across the room. The boy's back was turned to him. From the curve of the blankets, Blaine could tell Kurt's knees were pulled up near his chest. His boy was not feeling well at all. Maybe it wasn't sickness, the Dom finally thought. Had something upset Kurt earlier in the day? "Do you want to talk about something, sweetheart?" he asked softly, trying to make himself available by leaving the window of conversation open.

 _Yes, but I can't._ "No, Sir."

"You just want to go to sleep, then?"

 _I want you to know how horrible he is._ "Yeah. Maybe I'll feel better in the morning," he mumbled into the pillow.

"Okay." Blaine sighed, giving Kurt one last glance before reaching for the bedside lamp. He almost asked Kurt to join him in bed—his sub had always slept so easily in his arms—but he knew Kurt would turn him down. If Blaine ordered him into bed, he'd only make Kurt more uncomfortable. He didn't know how to improve the situation. It was getting late. Maybe Kurt was right, though. Maybe things would be better in the morning. "Night, beautiful," he finally said, "Sleep well." Kurt didn't respond.

Still feeling uneasy, Blaine lowered himself against the mattress, turning his pillow so he could lay with his face toward the dark corner of the room. Through the window, tiny slats of moonlight outlined Kurt's vague silhouette. Blaine wished his sub was curled into his side instead.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: Discussion of rape. Violent confrontation involving curse words/insults, momentary terror, brief slut-shaming, brief suffocation.

After Wednesday, the rest of the week passed at a torturously slow pace. Every time he was alone, Kurt felt the urge to look over his shoulder. Every time he heard an unfamiliar or unexpected noise, he winced at the sudden acceleration of his heart. He'd taken to avoiding his and Blaine's bedroom until his Dom came home in the afternoons, spending most of his time doing chores downstairs or, after Blaine's parents returned from Cleveland, quietly keeping himself occupied in Mrs. Anderson's office while she worked. He didn't like being alone, and Blaine's mother was more than willing to let him stay when he asked politely.

Kurt wasn't sure if the weekend would ever arrive. When it finally did, Kurt was also blessed with the good news that Sebastian wouldn't be coming over. He was in town, but his parents were forcing him to hang around the Smythe house to spend "family time" together instead of running off to fritter the day away making out with his boyfriend.

The entire situation still gave Kurt pause. He felt uncertain and more uncomfortable around Blaine than he had ever felt since the first night they'd spent together. Kurt couldn't really pin down the hows and whys of the way his submission was reacting—hesitant and even a little suspicious of everything Blaine said and did. It scared him, to be honest. It wasn't like Kurt had made a conscious decision to feel this way. He wanted to be a good boy just as much as he'd wanted to a few days ago; it was just harder now. He felt less grounded and less secure, even when Blaine was at arm's length.

Kurt had taken to wearing long, thick sweaters every day now, even to bed. The cold weather was a blessing (or perhaps a curse); making it perfectly acceptable for the sub to bundle up without raising a single suspicion from the Andersons. As relieved as he was that he was able to keep the truth hidden, protecting both himself and Blaine's heart from pain, Kurt couldn't pretend that the gag order didn't take a toll on him. The constant dishonesty left him feeling guilty. He could practically feel the emotional wedges being driven between him and his Dom every time he brushed off another heartfelt "Are you okay?" and plastered a false smile on his face. Blaine didn't know what to say to his sub anymore. Kurt didn't know what else to do but continue lying. Their communication was fraying like thread.

Everything finally culminated at a rocky peak on Saturday afternoon. He was so overwhelmed with swirling thoughts that he'd kept inside for three days that Kurt momentarily forgot about the constant necessity to monitor the way his clothes kept him covered. Exasperated and entirely too distracted to continue, Kurt set aside the novel he'd been sitting on his cot pretending to read for the last twenty minutes and got to his feet, stretching his hands high over his head to pop a few persistent joints. He felt the sweater ride up his stomach before he realized that his Dom was watching, and by the time he dropped his hands and tugged the fabric down, it was too late to hide anymore.

"Kurt." Blaine's voice was deathly serious. The sub froze where he stood. "Lift up your shirt."

The sub's hand twitched once at his side, accustomed to following instructions, but he hesitated. "Sir?"

"Pick it up, beautiful," Blaine repeated sternly, fixing him with a hard, thoughtful gaze. It was a clear, non-debatable order. Slowly, with a pounding heart, Kurt complied, gripping the hem of the navy blue Dalton sweater Blaine had given him and pulling it up toward his chest. Blaine's eyes grew wide as he took in the sight of the purple bruises.

"What happened?" he asked, "What happened to you?"

Kurt shook his head. How could he say it?

"Kurt," Blaine said again, "What happened?"

"N-Nothing," Kurt tried to say. "I tripped on the stairs."

There was a moment of silence. "You're lying to me," Blaine realized.

"I'm sorry, Sir," Kurt whispered, head hung in shame.

"Tell me the truth, beautiful," Blaine said, adding in a gentle voice, "That's an order, not a request. How did you get those bruises?"

Kurt bit his lip, tugging at the hem of his sweater self-consciously. He was supposed to keep his _damn mouth_ shut. "He hurt me," the sub murmured.

And strangely enough, Blaine didn't need any further clarification. Hazel eyes stared darkly at the bruises on the boy's pale skin. Then a sudden glare appeared on the Dom's face. He swallowed hard, voice sounding choked and terribly strained when he spoke again, "Sebastian hurt you?" Kurt nodded meekly. "When? How long ago?" How had he missed this? The sub stared at the floor, clearly uncomfortable, but he answered obediently.

"W-Wednesday... Afternoon on Wednesday." Blaine took a deep breath. That explained why Kurt had looked so sick—why Sebastian had missed the Warblers' rehearsal that day. Sebastian had lied to him, convinced him to take his place on the Council, but he hadn't gone to an English test like he'd claimed. He'd come here. He'd come into their home.

That explained everything. The sweaters, the way Kurt had shied from his hugs when his touch had moved too close to his belly and abdomen. Blaine had never picked up on the truth, and with every moment that passed, the Dom felt more and more foolish. How the _hell_ had this gotten past his notice? How the hell had he let it get this bad? Why hadn't Kurt told him?

The sub continued in a small voice, still refusing to meet his gaze, "At first, h-he told me you said he could." Blaine's jaw dropped. He knew Sebastian could be lewd and a little rough around the edges, but… this? This was unbelievable. The amount of lies and control something like this would have taken to pull of... He would have had to have been planning for quite some time. Blaine's heart gave an uncomfortable throb through all of the anger. "He s-said you wanted to take your relationship to 'a new level,' and that meant sharing your sub with him… a-and when I tried to say no, he… he m-made me." Kurt swallowed. "Later he told me that you didn't kn-know he was here, b-but I c-couldn't get away anymore."

"He forced you?" Blaine felt the blood drain from his face as the full meaning of Kurt's words sank in, tearing away the haze of initial shock and replacing it with an icy reality. "He raped you?" Kurt winced, looking suddenly pale and unfocused, physically affected by the word. Concerned that he might faint, Blaine jumped up from where he was sitting, at his sub's side in an instant to slip an arm around his waist and guide Kurt toward the bed. They sat. "Tell me what happened," he ordered gently. "What did he do to you?"

Kurt's lip trembled, and he shook his head. "I c-can't," he croaked. "I can't." Blaine's face fell, and he took Kurt's hand, giving it a soft squeeze.

"You're okay. That's okay," Blaine assured. "If I ask you yes or no questions, can you answer for me, beautiful?" Kurt nodded. Blaine gently moved his free hand to lay against Kurt's middle. "He gave you these bruises?"

"Y-Yes."

"He…" Blaine sighed, "He touched you? In places that only I've ever touched before?" Kurt nodded, blinking hard at the memory. "He forced you to do things you weren't comfortable with?" Kurt nodded, ducking his head in shame. "Can you tell me anything else, sweetheart? How much did he take from you?"

Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but it took several seconds before any sound cooperated to form his words. Blaine ran his thumb over the top of Kurt's hand in a soothing motion all the while. "My mouth," he whispered shakily, "He made me p-pleasure him. Then he… He held me down on the b-bed, and… and he…" Kurt whimpered, failing to continue.

"Shhh," Blaine placated him, forcing down the rage in his gut. "You don't have to say it. I understand." The sub pressed his lips together, gratefully cutting off his speech. Blaine continued, "He called you names and said horrible things, didn't he?" Kurt inclined his head affirmatively.

"I-" Kurt tried to speak again, "I…"

"You what, sweetheart? It's okay."

"I u-used my s-safeword, Sir," Kurt whispered. Blaine stiffened beside him. "And he d-didn't—didn't listen to me." Suddenly, Kurt felt Blaine's hand shaking in his own. His Dom's face was shrouded in an anger that Kurt had never seen. It scared him.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly, trying to fix whatever he'd done wrong, "I'm s-sorry, Sir. He said you told him to. I t-tried to get away, b-but he wouldn't stop. I—"

"No, shh, beautiful," Blaine cut him off, tentatively reaching to stroke his cheek. Kurt cautiously leaned into the touch, like he was still afraid of being struck. "I'm not mad at you. Hush now, it's alright. You're a good, wonderful boy, sweetheart. It's okay." Blaine's head was swimming as his mouth murmured gentle words of its own accord. Kurt quieted down, and Blaine moved his hand to the boy's neck, massaging his fingertips into the warm skin, trying to keep them both calm. "Did he know it was your safeword, beautiful? Did Sebastian know what you meant when you said it, and still he kept going?" Blaine was grasping at straws, trying to find anything that could make the situation less sinful than it was. Of course, his attempt was futile. There was not a single shred of redemption to be found for his manipulative boyfriend.

"He laughed at it," Kurt revealed, "He laughed and said it was just between me and you, and that he didn't have to honor it."

Blaine felt like his stomach had dropped out of his body, yet he had the urge to vomit. His heart pounded, and heat rolled over his skin as his muscles flexed of their own volition. The sense of betrayal—absolute, irrefutable betrayal—was like a physical weight, pushing at his chest and making it hard to breathe.

Sebastian Smythe had hurt his sub, touched his legal property, disregarded Kurt's safeword, and used his boy without permission. And by the sound of Kurt's description, all without a single ounce of kindness, pity, or remorse for his actions. Sebastian had come into his home and done unspeakable damage. It was a crime against the very order which they'd always been taught held their society together. His boyfriend had harmed his beautiful boy, _his_ boy who belonged to no one else. Kurt's gorgeous skin was marred with bruises that Sebastian had inflicted. Each time Blaine's mind rephrased reality the Dom only became more disgusted. He huffed out a few angry breaths and rolled his shoulders, trying to keep a handle on the thin control he had over his kneejerk, instinctual reaction.

All the same, no matter how many times he inhaled deeply, Blaine had never felt so _violent_. His blood boiled with the fiery need to protect Kurt and reaffirm his dominance— to crush the other male that dared to challenge his authority and control, boyfriend or not. The rage was so consuming, he could hardly pull his phone from his pocket without throwing it at the wall, but he managed to hold his emotions down as he dialed a now familiar number. When the line picked up, he didn't give an opportunity for the other party to speak.

"You're in town, right, babe?" he struggled not to spit out the term of endearment; it tasted bitter on his tongue. "Said you had plans with your family?"

" _Yeah, why?"_

"You should come over," Blaine murmured, struggling to disguise his voice in a lighter tone, resisting the urge to snarl out each word.

" _Right now?"_ Sebastian asked, irritated. _"I'm kind of busy, Blaine."_

"Come over," he insisted again, "Please. My dad got called to the office for some kind of emergency. My mom's been at the country club all day. We'll have the house to ourselves. I _really_ need to see you." Blaine let out a convincing moan, biting his lip to teasingly muffle the sound. "I'll let you top."

" _On my way. You should stop touching yourself, though. If you think too much about me, you'll be boneless before I even get there."_

"Just hurry up," Blaine hissed, glad that he could let out the frustrated sound under the guise of raging hormones. "The front door's open." He hung up and tossed the phone aside. Maybe it wasn't the wisest decision to confront Sebastian while Kurt was nearby, but Blaine knew if he didn't, he'd find himself far too preoccupied with the thought of ripping the assailant to shreds to be of any more assistance to his sub. Until he handled Sebastian himself, Blaine wouldn't be able to focus. His competitive instincts wouldn't allow it, regardless of his common sense. He'd simply keep the fight downstairs, and keep his boy upstairs. After he sent Sebastian running, Blaine would feel more controlled and he could focus more fully on Kurt. To his wild, furious brain, the plan made perfect sense.

"Stay in here, sweetheart," Blaine said gently, turning to his sub. "Don't come downstairs, no matter what you hear. Can you do that for me?" Kurt nodded slowly, still dazed and uneasy from their heavy conversation. "Good boy. You just sit right here on the bed and stay quiet. Just like that." Blaine gave him a soft smile. "I have to go teach someone a lesson," he said, "I'll be back very soon." He brushed his lips against Kurt's forehead before heading out of the room, closing the door behind him, and descending the stairs.

Silent and still, Blaine stood vigil in the foyer, several yards from the front door. His face was fixed in a permanent scowl, fists clenched dangerously at his side. He scarcely breathed while he waited for Sebastian to arrive, his rage swirling just beneath the surface. Sebastian had touched Kurt. All he could do was imagine it: Sebastian's hands tugging at Kurt's clothes, Sebastian's body pressed against Kurt's, tall and overbearing. He let out a hiss of air between his teeth, swallowing back an angry shout. He had to at least wait until the perpetrator arrived before he lost his cool.

Thankfully, with the supposed promise of sex, it didn't take Sebastian very long to pull up outside of the Anderson residence, tires squealing to a stop. Blaine schooled his features into a grin, feeling the edge of his lips twitch at the effort it took to hold the smile in place. The sound of footsteps approached, and then the front door swung open. Blaine felt like an animal was clawing at his gut, begging to be set loose so it could tear the usurper to shreds.

"Hey," Blaine greeted stiffly.

"I thought you'd be naked already," Sebastian remarked. "You sounded pretty involved on the phone." The other Dom's eyes drifted down to Blaine's crotch, and an eyebrow lifted as he noticed the complete lack of arousal there.

"Change of plans," Blaine told him, "I know what you did."

"And what exactly would that be?" Sebastian asked casually. His boyfriend's calm attitude pissed Blaine off.

"You fucked my submissive, Sebastian," Blaine growled. "You touched Kurt. You hurt him."

Sebastian shrugged, closing the door and crossing his arms as he stepped fully into the room. "Your point?" he asked challengingly.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Blaine exclaimed. "You _raped_ Kurt! Why the hell would do something like that, Seb? Why would you do that to him? To me?"

"You would never have let me touch him otherwise," Sebastian said, as if it the answer was obvious. "Wanna know a secret?" he asked. "I'm not in this relationship for you, Anderson. Never was. I knew I wanted your pretty Kurt from the moment I saw him, but you were so damn protective and stingy at the party. I had to find another way in, so I thought, maybe if I _really_ got on your good side, you'd stop fighting the inevitable." He shook his head, snorting, "Yeah, right. You're just as stingy to your boyfriend as you are to your friends. But at least I was in the circle enough that your pet would open the door for me when he was home alone. It's almost like he was starting to trust me." Sebastian smirked, and Blaine glared.

"It was all a lie," he said, more of a statement than a question, but still a little shocked. "Everything we had."

Sebastian shrugged. "Well, those orgasms were definitely real. You do give great blowjobs, Anderson."

"Fuck you... God dammit!" Blaine ran a frustrated hand through his curls, furious with himself for not realizing it all sooner, that he'd let himself be played so easily. "Fuck you."

"Where's your pet, Blaine?" Sebastian asked, ignoring the expletives. He craned his neck to make a show of looking past the other Dom. "Are you hiding him away from me?"

"Kurt's whereabouts are none of your sleazy business."

"Oh, but we had such fun Wednesday afternoon!" Blaine bristled, his eyes narrowing. Sebastian continued on, "You could join us, babe. You don't have to lose me, you know. Have you ever had a threesome, Blaine?" he teased.

"You're a horrible person, you know that?"

Sebastian chuckled. "Well, if we're being brutally honest with one another, you're a horrible excuse for a Dom."

"Is that right?" Blaine glared. He would not let himself get sucked into a verbal sparring match, no matter how much his dominance spurred him on. He was better than that.

"Yeah. You know how hard I had to work to get that little slut on his knees? If you'd trained him at all, he would've been begging to have me."

"How dare you?" Blaine took a step forward. "How dare you talk about him like that?"

"He's a fucking submissive, Anderson!" Sebastian said loudly, "Why do you care so damn much?"

"Kurt is a _person,_ Sebastian!" Blaine shot back. "He's not an animal! He's not an object! He's intelligent and clever and funny and affectionate if you give him the chance to be! He has feelings and dreams and fears, just like you and I!"

"My point exactly!" Sebastian hissed. "He's too damn independent! You don't keep him on a tight enough leash. He's a submissive. He's not _meant_ to be this way. You're molding him into something against his nature. You're trying to make him something he can't ever be." Blaine glared, taking offense. _No one_ told him how to control his submissive. No one had that right. "He'd look so much prettier without that fire in his eyes, but you just encourage it to burn. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had the hots for your pet, Anderson."

"That is something we'll just have to disagree on, then," Blaine said in a calmer voice, ignoring the last statement. "Kurt is a beautiful person, inside and out. I'm not going to treat him like shit just because society tells me to. People like you are the ones who should be restrained. Don't you fucking _dare_ tell me how to take care of my boy. He's _mine,_ you son of a bitch. Kurt is _mine._ "

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Take a chill pill, Blainers. I know he's yours. It's not like I'm gonna try stealing him away—not when I can wait a few months and get a pretty boy of my own. One who actually obeys like a good pet should."

Blaine shook his head in disgust. "You're despicable. And just in case it wasn't entirely clear by now," he added, "we're done, Sebastian. We're over."

"So soon, babe?" Sebastian's voice was laced in false sorrow. "I had such a great three-month anniversary planned for us."

"Just get out of my house," Blaine breathed, sick of it all. "Get out before I change my mind about beating you to a pulp. Get out, and don't you ever fucking speak to me again."

"Aren't you gonna show me to the door? Or are you not a gentleman anymore?"

Blaine rolled his eyes but stalked past Sebastian to the entryway, pulling the door open with an overdramatic flourish. "By the way," he added with a small, spiteful grin, "I'm pressing charges on your sorry ass."

"In that case, I guess I don't have much else to lose, do I?" Sebastian mused as he approached. Blaine eyed him closely, wary of his tone. Suddenly, Sebastian was pressed up against him, forcing their lips together. Blaine tensed, a muffled howl of anger pouring out of the miniscule space between them. He pushed back against Sebastian's taller frame, squirming against the wall.

Without warning, Sebastian broke the kiss and aimed a strong kick at Blaine's ankles. Distracted, the Dom couldn't move to avoid it, and his legs buckled as he fell, pain blinding him momentarily as his head collided with the side of the door. He regained control of his vision just in time to see a flash of movement. Sebastian was sprinting into the living room, charging toward the staircase. He was headed straight for the bedroom, and Blaine hadn't told Kurt to lock the door.

With a curse, he scrambled to right himself, gasping at the throb in the back of his head. He pressed a hand to his skull and pulled it away, relieved to see that at least he wasn't bleeding. Using the knob for support, Blaine pulled himself to his feet, waiting a few torturously slow seconds for the world to stop spinning before kicking the door shut and springing into action. He bolted toward the stairs just as Kurt screamed, and Blaine saw red burning in his vision.

* * *

Kurt had been sitting on the bed just as his Dom had instructed, deathly quiet and as calm as he could manage to be at a time like this. He heard nothing for several minutes, but then there was shouting. Kurt could recognize the sound of Blaine's voice, and as much as he hated it, he could recognize Sebastian's as well. The shouting match didn't last very long. Everything went quiet again. Then he heard the sound of hurried, thunderous footsteps scaling the stairs.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Sebastian sang in the hall. Kurt froze, paralyzed by fear as he watched the doorknob turn. "There you are, pet," Sebastian sneered. "Sitting on the bed so polite. Waiting just for me."

The Dom stepped further into the room, leaving the door open in his wake. Without thinking, Kurt was on his feet, sprinting toward it. Sebastian cut him off, spun him around, and pinned his wrists behind his back with surprising ease. Kurt screamed, fighting against him with all the strength he could muster. His sore muscles protested as he tugged against the hold. The sub's fold-out cot tipped over with a surprisingly loud crash as they struggled and ran into it.

"Blaine!" Kurt wailed, the terrified sound tearing from his lungs. Was Blaine okay? Was he even alive? Kurt didn't know what Sebastian was capable of. How far would he go now that his secret was out? What had happened downstairs? Why was Blaine not here? "Blaine, help me! Help me!"

"Shut up!" Sebastian gave Kurt's wrist a harsh twist. Pain shot up the length of his arm, and the sub's mouth fell open in a silent scream. "I told you to keep your goddamned mouth closed, you little slut!" His body moved pliantly when Sebastian pushed him up against the wall. Cruel hips pressed against his ass, and even with layers of clothing separating them, the memories of Sebastian's assault stormed into Kurt's mind. "I didn't tell him!" he gasped, "I didn't tell him! He found out on his own! Please, Sir!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Sebastian shouted, far too close to Kurt's ear. The sub pushed his face against the wall, wishing he could hide. He'd never been more afraid. "I fucking told you you'd pay if this happened, pet," Sebastian whispered threateningly. "I trusted you not to disobey me, but you're useless, aren't you? Disobedient little priss."

Blaine skidded into the bedroom to the sight of Sebastian pinning his sub against the wall, his body pressing in close. Tears were streaming down Kurt's terrified face. Sebastian's mouth was moving, murmuring God knows what into the sub's ear, and Blaine felt like fury was about to split him in half—like his rage could burst into an actual flame that would eagerly consume the invader in his home. If Sebastian had the audacity to do this while Blaine was here, the Dom didn't even want to consider what he'd done earlier in the week when he and Kurt had been alone.

"Let. Him. _Go."_ Each word was punctuated to stand alone. His voice was menacing but dangerously quiet, nearly a growl. At his sides, Blaine's hands shook, clenching into tight fists as he prepared to fight.

Surprisingly, Sebastian complied. With one last shove, he released his grip and Kurt fell to the floor with a whine and a clatter. The sub whimpered as he scrambled away, crawling to the far corner between the bed and the wall. He pulled his knees up to his chest and cradled his left arm close like it was injured. His eyes were wide with terror.

"Fucking disgusting," Sebastian remarked at the display. He took a single step closer to the boy, and Kurt curled farther into himself, wincing as a warm, gooey wad of saliva hit his face.

"Get the hell away from him!" Blaine stormed across the room as he shouted. Sebastian turned to meet his approach, a second too late to notice the outstretched hand aiming straight for his throat. Blaine's grip was tight and unrelenting as he slammed Sebastian against the wall and disarmed him with a knee to the crotch. Sebastian's mouth opened with a shuddering rasp of sound, his eyes watering and face contorting in pain. Blaine squeezed until his knuckles were white. He could feel Sebastian's neck flexing beneath his fingers, trying to catch a breath, but his face paled as Blaine continued to suffocate him, his glare never fading.

Briefly, in the back of his mind, Blaine wondered if he was truly capable of murder. As if on cue, the broken figure of Kurt's contorted frame stood out to him in the corner of his vision, and Blaine knew he would kill for his boy. He would do what he had to to remove this threat to his claim, to ensure that Sebastian never touched his boy again. Something possessive and hot welled in his gut. "He's _mine!_ " Blaine shouted in the other teen's face, eyes blazing. "Do you understand me? _Mine!_ "

Sebastian's hands batted at him with increasing panic as the seconds ticked by, pulling at Blaine's wrist and shoving at his chest. He twisted and squirmed like vermin in a trap, legs kicking out to find purchase, and finally the taller Dom was able to overpower Blaine and tear free from the chokehold around his neck. Sebastian hastily stumbled a few feet away, clutching his throat and gasping for breath. Blaine didn't pursue him. He stood his ground, keeping a measure of space between Kurt and his tormentor, fists clenched at his sides once more.

"You want to fucking be in love with your pet, Blaine?" Sebastian scoffed in a raw voice once he was at a safer distance from the enraged Dom, "You want to love that pathetic thing? You be my fucking guest. I already got what I wanted out of him."

"Get the _fuck_ out of my house!" Blaine roared. "GET OUT!"

Sebastian shouted back, "I heard your brother wants to fucking _marry_ his! You're a disgrace! Both of you!"

"Get. Out." Blaine's chest was heaving, but his voice had lowered back down to a menacing growl of sound, threatening to snap again.

Sebastian dared to smile his trademark shit-eating grin, the one that had always made Kurt's stomach twist. "Fine. I'm not missing out on much," he shrugged. "That little bitch didn't even get hard for me."

Blaine dove forward with an angry cry, pulled his hand back and sent it hurtling through the air before he'd even thought of going through with the action. Backed by the weight and inertia of his entire arm, Blaine's fist collided heavily with Sebastian's face, and with an audible, harsh _whack_ , the taller Warbler was sent sprawling to the floor. Blaine moved to stand over him, authority and murderous rage rolling off his body in waves that all three occupants of the room could feel prickling through the air. "I swear to God, Sebastian Smythe. If you so much as _look_ Kurt the wrong way ever again, I will _end_ you." His words were just as much a warning as they were a threat. "Get the fuck _out._ Now."

Ignoring the blood dripping down his chin, Sebastian slowly rose to his feet and gradually retreated. He paused in the doorway, making a point to drift his gaze over to the submissive in the corner one last time. Blaine's lips curled in an almost canine way, his instinct to protect his boy and to remove this threat clouding his mind to all other thoughts. He took a step forward, pulling his fist back again in preparation to land another punch, and Sebastian finally seemed to understand his game was at an end.

"You were a good boyfriend," he said coolly, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth to catch some of the blood there. "Too bad you didn't realize I wasn't in it for you." Sebastian rolled his eyes. "See you 'round, Anderson. Bye, pet."

As soon as Sebastian stepped into the hall, Blaine slammed the door to his bedroom shut, twisting the deadbolt so fast he nearly broke his fingers. Muttering a curse, Blaine shook his hand out. He didn't really give a shit if Sebastian left any damage on his way out of the house. All that mattered was that Kurt was out of danger. Immediately, the Dom squeezed his eyes shut and took five deep, slow breaths, forcing himself to take time to relax. Kurt would be undoubtedly fragile—incredibly, terribly so—and the last thing his sub needed was to sense any lingering fury coming from his Dom.

When he finally felt calm enough, certain that the threat had passed, Blaine turned around and took his first good look at what had become of his boy since he'd tried to escape into the corner.

He was shaking. Violently trembling from head to toe. His eyes were wide but unseeing, and Blaine couldn't tell if he was really present at all.

"Kurt?" he asked softly, voice shaking after all the shouting he'd done, "Kurt, beautiful? You with me?" The sub turned his head to meet his Dom's gaze, but the fear didn't fade. Blaine realized with a jolt that Kurt might not be able to distinguish between threat and savior at the moment after all he'd been through—and Blaine _had_ made himself a rather violent figure for the past few minutes. Slowly, Blaine sank toward the floor, trying to look as nonthreatening as he could manage. With calculated movements, he drew closer to the boy in the corner, murmuring quietly as he did so.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he promised, "You're safe now. He's gone, and I'm going to take care of you. I'm not going to hurt you." Kurt let him approach. When Blaine gently took his hand, Kurt let himself be helped to his feet and sat on the edge of the bed, his left arm still held against his chest. Blaine took a tissue and carefully wiped off the spit from Kurt's cheek, forcing himself to keep a handle on the bubbling rage beneath the surface. There was no need for it anymore.

"Your wrist," Blaine said gently, "Does it hurt badly?" Kurt shook his head. "Just a bit?" The sub nodded. Blaine nodded as well, forcing himself to focus. _Take care of him. Physical wounds first,_ he thought. Then he could worry about Kurt's emotional trauma. "Okay… Al-Alright. I, um—I need to go get the first aid kit from the bathroom. It's probably just a sprain, but I want to splint it just in case. If it doesn't improve enough over the next day or two, we'll get it x-rayed to make sure it's not fractured."

"Don't leave me," Kurt whispered weakly.

"You can come with me, sweetheart. Just down the hall. Come on," Blaine took Kurt's uninjured hand in his own and held it tight, leading the way. Kurt hesitated in the doorway for a moment, clearly afraid to step into the hall. "He's gone," Blaine promised, gazing into frightened blue eyes. "You're safe now. Come on, beautiful. I'm right here." There was another second of uncertainty between them before Kurt finally nodded, holding Blaine's hand tight and placing his other palm against the Dom's forearm. He stayed a step behind as if he worried that Sebastian would jump out from the shadows like a horror movie villain.

At Kurt's slow, anxious pace, it took longer than usual to reach the bathroom, though it was no more than a few yards away. When they finally arrived, Blaine sat Kurt down on the closed toilet and reached into the cabinet for the first aid kit. When he pulled out an elastic bandage and kneeled down beside his boy, Blaine had a sudden flashback to the early summer, when Kurt had first moved in here—the night he'd dropped the plates in the kitchen and they'd sat just like this to patch him up. It seemed like so long ago. His sub looked older now, much of his bright-eyed innocence faded and long gone, replaced with a weariness that Blaine wished he could take away.

Kurt held out his arm without a word and Blaine gently tucked the end of the bandage between his thumb and forefinger, carefully wrapping it around until Kurt's wrist was secure. He fastened in the metal clasps to hold the fabric in place and gave the boy's hand a gentle pat when he was finished, lacing their fingers together to lead him back to the bedroom.

Blaine pulled Kurt into his lap then, and the sub curled into his Dom's body, arms locking with a death grip around Blaine's torso. The Dom kept him close, trying to reorient himself after the whirlwind of confrontation. The silence was too loud.

"You're okay, beautiful," he whispered, not knowing what else to say. His voice shook as Kurt clutched onto him for dear life. Blaine hated that his warmth felt so strange. It had been so long since he'd held him in his arms like this. "God, I'm so sorry, Kurt. I am so sorry."

"Don't leave me," the boy whimpered, "Please don't leave me."

"Never. I won't. I won't. I promise," he ran his hand insistently through Kurt's soft hair, feeling the locks spread through his fingers like water, "I've got you."

Like a switch had been flipped by Blaine's very words, Kurt broke down. He sobbed. Aching, painful, soul-wrenching cries that tore Blaine's heart into pieces. He sounded so _wounded,_ so hurt, and Blaine knew he was responsible. Sebastian had assaulted him, but Blaine had let it happen. He hadn't anticipated the danger, and he hadn't protected his boy. This was his fault. His beautiful sub had watched him obliviously love this horrible jerk for months, and he'd been unable to do anything but suffer through it.

Blaine wanted to stay strong for Kurt, but the weight of his guilt was too great. He dropped his head against the sub's hair and cried with him, never loosening his grip on the boy's body, even when his arms began to cramp from the position of gripping Kurt's shaking shoulders.

"Kurt," Blaine's voice was thick when he spoke again, "God, I'm so sorry. I fucked up so badly."

Against his neck, Blaine felt Kurt shaking his head. "Don't," he begged, "Please, don't." Kurt didn't want to hear apologies right now. He didn't want to hear Blaine's remorse for things he couldn't change, and things he had let happen—at least not right now. The memories were still too fresh. The physical pain of Sebastian's assault was still present in sore muscles and bruises that were painted on his skin. Kurt didn't want to hear his Dom beg for forgiveness. Honestly, he wasn't ready to hand it over. Kurt didn't want to hear apologies. He needed comfort. "Just h-hold me. Please, Sir."

Blaine's heart gave an uncomfortable twist at the formal title, realizing with a sudden jolt that he missed the way his name sounded on Kurt's lips. "Anything you need, beautiful. I'm here."

"I need to go under," Kurt said a few seconds later. He couldn't take this anymore. He needed the safety of his subspace. He needed to lose himself somewhere that Sebastian—even the memory of him—wouldn't be able to hunt him down. "Please. Help me, please. I don't wanna stay here right now," he pleaded weakly.

"Okay. Okay, shh. Relax, sweetheart," Blaine cooed, "Here, come lay down with me. Can you do that?" Kurt nodded, moving off Blaine's lap. The Dom tugged back the blankets on the bed, sliding in underneath before Kurt snuggled straight into his arms. Blaine wiped away the boy's fresh tears with a flick of his thumb. His hand slid down to Kurt's neck then, finding his pulse point. "Your heart is beating so fast. Just take some deep breaths, okay? Breathe with me, Kurt. Nice and slow." Blaine gently pressed Kurt's palm to his diaphragm, letting the sub feel each intake of the Dom's air. Kurt tried to match them, letting the heavy amounts of oxygen cloud his brain. "There you go. Good boy," Blaine whispered. "Very good."

It took a long time for Kurt to relax. He wasn't counting the minutes, but as his Dom continued murmuring soft words to him, Kurt could slowly hear his voice tiring. It had to have been at least twenty minutes. Blaine paused every few seconds to swallow or clear his throat, stroking Kurt's hair in place of speaking. When the sub finally did feel mostly at ease, he focused hard on Blaine's voice, Blaine's touch, and Blaine's warmth—latching on to everything that ordinarily made his submissive instincts go crazy.

Nothing happened.

He whimpered. Blaine shushed him gently, kissing his cheek. "It's alright, sweetheart. You can let go. I've got you." Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself to drift. He tried thinking of his subspace as a physical entity. He tried to give it depth and dimension in his mind, hoping that visualization could let him reach it faster. Kurt strained, concentrating so hard he felt a few pricks of an oncoming headache. _Please. Please. Please._

Still nothing happened.

"It's not working." Kurt's voice was hardly audible.

"What'd you say, beautiful?"

"It's not working," Kurt repeated in distress. "I can't leave. It's not working. Please, Sir. I've been good. Please, I—"

" _Kurt._ " Blaine's voice had lost its calm timbre, replaced with a pain he couldn't subdue. "God, of course you've been good, sweetheart. I—I don't know why it's not working. You're safe. It shouldn't take this long to get you under, sweet boy. God, I'm so sorry."

The Dom thought frantically to understand what was happening. Other than their half-cuddles on the couch the weekend before, it had been a while since they'd been this close and intimate with one another. Blaine would have thought the sudden change—the sudden, complete submersion in an ocean that Kurt had simply been wading in the shallows of for months—would nearly be enough to push the boy through entirely on its own. Why wasn't it working?

The realization came to him in the form of Kurt's own words, coming back to him from the conversation he'd reminisced on only a week earlier, when his boy had explained subspace all those months ago. _It's about trust. Not proximity._ His heart sank with a dark foreboding.

"Kurt?" he said gently. "I'm going to ask you a question, alright? Just one, but I need you to answer me honestly. I mean it, beautiful." Blaine slipped as much dominance into his voice as he dared with Kurt in such a fragile state. The boy met his gaze with red, tearful eyes, responding to the tone of command. "Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Do you trust me, Kurt?" The sub opened his mouth to reply immediately, but his voice failed him, gagged by Blaine's order. "Take your time," Blaine said, "Just be honest with me. You can think about it for a moment. There's no rush."

Kurt glanced away from Blaine's face. The Dom watched his sub's blue eyes trail slow paths from side to side, like he was searching for the truth in writing. He looked so tired… so utterly exhausted and spent and hurt. It made Blaine want to be sick. When Kurt finally met his gaze a few seconds later with a look of trepidation, Blaine already knew the answer he was about to receive, and he had to fight the physical urge to gag in repulsion at the way he'd let everything fall apart.

"I'm… I… I'm sorry, Sir. I'm so sorry," Kurt stammered. Blaine pressed a single finger to the boy's lips.

"No apologies, beautiful. You have done _nothing_ wrong," he reassured. "Just tell me your answer. Do you trust me?"

A painful moment of hesitation passed between them. Kurt gave a feeble shake of his head. When he spoke, Kurt's voice shook and trembled like he feared retribution. "J-Just… with everything that's happened. I… I don't know what to think anymore, Sir. I w-want to trust you. You're my Dom. You're the one who's supposed to take care of me… b-but…" he took a ragged breath. "I don't feel taken care of, Sir."

Blaine blinked hard to try hiding his tears. A few leaked out anyway, sliding down his cheeks. Kurt brushed them off with a shaking hand. "That's why it's not working," the Dom told his boy solemnly. "That's why I can't get you to subspace, beautiful, no matter how much we both want to see you get there." Blaine sighed, sniffling wetly through his nose. His voice quaked with an uncharacteristic vulnerability. "I broke our trust. I broke _your_ trust. I let this happen, and I finally fucked up too badly for you to bounce back from."

Kurt burrowed back against Blaine's chest, expression unsettled and afraid. He didn't know what this meant for them. "What do we do now?"

Blaine thought for a minute. While his instinct urged him to repair his broken connection with his sub as soon as possible, logic told him to tackle the smaller problems first. Though, arguably, _none_ of their problems were small anymore, some things would definitely take longer to handle than others. He had to prioritize carefully.

"First, we tell my parents. We tell them everything that's happened… We need to press charges on Seba—" Kurt flinched at the very sound of the name. Anger curled dangerously in Blaine's gut as he cut himself off. "We need to press charges as soon as we can," he revised. "I don't know how well the legal system will act in our favor, but we need to try… Those are the first things we need to do."

"And after that?"

"Why don't we cross that bridge when we come to it. Is that okay?" Kurt nodded. "Alright then. What do you need right now, sweetheart? My parents will be home soon, but in the meantime, what can I do for you? Anything."

"I think I'll try to sleep," Kurt said. "I don't… I don't know if it'll work or not, but… I'm tired. If you think I'm having a n-nightmare, can you wake me up, please, Sir?"

"Of course I can. I'll watch over you," Blaine swore. It was really the least he could do. Maybe even the _most_ he could do right now… "You can sleep."

Kurt nodded, pushing his body in closer against the Dom's and adjusting to find the most comfortable place. After a minute or two, he finally stilled, and Blaine watched him thoughtfully, letting them both get lost in their own thoughts for a while.

How had he let things get this bad? How had he not noticed?

How would he fix things now? Was it even possible to repair what he'd broken?

Blaine Anderson had never felt so lost.

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to preface this chapter by saying that I did the best that I could writing about all the legal aspects that come into play here. I used the (very) limited knowledge I already possessed, and about a gazillion Google searches to try making it as believable of a representation as possible. There are flaws, like the ridiculously fast speed of the entire judicial process, but for the sake of the narrative and staying true to the plans of the story arc, I had to make some changes to how everything works in our world. Be that as it may, I tried to make it all as realistic as possible. If you're fluent and knowledgeable about the legal process and other things that occur in this chapter, please employ suspension of disbelief while reading and assume that everything herein is feasible and/or typical in this AU!
> 
> Content Warning: Discussion of rape, brief mentions of rape kits, (potentially inaccurate representations of) courtroom drama.

When Blaine's parents returned home from their various obligations, the Dom instantly roused Kurt from his nap and gathered everyone at the kitchen table, pulling the shaken sub onto his lap to keep him close. His parents quickly realized that something was wrong, and they listened intently as Blaine recounted a brief summary of what had happened. The Dom kept his eyes averted, not wanting to see his parents look at him with disappointment.

His voice grew a shade dark with anger as he drew closer to the climax of the tale, "Sebastian came over here on Wednesday afternoon." Kurt's head was firmly tucked against his neck. Blaine rubbed his back. "Kurt was alone," he explained. "Sebastian hurt him and took advantage of him." Blaine's mother gave him a silent, questioning look, asking for confirmation that it had indeed been the worst case scenario—that Blaine was implying more than just an unwanted kiss or brief touch. Blaine nodded solemnly.

Mrs. Anderson gasped, covering her mouth in horror. Her voice was muffled through her hand. "Oh, Kurt, sweetie." Mr. Anderson's face was hard, anger barely contained on his expression; Blaine couldn't tell how much of the negativity was directed at him. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair and continued.

"I almost strangled him earlier today, and I did get a good hit on his face, but it wasn't enough. I need to press charges. I need to make him pay for this," Blaine told them, clearly seeking their approval even as he firmly spoke of his plans. "We need to go to Cleveland."

"Son," Mr. Anderson said seriously, "you do realize that the odds of getting Smythe convicted aren't very high, right? His father is a State's Attorney; they're going to have connections and avenues that most people don't. And against a charge of submissive abuse? It's not likely to do anything but cost us a lot of money. I know you want revenge for this; it's only natural to feel that way. But we need to be realistic…"

"I can't just sit back and watch that bastard get away with what he did," Blaine sighed, "I have to do _something_."

"We'll go to Cleveland tomorrow," Mrs. Anderson spoke up, putting a hand on her husband's arm to silence him. "At the very least we can visit the Registrar to see what they suggest and find out if there's anything they can do anything to help us. That resource is there for a reason. It would be a mistake not to use it."

Blaine shot his mother a grateful look. "Thank you, Mom." He stroked a hand through Kurt's hair then, murmuring to him in a gentle voice. "Will you be alright traveling to Cleveland tomorrow, sweetheart?" The sub nodded against his shoulder. "Okay. Good boy," he murmured, "sweet boy."

* * *

Sunday afternoon found the Andersons in Cleveland, Ohio, all gathered in Kurt's least favorite waiting room on the face of the earth. The sub eyed the fish tank along the wall as he held Blaine's hand, unable to believe that it had only been a few months since he'd been here last. It seemed like years had passed.

Thankfully the nature of their situation fell more under the "emergency" category than others, and they weren't kept very long before being ushered into the building proper, led past the registration offices and into a larger one that could accommodate four people. Remembering the way he'd been all-but ignored the last time he'd been in an office like this, Kurt elected to sit in the back of the room with Blaine's parents, leaving his Dom to sit at the desk and handle their business on his own.

The receptionist who had led them inside introduced Doug Olsen, one of the Registrar's resident legal advisers, and almost immediately, without preamble, he and Blaine began to discuss the nature of the problems at hand.

"You were in a committed relationship with Smythe at the time of the encounter?" Mr. Olsen asked for confirmation some time later.

"Yes," Blaine replied, regret clear in his tone.

"Mr. Anderson, you're aware that it is very common for two Doms to share their submissives when in relationships, are you not?"

"Yes, but—"

"Since you were dating Smythe at the time of his encounter with your submissive, it is unlikely that any court will find him guilty of anything more than using excessive force—and even that would be a very fine line to cross, since the jury would be unaware of how rough the bedroom activities involving this submissive usually become."

"Even though he didn't have permission? Even though Kurt's files clearly say he's privately owned by me and me alone? Sebastian and I never had any kind of joint ownership agreement. How could he touch my boy and not get charged?" Blaine asked in frustration, "That's complete injustice."

"The older you get, the more injustice you'll realize there is in the world, Mr. Anderson," the adviser told him in a tired voice. "It's simply the way our society is conditioned to think. Submissive abuse is a very subjective, difficult topic to pin down and put parameters on, because the treatment of submissives varies so greatly. I'm not saying it's fair; I'm just trying to inform you. Even with evidence and testimonies that would warrant conviction, it's unlikely that Smythe would be charged in a criminal courtroom, especially in such a conservative area." Blaine frowned, opening his mouth to argue, but he didn't get a word out of his mouth before Mr. Olsen continued. "However, there _is_ a possibility that the case may work more in your favor should you file a civil suit against him instead."

"I thought civil cases were about things like divorce and not paying people money you owed. Kurt was raped."

"Kurt is your submissive. Your legal property," the man explained. "Smythe didn't have your permission to touch him or make use of him in the way he did. That's illegal, Mr. Anderson. You could sue him, at the very least, for destruction of property, trespassing, and maybe— _maybe_ ," he stressed, "submissive abuse, if you can get the jury to believe the truth of what occurred."

Blaine didn't like the idea of treating Kurt like an object. Kurt was the real victim here; he deserved the administration of justice, not Blaine. The thought of fighting this case as though he was only upset that his property had been used without permission was upsetting, but the Dom could see how the case would be more winnable, and wasn't that what he was aiming for?

"So what would we be arguing to receive?" Blaine asked, "Compensation, or…?"

The counselor nodded. "Compensation for any fees that may come up during Kurt's recovery. If he gets a therapist, for example, instead of the cost coming out of your pocket, the court would order Smythe to pay the bills."

"But he won't be locked up," Blaine realized in a disgruntled voice. "He'd still be completely free and able to go on with his life."

"Unfortunately. You could probably apply for a restraining order to keep him away from you."

"Okay…" Blaine was quiet for a minute, considering everything he'd learned. "But if we go with the civil suit, you wouldn't really be able to help us during the court case itself, right?"

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Anderson. Our legal branch primarily works in defending and caring for submissives involved in criminal cases: those who are suffering from abuse and neglect at the hands of their own Dominants. In the name of being a fair and equal opportunity resource that exists for all Dominants and submissives, we cannot file a complaint of our own or actively choose sides in a civil case. You would have to provide your own attorney as well, because we would be unable to represent you. However, if you still wish to go through with the proceedings on your own, I believe our medical facility can provide whatever evidence in your favor that we can garner from an examination of your submissive."

"You mean like a rape kit?" Blaine clarified.

The receptionist nodded in affirmation, cutting in to add details. "We would perform a rape kit to try confirming the claims of the intercourse itself, identify the DNA of any semen or blood we recover, as well as capture photographic evidence of bruises and other wounds on the submissive's body. Of course, if you'd rather have this done at your own local hospital, we would understand, but as you know, our staff here are specially trained for submissive patients. The procedure is quite… invasive, and your submissive would probably feel more at ease in our nurses' skilled hands."

The Dom glanced over his shoulder at his parents, raising his eyebrows in question. He didn't know how much the procedure would cost. Blaine's father gave him a wave of approval. "Whatever you feel needs to be done, son. This is your matter. Your mother and I will support you and Kurt however we can." Mrs. Anderson nodded in agreement. Kurt remained still and anxious and didn't offer a response.

"Alright," Blaine sighed, turning back to the desk in front of him, "Let's do that, then."

"If you'd like to follow me, I'll get you a private examination room," the receptionist offered.

Blaine rose to his feet and extended his hand across the table toward Mr. Olsen. "Thank you for your help," he said politely.

Mr. Olsen shook Blaine's hand with a smile and a nod. "Good luck to you, Mr. Anderson. I hope your submissive recovers well from all this; I know it can't be easy for either of you." The counselor glanced across the room to offer Kurt a small, encouraging smile. The sub did not return it.

"I hope so too," Blaine said honestly. He turned back to his parents and Kurt, who were sitting a few feet away, listening in.

"We'll just be out in the waiting room," Mrs. Anderson said, heading back out with her husband. Kurt moved to Blaine's side reluctantly, clearly uncomfortable being here, and Blaine felt guilt twisting in his gut as the young woman led them out and farther down the hall.

Blaine gripped Kurt's hand firmly, trying to offer him as much strength as possible. The sub walked beside him in complete silence, staring hard at the floor, not even bothering to watch where they were going. He was on autopilot, blocking everything out as much as could. The receptionist escorted them into a room down the hall, near the facilities where Kurt had been examined over the summer for registration. Blaine helped Kurt sit up on the table as the receptionist stepped out with a quiet, "Two nurses will be with you shortly." The Dom nodded without looking in her direction, entirely fixated on keeping his sub calm.

A long minute passed in silence. Blaine rubbed a firm hand up and down the length of Kurt's spine, feeling the cotton fabric bunch underneath the friction. When Kurt spoke, his voice was quiet and fearful.

"I don't want to do this," he said.

Blaine frowned, feeling guilty. "I know. But we need to do whatever we can to get him to pay for what he did to you. Don't you think so, sweetheart?"

Kurt shrugged. "I just want this to be over. I don't care what happens to him. I just want him to leave me alone. I don't want him to h-hurt me anymore." The sub shivered, and Blaine gripped his hand tighter.

"He's not going to hurt you. I won't let him touch you, Kurt—ever again."

"I don't want to do this," the sub repeated, almost like he didn't hear Blaine's promise of safety. The Dom opened his mouth to respond, but fell silent when the door opened and two nurses stepped inside, warm smiles on their faces. Blaine greeted them politely, turning his head back to Kurt when his sub tugged on his hand.

"I don't want them touching me," Kurt said of the nurses, sounding apologetic but resolute. "I don't want anyone touching me there right now." Kurt met Blaine's gaze with a worried expression, desperate. "Blaine, I'm scared. I don't want s-swabs and DNA collecting and ' _invasive'_ things. I don't want it. Please don't make me."

"Okay, shhh. Deep breath. Take a breath for me, sweetheart." Kurt pulled in a lungful of air and pushed it out. "Good." Blaine bit his lip, debating. If they didn't get solid DNA evidence, he wouldn't put it past the courts to ignore the claim of Sebastian's assault altogether. If the only witness to the event itself was the perpetrator and the victim, Blaine wasn't sure how well it would hold up…

"If I may ask, Mr. Anderson, how long ago was the assault against your submissive committed?"

"It happened on Wednesday." He counted back on his fingers, "Five days ago."

"I assume you've bathed or showered since then, honey?" she addressed Kurt.

"Several times, Ma'am."

She nodded, looking to Blaine. "To be frank, Mr. Anderson, with the time that's passed, the likelihood that we'd be able to recover any conclusive DNA evidence from the kit is not very high." She didn't sound hopeful. "We'll still perform the examination if you want, but that's just something to keep in mind…"

Blaine stood in thoughtful silence, considering everything. This wasn't his choice to make, he realized. It had never been his choice. He shook his head in disbelief at his own insensitivity.

"God, Kurt," he said, "I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm thinking; I can't speak for you on this. You decide, beautiful. It's your body."

Kurt gave him a curious look that Blaine couldn't entirely read, but then the expression was gone in a flash and Kurt was shaking his head. "I don't want it."

The Dom nodded. His sub's physical safety and state of mind were the most important things. Blaine had forgotten that over the past few months. "Alright," he said, adding to the nurses, "We won't do the rape kit."

"Thank you, Sir," Kurt sounded incredibly relieved.

"You're welcome, beautiful," Blaine replied. "Would you be okay letting them take the pictures, though?"

"Yeah," Kurt said, "I think I can do that."

"Alright," Blaine offered him a small, sad smile. "Good boy."

* * *

After they returned home on Sunday evening, Blaine called Wes to let him know what had occurred, giving him permission to share with the rest of the group in his stead, and emphasizing the fact that he would be unable to return to the Warblers if Sebastian continued to be a member of the choir. Wes assured him that quitting wouldn't be necessary and that everything would be addressed on Wednesday at their regularly scheduled rehearsal time.

As promised, on the following Wednesday afternoon, Wes called the Warblers to order with a preamble of "preliminary business." He wasted no time in getting to the point.

"Sebastian Smythe," he turned to the other boy with a grave, serious expression. Sebastian faced him with an entirely unimpressed expression of his own. "In this room, we are all teammates. We are a family. We're brothers. We are meant to work together for a common goal, and we strive to advance the personal growth of each of our members as they spend four years passing through these hallowed halls."

"The actions you have committed against Warbler Blaine Anderson by your clear manipulation of his trust and the unjustifiable harming of his submissive are entirely unacceptable and not condoned by this organization or this school, regardless of our Dominant traits. You have failed to uphold the standards of this institution and thus have tarnished the honor of this show choir. You are hereby stripped of your position on the Council. Furthermore, you are henceforth banned from participating in the Dalton Academy Warblers, indefinitely. You may turn in your sheet music to Warbler Thad at your earliest convenience. Now if you don't mind, please exit our rehearsal space. We have work to do."

A dead silence took over the room when Wes's authoritative voice fell away. No one had been kicked out of the Warblers in years, and certainly never because of perpetrations of this magnitude. Sebastian raised a single, incredulous eyebrow, letting out an indignant snort through his nose as he got to his feet and made his way around the Council table, his footsteps on the wood floor the only audible sound in the room.

"Who needs this stupid choir anyway?" he scoffed. Despite his best efforts to hide it, it was clear that he was uncomfortable in the midst of his peers' judgmental gazes. Under his breath he added, "Fucking sub ruining everything with his big mouth," and Trent had to hold Blaine back as the Dom jumped to his feet from the couch and made a move to attack.

"Keep talking if you want black eye, asshole," Blaine growled. Sebastian fixed him with a brief glare before rolling his eyes in one last attempt at defiance, turning on his heel, and stalking out across the threshold, out of sight, calling, "See you at court, Anderson!"

* * *

On such short notice, and for such a particular kind of case, the only available attorney they could hire was a man employed by the company Blaine's father worked at. Though he primarily dealt with business cases, Brian Harris was more than willing to assist as much as he could when Mr. Anderson told him the story of the way his son's submissive had been brutally assaulted by his son's ex-boyfriend.

When the day of the court case arrived, Blaine spent several minutes fiddling with the position of his sub's tie while they waited outside of the courtroom. Kurt could tell his Dom was anxious, and that did nothing to quell his own fears of having to face Sebastian for the first time since his wrist had been sprained and he'd been spat on. Blaine let out a quiet noise of aggravation, trying to smooth out the fabric beneath his fingers.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, not knowing what else to say.

"It's just a little hard to get a tie to lay flat around your neck with the collar underneath, beautiful."

"Oh."

Blaine shrugged. "Good enough," he decided, patting it down once more. Trying for a smile, he remarked, "You look great."

"You too, Sir," Kurt replied, letting his eyes wander down Blaine's maroon button down and black tie. The dark red was a demanding color, intent on making Blaine's presence and influence felt by every member of the jury. He was not here to joke around. Kurt wore a deep blue button down and a white tie, almost stark opposite to Blaine's color scheme. The Dom hoped that by highlighting the color of his sub's eyes, the jury might think to truly look in them and consider the humanity of the pain they saw there without writing Kurt off as a walking, breathing possession. Blaine had chosen a white tie for Kurt to symbolize innocence. Maybe it was overly desperate, color coordinating outfits in hopes of furthering their chances of victory in court, but Blaine was willing to do anything to climb to the summit of this difficult case.

"Mr. Anderson," the sheriff caught his attention, "The jury has been assembled and sworn in. We're ready for you now."

Blaine nodded with a quiet, "Thank you," and turned to Kurt, cupping his cheek with a single hand. The sub bit down on his frowning lower lip, looking into Blaine's eyes. His Dom spoke softly, "We can do this, okay? You can do this." Kurt didn't look so sure.

"I'll try, Sir."

"Listen closely to me, beautiful," Blaine implored. "I'm going to be encouraging you and praising you and doing whatever I can to keep you comfortable while we're in there. But if you decide that you can't handle it, and you need to leave, you have to tell me. Your dad is here; he'll take you outside. I've already spoken to the sheriff about it, and he's informed the judge and the jury. It won't affect the case, and I won't be upset. Do you understand, sweetheart? I need you to be comfortable."

Kurt nodded. "No matter what you tell me to keep me relaxed, I can still leave with Dad if it's too much," he summarized.

"That's my boy." Blaine let his hand slide down the sub's side until their hands slotted together. Kurt gripped his Dom's so tight Blaine could feel his circulation cutting off. "Ready?"

"Okay."

"Okay," Blaine echoed. "Come on, beautiful. Just walk with me. It's going to be fine." Of course, Blaine had no idea whether or not it was going to be fine, but he couldn't show anything but confidence—not unless he wanted Kurt to have a breakdown.

The sheriff led the way into the courtroom through a pair of rather elaborate wooden doors. It was almost like stepping back in time. The old courthouse had apparently not changed very much from when it was originally built. As soon as Blaine walked in, the atmosphere was instantly reminiscent of old television and movies like "To Kill A Mockingbird." While the room was well put-together and clearly had been kept at its best with maintenance and restorations, the style was undoubtedly old fashioned and similar to the original layout. It was a bit unsettling, leaving Blaine feeling like he was in the wrong world.

Rows of half-filled benches, much like church pews, faced the front of the room, toward the judge's currently empty seat that seemed to rise up above everything else. Blaine kept Kurt close as they passed each one; thankfully there weren't too many strangers in attendance—just a few curious people scattered around to watch. Blaine's parents and Kurt's dad were both in the front row, as close to the plaintiff's table as possible. A few of the Warblers, sitting behind them, had shown up to offer moral support. Sebastian's parents sat in the back of the courtroom. Blaine wondered if they were ashamed of their son's actions and only present out of a feeling of parental obligation.

The sheriff opened a small wooden gate and let Mr. Harris, Blaine, and Kurt pass through. The Dom fought back the urge to kick something when he clearly saw the layout of the plaintiff's table for the first time, but under the eyes of the jury sitting close by, he restrained himself from a physical display. There were only two chairs and two water glasses. His stomach churned angrily. Already this court wasn't on his sub's side.

"We need another chair," he said quietly to the sheriff, not wanting to make a scene.

"Mr. Anderson, I believe that's unnecessary—"

" _We need another chair_ ," Blaine repeated. His voice was firm. "Aren't all men created equal, Sherriff?" he spat bitterly, "That's what the Constitution of this nation claims we believe. So then why does the county assume my submissive is going to kneel on the floor of the courtroom when his own case is being debated?"

"It's simply customary, Mr. Anderson. We didn't think the submissive would be playing a role in the proceedings," the sheriff replied, as if it was obvious that Kurt's status somehow inhibited his ability to understand what was going on. The glare Blaine presented in response seemed to convince the elected official that it wasn't worth arguing. "I'll be right back."

Blaine stood resolutely at Kurt's side, refusing to take a seat until his wishes were complied with. Mr. Harris stood with them, giving Kurt a pat on the back, and the trio made a united front. Between them, Kurt felt a tiny flicker of hope. Maybe things would work out okay after all.

A minute later, the third chair was handed over the railing to Blaine who set it down beside his own. The three members representing on behalf of the plaintiff's case sat just in time for the wooden doors at the back of the room to open once more. Kurt glanced back over his shoulder, and fear dripped into his veins and chilled his bones. He nudged Blaine gently with his elbow, and the Dom looked back as well, expression turning hard.

Sebastian strolled up the aisle with his hotshot lawyer on his heels, so clearly confident and arrogant that Blaine wrinkled his nose in disgust. It was clear that he didn't expect to lose. He wasn't worried at all. It was horribly unfair, Blaine thought. Sebastian's eyes slid over toward the plaintiff's table, and the cruel Dom shot an obvious wink in Kurt's direction. The sub whimpered, too quietly for anyone but Blaine to hear, and Blaine turned Kurt's head away with a gentle hand, resisting the urge to shoot Sebastian the middle finger as he stepped up to the defendant's table and took a seat, leaning calmly back into his chair.

Blaine could feel the way Kurt's body had stiffened beside him. The sub sat ramrod straight in his chair, hardly daring to breathe out of fear, and Blaine wanted to murder Sebastian Smythe because of it. The thought that anyone could have this kind of power over his sub just by being in the same room as him was horrifying.

Once the trial itself got underway, Sebastian was the first to be called to testify. He blatantly lied through Mr. Harris's questioning, never batting at eyelash at the constant falsehoods falling from his mouth. When the defendant's hotshot attorney rose to cross-examine his client, Blaine knew immediately that they had a well thought out game plan. It left him fuming in his seat.

"Sebastian," Hotshot addressed him (Blaine hadn't caught the attorney's name, and even so, would have refused to acknowledge it had he heard), "is it true that you were dating Mr. Anderson at the time of this alleged assault?"

"Yes, I was. We'd been dating for a little over two months."

"And were you ever aware of any reason that Blaine might have wanted to break up with you? Was your relationship on good terms?"

"He'd given me no reason to think otherwise."

"Mr. Anderson had also told you that you were his first boyfriend, is that true?"

"Yep."

"So, consequently, if—let's just say—Mr. Anderson over here," Hotshot turned to glance at him; Blaine glared back, "was having difficulty handling the responsibility of his first real relationship. He was stressed with school and your all-boys' show choir. Maybe, _deep down_ , he wanted to end things with you, but he didn't know how to say it. All that guilt and confusion led to bitterness and anger, and having no one else to pin it on, Mr. Anderson let his frustrations manifest and come out on someone who would be forced to stay with him no matter what occurred—his submissive."

The jury murmured. A few people in the audience gasped at the flipped accusation. Kurt stared at the lawyer in disbelieving horror, and Blaine jumped to his feet with an angry cry.

"That's ridiculous!" he shouted. "This is bullshit!"

The gavel slammed hard against the wooden tabletop as the judge demanded order. Mr. Harris pulled Blaine back down into his seat and Kurt squeezed his hand, trying to calm his rage. Blaine huffed out angry breaths and turned to press a quick, stiff kiss against Kurt's temple, breathing in the smell of him and shooting the twisted lawyer a dark glare.

"As I was saying," Hotshot continued when the room had fallen quiet once more, "When the frustration manifested itself in the form of violence against his submissive, Blaine felt guilty, not having hurt the boy to that extent before. He didn't want to be responsible, so he shoved the blame at the most likely candidate: his boyfriend whom he already wanted to break up with. By doing so, he had an excuse to end the relationship _and_ an alibi to explain his submissive's state that entirely removed the blame from his shoulders." He turned back to Sebastian, who was slowly shaking his head as if in disbelief. Hotshot's voice was coated in theatrical sympathy, "What do you wish Blaine would have done differently, Sebastian?"

On the stand, the Dom sighed with a single, dismissively sad shrug. "I wish he could have just come to me as soon as he realized he didn't want to be with me. I wish he would have been honest with me and upfront about his feelings. Then we could've avoided all this, and Kurt wouldn't have had to deal with the pain of his own Dominant's abuse and suffering through being forced to lie about it—forced to lie about it in a courtroom." Sebastian frowned in Kurt's direction, as if he pitied the sub, and Kurt felt his stomach flop.

"No further questions, your Honor," Hotshot declared. He and Sebastian shared a look; Blaine knew exactly what it meant. They felt like they'd just sealed the deal. As the jury furiously took notes on paper, Blaine studied their expressions, and his heart sank a little. God, it couldn't be that easy for them to believe Sebastian's wild tale, could it? The Dom was so busy staring, wishing he could read their minds, that he almost missed the call for the next testimony.

"The defense calls Kurt Hummel to the stand."

Blaine jerked back to attention. The sudden silence in the room was deafening. All eyes trained on the plaintiff's table, and Blaine squeezed Kurt's shoulder, feeling a frantic swirl of anxious butterflies in his gut at the thought of his boy being questioned about his own rape in front of a crowd. "You don't have to, beautiful," he said instantly, the case nearly forgotten. It didn't matter if Kurt's testimony would win them any favor with the jury. Kurt's comfort was the priority. "You don't have to go up there. I can refuse them. You're mine; I can refuse to let you speak, and they can't make you."

Kurt shook his head. "I need to," he murmured. "I need to do this."

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked. "I can't help you once you're up there and under oath. I need you to be sure, sweetheart."

Across the room, Hotshot cleared his throat impatiently.

"I'm sure."

"Okay…" The Dom let out a nervous breath and got to his feet, letting Kurt pass in front of him on his way from the table. "Just be honest with them," he whispered. "Look at me if you get scared. I'm right here." Kurt's hand slipped from his own when the distance stretched too far, and Blaine felt his protective instincts flare up like a firecracker as he watched Kurt scale the few wooden stairs and nervously step forward. He placed an obviously shaking hand on the proffered Bible, and Blaine could see him struggling to focus as the clerk recited the stipulations of the oath.

"Do you promise to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

"Y-Yes, Sir, I do." Kurt sat, looking grateful to get off his feet, and faced Hotshot with a look that was reminiscent of a deer in the burning headlights of a vehicle.

"Kurt, I'm going to start with a few quick, basic questions to help you adjust up there. I know it must be a little frightening," Hotshot began, as if he valued Kurt's comfort in the slightest. "How old are you, Kurt?"

"N-Nineteen."

"The plaintiff, Blaine Anderson, is your Dominant, correct?"

"Yes, Sir," Kurt nodded.

"You live with him at his parents' house, yes?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Before he claimed you, you lived with…?"

"My d-dad," Kurt finished, shooting his father a glance.

"And you became Blaine's submissive through an arranged bonding that was organized by both of your parents?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Alright. Thank you, Kurt. We'll move on to questions pertaining to the case now," Hotshot smiled as if to reassure the sub, his too-white teeth and too-wide grin reminiscent of the scheming Cheshire Cat. Kurt swallowed in discomfort.

The interrogation that followed was odd and a bit difficult for him to get through. Sebastian's lawyer never really let him elaborate, and Kurt supposed it was intentional. The questions were far too basic to allow him to truly express the things he wanted to. Chastised by each succinct, specific query sent his way, the sub would hand out another few-word answer, giving Blaine and Mr. Harris a few confused and pleading looks as he did so, not sure if he was actually helping their case and clueless of how to do any better. Their lawyer gave him a curt, encouraging nod to _just keep going_ , and Kurt did his best not to show his mental struggles.

"You don't hold your owner accountable for this?" Hotshot questioned.

Kurt's head tilted to the side in confusion. "C-Could you repeat the question, please, Sir?" the sub asked.

"You don't believe that Blaine Anderson is responsible for these bruises on your body," Hotshot rephrased, holding up a rather grisly image of the purple splotches on Kurt's abdomen. "You don't think he did this to you?"

"I know he didn't," Kurt replied with conviction.

Hotshot made a soft _tsk_ ing noise with his tongue, shaking his head sadly and muttering, "Poor thing," under his breath, loud enough for the jury to hear. "So manipulated." Kurt felt a rush of too many negative emotions to pinpoint his anger, and he simply sat in stunned silence as Hotshot declared, "No further questions," and moved to sit back down.

"Mr. Harris, you may cross-examine," the judge announced.

Mr. Harris got to his feet and approached the witness stand. Kurt immediately felt a sense of relief at the familiar face he knew he could trust, though anxiety still pulsed through him as he realized what discussion was finally about to be brought up, in as much as detail as he could appropriately provide.

"Kurt," Mr. Harris addressed him, holding his gaze with a kind expression, and getting straight down to the point, "These bruises were not given to you by Blaine Anderson, were they?"

Kurt shook his head immediately. "No, Sir. They weren't."

"Has Blaine Anderson ever caused you physical harm since he claimed you in May?"

The sub glanced over at Blaine, and the Dom nodded at him encouragingly. _Be honest._ "Once in July, he left me tied to the bed overnight. I was sore and exhausted and really thirsty the next morning. That's the only time, apart from punishments that he gives me when I disobey the rules."

"What do you your punishments usually involve, Kurt?"

"A spanking," Kurt blushed, looking down. "Just enough to let the lesson sink in. They're never excessive, and he always makes sure I understand why I deserve them. They don't happen to make me hurt; they happen to make me better."

"So he never hits you?"

"No, Sir. Never."

Mr. Harris paused briefly, letting the answer get through the jury members' heads before continuing. "Who hurt you, Kurt? Who really beat those bruises into your skin?"

The sub swallowed, refusing to look at the defense table. "Seb-Sebastian Smythe."

"Your Honor, I object," Hotshot raised his hand.

"Overruled," the judge declared, waving on to Blaine's lawyer, "Proceed."

"What did he do to you, Kurt?" Mr. Harris asked, clearly feeling guilty for forcing the sub to describe it. "What really happened?"

"He came over to our house. It was in the afternoon on a W-Wednesday, when the Warblers usually have p-practice. Blaine was at that rehearsal, so he wasn't home, but S-Sebastian came and asked to come in. Wh-When I let him in he…" Kurt took a breath, "He started acting weird. Like, rude and scary and completely not like the way he usually acts around Blaine. He told me he had plans that he had to finish, and then he told me that Blaine gave him permission to… to touch me." Kurt paused, staring at his feet for a few seconds.

"I didn't think my Dom would really allow that to happen, especially without being there to make sure things went okay, so I told him no. I told him to leave me alone. When I refused him, he got violent. He hit me multiple times and called me awful things, and I used my safeword that Blaine gave me early in the summer," the sub revealed.

"What is your safeword designed to do?" Mr. Harris interjected. "Can you explain it to the jury for those who are unfamiliar?"

"Yes, Sir. Um, it's a word, like a code word, that my Dom gave me to make sure I feel comfortable with him, no matter what we're doing. If I say the word during a punishment, Blaine gives me a break to collect myself, but the punishment still has to be completed before I'm forgiven for what I've done wrong. If I use it during anything else, like um, like something sexual, we stop completely."

"And how did Sebastian react when you used your safeword, Kurt?"

"He didn't listen to me. He just got more angry. And then I tried to get away, but he tr-trapped me in the bedroom a-a-and…" Kurt was visibly trembling now. "And once he knew I couldn't get away, he told me that he'd been lying all along, and that Blaine hadn't really given him permission at all. Blaine had no idea what was happening… I c-couldn't get away." Kurt's voice shook with every word; he looked on the verge of tears. Blaine was gripping the edge of the table to keep himself from running to his boy's aid; his fingers were white and bloodless from the strength of his hold.

"What did Sebastian do to you, Kurt?" Mr. Harris prompted.

The sub's voice was small. "He raped me."

"No further questions, your Honor."

"You may return to your seat," the judge said. Kurt got up on wobbling legs and stumbled down the steps, using every last ounce of his willpower to hold himself back from launching into Blaine's arms. He walked as calmly as he could back the plaintiff's table, and Blaine wrapped him in a very brief hug, kissing his cheek.

"Good boy, sweetheart," the Dom whispered in his ear. "It's okay. Take a drink of water. It's okay. You did so well." The court proceedings seemed to lull for a few long seconds while Blaine ensured that Kurt swallowed some water and sat down in his chair, grabbing a tissue to dab gently at his eyes. When they were settled, the judge pressed on.

Everything passed in a blur for the next few minutes. Kurt felt like he was seeing everything from inside someone else's body. Blood was rushing loudly through his ears. He blinked hard and leaned closer to Blaine.

"I don't feel good, Sir."

"You need to leave, sweetheart?" Blaine patted his back gently while Kurt gave a few tiny nods. "Okay."

Mr. Harris rose to his feet to pause the proceedings while Blaine shot Burt a pointed look and helped Kurt back onto his feet. Another lull fell over the courtroom while Kurt stepped back through the barrier and over to his dad. Blaine gave him a reassuring smile. "I'll see you later."

Kurt waved feebly in farewell and let his dad wrap an arm around his shoulders and steer him back toward the double doors at the end of the aisle. The Warblers in attendance offered him a row of encouraging grins, Nick's the most genuine of all, and Kurt smiled back at them, glad that they cared enough about him—or at least about Blaine—to have shown up. As they reached the exit and quietly pushed open the doors, Kurt overheard the sound of Blaine being called to testify, and he wished he'd been able to hold out long enough to squeeze Blaine's hand and utter a comforting word or two. But the doors were closing behind them, and soon all Kurt could hear was the sound of his and Burt's footsteps echoing in the hall as they headed out on their way to the parking lot.

All they could do now was wait.

* * *

Several agonizing hours passed before Kurt's cellphone finally rang. He jerked it out of his pocket so fast it nearly flew from his hand, and he quickly sat up from where he'd been laying back on the bed, staring thoughtfully up at the ceiling in an attempt to distract himself from the constant urge to find out what was going on in the courtroom on the other side of town.

"Hello?" Kurt asked. His heart seemed to have taken permanent residence in his throat, where it was currently beating at a nervous pace. There was silence on the other end of the line. "Blaine?"

" _We lost."_

Silence.

Disbelief.

"What?"

" _We lost, Kurt._ " Blaine sounded utterly defeated. _"We lost the case."_

"…H-How?"

" _I don't know... I guess the jury thought I forced you to lie on the witness stand. They believed Sebastian's bullshit. Or he paid them off. I wouldn't put it past him to break the law like that; he clearly didn't mind lying under oath. With no concrete evidence that he touched you, all they had to go on were the pictures of your injuries. I guess, in theory, anyone could've given them to you, but... I just can't believe…_ " his voice faded.

"I'm sorry I didn't let them do the rape kit," Kurt said after a moment, "I should've been—"

" _Don't,_ " Blaine cut him off, " _The DNA probably wouldn't have turned up; it wouldn't have helped us anyway. We knew this was a long shot to begin with. None of this is your fault."_

They didn't speak for a few long seconds. "What… What do we do now?" Kurt finally asked.

" _Well, we're not getting any monetary compensation, but the judge did agree to let me file for a restraining order—probably as much for Sebastian's safety as both of ours. Whether he believed the assault happened or not, I think he could tell there was a lot of tension between us."_

"Understatement of the century," Kurt rolled his eyes.

" _Yeah,_ " Blaine chuckled dryly, _"Anyway, I can't get one specifically for you, but you'll be fully covered under my name. It covers the house, too. He won't be able to come near us, and if he tries, he'll finally get some serious prosecution. I'm gonna try to get the order to cover your dad's place, too, so no matter who's house you're staying at, you can always feel safe there."_

Kurt's lips turned up into a smile, feeling the most distinct relief he had in a long time. "Thank you." He suspected Blaine could hear the smile in his voice, because when the Dom responded, Kurt could recognize the sound of his own small grin.

" _Anything for you_." There was a pause, and the sound of Blaine's smile faded back into the drawn, frowning expression Kurt had seen a lot of over the past few days. " _I'm going to do whatever I can to make it up to you. I hope you know that._ " Blaine took a breath and sighed, creating static in Kurt's ear. " _I know you don't completely trust me right now, and after what you've been through, I wouldn't expect anything different. But I'm going to earn your trust back. I'll spend the rest of my life working for it if I have to. If you'll let me,_ " he added, a unusually meek tone to his voice.

Kurt wiped at a stray tear. "I want to forgive you," was all he said. Blaine accepted it without complaint.

" _I hope you can someday_." Kurt didn't offer any further response, and the conversation was left in the dark. " _When are you coming home?_ " Blaine asked, changing the subject. " _I'll be finished up here at the courthouse before too long."_

"Actually, Sir," Kurt fidgeted nervously with his collar, pushing his fingers beneath the leather band, "I was wondering if I could stay with my dad for a while."

" _Oh… Sure. Yeah, sure_ ," Blaine said quickly, awkwardly. " _I guess it might be good for both of us to have some time apart, huh?"_

Kurt nodded. "I just need to get away from everything for a while. I haven't been anything but your sub since May, and… I think I kind of forgot what it's like to not be. I need to think and… just be me for a while."

" _I understand. Um. Do you want help packing some things first or…?"_

"Well, uh… Dad kind of… took me by there earlier when we left the courthouse. I already have my stuff with me."

" _Oh. Okay._ " Kurt had said he wanted to stay away for 'a while.' Blaine didn't know how long _'a while'_ would be. He didn't think it would be appropriate to ask either. " _Can you just do me one favor while you're away? Could you text me at least once a day? Just a simple 'I'm doing fine,' or 'I'm safe,' just so I know?"_

"Yes, Sir. Of course I can do that."

" _Thank you, beautiful. That'll make me feel a lot better."_

"You're welcome."

"… _Okay, then. I guess I'll call you if anything new comes up?"_

"That sounds great."

" _Alright."_

"Okay." The silence was heavy once more. Kurt swallowed and forced himself to push toward the end of their phone call. Stalling the goodbye wouldn't help anything. "I'll see you."

" _Yeah. See you, beautiful."_

"Bye, Blaine." _I still love you._

" _Bye, Kurt_." _I'm sorry I messed this all up._

* * *

"Has Kurt gotten back home yet?" Blaine's mother asked. The Andersons were on their way back out to the car, finally done at the courthouse after way too many stressful hours inside the stuffy building.

Blaine shook his head, loosening his tie and tucking a few papers securely under his arm. "No. He's staying with Burt."

"For the night or…?"

"I don't know. He didn't say how long—just _'a while.'_ He said he needed time to think."

Blaine felt his mother's hand on his back, rubbing in soothing circles. "It'll all work out," she reassured, sensing her son's distress. "Don't worry."

"Maybe you should call Cooper," his dad suggested. "He might be able to give you some advice."

"Yeah, maybe." Blaine knew he wouldn't call. He was way too ashamed to talk to his older brother about this. Cooper didn't know anything about what had happened. How would Blaine ever explain the way he let Kurt down? How would he ever be able to talk about the way he'd shattered their basic trust in each other? It was unbelievable.

The drive home was silent and awkward. Blaine knew his parents were at a loss for what to say to their son. It didn't surprise him. _He_ didn't even know what to think; how could anyone expect them to? In a way, though, he appreciated the quiet. He didn't want to talk about everything he'd done wrong—because yes, in the end, everything negative about this situation seemed to come back to a mistake Blaine had made. He'd started dating Sebastian because he hadn't carefully thought things through before letting the other boy sweep him off his feet into a manipulative, false romance. Kurt had begun getting distant and moody because Blaine was pushing him away, and then when Kurt had pushed back in an effort to get Blaine to pay him the attention he deserved, Blaine had listened to his manipulator's advice and lashed out as if Kurt was the one in the wrong. Kurt had let down his guard because Blaine had encouraged him to adjust to a situation the sub probably realized was risky, and as a result Kurt had been hurt in unimaginable ways. Blaine was an oblivious idiot who had failed his sub again and again, despite his good intentions.

They got Chinese takeout for dinner; none of them felt up to preparing a meal after such a long day. When they finally got back home, Blaine mumbled that he was "gonna go eat upstairs." The Andersons didn't typically allow food on the second floor, but his parents didn't argue, and Blaine gratefully sulked up the staircase and pulled his bedroom door shut. He halfheartedly picked at his food for a while, taking a few bites, but ended up shoving it to the side of his desk without an appetite.

Trying to be productive (and trying desperately to distract himself from his heavy thoughts), Blaine grabbed the fold out cot from its corner of the room and tried to collapse it to the smaller, storable size. They wouldn't be needing it anymore. The hinges jammed when he put pressure on them, and Blaine struggled, gritting his teeth at the unanticipated resistance. When it didn't budge, Blaine let out an angry, wordless shout and kicked the contraption with his foot, suddenly furious at himself for pulling the damn thing out in the first place instead of listening to Kurt's problems. He kicked it again, and the hinges finally gave way. Scowling and tense, the Dom slammed it together and yanked open his closest door, not bothering to see where it landed when he threw the cot inside. Some of Kurt's clothing was missing from his side of the storage space—a clear reminder of his sub's absence. Blaine's heart throbbed at the unfamiliar sight.

Shutting the door, Blaine wandered to the dresser and pulled open the bottom drawer. Over half of Kurt's novels were gone. More than anything, that struck Blaine with the seriousness of their separation. Blaine couldn't remember a day that had gone by when Kurt hadn't read _something._ Seeing the number of books he'd taken with him was a clear sign that Kurt didn't intend to rush back right away.

It hurt being apart, not knowing when they'd see one another again. His Dominant instincts longed to keep Kurt close at hand, especially since their connection seemed to be fraying at the edges. Blaine wanted to hold him, kiss him, beg him for forgiveness, and reclaim everything that Sebastian had stolen away and harmed. Blaine knew he could order his boy home and Kurt would have no choice but to comply, but the thought of forcing his sub to do anything right now made Blaine legitimately sick. He didn't deserve Kurt right now. Blaine deserved to be alone. He deserved to be hurting.

He'd fucked up everything. He'd ruined _everything_. Kurt had opened up to him, believed in him, trusted him. Kurt had relied on him for comfort, safety, and happiness, and Blaine had been stupid and selfish and had destroyed it all. He'd broken his promises and broken their trust.

The tears came without warning. One moment, Blaine was standing in the middle of his room, staring at the corner where Kurt had curled up in fear after Sebastian had attacked him the second time, and the next moment, his vision was blurring with hot tears that wasted no time in flowing down his face and pooling on his chin before falling. His heart ached. The pain was real and physical, a slowly churning agony deep in his chest. He was furious with himself. He was disgusted. Blaine felt desperate—so sorry for everything he'd ever done wrong by Kurt that he had to put a hand down on the bed to keep himself from stumbling under the weight of it all.

In his pocket, the Dom felt his phone vibrate, and he pulled it out more on reflex than any desire to read an insignificant text from one of the Warblers asking about a homework assignment.

_I'm with Dad. Safe and sound. Going to bed early._

Kurt's message was a stabbing knife, piercing down into the ache to exacerbate the wound. Every word was a harsh reminder of Blaine's shortcomings, reminding him of everything he had failed to do. Kurt was safe and sound, away from Blaine. That wasn't how things were supposed to be.

The Dom's fingers hovered over the keypad as he waited for a response to come to him. There were so many things he wanted to say. Again and again Blaine typed out replies, erasing them just as soon as they were written.

_I'm sorry I didn't keep you safe._

_I should've done more._

_I wish I was as good as taking care of you as your dad is._

_I'm gonna make it up to you._

_I'm sorry I'm a lousy excuse for a Dom._

_You deserve better than me._

_We're probably better off this way._

In the end, he shot back a simple, _Sleep well,_ and turned his phone off, knowing that he'd lay awake all night waiting for Kurt to text back if he didn't.

Despite how much he missed his boy already _(It's only been a few hours! How can I miss him this much?),_ the Dom knew deep down that their separation—hopefully temporary—was a good thing. Kurt wasn't here, so Blaine didn't need to fight the pain in an attempt to stay strong for him. For the first time in months, he let himself be truly open to all of his emotions. He didn't try to suppress his tears. He didn't try to make up excuses to justify what he was experiencing. _Just because Kurt looks to you for strength doesn't mean you can't be vulnerable,_ he told himself. _You're just as susceptible to emotions as anyone else. It's not always a bad thing._

Instead of fighting them, Blaine let the agonizing thoughts and feelings have their way. He wept, fisting his hands into the fabric of his quickly tearstained pillow, unaware that, between sobs, hiccups, and rattling breaths, his mouth was babbling apologies and words that no one else could hear.

"I'm s-so sorry, Kurt. I'm so— _hic_ —I'm _so_ sorry… I let him— _hic—_ do this to you. I didn't keep you safe. I'd— _hic_ —take it all b-back if I could. I'd go back and sta— _hic_ —start over if I knew I'd do b-better the second time around."

But there was no way to start over. Blaine couldn't shove Kurt's innocence back into the boy's body. Blaine couldn't turn him back into the blushing virgin he'd met on claiming night. Blaine couldn't push back the clock and lean away from Sebastian's first kiss in the empty Dalton classroom. Blaine couldn't rewind and erase every failure he had made. He could only move on from here. _They_ could only move on from here. Blaine could only try to mend what he'd broken and, not for the first time, _re_ attempt to keep his promises and vows. The very real possibility that he could mess up again was enough to send him into another fit of hysterics, dry sobs making his lungs burn and his entire chest ache.

Surely there were better Doms out there—Doms that could take care of Kurt better than he had. Blaine knew there had to be. Somewhere there were Doms that wouldn't have taken their newly claimed sub to a teenage party with far too many alcoholic beverages and horny high schoolers to show him off like some kind of prize. Somewhere there were Doms who wouldn't have let themselves be manipulated by the false love of a first boyfriend, tricked into a misplaced trust. There were Doms who would have listened when their sub realized that the romance wasn't real—that the manipulator was dangerous—long before the villain ever had the chance to cause true harm.

For the first time in his life, Blaine cried himself into absolute exhaustion, to the point that he didn't have the strength to get up and hit the light switch on the wall. His parents must have heard his episode occurring and realized when it had finally come to an end, because not long after, Blaine heard his bedroom door open. The soft sound of his mother's footsteps approached where he lay on the bed, sprawled shirtless on his stomach, having pulled the article of clothing off earlier when he'd gotten too hot from the strains in his muscles, flexing too tight while his body worked through fits of tears and tantrums.

She sat delicately on the edge of his mattress, and though Blaine hadn't sought this kind of comfort from either of his parents since he was a young child, he didn't protest when she began to stroke a hand through his curls.

"Do you want to talk, sweetie?" she asked softly, clearly upset to see her child in so much pain. Blaine and Kurt were both facing agonies that shouldn't belong to them, especially at their young ages. The world had handed them a cruel blow.

Blaine grunted into his pillow, a noncommittal noise that Mrs. Anderson roughly translated into _not really, but you don't have to leave,_ and so she stayed at his side, continuing to run her fingers through his hair. It was a long time before Blaine finally moved, turning his head over to face her. His red-rimmed, watery eyes glanced up to meet her gaze. He looked miserable, expression drawn and weary.

"I'm the worst Dom ever," he mumbled flatly. Blaine's voice was hoarse, sounding just as tired as he looked. Mrs. Anderson shook her head.

"No, sweetheart. Don't say that."

"It's true. I've broken every single promise I made him. Every goddamn one."

She didn't have the heart to scold him for his swearing. "We all make mistakes, Blaine. Every single one of us. That's what makes us human. We're imperfect."

"But I wasn't supposed to mess this up!" he said in an exasperated whisper. "Kurt's the most important thing in my life, Mom. You're not supposed to mess up when things are that important."

"You're so young, Blaine," Mrs. Anderson told him. "You both are. Teenagers make mistakes almost constantly; you know that," she laughed quietly, fondly. Blaine shrugged in subtle agreement. "You're a teenager with dozens of responsibilities. Taking on the care of another person is a _massive_ thing to do, Blaine. I'm not sure you even fully understand how much you've done. How much you've given and sacrificed for Kurt. It's human nature to focus on our failures and our shortcomings. When a hundred good things happen, and a single bad thing happens, you know what the world always focuses on?"

"The bad thing."

"Mhmm. And that's _exactly_ what you're doing right now. You're so focused on everything you've done wrong that you're forgetting how much you've done right." She smiled sadly down at him. "Promises _are_ important, and I'm not telling you to ignore the fact that you let Kurt down. But promises are just one facet of everything you've created with him. There's so much more to what you both are, together, than those vows you shared on claiming night, isn't there?"

Blaine nodded feebly, sighing, "I just feel so bad." His brows furrowed, and lines creased his forehead. "Kurt doesn't trust me anymore; he told me so himself. I couldn't get him to subspace. He doesn't feel safe enough with me to let go, and that _kills me_." Blaine's voice quavered dangerously, and he swallowed hard, Adam's apple bobbing in his throat. "How am I supposed to fix all of this? I've messed up so much, and now Kurt's going to be dealing with the fact that he was raped, and… How are we supposed to get over all of this, Mom? RDC doesn't tell you how to fix it when _everything_ has gone wrong."

"One step at a time," she answered honestly, trying to stem the overwhelmed panic in her son's wide eyes. "That's all you can do, Blaine. Just one thing at a time. Kurt is going to have to face a lot of his trauma on his own; there's only so much you can do for him on that front. You should support him and be there for him when he asks, but you need to be willing to give him distance when he needs it, as hard as it may be. You need to work on figuring out _why_ you made the mistakes you did. Figure it out so you can prevent them from happening again. When you're both ready, you need to work on rebuilding trust." Mrs. Anderson let her hand slide from Blaine's curls, moving down between his shoulder blades and rubbing his back in a soothing motion, the way she used to when he'd have trouble falling asleep after a nightmare. "It's not going to be easy, and it's going to take time. But it can be done. You just have to be patient and honest, with Kurt and with yourself. One thing at a time, baby."

Blaine didn't have the strength to make a displeased face at the loving term, and though he'd certainly never admit that his mother's affection brought him a noticeable amount of comfort, her words did make a lot of sense. He nodded slowly against the pillow, yawning widely and sluggishly rubbing at his eyes with a hand, wiping away at the tear tracks that had dried uncomfortably on his skin.

Mrs. Anderson rose from the bed, and Blaine rolled onto his back and lazily lifted his head to watch where she was going. She walked over to her son's dresser, pulling out a pair of flannel pajama pants from the top drawer before returning to his side. If she'd noticed the extra boxes of condoms stashed in the back, she said nothing, and Blaine was relieved, the blush on his neck fading as quickly as it had appeared. When she reached down for his belt, Blaine flinched, a hand jerking out to stop her. She gave him an amused, motherly look.

"I changed your diapers for years, Blaine Devon. There's nothing here I haven't seen before."

The teenager nearly began to protest, because seeing him exposed as an infant was infinitely different than seeing him now, but the mere thought of getting to his feet and changing his own clothes was enough to make him yawn again, and with a roll of his eyes—more for show than anything else—he dropped his hand back to the bed and let his mother return to her doting. Quickly, and without a single blink of awkwardness, Mrs. Anderson tugged Blaine's jeans off and shimmied the plaid flannel onto his legs and over his boxers, grabbing her son's shirt from the floor as well before tossing both worn articles into the nearby hamper.

Before he knew it, his mother had tugged back the blankets from underneath him and pulled them up over his body. Blaine felt the desire for sleep dragging heavily on his eyelids, and it was all he could do to keep them open while she gave him a brief goodnight, leaning down to kiss him on the cheek and run her hand through his curls once more, brushing them back off his forehead.

"Love you, Mom," he muttered sleepily, "And thanks… For checking on me, I mean."

"Anytime." She smiled down at him, expression so caring Blaine felt loving warmth burn all the way down to the tips of his toes. "I love you too, baby. Get some sleep. Everything will work out in the end; you'll see."

Mrs. Anderson flicked off the lightswitch on her way back to the door, pausing at the threshold for a few seconds to gaze at her youngest son's form in the dark. He was stronger than he realized. She had faith in him, and in Kurt. With time, they would be able to repair everything that had been broken between them. With time, they would realize how much they truly meant to one another.

With time, maybe Blaine would understand what Mrs. Anderson herself had come to realize over the past few months. It was obvious in the way Kurt stole loving glances when Blaine wasn't looking. It was clear in the way they touched and unknowingly gravitated to each other, even when Sebastian had been an active force in Blaine's world.

They were made for each other in more ways than one.

With time, her son would realize that his heart yearned for Kurt in a way he had never planned on. He'd figure out that the most important thing in his life was the most important not because of the collar around Kurt's neck, but because of the single entity her wayward son had yet to truly experience, understand, and accept as real.

Love.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: A few blink-and-you'll-miss-it references to the non-con that occurred a few chapters ago, reoccurring nightmares, potentially inaccurate portrayal of therapy.

Burt Hummel had been nothing but supportive of his son since the day Kurt came into the world. After Kurt's mother passed away, Burt became his rock. He'd been there for his child through every stage of his young life, watching him grow up, slowly but surely learning the best ways to care for him—the best ways to help nurture his submissive trait without allowing it to entirely control and suppress his son's unique personality or limited (but still very precious) livelihood.

Burt had done everything in his power to keep his son safe—from cushioning the sharp corners of tables and furniture when Kurt first began to toddle unsteadily through the house, to letting his pre-teen son hide away in his room if someone came over and he wasn't feeling brave enough to socialize—but when the time had come to let Kurt go into the care of another, he had accepted it and hoped for the best. Parents can't hold on to their children forever, he had often reminded himself; they shouldn't. Even though Kurt needed guidance and reassurance from time to time, Burt knew that someday he wouldn't be there to provide it. The sooner his son found what he needed in someone other than his father, the better. And Blaine had seemed perfect for Kurt. The times that Burt had seen them together since their claiming night, he'd been blown away by how at ease his son appeared to be with someone who was not himself—it was still a strange sight, honestly, even after all these months. Blaine cared for Kurt so fully, giving him everything Burt had always given and then some. Everything had seemed to be working wonderfully.

And then everything had suddenly gone wrong. Very, very wrong.

When he'd first heard the story of what had happened to his son from a too-brief phone call from Blaine's father, Burt had been forced to restrain himself from rash, rage-induced action. Whether or not that action would have been directed at the Smythe boy or Blaine, Burt didn't know. Maybe both of them, if he was entirely honest with himself… But taking matters into his own hands wouldn't do Kurt any favors, and so Burt had waited on the sidelines, ready and willing to assist whenever and wherever he was needed.

On the day of the trial, he'd gone to the courthouse to look after his son and give him and Blaine his support. They'd lost the case anyway, thanks to the corrupt, ridiculous judicial system, but now Kurt was back under his roof with a set of possessions unpacked in his old bedroom as if he planned to stay a while. Burt didn't pressure his son to talk about his experiences or ask him what he planned to do now. Kurt was old enough to come to him when he was ready to discuss things, and until that time, Burt would do whatever he could to make him comfortable and content, just like he always had.

* * *

Despite having gone through purgatory, Kurt seemed to be getting along rather well—as well as anyone could, at least. He spent a fair amount of time with his dad, just enjoying the company of his father. He cooked Burt healthier meals than the man had had in months, glad that he could still find some way to feel useful and fulfilled without serving Blaine.

On his second evening away from his Dom, Kurt found himself pulling all the blankets off of his bed and piling them up on the floor. He wasn't sure what possessed him to curl up in them and watch _The Sound of Music_ , but the hours that passed were enjoyable, even if his mind constantly wandered back into his memories and made him feel phantom touches from Blaine. The nostalgia was so intense that Kurt nearly had to fast-forward through a few parts of the film, remembering too closely when Blaine had come so close to jerking him off in this very spot. As erotic as the moment had been, Kurt didn't really want the arousal now (the thought of sex still made him uneasy after what he'd been through), so with some difficulty, the sub pushed Blaine from his mind and focused on the story onscreen. Near the end of the movie, his phone buzzed with a text message from his Dom.

_Kurt, I need to ask you a serious question, if that's alright?_

_Yes, Sir?_ the sub shot back a minute later.

_Would you be alright with me seeking out a therapist for you? I promise to make sure they're qualified and appropriate. I think it might help you to talk to someone about all this._

_Would I have to go see them somewhere? I don't really want to go anywhere right now, Sir…_

_I'm sure with the right price we could have them make house calls to visit you._

_Sir, do we have enough money for that?_

_Let me worry about the money, beautiful. What do *you* need?_

_I guess it would be helpful, yeah. If that's okay._

_It's more than okay. I'll look around and see what I can find._

_Okay. Thank you, Sir. Have a good night._

_You too, beautiful._ Blaine's fingers hovered over the keys, debating an additional 'I miss you' to go along with his farewell. Though he longed to make sure Kurt knew how much his Dom wanted him home, Blaine knew those three simple words would only open up an entirely new subject that Kurt might not want to deal with right now, so dismissing his emotions, Blaine refrained from the add-on and sent his parting message on its own, wishing his boy a restful night's sleep before shutting off his phone to resist any further temptation.

* * *

The last few schooldays before Christmas break were torturous. Everyone was unfocused, anxious to finish and be free from Dalton for a month. The private institution had a longer break than most public schools, for which Blaine was infinitely thankful for; ideally that would give him more time to spend with Kurt if his sub felt comfortable enough to return home anytime soon.

Due to the circumstances of Blaine's restraining orders, a few of his and Sebastian's classes had been moved to different periods of the day to keep them far apart. At any given time, the two Doms were usually on opposite sides of the campus. The only time Blaine had to worry about his gaze unknowingly falling on his ex-boyfriend was in the dining hall during lunch. On the occasions that their eyes did meet, it was only for a moment, and Blaine's now well-practiced death glare was enough to keep Sebastian at bay, having taken to sitting with his lacrosse team instead of the Warblers where he was no longer welcome.

Sitting among his friends, Blaine was asked almost daily questions about how Kurt was doing, and how he was faring without his sub being close enough to call on. To his surprise, Blaine was less annoyed by their curiosity than he was moved by their concern. He told them as much as he could, being honest in saying that he hadn't heard much from Kurt since they'd parted, but he had received Kurt's permission to start seeking out a proper therapist to help him along in the recovery process.

"I knew it was gonna be expensive," Blaine had said, "but I've been looking into a little bit, and I'm starting to think I might end up dipping into my college fund at this point. I don't want my parents paying for everything, you know? Not when it was my fault…"

"It's not your fault," several of the Warblers chorused at once.

"Sebastian's the only one to blame for this," Thad reiterated.

Blaine genuinely appreciated the support of his friends. Every day when he dragged himself to school—the car silent out of fear that any song on the radio would remind him of Kurt— and felt weighed down by guilt and too much time spent dwelling on his responsibilities and mistakes, Blaine's friends kept him from falling too deep into the cracks beneath his feet. It was hard to push the constant thoughts of Kurt from his mind, but somehow Blaine still managed to muddle through his semester exams, only performing slightly under his average academic abilities.

When the final dismissal bell rang on the last day of the fall semester, a weight seemed to lift off of Blaine's shoulders. Without school, there would be one less thing to worry about. More of his energy could be focused on helping Kurt, analyzing the hows and whys of where he, as Kurt's Dom, had gone wrong in the past, and thinking of ways to ensure that he didn't repeat the same mistakes again.

Already caught up in a mental list of plans, Blaine nearly walked headlong into Nick in the hallway where the other Warbler was trying to catch his attention.

"Shit," he cursed quickly, "Sorry, man. Must have zoned out."

"Clearly," Nick laughed, shrugging it off. "Hey, listen, Wes called an emergency meeting a few days ago—"

"He did?" Blaine shook his head in frustration, "I guess I overlooked the email or something, sorry. What did I miss?"

"You didn't get an invite," Nick informed him, "I suppose I should have said Wes called a _secret_ emergency meeting." Blaine tilted his head to the side in confusion. In response, Nick reached into his blazer pocket and pulled out an envelope, presenting it to Blaine with a smile.

"Merry Christmas, Blaine."

The Dom took it slowly, uncertain. "Nick, what's going on?"

"Just open it," Nick said calmly.

With his eyebrows still furrowed in confusion, Blaine lifted up the unsealed flap of the envelope. Inside was a check, and on the check was written an amount that made the Dom's eyes grow ridiculously wide.

"I… Wh-What's this for?" he stammered in shock. "Why?"

"For Kurt's therapy," Nick responded, explaining, "We all feel horrible for what happened, Blaine. I know some of us disagree on what exactly the ideal treatment of subs should be, but we _all_ know what Sebastian did was awful and completely out of line. After the case went the way it did—knowing how much it costs for things like that—and knowing you weren't gonna get anything from the Smythes' pockets, we wanted to help you out, you and Kurt."

"But Nick, this… This is so much money. I can't take this," Blaine said bashfully, trying to hand it back. He wasn't one for charity. Nick took Blaine's hand in his own and closed his fingers more firmly around the paper in his grasp, giving him a pointed, meaningful look.

"It's not a pity check; it's a _gift_. From all of us," he clarified. "We pooled funds together. Please take it, Blaine. Get your boy the best help it can afford. Kurt deserves it."

"I know he does," Blaine nodded, dropping his arms back to his sides, envelope and check clutched in his fist. Staring sadly at the floor, he sighed, adding, "He deserves better than what I've given him."

"Hey," Nick's voice was soft. Blaine felt a hand patting him on the shoulder, encouraging him to look back up. "Don't be so hard on yourself, man," the other Warbler implored, "You're gonna fix this. Just give it time."

"Thanks, Nick... Tell the rest of the guys thank you for me?" he requested, his voice cracking in a tiny glimpse of the massive gratitude he felt for his friends, "You don't know how much this means."

"I'll tell them," Nick smiled. "Have a good break, Blaine." They both leaned in for a tight hug. "Give Kurt my best wishes. If there's anything else I can do, let me know."

Blaine smiled against Nick's shoulder before they pulled back from the embrace. "You're gonna make some lucky sub very happy someday," he told him.

"I hope so," Nick grinned proudly.

"See you next month," Blaine said in farewell, "Thank you again."

"Sure thing. Take care of yourself; don't overthink things."

"I'll try not to."

"See you, Blaine."

"Bye, Nick."

With one final, brief hug, the two seniors parted, Blaine toward the commuter parking lot and Nick toward his dorm to finish packing for his own holiday departure. Blaine glanced down at the check as he walked, glad the weather was wintery enough that he could pass off the tears in his eyes on the cold and the wind.

When he made it home, Blaine emptied the mailbox on his way to the front door. While sorting through the small mass of bills and early Christmas cards, he piled each item on the kitchen table until he came to an unexpected white business envelope addressed to him. It had no return address. He stared at it curiously as he pushed his finger under the seal and made quick work of tearing it open. For a moment, he wondered if he should even look, half expecting a rude letter from a complete imbecile who'd seen him fighting for Kurt in the courtroom, calling him out on being too giving with his sub (or, even worse, condemning him for false allegations of abuse), but upon further inspection there was no angry letter to be found. Instead, a small note was scrawled on the inner side of the envelope flap in a light, delicate handwriting.

"For you and your submissive in light of recent events," he read aloud.

Blaine blinked at the simple statement and read it over again before finally reaching into the envelope, fingers closing around a single slip of paper. He pulled it out and studied it, shaking his head in silent disbelief. _Another_ check with _another_ amount of money that Blaine felt uncomfortable accepting. Receiving the sum was shocking enough, but the signature endorsing the exchange is what truly made the Dom's jaw drop in astonishment.

Beatriz Smythe. _Sebastian's mother._

Instantly, Blaine's mind sought to rationalize the completely nonsensical scenario that was unfolding.

Was this her way of apologizing, he wondered? Was she condemning her son's actions? Did she just think it would be the 'proper' thing to do? Did she want to keep Blaine from pursuing any further legal action by discreetly paying him off? The note didn't give him much of a hint. Any one of those theories could justify the presence of the check in his family's mailbox.

For one brief moment, the Dom considered tearing it to pieces. Her son had ruined _everything_ ; why should Blaine accept money from her as if it made up for the destruction Sebastian had caused in the first place? He bit down hard on his lip as his thumbs and forefingers tugged experimentally on the edges, debating. It would be so easy to rip the thin paper, slide it into the shredder in his mom's office and never have to think about it again… but Blaine wasn't an idiot. Getting Kurt the best help they could afford was important, and every dollar in his pocket increased the chances of the best prognosis.

Swallowing down his pride, Blaine pulled out his wallet and slid the check in alongside the one he'd received from the Warblers. For the sake of maintaining his sanity, he'd assume that she was apologizing on behalf of her son. Though no amount of cash could turn back time and prevent the unspeakable from happening, the money could be used to repair what Sebastian had broken, and that was that.

And so, with the money in hand, the search for the perfectly qualified and willing therapist began.

It was a tiring process. Blaine persevered through the entire following day, hour after hour, as he sought out the wisest choice. Kurt deserved the best, and Kurt needed the best, so Blaine would find them, no matter how long he had to sit at his laptop and seek them out.

Google search after Google search led to an infinite number of different webpages. Blaine lost count of how many names he wrote down and scratched out, underlined and circled as he dove further and further into his investigation. He narrowed down the options as time dragged on, cracking the knots in his neck when he became tense from sitting for too long at his desk chair, idly thinking that on any other day, his sub would probably have been more than happy to massage the irritated muscles with his soft, skilled hands.

The Dom was rigorous and detailed in his search for the perfect therapist. If they didn't mention being qualified to treat submissive patients somewhere in an obvious location of their website—somewhere that could be reached within two clicks of the mouse—Blaine immediately removed them from the pool, regardless of where their degrees came from or how many years of experience they'd had. If they didn't pride themselves on equal treatment regardless of status, Blaine didn't want them anywhere near his boy.

When he'd finally narrowed it down to the three best potential candidates his day-long search had produced, Blaine sent word for word copies of the same email to each address provided on the therapists' respective sites, asking a few brief questions that vaguely touched on the matters of Kurt's assault. How would they handle a fragile submissive? How would they approach this particular case? Did they care about Kurt the _person_ , or just Kurt, the submissive property of a Dom who had a lot of money to spend on his treatment?

The following afternoon after reviewing the responses he'd received, a single, albeit long and in-depth phone call with a kind, well-educated, promising young therapist named Paige DeVry sealed the deal, and Blaine let Kurt know in another phone call a few minutes later that she would be coming over to Burt's tomorrow afternoon for the preliminary consultation. Kurt was relieved and ready to receive assistance, but Blaine could sense a bit of anxiety lingering in his voice as well.

"Do you want me be there, sweetheart?" he asked, trying not to push while making sure Kurt knew he was still available if need be.

"I think I'll be alright," Kurt dismissed just as carefully. "My dad will be there if I get uneasy, and it'd be silly to have you drive all the way here just for that. At some point I need to take this into my own hands, right?"

Blaine's expression melted into a small, proud smile that Kurt couldn't see. He was so much stronger than anyone realized. "That's right," he agreed, "A lot of your healing is going to be something you'll have to fight for. I know you can do it, but of course I'll help as much as I can. As much as you need."

"Thank you, Sir." Blaine could almost hear the bashful blush on his sub's face.

"Anytime," the Dom promised.

"Um, I'm sorry to cut this so short, Sir, but I was actually just about to start dinner," Kurt said regretfully.

"That's fine, Kurt. You go ahead; do what you need to do," Blaine reassured, "If you get a chance, though, could you let me know how the consultation goes tomorrow?"

"Sure. I'll text you or call you and let you know how it went."

"Thanks, beautiful. Talk to you tomorrow then."

"Okay. Bye."

"Goodnight, Kurt."

* * *

Kurt spent the morning of the following day trying to stifle the lingering anxiety that stirred up butterflies in his chest. He knew that meeting with a therapist could only be beneficial for someone in his situation, and knowing that Blaine had carefully, specifically selected the one he would talk with was certainly a comforting thought… but meeting new people had always been one of Kurt's weaknesses. When strangers had come to the house during his childhood—his dad's friends, the mailman, even harmless Girl Scouts selling boxes of Thin Mint cookies—Kurt had often taken cover to avoid them, hiding wherever he felt the most invisible at the time.

Today, however, he couldn't hide. Today the guest arriving on their doorstep would be arriving to speak to him, and whether or not he showed up to greet her, Kurt knew the price for the appointment would probably stay in place. He owed it to Blaine and to himself to be brave, no matter how scary it was.

As the scheduled time approached, Kurt gave up on trying to do anything to distract himself, sitting on the living room couch in uneasy silence until Burt joined him a few minutes later. His father's hand reached out to hold his own, and Kurt let himself feel younger for a moment—let himself slip back into the mindset of the unclaimed, uncollared child he'd once been, taking comfort in his father's unfailingly strong and protective presence.

The doorbell rang.

Kurt wanted his legs to move. He wanted to sit up and get to his feet. This was his appointment; he should be the one initiating it. Stubbornly, his body seemed to think otherwise, and the sub sat in a frustrated ball of fearful paralysis, closing his eyes and letting out a tense sigh. The last time he'd heard a doorbell ring, it had been Sebastian on the Andersons' doorstep, planning to— _no_.

"Shut up," he told his brain, not realizing he'd whispered the words out loud, "Shut up."

Realizing Kurt's distress, Burt spoke. "I'll go get the door," he told him gently, pulling his hand from Kurt's and patting his son's thigh. "Do you want me to let her in?" he asked, "I'm sure we could reschedule if you aren't ready, bud."

Kurt shook his head, determined not to let fear get the best of him. "No," he replied, "No, let her in. I need to do this."

"Okay. Then I'll be right back. Just take a few deep breaths, Kurt. Everything's gonna be fine."

Kurt nodded, pulling in slow lungfuls of air and listening to his dad's footsteps move off into the hall close by, unlocking the door with the click of a turning deadbolt.

A minute later, Burt reappeared, saying, "We'd probably all be more comfortable at the kitchen table, if you're okay with that, kiddo." He made it clear that the choice was up to Kurt. The sub nodded and rose from the couch. With his gaze trained on the floor, he caught his first sight of his therapist when he noticed two pairs of feet—one clad in light, feminine flats—as he passed his father and led the way into the kitchen. Soon they were all seated, Burt close at his son's side.

"Hello, Kurt; it's so nice to meet you," the woman greeted from across the table. She was soft-spoken and nonthreatening, immediately helping Kurt feel more at ease than he expected. The sub looked up, meeting her eyes for the first time. Her face was kind, her expression open and friendly. "I'm Paige DeVry," she introduced herself.

"Hi," Kurt responded quietly, giving her a shy smile as they briefly shook hands. He was relieved when Paige didn't comment on his sweaty palm and loose grip. "It's good to meet you, too."

"How are you feeling this afternoon, Kurt?" she asked.

The sub swallowed, wetting his lips. "A little nervous," he said honestly, "but I'm ready to start trying to get over what happened."

"Blaine told me you moved back in with your dad after the trial to try sorting things out for yourself."

"Yes, Ma'am," Kurt confirmed, "It was just… a really stressful time, and after everything that happened, it was a little hard to trust him, even though I wanted to."

"You can call me Paige, Kurt," she told him, "We'll be seeing a lot of each other, and I want you to be comfortable talking to me about anything. Knowing someone on a first-name basis automatically makes us feel more at ease sharing things with them."

"Okay," Kurt nodded, "That makes sense."

Their conversation continued, and Kurt waited for Paige to bring up the inevitable topics—Sebastian, the assault, his and Blaine's fraying trust, the Dom's inability to bring Kurt to subspace—but the topics were never broached. For the most part, they simply discussed Kurt's current emotional, physical, and mental state, all from his own perspective. It was complicated at times, evaluating himself and trying to express his feelings in the proper way. Paige was incredibly patient, though, letting him take his time to finish all of his thoughts. When their first meeting drew to a close, Kurt was shocked at how quickly it had seemed to pass and astounded at how relaxed he felt in the aftermath. It had been cathartic.

After showing Paige to the door, a hopeful smile lit up Kurt's face. That smile remained all through the rest of the evening, stoking the determined fire that drove Kurt's desire for healing and progress. When he texted his Dom to keep him updated, his words were bright and promising, putting both teens in a state of relaxed hope they hadn't felt in quite a long time.

Following the first consultation, Paige began to visit Kurt every day, sometimes overstaying the time allotted by the scheduled two hour appointments. Burt couldn't help but wonder how high the price tag for a venture like this would add up to be. He had half a mind to give the Andersons a call and ask if there was anything he could chip in—Kurt was his son, after all—but each of the two times that he got in contact with Blaine, making sure to call while Kurt was otherwise occupied, his son's Dominant had assured him that everything financial had been taken care of, and no _,_ he definitely wasn't taking anything out of a college fund to pay for it.

It didn't take very long for Kurt to come out of his shell around his therapist. She seemed to have a natural knack for making him comfortable, no doubt part of her Dominant nature and all the training she'd received to have become so successful in her career field. She was so good at making therapy-related discussions seem like regular conversation that from time to time, Kurt nearly forgot why she was here, hired to help him through the process of recovering from trauma.

Each evening, Kurt sent his Dom an update in the form of a text message or two (or three or four), always positive and hopeful, and Blaine would respond with something equally kind, encouraging his boy to keep doing his best and reminding him that he had support.

With a routine falling into place, the subsequent days flew by in a flash. Kurt slept in late every morning, curled up in his basement bedroom or tucked under heaps of blankets on the living room couch on the few occasions when the black, king-sized bed brought back too many memories for him to properly fall asleep. He journaled daily at Paige's request, writing about his thoughts and feelings, sharing his lingering fears, and envisioning secret hopes for the future.

Some days the discussions were light and reminiscent of their initial meeting. Paige would ask Kurt how he was feeling, and they would smoothly strike up a conversation that included a lot of introspection on the sub's part. Those days, despite the exhausting amount of concentration involved, were easy and laid back.

On other days the inevitable, more difficult topics would be brought to light, and Kurt would go through half a box of tissues before the appointment was over, his voice trembling and stuttering as he struggled to tell Paige about the worst memories that plagued him—the hardest things to live with that still made him feel sick to his stomach if he dwelled on them for too long. It was never _easy_ to delve into the darkest corners of his mind where all his demons resided, but with each day that passed, it did get _easier_. With Paige's professional help and encouragement, his father's steadfast presence, and his Dom's soothing words just a text message or phone call away, Kurt's demons grew tamer, and he slowly began to tackle them, drawing on inner strength he never knew he had.

The struggle was long from over, but in two weeks' time, Kurt had gone from a mess of terror to a resolute soldier, set on overcoming his traumatic experiences no matter what it took. He was on the right path—making progress every day, Paige said—and when Kurt finally felt prepared to start tackling another demon, he knew it with complete surety.

It was time to mend his connection with Blaine.

It was late afternoon when the realization hit him. His appointment with Paige had ended about half an hour earlier, and Kurt was sitting at the kitchen table, finishing up a late lunch with his dad. It was like a switch flipped in his brain. One moment, he was thinking about a few tips Paige had shared about overcoming sudden, unexpected bouts of anxiety, and in the next moment, everything in him was itching and screaming to get back to his Dom. Kurt didn't question the feeling; he'd learned to listen and trust his instincts. Pulling out his cellphone, he pressed the first number on speed dial and held it up to his ear. It rang twice.

" _Hello?"_

"Hi."

" _Kurt."_ Blaine sounded suddenly more alert, like he'd been yanked out of a trance. _"H-Hey, beautiful… Is, uh, is everything alright?"_

"Everything's fine," Kurt assured him, "I want to come home, Sir."

Blaine's sigh of relief was audible over the line. " _Okay,"_ he breathed.

Kurt hardly noticed when his hand slipped up his neck to hold his collar, affected by the sound of his Dom's voice. "I want to be yours again."

" _You've never stopped being mine,"_ Blaine murmured, sweetly possessive, _"You always will be, sweetheart. You know that."_

"I know," Kurt replied, a soft smile tugging at his lips.

" _I'll come pick you up?"_

"Actually, uh, I think my dad could drive me, if that's okay with you, Sir." Kurt gave his father a glance, and Burt shot him a thumbs up in affirmation. The sub felt a little guilty for denying Blaine the chance to take him home himself, but Kurt didn't really want to suffer through a car ride that might turn awkward, especially when he expected they'd have a lot of awkward moments to wade through over the next few days and weeks.

" _That's fine. I'll be waiting for you."_

"See you soon."

" _Bye, beautiful."_

"I'm gonna go pack," Kurt told his dad once he'd hung up.

"Need any help?" Burt asked, entirely unshaken by Kurt's sudden decision to leave. He'd been expecting it to happen any day now. It had been inevitable that Kurt would return to Blaine; the arrangement here had only been temporary. If Kurt was ready he was ready, and Burt wouldn't question the instincts of his son. Being supportive was the most important thing he could do.

"No, that's fine," Kurt replied, "I can handle it. I didn't really bring that much stuff anyway." He scrambled to his feet and started collecting the empty dishes on the table, clearly in a rush.

"Just leave 'em," Burt laughed, "Go get packed. I'll clean up here. Then we'll both be done at the same time, and we can get you back to Blaine."

Kurt grinned, "Good idea!" and dashed out of the kitchen, hurrying toward his bedroom.

Twenty minutes later, the Hummels pulled out of the driveway and turned onto the road. Kurt sat in the passenger's seat, antsy with a wide range of emotion. As excited as he was to see his Dom again after so long, he couldn't deny the anxiety that came with it. The last time they'd seen each other, they'd been in a courtroom, living through a nightmare. Even before that, Kurt had been a shell of his former self, terrified and untrusting in light of Sebastian's cruelty and Blaine's obliviousness that had let it occur.

Point being, a lot of things had changed, and no matter how much Kurt's hungering instincts were rejoicing at the thought of being reunited with his Dom, he couldn't deny that the road ahead of them was bound to be full of obstacles.

When he pulled up outside the Anderson residence, Burt hardly had time to put the truck in park before Kurt was jumping out of the door. Father and son had already said their goodbyes while they'd driven down the last few residential blocks, both knowing that once he was in close proximity to Blaine, Kurt probably wouldn't have the willpower to hang around for a long farewell. The sub grabbed his two bags from the bed of the truck and offered his dad a wave of his hand through the window.

Burt smiled at his son and lifted his fingers from the steering wheel to return the wave, noticing that behind Kurt, up the sidewalk and porch, the front door of the house was opening. Meeting Kurt's eyes, he inclined head, gesturing for his soon to look back over his shoulder. Kurt blinked in a moment of confusion before understanding registered on his expression, and without a word Burt tugged on the gearshift, pressed the gas pedal, and started back down the road to give the teens the private moment they needed and deserved.

Kurt watched his dad's truck pull away for a moment, his heart suddenly pounding too quick in his chest. He heard the sound of footsteps slowly descending down the wooden porch—one distinct step at a time. The sub turned and instantly found Blaine's eyes. A rush of _home_ settled over him, and Kurt walked forward, matching Blaine's even pace until they met in the middle of the sidewalk, their breath fogging up in the cold air.

"Hey, beautiful." Blaine's voice was soft and almost hesitant. He had a small, bittersweet kind of smile pulling at the corner of his lips, and his eyebrows drooped a little with the unfamiliar uncertainty of where they stood. Blaine wasn't accustomed to feeling unsure, especially about his boy. This would take some getting used to… but then again, he supposed they would both have quite a lot to readjust to in the times ahead. "Welcome home."

Kurt smiled back at him, just as unsure, and for the briefest moment, Blaine questioned himself.

"You're not just doing this because you think you have to, are you?" he asked hastily, cutting off any reply Kurt was about form, "You _are_ happy to see me, right?"

The sub smiled a little wider, though his eyes seemed to well with a fraction of sadness, perhaps at the thought that Blaine could question the legitimacy of his happiness about returning home at all. It was strange, how large the spectrum of emotion could be in a single glance. "Always," Kurt assured him with a nod. "I'm always happy to see you, Sir."

"Blaine," the Dom urged. "You can call me Blaine, sweetheart," explaining, "We're working on rebuilding a lot of trust, Kurt. You don't have to call me by a title; we should do this on equal footing." The sub nodded in agreement, remembering Paige's belief in the benefits of being on a first-name basis.

"I want to give you a hug, Blaine," Kurt told him then, setting his bags down on the sidewalk. The Dom laughed and opened his arms instantly, feeling a bit of triumph at the prospect of physical contact after so long without it. Kurt didn't rush into the embrace, but he didn't seem to hesitate either. It was a gentle reunion—cautious on both sides. Kurt stepped forward into Blaine's space and slowly pushed their bodies closer together, tucking his head down against his Dom's shoulder and wrapping his arms lightly around Blaine's back. Blaine held him there, closing his eyes to better relish the feeling of his sub's body back against his own. Even through half a dozen layers of clothes between them, Blaine felt more whole than he had in over two weeks.

"I've missed you," Blaine whispered, sounding more pained than he'd intended, "The house seems so empty without you in it, beautiful."

Kurt squeezed his Dom's torso gently, reassuring him of his presence. He knew it had to have been hard on Blaine, not having his sub nearby. The fact that Blaine had been able to ignore his protective, possessive instincts in favor of supporting Kurt's need for solitude meant a lot. It reminded Kurt just how prepared and willing Blaine was to truly work for forgiveness. "I know," he murmured back, "but I'm here now. I'm here."

Blaine sighed in quiet relief, keeping Kurt as close as he dared. The moment his sub gave the slightest hint of wanting to be released, gently pulling back from the embrace, Blaine's muscles went limp and his arms dropped away, down to his sides once more. He wasn't going to push Kurt for anything. As far as Blaine was concerned, Kurt was the one calling the shots as far as their reconciliation went. Kurt deserved to be in control of his recovery, and Blaine would do everything in his power to assist and support him through it. If their connection reestablished itself during that time, it would be all the more great, but Blaine would be patient—as patient as he had to be—to earn Kurt's trust again. This time he intended to keep it.

* * *

Together, they unpacked Kurt's things and returned them to their proper places. Mrs. Anderson called them downstairs for dinner not long after, and for a moment everything seemed to be almost frighteningly normal. Kurt sat in his usual seat at the dining room table, on Blaine's right, and they all ate together, keeping up a steady flow of small talk. To Kurt's relief, none of the Andersons brought up his therapy or his sudden return home. Kurt enjoyed the food, reacquainted himself with the weight of the expensive silverware, and listened to Mr. Anderson rattle off a few stories of his day at the office. It was simple and easy.

The veil of awkwardness began to settle back over him once the meal was over. Kurt helped Mrs. Anderson wash dishes, partly to help out and partly to avoid facing Blaine without a clue of what would happen next. Dishwashing couldn't last forever though, and ultimately Kurt returned to his and Blaine's bedroom. There seemed to be a mutual agreement to keep things quiet while they each acclimated to the other's returned presence. Blaine put in a movie that neither of them paid any attention to, both too busy focusing on the warmth of sitting side by side.

Once the credits rolled, Kurt asked if they could turn in early.

"It's been a pretty long day," he told his Dom. "Therapy was kind of heavy this afternoon."

Blaine didn't press for details. "Sure, sweetheart."

They changed into their nightclothes, both in sweatpants and shirts with the seasonal drop in temperature, brushed their teeth down the hall, and crawled into bed a few minutes later. Despite the fact that they stayed firmly apart on their own sides of the mattress, Blaine hadn't felt so calm falling asleep in months. Kurt wasn't with his dad; he wasn't across the room on a cot either. He was here within arm's reach. The Dom drifted to sleep quickly. Kurt followed soon after, but his mind betrayed him, plunging him into a nightmare that he'd seen too many times.

It wasn't really all that traumatic of a scene to begin with. Kurt simply stood alone in a long hallway. Nothing in particular happened until he got the sudden feeling that he was being watched; then the nightmare truly began. Turning around, he could see Sebastian at the opposite side of the endless hall, standing equally still, a small smile on his face. The sub's heart skipped a fearful beat, and Kurt took a few cautious steps backward. Sebastian matched him move for move, but somehow the other boy's steps carried him twice as far. Kurt turned back around and began to walk away. The sound of footsteps followed him, growing ever closer until Kurt couldn't stand it and broke into a run. One glance back over his shoulder only added to his panic as Sebastian continued gaining on him, his breath hardly labored while Kurt was panting to keep up his speed, sweat dripping down his face. The footsteps echoed straight in his ears and a hand brushed against his neck, fingertips seeking out the band of dark leather to yank him back off his feet, powerless and at the mercy of—

Blaine woke with a start and a yelp of pain when something heavy collided with his face. "What the fuck?" he slurred in a frightened voice, shooting up into a sitting position and staring wide-eyed around the dark room. It took him a single second to register the thrashing of Kurt's body beside him, arms flailing a little in his sleep. That explained the hit…

Blaine blinked once, looking down at his boy, and suddenly the reality of the fear on Kurt's face clicked in the Dom's sleep-heavy brain. _Damn it, he's having a nightmare_. Blaine instantly sprang into action, reaching out to gently but firmly restrain the boy's hands from causing any more damage to either of them while he fought off an imaginary foe. "Kurt!" he called, "Kurt, wake up!"

The sub whimpered through his unconsciousness, and Blaine gave him a quick shake. "Wake up, beautiful," he urged, as commanding as his tired voice could be, "I need you to wake up. You're dreaming. _Wake up!"_

With a shout, Kurt's eyes flew open, and he instantly pulled back, yanking himself from Blaine's grasp and tumbling halfway off the bed before Blaine's strong arms caught him again and kept him from falling completely to the floor. "Lemme go!" he pleaded, struggling, batting at Blaine's chest with leaden, tired limbs. He sounded terrified.

"Sweetheart, it's me!" Blaine told him, voice rushed and shaky with adrenaline and uncertainty. "It's Blaine, your Dom. It's not him, I _promise_. Please, it's okay, beautiful. It's me. It's _me_." Kurt froze, blinking his fearful eyes and focusing on the face of the bed's other occupant for the first time. Blaine held his gaze, hardly daring to breathe while he waited for recognition to sink in in the blue eyes.

"Blaine?"

"Yes, sweetheart," the Dom whispered in relief, "It's just me. You were having a nightmare."

"Our bedroom," Kurt realized. "Home. He's not here… Blaine's here." His voice sounded oddly detached as Kurt analyzed his surroundings, and Blaine swallowed anxiously, not sure how to proceed.

"Yes, our room, beautiful. You're safe," the Dom spoke slowly, "He can't come here anymore, remember? We got the restraining orders. He's not going to come after you."

Kurt's lower lip trembled dangerously, and the sub's face fell as a few tears escaped the corners of his eyes. " _B-Blaine_." He whined the single word, sounding more relieved than anything, and moved closer, burrowing up against his Dom's chest. Blaine wrapped his arms fully around the boy, pulling up the edge of the comforter to encase him in warm security.

The sub took shaky, shallow breaths as he fought off the urge to continuing crying, and Blaine stroked a hand through his hair to soothe him, letting his touch wander down to Kurt's neck and press against his pulse point after a while, waiting and waiting for the frantic beat of his heart to slow. Once the panic began to fade, it dissipated quickly, and before long Kurt was more or less calm, still tucked in against Blaine's body. He made no move to pull away.

After he was sure that the worst was over, Blaine decided he would try to carefully broach the topic. "Have you had this dream before?" he asked gently.

Kurt nodded against him. "Paige says it's my unconscious mind trying to deal with all the emotions that my conscious mind is too afraid to face."

"How are you supposed to deal with it, sweetheart? Has she told you what to do?"

"She said that it would take time for a lot of it to go away, just because I'm still shaken up over the initial r-ra…the initial _thing_ itself. But that the way to help keep the dream away is to just keep reminding myself of where I am and that I'm safe before I go to sleep. She says not to go to sleep dwelling on it—not to go to sleep afraid. It _had_ been working up 'til now," he said dejectedly, yawning into Blaine's shoulder.

"Maybe it's just that you've moved back home, and you're back in the room where it happened," Blaine suggested cautiously, "The change of scenery from your room at your dad's place to here might have affected you."

"Probably," Kurt agreed.

"Do you think you'll be able to go back to sleep?"

Kurt shrugged against him, tucking his head more firmly between Blaine's neck and shoulder. "I don't know, Sir," his tired mind fell back on the respectful title, "It's always been hard after the nightmare wakes me up... because then it's all fresh in my mind and stuff."

"Yeah, I understand. Would a sleep aid do any good, you think? There's some in the medicine cabinet I could get for you."

"But if I have the nightmare again, I might not be able to wake myself out of it."

"Okay." Blaine fell quiet for a few seconds, thoughtful. Then, "I could sing to you? If you want?"

Kurt craned his head back a few inches, looking unfocusedly into Blaine's eyes. "Would you?"

"Of course I would, sweetheart," the Dom affirmed, "Whatever you need to feel safe."

Kurt nodded. "That might help."

"Alright then. We have a plan." Blaine smiled softly and lowered his boy back down against the mattress, resting his head on the edge of Blaine's own pillow to keep him near. Like clockwork, Kurt's face turned down as he pulled in a slow, full breath through his nose and let out a sigh of contentment. "Smell good?" Blaine chuckled quietly.

"Mhmm," Kurt replied. "Smells like you."

Blaine spent a minute fussing over the setup to make sure his sub was as comfortable as possible, tucking in the comforter behind him to keep him secure before rubbing his back and massaging the tension from his shoulders. Finally, he settled down beside his boy, lying close to share the opposite side of the feather pillow beneath their heads.

They watched each other for a few long moments, blue and hazel eyes locked together in a single gaze. It wasn't loving or fearful, intimidating or awkward. It was simply a shared look to reassure them both of their presence. The time they'd spent apart, though necessary, had been hard on both of their instinctual cores. Constantly denying those half-formed whispers in the back of their minds that urged them to return to one another—Blaine's whispering to shield and soothe, Kurt's whispering to submit and take comfort—had taken a toll on both of them.

Blaine had sung to Kurt before, back in the summer when they were both still floating on the novelty of their new bond together, but it had just been for fun—a few louds belts of Top 40 pop. This was an entirely different situation, and Blaine found himself a little anxious at the thought of what he'd agreed to do.

"I'm not sure I know any lullabies," he confessed, a little awkwardly.

One corner of Kurt's mouth turned up into a grin. "That's okay. Just don't sing that one from Dumbo, please. I don't want to cry all over your pillow."

Blaine laughed softly, rolling his eyes. "I wouldn't make it through the first ten seconds of 'Baby Mine' without crying either. That's definitely a no-go."

Another few seconds passed in silent reflection. Blaine scrolled through a mental playlist in his mind. Kurt yawned into the pillow and blinked wearily at him, patient and still.

"Okay," the Dom finally murmured, "I think I've got one… It's, uh, not a lullaby, but it's soft and slow, so it should do the trick—hopefully."

"Okay," Kurt echoed, trusting his Dom's judgment. Without a word, he slid forward another inch closer to Blaine and let his eyes close. In return, the Dom slid his arm out of the warm covers to brush his sub's hair back from his forehead, letting his thumb stroke across his cheek for a moment before pulling it back beneath the blankets and settling it on Kurt's back, holding him close.

"This alright?" he asked gently, not wanting to push too far.

"Cozy," Kurt assured.

"Good. Just relax, beautiful. You're safe."

"I know. You've got me," the lids of Kurt's eyes cracked open to glance at Blaine's face. The Dom smiled at him.

"Yeah. I've got you. I always will." Blaine rubbed Kurt's back, pressing the tips of his fingers down against his shirt in slow moving circles. "Just relax," he said again. Kurt let out a soft breath as he obeyed, eyes closing.

As quietly as he could manage, Blaine cleared his throat. He'd never sang anyone to sleep before, especially not after a horrible recurring nightmare. There was a lot of unspoken pressure on his shoulders. What if Kurt didn't get back to sleep? What if Blaine's voice didn't cooperate with him at 2:47 in the morning or whatever ridiculous time it was?

He took a long breath to collect himself. Anything Kurt needed. That was what he'd promised.

Licking his lips, Blaine squeezed his eyes shut for a brief moment and pulled in another lungful of cold winter air, forcing his vocal cords to vibrate and produce a sound as controlled as he could make in the silent room.

" _Every sentiment hangs around, no longer than a minute or two,"_ his voice cracked wearily over the tender words as he strained for the peaking notes of the opening phrase, but Blaine continued, easing the original tempo down to an even slower pace, _"I find I keep falling for love, but I can't seem to follow it through_

" _So run, little rabbit, run. Run, little rabbit, run._

" _I leave one good hand on the wheel, been counting mile markers for days… Everything falls further behind. I can disappear in several ways._

_So run, little rabbit, run. Run, little rabbit, run... Run, little rabbit, run."  
_

" _Sleep through the morning,"_ Blaine sang, the lyrics feeling just as much like a wish as they were a lullaby, _"Don't wake me up; don't wake me up… Sleep through the morning. One little man, to one mighty sun."_

Blaine paused, taking a few seconds to feel the slow expansions of Kurt's lungs against his hand, the swell of his back rising and falling with every breath he took. They were even, but not quite the pace Blaine had learned to recognize as his sleeping sub. Knowing he was nearing the end of the short song, the Dom decided to begin it again. He pulled in a full breath.

" _Every sentiment hangs around, no longer than a minute or two…"_ he repeated, the melody continuing on like a music box wound up as tight as the springs allowed.

A minute later, pausing at the end of the bridge once more, Blaine was pleased to finally know that Kurt's body had given in to his tired mind. Sleep had found him, leaving the sub's face peaceful and rather angelic. Blaine closed his own eyes then, taking care not to shift or move too much as he got comfortable, finishing out the final verse while he too edged toward rest, voice nearly whispering rather than singing the lyrics, though the rhythm remained intact.

" _Try to break away from yourself; throw your broken bones in a heap. All your blood and guts are exposed. Your spirit has been begging to leave…_

_So run, little rabbit, run. Run, little rabbit, run._

_So run, little rabbit, run. Run, little rabbit, run."_

With their bodies closer to one another than they'd been in weeks, the Dom and the sub slept on through the rest of the night. The unconscious memories of Blaine's voice kept the plague of Kurt's terrors at bay, and neither of them stirred until long after the sun began casting light through the window and across the bedroom floor, painting everything in the pale orange and yellow hues of a hopeful and bright new day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Blaine sang to Kurt is "Rabbit" by Matt Duke. You should all go listen; it's beautiful.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No content warnings! Just long-overdue fluff. :)

Despite Kurt's relocation from his childhood home back to the Anderson residence, Ms. DeVry still came over on a daily basis to meet with him one-on-one, checking in on his progress, how he was feeling, and discussing his continued recovery. Blaine always stayed out of the way, knowing it wasn't any of his business what Kurt spoke with his therapist about; after all, the whole point of the arrangement was that the sub had someone unbiased and on the outside to talk with about everything—someone educated and trained to handle the enormity of the healing process for victims of such horrible traumas.

Blaine was human though. He couldn't entirely help his occasional curiosity, wondering how often his name came up in conversation, but no matter how much he wanted to take part Blaine kept an appropriate and respectful distance until the day—Kurt's fifth day back home—when he asked his Dom if he'd like to listen in.

As the doorbell chimed Blaine hopped up from the couch and went into the foyer. Though he knew who was on the other side and though Paige was more his guest than anyone else's in the house, Kurt had been understandably resistant to the thought of ever answering the door again after what had happened the last time he'd done so. Blaine understood and did it in his stead, greeting the young woman at the door before leading her into the living room where Kurt was waiting.

"You two want anything to drink?" Blaine asked, hanging back in the doorway. Kurt shook his head so Blaine turned his attention to the therapist. "Ms. Devry?"

"No, thank you, Blaine; I'm alright. And please," she insisted for the fifth time with a smile, "call me Paige."

Blaine grinned bashfully. "Sorry, Paige," he apologized, "Polite habits." With his boy settled and prepared for his hour-long visit, Blaine began to step back out of the room. Kurt's voice called after him, accompanied by the sound of following footsteps.

"Blaine?" The Dom paused and turned back with a questioning look, "Do you… um. Do you wanna stay?"

"For your therapy?" Blaine asked, suddenly unsure.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded. After a brief pause in which Blaine's hesitant look didn't fade, Kurt began to add another statement, which happened to occur at the precise moment Blaine also decided to speak up again.

"Only if you want—"

"Only if you're sure—"

Their voices both abruptly halted in mid-sentence. Blaine was the first to chuckle. Kurt scratched at the skin beneath his collar, smiling back with awkward amusement. "You first," the Dom prompted with a nod.

"Only if you want to," Kurt repeated evenly. "I don't want to make you feel forced to deal with my therapy…"

"I'd be glad to join you, Kurt," Blaine reassured. "Just… Are you sure you're really okay with it? Don't feel pressured to invite me because you think I feel left out or anything. This is your choice."

Kurt spoke quietly, "Sometimes we talk about you. And about us. I think that maybe you could even get something out of it." He shrugged once, casually, before his body tensed, "N-Not that you're a bad Dom who _needs_ help or anything; that came out wrong. Sorry, I didn't mean it like that." His chin dipped respectfully toward the floor.

"You're fine, sweetheart," Blaine easily dismissed, "I understand what you're saying." Slowly Kurt lifted his head back up to meet Blaine's gaze, a question in his eyes.

"So do you want to or…?"

"I'll stay." Kurt looked content with Blaine's decision. He reached for the sleeve of his Dom's sweater, tugging him back to the living room couch where they both settled in, leaning lightly into each other's sides.

"You'll be joining us today, Blaine?" Paige asked.

"Looks like it—assuming that's okay, of course."

"It's perfectly okay," she smiled, "You're welcome whenever Kurt asks."

For the most part, Blaine simply sat back and observed while Kurt and Paige conversed, discussing a wide range of topics concerning Kurt's progress. Blaine was rather impressed with his sub's eloquence and apparent comfort in discussing his emotional state. He seemed to have a good grip on his feelings, what they meant, and where he stood on the road to recovery. The way he was able to put everything into words was enough to leave Blaine feeling awestruck and a bit like he'd underestimated his boy's ability to turn a phrase.

"I don't know," he was saying in response to one of Paige's questions ("How does it feel being back home now that you've had a few days to settle in?"). Kurt pursed his lips, thoughtful. "It's strange. I mean, I feel safe here. I know I'm safe here. But then sometimes I'll just glance at something—" His eyes drifted over to the wall Sebastian had pinned him against before they'd scrambled upstairs in a terrifying game of cat and mouse, "—and I'll remember. Then I get a little scared, but it's not really paralyzing fear. Just a ghost of what I originally felt, if that makes sense—like a chill that goes away after a few seconds."

"No severe breakdowns or vivid hallucinations, though," she confirmed.

"Nuh-uh."

"Any nightmares last night?"

"Just a little one," Kurt replied, "but they're usually not so bad anymore. Blaine knows how to make me feel better and fall back asleep in just a few minutes, too."

"Really?" Paige seemed delighted, "That's wonderful. What did you find out works best?"

"I sing to him," Blaine explained.

"A song about a rabbit," Kurt added with a quiet laugh. Blaine smirked, shrugging as if to say, 'It works, doesn't it?' and the sub shot him a private, affectionate look.

"Talk to me about trust, Kurt," Paige said then.

"Getting stronger every day," the sub replied with a small, proud smile. "I'm pretty sure part of it probably has something to do with my instincts, especially now that Blaine and I are back in the same space with each other. I mean, they _want_ me to trust my Dom because I can't fully submit to him, body and mind, until I'm completely comfortable with it, you know?" He nudged Blaine with his elbow, "This guy's been amazing, though. Nothing but helpful and encouraging every step of the way. Incredibly patient, too."

"As any responsible Dom would be with something this important," Blaine said humbly, sidestepping the praise he didn't feel he deserved, "I'd hope anyone would be just as patient and supportive as I've tried to be."

"That's just it, though," Paige told him, "Not everyone _would_ be. Don't devalue your support of Kurt, Blaine," she advised. "Even though your roles might not be as clearly defined right now while he's healing, that doesn't mean he's not still looking to his Dom for reassurance and approval." Kurt nodded in agreement.

Blaine let out a sigh, eyes downcast. "I'm trying my hardest to do right by him. It's the least I can do after everything I screwed up."

"Shh," Kurt put a comforting hand on Blaine's thigh, "It's okay."

"It's not," Blaine said firmly, "It's not okay."

Paige watched their interaction curiously. "Blaine, I know this isn't supposed to be your therapy session, but it seems like this is bothering you an awful lot." She spoke with sensitive caution, taking care not to upset him.

"What is?" Blaine asked, a hint of hostile sarcasm in his tone, "The fact that I inadvertently let another Dom into my home, let him harm my submissive, and then I didn't even notice until Kurt accidentally showed his bruises to me? Yeah. You could say I'm _bothered_ by that fact."

"It wasn't your fault, Blaine," Paige said calmly.

"Then whose was it?"

"Sebastian's." Kurt said his rapist's name without a single shudder of fear, his emotions controlled.

"No." Blaine shook his head, swallowing hard at the mention of his cruel ex-boyfriend. "It's _my_ responsibility to take care of you, Kurt. This is something I allowed to happen. _I_ failed you. _I_ let you down."

"Well, you know what, Blaine?" Kurt shot back, "That wasn't the first time I've been let down; it certainly won't be the last either." Blaine looked at the boy beside him, meeting his eyes. Kurt held his gaze, speaking in a collected, self-assured tone, "I wanted to go to school when I was a kid, but I couldn't because it was too dangerous for me to be in public with Doms I didn't know. I wanted to have friends and go to the movies and take shopping trips, but I couldn't because there were too many people who could've taken advantage of me, and without a claim holding me down, the strength of my trait would've had me submitting to any one of them without a thought. Growing up, I wanted to be more than a weak submissive, but I couldn't—not until I found someone like you to show me how much more I could become— because it's just the way I was made."

"Kurt—"

"I'm not _done_ yet."

Blaine's jaw clamped shut at his submissive's firm tone and slightly furrowed brow. Normally Kurt would never dare speak with such command to his Dom. Normally a harsh statement like the one that had just left his lips would have Kurt apologizing in an instant. But here on the level ground they shared while Kurt navigated his way back into complete trust of the one who'd put the collar around his neck, the submissive felt justified in speaking his mind, and Blaine took notice, giving him the floor without complaint.

"I couldn't go out into the world because it was too dangerous for me. It wasn't society's fault, though. Society wasn't responsible for my strong submissive trait. They didn't cause it." Kurt's face softened, "Just like you didn't cause Sebastian to do what he did. It wasn't your fault Sebastian hurt me, Blaine. He was the one who did it. You didn't make him."

"But I _let it happen_ ," Blaine said, expression drawn, "Kurt, I let him get to you _twice_. As far as I'm concerned, not being able to keep you safe is just as bad as if I'd told him my sub's free game."

"You have to forgive yourself, Blaine," Paige cut in, her voice gentle, "How is Kurt supposed to reach that point of forgiveness if you can't reach it yourself? You aren't responsible for another man's actions any more than another person is responsible for yours. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah," Blaine sighed, "Yeah, it makes sense… Doesn't actually make it any easier, though."

"It's a process, Blaine," the therapist said kindly. "Just like Kurt has his struggles to work through, you've got your own demons to fight. It's not going to happen overnight, but you have to be open to letting yourself off the hook. I say this with all due respect, but if you beat yourself up over this and never let it go, you're not going to be as good of a Dom to Kurt as you could be. I think you know that."

Blaine took the small measure of criticism in stride, nodding briefly in agreement. "I'll work on it," he said stiffly, "I'll try."

"That's all you can do," Paige told him. "We're always told to forgive others and not hold grudges, but no one ever mentions the grudges we hold against ourselves. They're arguably the hardest ones to let go of. It can be done, though, Blaine."

Kurt tipped his head sideways onto the Dom's shoulder, squeezing Blaine's bicep with one hand through the thick material of his winter clothing. "I believe in you," he murmured quietly.

Blaine smiled softly and craned his arm around the couch cushion behind them to thread his fingers through the boy's hair. "I believe in you, too, beautiful."

* * *

After checking the quality of the snow on the ground and declaring it perfect— still clean and mostly white from overnight flurries, not too wet, not too slushy, but not too hard either—Blaine declared the third day before Christmas would be one full of as many cliché activities he and Kurt could come up with involving the winter wonderland in their backyard.

They bundled up in sweaters and jackets, pulling thermal pants on their legs before their jeans, warm hats over their ears, gloves on their hands, and two socks on each of their feet before stuffing them into shoes. Kurt likened their appearances to those of marshmallows, but Blaine assured him that he'd be grateful for the layers later.

Constructing snowmen was the first item on their agenda.

Kurt went the traditional route with three round spheres of snow, piled on top of one another from largest at the bottom to smallest at the top. He dug around the yard until he found two long, thin branches for arms, and enough pebbles and rocks for buttons, eyes, and a mouth beneath the blanket of white. He very nearly stole the beanie from Blaine's head to top it off, but the Dom threatened to wrap Kurt's scarf around his own snowman in response, and with neither boy feeling inclined to lose any of his warm clothes, they finally decided to leave their creations naked and white.

Snowballs were thrown and dodged. Blaine's snowman was caught in the crossfire of the heated battle and lost his head from the force of the pelting, causing Blaine to swear vengeance on Kurt and ultimately shove an entire handful of the freezing substance down the back of his submissive's jacket and shirt. Kurt screamed and squirmed while he chased Blaine down and threw playful punches at his chest and stomach.

"Blaine, you complete ass!"

"You decapitated Harold!" Blaine shouted back, face stricken with a ridiculous amount of false grief and anger at the loss of his icy friend. Kurt burst into a fit of laughter so hard he nearly doubled over in the snow, struggling to speak through his giggles.

"You _named_ it?"

"All the best snowmen have names, Kurt," Blaine said obviously, "Frosty the Snowman would have a lot less impact if he was just a random pile of snow with no name."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You're ridiculous."

"I'm also right, and you know it," Blaine smirked.

"Fine, you're right," Kurt gave in, "but fair warning: If you even _consider_ putting more snow down my shirt, I'll destroy what's left of Harold and I will never feel guilty as long as I live."

Blaine agreed to a truce and they tossed the rest of their snow ammo aside just in time for the Dom to announce, "New game!" Kurt glanced at him expectantly, waiting for an explanation.

"Have you ever heard of trust falls?" Blaine asked. The sub shook his head. Blaine hurried around to Kurt's front to show him the ropes. "Okay; it's really easy. You put your arms across your chest like this—" he quickly demonstrated and Kurt followed suit, crossing his forearms over one another to rest his fists flat against each opposite shoulder.

"Like this?"

"Mhmm," Blaine nodded, "And now," the Dom moved back behind his boy, briefly squeezing Kurt's shoulder to show him he was close by, "you just fall backward."

"What?" Kurt asked, laughing with a little alarmed disbelief.

"I'll catch you," Blaine promised, "That's the whole game. You can do it with a whole crowd of people too and fall backward off a platform, but this is a lot easier."

"And why are we doing this?" Kurt wondered aloud.

"To see how much trust we've rebuilt already," Blaine answered matter-of-factly, chuckling to himself. "That's why it's called a _trust_ fall. You have to trust someone enough to fall into their arms without trying to hold yourself up!" It was clearly a lighthearted joke—the tiniest, affectionate mocking of the massive scale of the endeavor they had taken on in trying to learn how to trust again. Kurt's eyebrows perked up in amusement, deciding to humor his Dom for the time being.

"Okay," he still sounded a bit uncertain. "You'll catch me, right?"

"I swear on Harold's horrifically short life," Blaine said behind him.

Without another word of warning, Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, grimacing before he even leaned back. He let out a tiny little groan of discomfort at the unsteady feeling. The fall itself lasted only a second or so, and of course Blaine was there to catch him, securely keeping him on his feet with his arms wrapped around Kurt's torso. "See?" he asked, breath warm on Kurt's ear, "That wasn't so bad, huh?"

"I guess not, no." Kurt grinned, chiming after a moment, "Your turn now!"

Blaine made sure Kurt was upright and balanced before he let go. Then the Dom clapped his forearms across his chest without preamble and Kurt moved into position behind him.

"Ready?" Blaine asked, looking back over his shoulder.

"Yep."

Kurt smirked devilishly at Blaine's back when his Dom began to tilt, thoughts of payback for the dump of snow down his shirt the only thing on his mind. He wouldn't let Blaine fall, though; that would be defeating the entire purpose of the game. Kurt caught his Dom in the same fashion that Blaine had done seconds earlier, holding up his weight in his arms.

"Yay!" Blaine chorused quietly, overdramatic triumph in his childish voice.

"This game is so stupid, Blaine," Kurt laughed. The Dom snorted in humorous agreement.

"But still fun, right?"

"Not as fun as this," Kurt replied. Making sure that Blaine was secure in his grasp, Kurt loosened his muscles and let himself fall, tugging his Dom all the way down with him. Blaine yelped in surprise and his muscles seized up tightly, but he couldn't throw out his hands in any attempt to steady himself. He was clutched helplessly in the sub's arms as he took them down and they landed with a _thump_. The snow and Kurt's multiple layers of clothing cushioned the impact of the fall, and Kurt laughed into Blaine's ear once they were still and horizontal on the white lawn.

"Just so you know, you almost gave me a heart attack," Blaine said dully.

Kurt giggled. "Sorry, Blaine."

"You are _so_ not sorry." The sub shrugged beneath him, and Blaine could practically see the faux-innocent grin on his face, confirming his statement. "Are you gonna let me up?"

"No," Kurt told him calmly, "You're my prisoner now." As if to emphasize his words, Kurt tightened his grip around Blaine's chest, holding him closer. The Dom swore he felt Kurt's lips press against his cheek, but he wasn't certain enough to mention it.

"Alright, beautiful," Blaine acquiesced with a smile, relaxing back against Kurt's body.

"I sentence you to the construction of a snow angel," Kurt said then, abruptly releasing his Dom, "The best snow angel that's ever been made in all of Ohio."

"High expectations," Blaine mused, thoughtfully stroking his chin. He got to his feet and traced the yard, the looking for the smoothest patch of snow before carefully settling back into it. Kurt watched from a few feet away, staring down at him with a calm expression. Blaine closed his eyes against the sun overhead, sliding his arms and legs back and forth like pendulums. Little piles of snow built up around the space he cleared with each patient, calculated swipe, the shuffle of his jacket against the icy ground the only sound apart from the occasional breeze rattling through the bare tree limbs.

When he was finished, Blaine held out a hand and Kurt took it, helping to haul his Dom to his feet. They both stood back to examine Blaine's creation, the sub's gaze teasingly critical.

"Do you approve?"

"It's perfect," Kurt announced. This time Blaine knew Kurt's lips brushed his cheek; he saw the sub lean forward to do it, felt the cool, dry touch. His heart stammered triumphantly in his chest. This was definite progress. Kurt smiled, echoing Blaine's thoughts.

"You wanna go inside and warm up?" Blaine asked, "You're shivering."

"Well, if I'm remembering correctly, _someone_ shoved snow down my jacket during the snowball fight," Kurt replied with a glare.

"It was an accident."

"You're a liar, Blaine Anderson."

"Maybe a little bit," the Dom shrugged, wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist, "Come on."

They made their way back into the house, hung up their thick jackets, and left their shoes in the foyer. Kurt went upstairs to change into a sweater without a giant wet trail sliding down the back while Blaine hollered another apology at him and went into the kitchen to start on the hot cocoa.

Afterward, they found themselves on the living room floor, tucked together under a few blankets against the brick hearth of the old fireplace where a tiny blaze was emanating heat and casting orange glows and shadows against their faces. Kurt clutched his mug of hot cocoa in both hands, warming his palms against the black ceramic while he gently blew at the billowing steam, waiting for it to cool off enough so it wouldn't scald his tongue.

Blaine smiled at him over the brim of his own mug, catching Kurt's eyes.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"I'm just happy you're here. That's all."

"I'm glad you're here, too," Kurt smirked, joking, "Your body heat is helping me warm up a lot faster than I would without you."

* * *

Cooper and Elise arrived the day before Christmas Eve, early in the morning. Kurt and Blaine were roused from their bed at 9:00 AM, rather early compared to the habit they'd quickly fallen into over winter break of sleeping in until at least 10:30.

The day had been designated for last minute Christmas shopping, and after everyone had shared greetings and Blaine and Kurt had changed out of their nightclothes, the Dom told his sub of the day's plans. "You're gonna go out with Elise to experience a bit of the holiday hustle and bustle—but not too much of it," Blaine reassured, knowing Kurt wasn't fond of large crowds. "We've already picked out a few stores that shouldn't be too busy."

"What if I don't find anything there I think you'll like?" Kurt asked.

"Just having you here at Christmas is a gift enough, beautiful," Blaine replied. "It's cliché, but that doesn't make it any less true. I thought I might not have you with me for the holidays at all, so… anything material is just icing on the cake."

The sub seemed satisfied with the answer. "And what about you and Cooper? What're you guys gonna do?"

"We'll be working to put our own Christmas gifts in order. It wouldn't work out too well if you and I shopped together, would it?" Blaine laughed.

"No," Kurt smirked, "We'd already know what fabulous gifts we bought one another."

"Exactly! So Coop and I will be on our own and you'll be out with Elise—assuming you're okay with that," he added hastily. "I don't want to push you."

"It'll be fun," Kurt said with a smile. He was actually looking forward to spending some one-on-one time with Elise. He hadn't spoken to her at length since the time he'd called her on the phone during his personal crisis of heartbreak and unrequited affection when Blaine had still been dating Sebastian, and that seemed like ages ago. It would be nice to have some uninterrupted time to talk and catch up with one another.

The stores that he and Elise visited in search of perfect gifts were all quaint and quiet local shops. The small crowds they ran into were nothing at all like the throngs of people crammed into the shopping mall and few department stores scattered around town. A little family-owned boutique caught Kurt's eye as they walked through the downtown sidewalks and glanced into the shop windows lined with garland and blinking Christmas lights. Inside, they were among only about half a dozen other shoppers, and it was there in relative privacy that Elise decided to edge their conversation toward the multicolored elephant in the room she could tell Kurt wanted to discuss but didn't want to bring up himself.

She approached the topic delicately, expecting it to be a sensitive enough subject even without everything that had happened in the time since Kurt had first told her of his feelings for Blaine. Adding in the horrible events Kurt had gone through and the fallout of his and Blaine's bond of trust, Elise knew it was best to take caution while segueing into it.

"So how have you been feeling about Blaine, lately?" she asked, keeping it vague enough that Kurt could reroute the topic without too much trouble if he didn't want to talk about it.

Kurt shrugged. "Honestly, everything's been so crazy lately I haven't really even had time to think about it much. I'm so focused on trying to trust him and get back to the place where we were pre-Sebastian… I haven't really given the whole 'being in love' thing a chance to get to me—not lately." He wandered over to a display of bow ties, thinking of a few of Blaine's outfits that they would go well with if he could get his Dom to consider wearing a new kind of accessory. "Like, it's all hard enough without that weighing on me, too, you know?"

"Yeah," Elise said in reply, "It's probably a smart move. You can't really have love without having a good foundation, so it makes perfect sense that trust would be your first priority, consciously and unconsciously."

"I think I still have feelings for him," Kurt admitted, "Obviously I care about him or I wouldn't want to be as close to him as we used to be, right?"

"Mhmm," Elise nodded thoughtfully, "but then it could also just be your need to submit. You can love your Dom without being _in_ love with your Dom, the same as you love friends and family."

"How do I tell the difference, though?"

"There's no real textbook answer for it," she said hopelessly. "With me and Cooper, it was just… When we knew, we knew. I don't know if it works the same for everyone."

Kurt shook his head, grabbing a trio of bow ties from the shelf, a variety of colors. If Blaine ended up not liking them, Kurt could always wear them with his own clothes instead. "God, why does this have to be so confusing?" he groaned.

"I don't know, Kurt."

"I guess the important thing right now is staying focused on trust. Worrying about love is sort of irrelevant anyway, since I don't have any idea how he feels. I might just be wasting my time with it… but I need my Dom back, regardless. I miss being his." A frown creased across Kurt's expression.

"You're always his," Elise said gently. "Nothing can change that."

"I know… but I miss feeling it with every part of me." He spoke tiredly, "I miss subspace. I miss serving him and feeling so cherished. I understand why we can't have all that while I'm recovering, but it doesn't mean I don't miss it any less."

Kurt felt a comforting arm slip around his shoulders. He leaned into Elise's body, so different than Blaine's, and let her hold him close for a moment in the middle of the store. "You'll get that again soon, Kurt," she told him. "I know you will. It's only a matter of time before both of you are ready to take those next few steps together. Don't give up."

"I won't," Kurt resolved, "I can't."

He bought Blaine the three bow ties at the register and opted to spend the extra three dollars for the optional holiday giftwrap offered to him just because the girl behind the counter was so kind and accommodating, seeming not to care about the collar peeking out from Kurt's fleece sweater. When they arrived home that afternoon after stopping in a few more places to shop, he hardly had time to step over the threshold and announce their arrival before he was being paged by a loud shout from the second floor.

"Kurt! Blainey and I have a surprise for you!" Cooper called, "Come upstairs!"

Kurt's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but he did as he was told, handing his shopping bags over to Elise before scaling the steps up to the landing where Blaine and Cooper were side-by-side, standing in the hallway with a pair of proud, matching grins on their faces.

"Should I be scared?" Kurt laughed cautiously, taking in the strange sight, "What's going on?"

"Nothing scary, I promise," Blaine said instantly.

Cooper added, "Unless you have a strange phobia of rooms on the right side of a hallway."

"What…?"

Blaine rolled his eyes at his older brother's strange attempts at humor, finally explaining to a still very confused Kurt, "While you and Elise were out shopping Coop and I moved your and my bedroom across the hall. This is his old room over here," he pointed with his thumb.

"All my childhood memories," Cooper sighed dramatically, "sacrificed for my baby brother's wishes!" Blaine punched him in the shoulder and they both laughed before Cooper reached over to pat Kurt on the back, "Really though, make yourself at home. I don't live here anymore, so it's no big deal. I'm glad I could do something to hopefully make all this recovery business easier on you."

"After what happened it didn't really feel like our room anymore," Blaine said then, a tender note to his voice.

Kurt nodded in agreement, "Yeah. Not to mention all the nightmares. I think our old room made them worse." Blaine brushed his arm, comforting.

"Wanna check it out?" he asked. Kurt nodded, and the trio filed inside. There weren't any striking differences to the set up other than the fact that it all looked backwards and turned around. It was the same furniture in the same general floor plan—nothing too fancy—but the _feeling_ of the room was distinctly different. Kurt admittedly still felt a weight on his chest every now and again when he'd climb the stairs and walk through the second door on the left, unable to completely blot out the memory of the short time ago when he'd sprinted for his life to that same location, trying to escape the fiend who had ultimately gotten his way regardless. It was a heavy memory to bear, a moment of terror that neither Blaine nor Cooper could ever truly understand.

In this new bedroom, however, the underlying ghost of terror wasn't present. Kurt felt like he could breathe.

"Do you like it, beautiful?"

"It's wonderful," Kurt said honestly. "Thank you, guys. It really…" He rubbed surreptitiously at his eyes, "It really means a lot that you'd go to all this trouble for me."

"Anything for you," Blaine said quietly. Kurt turned to him and slipped his arms around his Dom's waist, pulling him into a hug. He shot Blaine's older brother a grateful smile over Blaine's shoulder; Cooper returned it with a caring grin of his own before silently backing out of the room and disappearing into the hallway, giving the two younger boys their moment with one another.

* * *

'Twas the day before Christmas, and in the Anderson kitchen, Kurt's disbelieving voice could be heard asking a single question:

"You've never made gingerbread before?"

The stunned expression on Kurt's face when Blaine shook his head was enough to make the Dom question the validity of his usual holiday celebrations. While he pulled out the dough that had been sitting in the fridge since being whipped up from Kurt's memory a few hours earlier, the sub excitedly shared that he'd been making gingerbread each year at Christmas for as long as he could remember. Though he had no real recollection of the specific time itself, Kurt had been told by his dad that he'd even 'helped' his late mother bake cookies as a toddler. That particular form of 'help' had consisted more of making a mess than actually doing anything productive, but the story of a young Kurt with clumsy hands accidentally tipping bowls over and getting covered in flour and cinnamon was just about the most adorable thing Blaine could imagine. It starkly reminded him of how much they still had to learn about one another—how little he knew of Kurt's life before he'd become a part of it.

Despite his lack of gingerbread experience aside from eating store-bought cookies (which Kurt considered blasphemy), Blaine was in good hands to learn the skills he needed, and he loved the way his submissive seemed to light up with his passion and knowledge on the subject, easily giving Blaine advice and pointers while they slowly worked their way through making the classic holiday desert.

"The flour will keep it from sticking to the table, but don't use too much or it'll ruin it," he said. Blaine reached for the bowl between them, grabbing a measure of the fine white powder in his fist.

"No, no," Kurt corrected, "Just a little bit. A few pinches." He gently patted Blaine's hand out of the way and demonstrated, expertly scattering a dust of white onto the dark wooden surface of the kitchen table with a few darts of his hand back and forth to and from the bowl—keeping the flour between his thumb and index finger.

Once the flour situation was sorted out, it wasn't long before Kurt was correcting his Dom a second time. "Knead with your whole hands, Blaine. It's not gonna bite you. At the pace you're going, it'll be New Year's before we get it in the oven," he laughed sweetly.

Blaine shot him a confused, exasperated look. "What? I'm doing the same thing as you!"

"Here, let me show you."

Kurt abandoned his post on the opposite side of the table and crowded in next to Blaine, dusting a bit of flour over the top of the brown lump of dough to keep it from sticking. He stepped up behind his Dom and reached around his lean torso, looking on over the shorter teen's shoulder while he took Blaine's hands and set them against the gingerbread. "Push the heels of your hands down," he instructed, voice soft near Blaine's ear, "Use your muscles." Kurt covered Blaine's hands with his own, guiding his movements. "And when it starts getting too flat, grab the edge," Blaine did so, "and fold it back over into the center. Yeah. Just like that."

With Kurt's assistance, Blaine figured out the nuances of kneading in a matter of minutes, and he was pleased to receive a peck on the cheek for his efforts before Kurt stepped away and went back to his own dough. They moved on to the rolling pin a bit later, spreading the dough out onto the surface of the table in preparation for giving it the likenesses of proper images. When Blaine pressed a star-shaped cookie cutter into his flattened dough and moved it over to the waiting pan, Kurt shook his head. Blaine couldn't help but laugh at his continued failures.

"What'd I do wrong this time, chef?" he asked with a smirk.

"You didn't roll the dough out thin enough," Kurt replied, "If you put them in the oven like that, yours won't cook all the way through without getting too done around the edges. It's an easy fix though," he assured, "Just get the rolling pin out for a bit longer."

Sometime during the course of their baking, Kurt began to hum Christmas carols, occasionally singing under his breath. Blaine joined in when Kurt began "Frosty the Snowman," changing Frosty to Harold every time the name came around. Kurt only rolled his eyes and continued. They seamlessly moved into "Let It Snow," with Blaine adding harmonies until the two boys started to alternate back and forth, line by line.

" _The fire is slowly dying,"_ Kurt sang.

"A _nd my dear, we're still goodbying_ ," Blaine responded.

" _But as long as_ …" Kurt's voice slowed with hesitancy and tapered off. He cleared his throat. Blaine peered over at him through the corner of his eyes. They shared a look, for once feeling like the awkward, fumbling teenagers they actually were beneath the difficult games fate had thrown at them for months. Blaine wet his lips, crooking up the corner of his mouth in a relaxed grin.

" _As long as you love me so_ ," he finished quietly, voice smooth, " _Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_."

Kurt returned the shy smile and turned back to his slab of gingerbread, pretending that Blaine couldn't see the blush on his cheekbones and praying that Blaine couldn't hear the racing of his heart—perhaps still sick with love after all?

* * *

That night Kurt joined in on one of Blaine's favorite Anderson family traditions—the annual Christmas Eve viewing of _It's A Wonderful Life._ Kurt gathered around the living room television with Blaine, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, Cooper, and Elise to watch the 1943 classic in black and white, the family preferring to stick to the original format despite the fact that there was a more recent color version featured on the same DVD disc. Kurt had never seen the film before, and he wasn't entirely certain whether or not he'd enjoy it, but he was tucked against Blaine's side and that was more than enough for him to stick around.

Blaine smiled his way through the entire film, murmuring his favorite bits of dialogue under his breath and singing along every time "Buffalo Gals" made an appearance. He cursed the antagonist, Mr. Henry F. Potter (" _the richest man in town_ "), under his breath, and hardly breathed at all when George Bailey's life seemed to begin crumbling around him. Kurt took his hand and held it tightly on his lap, shooting his Dom glances out of the corner of his eye every few minutes to see how he was faring.

By the time Zuzu, hoisted up into her father's arms, declared, "Teacher says every time a bell rings, an angel gets its wings!" Blaine was tearing up, and Kurt could feel his Dom's muscles tense while he resisted the urge to lose it completely as the townsfolk burst into a striking rendition of "Auld Lang Syne," ushering in the closing credits and an unanticipated flicker of emotion that made Kurt's own vision blur for the briefest moment before he blinked the tears away.

After the screen faded to black, Blaine's head fell back against the couch cushion with a loud, cathartic groan. " _God_ , I love that movie." Cooper noticed the tear tracks on Blaine's face and reached over to ruffle his curls.

"You're such a sap, baby brother."

"Leave me alone," Blaine complained, "You're ruining my annual _It's A Wonderful_ _Life_ moment. I look forward to this all year, every year. Don't you dare screw it up."

"You know you can watch this whenever you want, right, squirt?" Cooper asked him, "You don't have to make it so exclusive to Christmas Eve."

"It wouldn't feel right watching it any other time," Blaine said, "That's why it's a tradition."

"Like I said—you're a total sap."

Blaine ignored him, squeezing Kurt's hand before he turned to glance at his sub's face. "Was that the best movie you've ever seen or what?" he asked, grinning.

"It was good," Kurt concluded, "but I don't think I enjoyed it as much as you," he laughed.

"Mmm, that's true. My level of enjoyment would be pretty hard to beat, though."

"Sap."

" _Shut_ _up_ , Coop."

After the movie ended the family stuck around, talking on into the night with each other about whatever topics came to their minds. By the time Blaine and Kurt were heading upstairs to bed, the last minutes of Christmas Eve were rapidly ticking away, growing incredibly close to midnight. Kurt snuggled into Blaine's arms under the covers, spooned from behind by his Dom's warmth while they both eyed the neon glow of the digital clock sitting on the bedside table.

11:58

11:59

12:00

Blaine nuzzled into the back of Kurt's hair, whispering softly into his ear, "Merry Christmas, beautiful."

"Merry Christmas," Kurt replied, smiling, "Our first one together."

Blaine sounded hopeful, "The first of many."

"I'd like that," Kurt murmured, making Blaine's heart take refuge in his throat. "Night, Blaine."

"Sleep well, Kurt."

* * *

Christmas morning was a cacophony of hugs, holiday greetings, and the delicious smells coming from the massive midday meal being prepared in the kitchen. All the various activities were suspended temporarily while the household gathered together for their gift exchanges. The floor became littered with wrapping paper as presents were pulled out from beneath the lowest boughs of the artificial Christmas tree and handed over to their recipients.

Kurt was overjoyed by all the thoughtful gifts he received—mostly struck by the present Cooper had bought him. Upon opening the box, Kurt had felt a little awkward, not sure what to say. Did he thank Cooper politely and move on, or did he tell the truth and admit that he already had a copy of this book? It was one of his favorites, actually.

It wasn't until Cooper urged him to open it and look at the cover page that Kurt discovered the real surprise. "Is that real?" he asked, awestruck, tracing the black Sharpie autograph reverently with his fingertips.

"Authenticity is 100% guaranteed, or my money back!" Cooper laughed, "That's what eBay said, at least."

"Oh my god, thank you!" Kurt hugged Blaine's older brother tightly, "This is so cool."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Uh, Kurt? I know Coop's gift might be a little hard to beat, but… I've actually got one last present for you," Blaine spoke up suddenly, a new, anxious tone to his voice, "It'd be better to give to you in private, though… if that's alright." The Dom rose to his feet and offered Kurt his hand, hazel eyes begging for trust. "Come with me?"

The sub hesitated for only a moment, more out of surprise at the announcement than trepidation of any kind. "Oh. Sure, Blaine." After setting the rest of his gifts aside, fondly lowering his new prized possession back in its box and patting the dust jacket with a gentle touch, Kurt gripped Blaine's proffered hand lightly and stood, flashing the rest of the family a small smile, feeling a bit awkward bowing out of the celebrations at such a seemingly random time. They all grinned back encouragingly, though, and Kurt had a feeling that everyone else knew something he didn't.

When he met Blaine's eyes again Kurt saw the same pleading expression, and there was a bit of fear of rejection there too. In response Kurt squeezed his hand, silently reassuring, and took the first steps toward the stairs. "Well, my present's not gonna unwrap itself," he joked quietly.

Blaine's resulting smile was soft, but it spoke volumes. Kurt's expression echoed the relieved look with a smile of its own as they headed upstairs to their new bedroom on the right side of the hall, the sub clueless of what to expect but trusting Blaine not to lead him astray.


	21. Chapter 21

Blaine quietly shut the bedroom door behind them. Kurt wandered in a little further, too anxious to sit down. He could practically feel Blaine's nervous anticipation in the air between them, and it manifested like an echo in Kurt's veins, making his heart quicken. The Dom stepped up to him a few seconds later and lifted a hand to massage the stretch of muscle that connected Kurt's neck and shoulder.

Kurt bit his lip nervously when Blaine's fingers moved and began fiddling with the buckle of his collar, preparing to remove it for the first time since it had been fitted into place months ago. "Just for a bit, beautiful," he murmured, "Is that alright?"

"That's okay, yeah," Kurt nodded, taking a slow breath. Blaine had said this was a gift; not a punishment. He had nothing to worry about.

Blaine swallowed as he slipped the leather band free and watched it fall away from Kurt's neck. He trailed his fingers along the pale stripe where it had lain for months, reassuring Kurt of his presence with a slightly possessive touch. It put Blaine's instincts on edge, seeing his sub without a collar, without a mark of his claim, but he pushed down the urge to make his dominance known and set the leather off to the side, letting his fingers brush against it a little longer than strictly necessary before pulling his hand away and reaching for the new box on the nightstand that Kurt had not yet noticed. He sat down on the edge of the bed and patted the spot beside him, waiting until his sub was at his side before speaking.

"Kurt," Blaine began, "I know how much that collar means to you—how important it is to us." Kurt nodded in agreement, eyes drifting over to the abandoned accessory—Blaine's first gift to him. "Lord knows I love it, too, but… but knowing another Dom touched it and- and _hurt_ you with it," Blaine took a shaky breath, like he was trying to hold himself together before admitting, "It's hard for me." Kurt frowned with empathy, scooting a bit closer until their knees brushed. Blaine continued, "It's hard to look at it now and not think about him hurting you, and I don't want my boy wearing something so symbolic of our bond that has such negative memories attached to it. Does that make any sense?"

Kurt nodded briefly, "Perfect sense, Blaine."

"And so I—I had a new one made," Blaine told him, getting straight to the point. He presented Kurt with the bare box in his hands. Despite the holiday, the Dom hadn't bothered wrapping it. Something this meaningful would've felt a bit tacky underneath paper covered in candy canes or cartoon reindeer, and the abstract designs pressed into the smooth wood were ornate enough on their own. The sub's hands trembled while he took it.

"Blaine, I… I don't know what to say," he whispered. While Kurt had never thought of his collar as a painful or offensive thing, even after Sebastian had used it against him to control his movements and choke the breath from his throat, the gesture of receiving a new collar was a clear emphasis on the clean slate he and Blaine had both been working toward over the past few weeks. It seemed like the beginning of their final steps toward reconciliation and complete renewal of their strengthening bond, and Kurt was overwhelmed, feeling as though his gratitude would never be enough. "Thank you."

"Open it for me, beautiful," Blaine urged gently.

Kurt did as ordered, slowly lifting the lid with a teetering sense of déjà vu. Inside there was a small white card in Blaine's slightly crooked handwriting that read:

 _To Kurt, with everything I can offer._  
Here at the end of our first year together  
I hope this gift can be a symbol of our lasting bond,  
all the difficult things we've made it through,  
all the things still to come for us in the future,  
and how much I'll cherish you every step of the way.  
Sincerely yours,  
Blaine

Beneath the card on a bed of white velvet rested a black collar of same durability as the first. Kurt set the box against the bed and lifted out the band of leather, turning it reverently in his hands. It was perfectly sized to fit his neck, equipped with a single secure clasp rather than a buckle reminiscent of a belt like his previous collar. A row of three rounded, blue sapphires, mimicking the color of Kurt's eyes, sparkled near the silver plate. Kurt assumed the gems were false—he knew real sapphires were enormously expensive and probably out of the Andersons' price range—but that didn't diminish the beauty of the true piece of artwork in his hands.

"Did you design it yourself?" Kurt wondered.

"I didn't detail out everything _,_ but I did pick the color and put in the special request for blue stones. The inscriptions, too."

"Inscriptions?"

"On the inside," Blaine murmured. Kurt spread the band out, turned it over, and leaned in close to read the silver script. On one side of the leather their names were delicately printed—Blaine's with a subtle hint of ownership in the possessive use of an apostrophe. When the collar was fastened together the text would be covered up, placing their names among the locking mechanisms like a physical representation of their bond with one another. Kurt thought it was both extremely clever and rather poetic.

_Kurt Elizabeth Hummel  
Blaine Devon Anderson's_

On the opposite side of the clasp were two more lines of text: three staple promises and an additional vow, personalized in Blaine's own words.

_Happiness, Protection, Purpose.  
Anything for you, beautiful._

Kurt felt his throat constrict. It was all he could do to quietly choke another breathless, trembling, "Thank you."

"You like it, sweetheart?" Blaine asked, still sounding a little nervous that the sub might change his mind.

"It's beautiful," Kurt said in awe, "It's amazing."

"Just like you," Blaine smiled. Kurt let out a shallow puff of air through his nose, shaking his head at the flattery. There was a brief silence between them while they both looked down into Kurt's hands, eyes occasionally flitting up to glance at each other's faces. The sub wondered if this was the extent of Blaine's final Christmas present. It was a better gift than he could have imagined, but if this was it, why wasn't Blaine slipping it around his neck already? He could sense the Dom's hesitation and waited patiently, allowing Blaine to proceed when he was ready.

Not knowing what to expect, Kurt was a little confused when Blaine held out his free hand toward him a moment later. He slipped his palm against Blaine's gingerly, feeling a soothing thumb trace over his knuckles while their eyes met once more and they held each other's gazes.

The Dom spoke with a tender earnestness, like he was worried he'd never get the words out if he didn't do it now. "Kurt, I… I want to remake my vows to you."

The sub let out a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding, "Like a second claiming ceremony?" he asked quietly.

"Like a renewal of our first," Blaine revised with a soft smile, "but with a few additions that I feel are necessary."

Kurt nodded slowly; there was a part two to the gift after all. "Okay."

"Would you, um— Would you kneel for me, beautiful?" Blaine requested then. Kurt could hear the emotional note in his tone. It had been quite some time since Blaine had exerted his dominance in a clear sign like this. Even as a question and not a command, Kurt felt the weight of Blaine's words settle over him. It was an enjoyable weight, however—a pleasurable burden he was more than happy to bear.

"Yes, Sir." The title fell from Kurt's lips with a relieved and natural ease. Blaine didn't protest its use, and he continued to grip his sub's hand while they maneuvered, both standing and taking a few steps away from the bed before Kurt lowered himself to the floor with practiced grace.

Looming overhead with Kurt's hand still in his own, the Dom allowed himself a moment to stare. He had admittedly missed seeing the boy on his knees. While it had been imperative during the course of Kurt's recovery that Blaine's dominance not be overbearing, it had taken a toll on both of them to relinquish their roles almost completely, and giving into them again was like a breath of air after being submerged underwater for a moment too long.

Kurt bowed his head, feeling a familiar thrill of submission pulse through his body. No fear. No uncertainty. No mistrust. He was strong again, and he was kneeling for Blaine, the only one he had ever—would ever—willingly kneel for.

"Sir?" he asked after a moment, looking back up, "Can I remake my vows to you, too?" He squeezed Blaine's hand, "I mean, after everything that's happened, it might be good for both of us to do it, don't you think?"

Blaine stepped away for the briefest span of time, pulling his desk chair close and settling into it, his knees mere inches from the sub's face. He lifted Kurt's hand up to his lips, pressing a kiss against his skin. "I'd be honored if you did, beautiful."

Kurt nodded and trained his gaze on the floor for a moment, expression pensive and thoughtful. Blaine could practically hear the gears turning in his head and in his heart, drawing his promises back out from the depths with all the honesty they were first delivered with. The sub had no trouble remembering his vows. He'd spent hours mulling over the words he'd wanted to say before meeting Blaine in late May, hours further committing them to memory, and still hours more living by them in the months that had passed since.

"I promise to obey and respect you," Kurt began, unable to keep the corners of his mouth from curling up into a calm smile. He remembered speaking softly with shy trepidation the first time he'd recited these words, but now his voice was clear and confident, directed to Blaine with bright blue eyes. "I promise to make your commands and your desires my most important priority. I promise to be grateful for your guidance and care, and I will thank you through both words and action." He paused to take a breath and blink away a few tears threatening to cloud his vision and prevent him from holding Blaine's gaze. "I will be faithful, loyal, and obedient to you and you alone. As your submissive, I will be an outlet for the Dominance and control you need to release, and I promise to do my best to please you in everything I do, just as I always have, from this day forward."

Blaine smiled, his grin stretching wide across his face. "Thank you, beautiful."

"Of course, Sir." They fell silent.

Now it was Blaine's turn.

The Dom took an even breath, rolling his shoulders like he was preparing for something intense, and in a way he supposed he was. After breaking his promises the first time around, intentionally or not, the fact that Kurt was even willing to give him a second chance was incredibly stirring. It gave the Dom a powerful boost of desperation to make it worth Kurt's while, on top of the pressure Blaine felt from his own expectations to do better—to _be_ better—than he had before.

"Kurt, I've done a pretty terrible job at being your Dom from time to time—no, let me finish," he said hastily when Kurt opened his mouth to cut him off, "Please, let me finish? I need to get this out as much for myself as for you." Kurt nodded patiently and squeezed Blaine's hand, attentive.

"I've made some stupid mistakes. Stupid mistakes that have led to even worse results, and if I could go back and try again, I would never let that happen," he sighed, "But we can't go back. All we can do is try to move forward, and all I can do is promise to be a better Dom than I was before and hope that you can trust me to stay true to my word."

Blaine looked intently into Kurt's eyes, desperately sincere. He spoke slowly, with purpose, "Kurt, I promise to be better. I promise to do better at paying attention to your feelings and your needs. I know I'll probably still mess up every now and then, but I'll make those occurrences as rare as I can, and I will never blame you for something that I've done wrong. I will provide the dominance you naturally desire, and I promise to take care of you—to guide and protect you when you need me. I promise I'll do anything to make you happy, because you, sweet boy, deserve nothing less than all the happiness the world can offer. I'll do the best I can. I _will_ be a better Dom to you, beautiful—for as long as you'll have me." Blaine caressed Kurt's face with his palm, thumbing gently at the corner of his boy's mouth, where a smile was beginning to appear out of the attentive expression he'd worn while listening.

"Still feeling good about all this?" the Dom checked in carefully.

Kurt nodded once, certain. "Feeling perfect." His body thrummed with flickers of submission and adoration. He felt blessed and strong, like everything within him had been rebuilt on higher, safer ground. It was a pivotal moment, and regardless of his strength, nothing could have entirely prepared him for what happened next.

Blaine stood from his chair, pushing it away with his foot. Still clutching Kurt's hand in his own, he awkwardly bent toward the floor and, with movements much less graceful, settled down on his knees in front of his boy. Kurt met his gaze instantly, eyes wide and searching. His Dom had never knelt before, not in a way as intentional and significant as this, in the middle of a claiming ceremony.

"…Sir?"

"It's alright, Kurt," Blaine assured him softly, anticipating the reaction of uncertainty. "We're okay. I just want to do this together." Kurt nodded after a few seconds, but Blaine didn't miss the way his posture slouched a fraction while he tried to make himself lower than his Dom.

Blaine spoke, "This equal ground thing that we've had the past few weeks—with both of us near the same level? I really think it's been good for us, and I want that to continue even when we return to our normal roles."

Kurt looked alarmed, cutting in hastily, "But I need my Dom, Sir."

"You'll still have me, beautiful," Blaine responded. "I'm not gonna starve your submission, okay? That's not what this is about. I'll still have my control; don't worry about that." Blaine paused to organize his words in the format that would make the most sense for Kurt. Nearly half a minute slipped by them while he contemplated. "What I'm saying is that I just want you to feel able to speak freely to me when you feel that you need to, no matter what it is you have to say—no matter whether or not you think your Dom will like hearing it. …Remember when you were upset about Sebastian, but instead of listening, I instantly turned to punishment because it wasn't what I wanted to hear?" he asked softly, feeling sick to his stomach to even think about that night when he had shoved a dangerous wedge between them.

"Yeah," Kurt sighed.

"I don't want that to happen again."

"Me neither."

"Just because my role traditionally gives me more power doesn't mean you have to conform to every idea and thought I have. We don't have the same brain or the same heart, and I need to remember that. We have different opinions and perspectives and viewpoints, and I don't want to repeat the mistake of forgetting that and not listening to yours, okay? That's all it is. Nothing about me not being your Dom."

"Okay," Kurt's tense muscles eased a bit. "Okay."

"So my new promise," Blaine said gently, "is to hear you out. Regardless of the topic. Regardless of who or what it involves. Regardless of any bias I might have. I promise I will listen to you if you need me to, beautiful. And if I don't listen, I need you to safeword… because not hearing you is just as bad as hurting you. Can you do that for me?"

"I promise, Sir," Kurt nodded. "I'll help you."

"Thank you." Blaine bit his lip, taking another long breath that trembled a bit in his throat, "Sorry," he murmured with a hint of exasperation, "This is all a lot harder to get through than I was expecting."

"Take your time," Kurt urged him, rubbing Blaine's thigh in a comforting gesture. "It's all okay."

"You're wonderful," Blaine said, instantly repeating, "You're wonderful, Kurt—which is why it's so important that I never forget just how lucky I am to have you."

Kurt was beginning to hurdle toward a distinct feeling of being overwhelmed. Each and every time his Dom spoke so sweetly was doing nothing but pushing him further toward an emotional breakdown. " _Blaine_ —" he tried to cut in, blushing.

"Shh…" Kurt quieted, pressing his lips into a hard line of a half-contained smile to try holding himself together while Blaine continued, "I can't forget how lucky I am that you let me claim you, Kurt. I can't forget that this was just as much your decision as it was mine. You chose to let me into your life, and I did a pretty lousy job at paying you back for all the great things you've given me."

"You don't need to, Sir," Kurt tried to say, "Having you is enough."

"But I _do_ need to respect you," Blaine insisted. Now that the words were finally flowing, he didn't seem able to stop. "I shouldn't drag you to parties where I know everyone and you're on your own with drunken strangers. I shouldn't bring you to a school before I know what sort of policies you'll be subjected to. I shouldn't just assume I know what you want out of life, or from me. You're… You're a person, Kurt," Blaine said firmly. "You're not a pet, or a lower being, or some _thing_ to show off to my friends. You're a person. And I know I've said that before, but I haven't always practiced what I've preached. I'm not going to let that happen anymore, though, beautiful." The Dom's eyes burned with determination. "I don't care what society thinks of me as a Dom; I don't care what they think we should be. The only thing that matters is what _we_ want to be."

Kurt sat still for the span of a few heartbeats to make sure that Blaine had finished his rousing realization before he threw himself into Blaine's arms with such force that they nearly toppled over. Despite not anticipating the embrace, the Dom caught his boy instantly, wrapping him in warmth close to his chest and pressing his chin against the bare skin at Kurt's neck. He could feel his boy's lungs expand with shaky breathing under his hands, a recognizable sign that Kurt was close to tears.

"Don't cry on me now, gorgeous," Blaine laughed weakly, pulling him back far enough to see Kurt's face and to swipe a single wet track from his cheek, "If you get me started we'll be here all day, and my knees aren't as suited to hardwood as yours."

Kurt let out a wet giggle, sniffling once, "Sorry, Sir," he said with a lighthearted smile. "I just… I don't think you know how long I've w-waited to hear that."

Blaine smiled, expression strained as he fought back his own urge to become emotional. "Any time you need me to repeat it, I'd be more than happy to."

"Thank you, Sir," the sub breathed. Kurt's eyes were swimming, sparkling with tearful awe and devotion. He hadn't felt this happy in months. He hadn't felt this connected, this stark sense of _oneness,_ with Blaine in so long, he almost had to pinch himself to make sure it wasn't a fabrication of his mind.

After the affectionate moments they'd just shared, it was a bit hard for the Dom to refocus, but he knew he had to do it this way or he wouldn't feel completely settled. He cleared his throat. "Now, um… even with all those promises in mind, I still wouldn't feel right without giving you a final choice," Blaine said slowly. "If, uh, you don't want this—if you want to go back to your dad and try having a semblance of normal life away from me, I—I won't stop you. I know we can't get the registration removed, but after all the promises I broke you should have the right to decide to submit to me or not. If you don't want this, I won't force you."

Kurt shook his head immediately, a slightly hurt expression on his face. "A few weeks away from you was more than I'll ever need, Blaine. It was torture, not being with you. And besides—" he said, pressing the collar into Blaine's hands, "I'm already yours." Kurt gently took hold of his Dom's wrists, pulling them up to his neck in an insistent display of submission.

Blaine lost the strength to fight back his tears. A few pooled in the corners of his eyes and he squinted a little when Kurt gently reached up to brush them away. "Thank you," he whispered, "for trusting me."

Kurt only smiled and craned his neck, exposing the tan line where the last band of leather had sat and left the skin beneath even paler than the rest surrounding it. The Dom swallowed audibly, daring to lean in and press a feather light kiss against his sub's throat before lifting the collar against it. Once it settled against his skin Kurt's head dipped smoothly to the side to let Blaine see while he carefully fastened it in place, and Blaine brushed his fingers against the embedded stones before he pulled his hands away. "Look at me," he ordered gently.

Kurt lifted his eyes to meet Blaine's, and the Dom's expression was full of something sort of unfathomable. "Well?" he asked tentatively.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Blaine tentatively reached out, gaining a bit more courage when Kurt didn't lean away, and brushed his hand through the sub's hair, down the side of his face until Kurt leaned into his touch, cheek cradled against Blaine's skin. Their gazes locked for a long moment, both seeming to get a bit lost in the other's, and then Kurt leaned forward without a word, ever so gently pressing their lips together.

It was the first kiss that the submissive had ever initiated, as well as their first real kiss since Kurt's recovery had begun. Needless to say, it left Blaine stunned, but not stunned enough to not kiss back. He returned the pressure, taking great care not to push too hard or demand too much. The ceremony and everything it entailed had gone so perfectly; the last thing Blaine wanted was to ruin it all here at the end by sealing it with a too-harsh or too-rushed kiss that Kurt had felt brave enough to begin on his own.

With a perfect mix of caution and confidence, it turned out to be one of the sweetest, most poignant moments of Blaine's life, and the best kiss they'd ever shared. By the time they pulled apart after a bit of slow, controlled movements and barely contained moans of relief, both boys were starry-eyed with wonder and newfound hope in the bond that they had created together and reestablished here on a beautiful Christmas morning. Blaine could feel sparks of energy crawling over his skin. Kurt's stomach was twisted up in a cacophony of butterfly-filled knots, his heart happily taking up residence in his throat.

He giggled, light and carefree, and Blaine couldn't ignore the need to pull him close. Kurt went willingly, tucked against his Dom's chest. He felt Blaine's lips press into his hair before his arms reluctantly slid off of him. "We should get back downstairs," he said quietly. "We can't miss all the family festivities."

"Okay," Kurt nodded and easily got to his feet, helping to pull Blaine up from his place on the floor. "Are your knees feeling alright?" he asked with a grin.

"A bit sore," Blaine admitted, "but it was well worth it."

"I'm glad you think so, too."

The Dom smiled, offering Kurt his hand, "Come on, beautiful."

Kurt reached out and slotted their fingers together without a moment of hesitation, walking close so that their arms brushed while they exited the bedroom and made their way back downstairs toward the quiet hum of Blaine's chatting relatives. Kurt wore a perpetual blush for the first few minutes after they rejoined the family, waiting for the inevitable questions or comments he expected to be sent their way.

To his relief, there seemed to be an unspoken agreement in place to keep the private ceremony private. No one said a word about their disappearance, the new band of leather around Kurt's neck, or how the submissive remained glued to Blaine's side in a way that he hadn't been in quite a while. Blaine and Kurt sat together on the floor and the chatter continued on around them until they gradually wound their way back into the conversation. It was as if they'd never left the living room in the first place, and Kurt was incredibly grateful that he could keep the sweet moments with his Dom tucked away and to himself, safe in his heart.

* * *

After skipping breakfast in preparation for the massive feast that was the traditional Anderson Christmas lunch, everyone's empty stomachs were all eagerly growling by the time the turkey was pulled out of the oven and the alarming number of side dishes was set out on display.

The doorbell chimed out in the hall, and Kurt winced briefly before shaking off the kneejerk reaction he couldn't quite eliminate, shooting Blaine a soft, grateful grin when the Dom put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "That'll be your dad, Kurt," Mr. Anderson said.

"I'll go get it," Blaine offered.

"I'll come too." Kurt jumped to his feet and followed the Dom out into the foyer, hanging back to let Blaine pull the door open. He smiled brightly at the sight of his dad, who reached a hand out to shake Blaine's in greeting.

"It's great to see you again, Mr. Hummel."

"You too, kid," Burt replied, "Thanks for the invite. Without Kurt being home to whip something up, I was all set to prepare myself for a pretty lousy Christmas dinner," he laughed.

Blaine smiled, shaking his head, "My mom wouldn't stand for it. We're glad to have you." Blaine stepped back to let Burt into the house, closing the door behind them, and Kurt drew forward with his arms already open in anticipation of an embrace.

Burt mirrored the action and pulled his son close, patting him on the back. "Hey, buddy."

"Hi, Dad," Kurt hugged him tight.

"You been doing alright?" Burt asked, voice more curious than concerned.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded, pulling back from his father's grip. Like an invisible line tethered them together, the sub unconsciously drifted back to Blaine's side. Burt watched Blaine's arm wrap around him and settle on his hip, and Kurt leaned into the touch with ease. "I'm really great." His honesty was clear and without doubt, as was the clear transformation Kurt had undergone since beginning therapy. He was a different person than the cautious boy Burt had dropped off here a few weeks earlier. Kurt looked healthy, in body and spirit, and Burt had to rein in his emotions quickly.

Blaine's gaze politely turned away, his eyes staring pointedly off at the wall to give the two the illusion of privacy, but Burt noticed the small, proud smile on his face—proud of Kurt—and it made Burt's own expression echo the same sentiments. "I'm happy for you, bud. Pretty damn proud of how you've handled all this, too."

Kurt shook his head bashfully, reaching up to rub at his neck like he often did when he felt self-conscious or unsure. The movement caused the false blue gemstones embedded in leather to sparkle and catch Burt's eye, but he wasn't sure what to say about the brand new collar around his son's neck—if he should even say anything all.

"Blaine got it for me," Kurt supplied in a quiet voice, recognizing where his father's gaze had fallen, "Gave it to me this morning."

Burt pushed away any lingering feeling of awkwardness to say, "It looks good on you," which wasn't at all a lie or exaggeration. Sometimes it still caught Burt off-guard to think that his son was collared and claimed, but the band around his throat was clearly high quality, designed specifically to be worn by Kurt, and Burt suspected there was a lot more to Blaine's gift than met the eye—things that would never, and should never, be revealed to him, both for the sakes of their privacy as well as his sanity as a protective father. Burt couldn't help it. He would always see a bit of his vulnerable little boy in Kurt, running from strangers and taking refuge in the basement bedroom, no matter how strong he grew.

"Boys!" The voice of Blaine's mother reached them from the dining room, "Meal's on the table!" Blaine rolled his eyes with a bit of embarrassed amusement, and Burt laughed, muttering under his breath that he was a bit too old to fall under the category of 'boys.'

Blaine pulled his hand from Kurt's waist only to thread their fingers together. "Shall we?"

It was a bit of a chore to fit seven people around the dining room table designed for a household of four, but they pulled in chairs from around the house and squeezed in tight, resigned to having the edges of their silverware touching their neighbors' plates. Kurt perched in a seat between his father and his Dom, closest to the two most important people in his life, and he felt a distinct sense of calm settle over him at the familial atmosphere that filled the room, surrounded by those who cared for him.

Plates were piled high, emptied, and piled high again. Compliments on Mrs. Anderson's cooking showered her between bites and left a constant, pleased smile on her face throughout the course of lunch. Blaine was disappointed in how quickly he filled up despite the fact that Kurt had compared the alarming size of his first plate of food to that of an elephant's Christmas dinner.

By the time everyone had eaten their fill Cooper declared that there was enough on the table to last the rest of the week, and no one disputed the fact. They all helped with clean up and storage, placing half-empty serving dishes in the fridge and washing used plates, forks, and knives in the sink. Working together, the job was finished quickly, and they all retired to the living room to digest over conversation.

Kurt stayed quiet for most of the afternoon, seated comfortably on Blaine's lap on the corner of the couch. He was content to listen along and feel his Dom's chest vibrate with laughter at every joke and passing moment of humor. Blaine had his moments of silence as well, checking in with his sub in hushed, private tones.

"Doing good, beautiful?" he'd murmur in Kurt's ear.

"Mhmm. Yes, Sir," Kurt would reply with a smile and nod, feeling Blaine's lips settle gently on the back of his neck and a hand pat his thigh in a soothing rhythm.

As evening fell, they began making trips to the microwave in the kitchen to start working on the leftovers. Kurt reheated a heap of mashed potatoes and stuffing on a heavy-duty paper plate drowned in homemade grease gravy. Blaine devoured nearly half of the remaining green bean casserole and picked out the dark meat from the pan of carved turkey while Cooper went for the white. Though Burt made a valiant effort to say his goodbyes and sneak out without taking extra food home, Mrs. Anderson and Kurt managed to coerce three foil-covered plates into his hands before he made it through the front door and back out to his truck.

"Leftovers go a lot faster having you and your dad around to help us eat them," Elise told Kurt later with a fond expression, adding, "And it's nice not being the only non-Anderson in the family anymore."

Kurt smiled at her and leaned back against Blaine's legs where his Dom was seated on the couch, engaged in a playful argument with his older brother about some trivial superhero movie franchise. "It feels really great," he agreed, trying to articulate the warmth that had invaded him all day, "being part of all this… Like, when it was just me and Dad, we had each other, but… it just wasn't quite a family. Not without my mom."

A touch of sorrowful sympathy pulled at the corner of Elise's lips. "But now you've got all of us."

"Yeah," Kurt nodded, so grateful he thought he might burst. "Yeah, I do."

"It's beautiful, by the way," she murmured with a soft smile. There was no question to what she was referring to. Kurt reached up to his neck and ran his fingertips over the tiny, smooth ridges of the gems, feeling his pulse quicken at the very thought of Blaine's promises and pride.

"It's perfect," he agreed.

* * *

The evening continued with board games and Christmas cookies, but it was only ten o'clock when Kurt started stifling yawns behind his hands. They got progressively longer until Blaine was pulled into the contagious cycle beside him, delaying his roll of the dice in the competitive race through Candy Land they had embarked on a few minutes earlier. They yawned at the same time not too much later, both of their faces scrunched with gaping mouths, and laughter bubbled up from Blaine's chest, amused at their fading energy.

"Pretty tired, hm?" he asked, brushing Kurt's arm.

Kurt nodded, and they quickly decided to end their game early with a draw. A flurry of parting goodnights and hugs were shared around the room before the pair made their way upstairs, stopping in the bathroom to brush their teeth and wash their faces, bumping their hipbones together while they teasingly battled over the sink.

When they climbed into bed, Kurt immediately decided to forgo his own pillow and rest his head on Blaine's. The Dom slid a hand onto Kurt's hip. "Need a song tonight, beautiful?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Kurt replied, "Thank you, though. Merry Christmas, Blaine."

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart." Blaine moved his head forward and kissed his sub gently on the lips, "Goodnight."

Silence fell around them, and time slipped away minute by minute. Blaine's breathing was beginning to slow, but Kurt couldn't find the same peace. His mind was too loud, but it wasn't full of nightmarish thoughts that a song could chase away.

Kurt's whisper into the dark was soft, "Blaine?" The Dom's response was a brief hum of acknowledgement, and Kurt wasn't entirely sure if Blaine was alert. "You still awake?" he prodded, "I need to talk to you."

Blaine instantly roused, eyes blinking open, "Yeah, what's up?"

The sub decided not to beat around the bush. This wasn't a conversation they could get through without being blunt and honest with one another. "You, uh… You told me this morning that you wanted me to feel comfortable being honest—telling you how I feel and letting you know what I want, even if I'm not sure it's what _you_ want..."

"I did," the Dom confirmed quietly, encouraging Kurt to continue in the silence he left.

"Blaine, I want to consummate our vows."

As if a switch had been flipped, the Dom grew even more alert. He rolled onto his side briefly to turn the bedside lamp on to its lowest setting and stared through the dim glow to meet Kurt's gaze, searching and thoughtful. "Like… really consummate?" Blaine asked for clarification, a little cautious, "As in sex?"

"Um… Yeah," Kurt nodded slowly, "Yes, if that's okay…"

Blaine swallowed, instantaneously hesitant and a little bit scared. He didn't want to disappoint Kurt, and he certainly didn't _want_ to turn down the opportunity to be intimate with his boy after so long, but he wasn't sure he could responsibly commit to this either. "Beautiful, I… I don't know if that's such a good idea," he finally said, as carefully as if he were walking over a pane of thin glass.

"I know it seems quick. So soon after— _that_." Kurt couldn't bring himself to name it. He didn't want to think about it tonight, not on Christmas with his Dom a few inches away and a new collar around his neck.

"Yeah, it does," Blaine agreed.

"But this is so different, Blaine," Kurt implored, "You put this collar on me today, Sir." He switched to Blaine's title without batting an eyelash. "It means something. It means _everything_ to me."

"I didn't give it to you so you'd feel obliged to have sex with me, Kurt," Blaine said sheepishly.

"Shh, I know you didn't," Kurt promised, "That's not what I mean. Blaine, we— We made vows to one another. You collared me. If we're renewing all the rest of our bond, why can't we renew this part too?" he asked.

Blaine bit his lip, conflict written on all of his features. Several long moments passed before he finally admitted in a quiet voice, "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," Kurt searched for the right words, but nothing came to him but begging, "Sir, please. I need you."

"Not if you aren't ready." Kurt could see that his Dom was drawing back, preparing to turn him down, purely out of fear of ruining their connection again so soon after it had truly begun to mend. The sub refused to sit back and let the denial happen.

"You promised you would listen to me, Blaine," Kurt said pointedly. His voice remained submissive, in the same tone he used when asking his Dom for permission, but the use of Blaine's name was a poignant reminder of the equal ground Blaine had expressed his continued desire for. "I belong to Blaine Anderson," the sub murmured, "but I still know what Kurt Hummel feels and wants better than anyone else does, Sir."

Blaine didn't seem to know whether he should nod in understanding or shake his head apologetically. The movement that resulted was a strange, awkward bobble, and the Dom floundered momentarily, uncharacteristically at a loss for words. "God… Kurt, I'm sorry. I didn't—I don't mean to ignore you. I just want to make sure you're ready and comfortable. I want to make sure you feel safe, beautiful, before we do anything," he breathed slowly, biding his time. "If… Kurt, if I hurt you I couldn't live with myself." Blaine's eyes lowered away from his sub's face, ashamed at his own fear.

"It's alright," Kurt whispered, squeezing Blaine's bicep gently. It was rare to see his Dom so vulnerable and uncertain. Even at times when Blaine felt less confident, he always worked hard to maintain his control over the situation for Kurt's sake and comfort—a confident Dominant made for a relaxed submissive—but Blaine was allowing Kurt in tonight, pulling back layers of his well-crafted armor to show him the doubt and guilt that still lurked beneath. Kurt twisted his desire to please into the urge to reassure, momentarily taking a bit of control from Blaine's shoulders. "It's alright," he said again.

"I just want what's best for you, beautiful," Blaine sighed, "I just want to treat you right and make you happy. That's all."

"I know." Kurt's eyebrows knit together, tenderness taking over his features, "I know, Sir. And you take such good care of me," he promised. "I just need you to trust me with this decision, and I need you to take care of me tonight, the way I need to be cared for. Please."

"Okay," Blaine finally said, acquiescing, "I trust you."

"Thank you."

"And you're certain?"

"I'm sure I am," Kurt insisted, "I've been thinking about it all day, ever since this morning." He pressed himself closer to Blaine to emphasize his words, shyly kissing the side of his Dom's mouth. Blaine breathed in through his nose, inhaling the smell of Kurt's skin and the lingering scent of Christmas that clung to his clothing.

"Whatever you need," Blaine murmured.

"Take away everything he did to me, Sir," the response came in a pleading whisper, "Make me yours again."

Blaine cut off any further statements with a long, desperate, but achingly gentle kiss, sliding a hand behind Kurt's neck and tangling nimble fingers into his hair, lightly holding the sub in place even though Kurt would never dream of pulling away. Kurt's mouth opened without Blaine even encouraging it, but the Dom didn't take the opportunity to plunge his tongue inside. Instead, he moved back, drawing a whine of protest from Kurt's lips as they parted.

"You need to tell me," he amended in an urgent tone, "what you need, when you need it. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"I mean everything, Kurt," Blaine was stern, unyielding, "Tell me if I'm coming on too strong. Tell me if you want more. I want to dominate you, beautiful. I want my boy to be _mine_ again. But this isn't about me, tonight. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Promise me," Blaine ordered.

"I promise I'll tell you what I need, Sir. Everything. Even if it's not what you want to hear."

"Good boy." Kurt smiled, letting his eyes slide shut while Blaine brushed a hand over his face and continued in a whisper, "What do you need right now, sweetheart?"

"Kiss me," he said, "Harder."

Blaine moved back in to seize Kurt's lips without hesitation, turning their contact rough as he tipped Kurt's head back and took what he wanted. The sub moaned in pleasure, seizing the front of Blaine's shirt in his white-knuckled hands. They were still side-by-side with neither of them quite on the top or the bottom, but Blaine clearly held the physical control, keeping their mouths locked together.

Blaine waited, drawing out the kiss until Kurt squirmed against his Dom's body, clearly beginning to need a breath of air. As he finally broke the kiss they both inhaled sharply, but he didn't stray too far while they panted for breath, keeping his teeth occupied with Kurt's lower lip between them. Kurt whined low in his throat. "Pl'ss," he tried to beg in a muffled voice. Blaine pulled away to listen closer.

"What do you want, beautiful?"

"Please, Sir…"

"Please what?" Blaine prompted, "Use words."

"Please, _please_ take me, Sir," Kurt begged.

The Dom stroked his boy's cheek, pressing an oddly chaste, playful kiss to the tip of his nose. "Been waiting so long to hear you say that again," he said.

"I'm yours," Kurt repeated, staring insistently into Blaine's eyes. "Remind me what if feels like." He slipped his hands beneath the hem of his Dom's shirt, flattening his palms against the muscled chest beneath. "You put this collar on me, Sir. Show me what it means to you."

"What's your safeword?" Blaine asked quickly. He watched closely for any sign of discomfort or fear to flash across the boy's face while he uttered the word that had been ignored the one time he'd employed it. If there was any uncertainty in his gaze, Blaine would see it and put the brakes on for another discussion before they went any further tonight.

"Red," Kurt said firmly, nothing but desire and conviction on his face.

Blaine smiled, unable to keep himself from uttering one last reminder. "If you need to stop for any reason—"

"I promise, Blaine," Kurt cut in, "I _promise_ I'll tell you." He kissed his Dom's lips gently, "I'm not a little bird with thin bones and a broken wing. You won't crush me. It's alright."

"You're amazing."

"I'm yours," Kurt revised.

Blaine met Kurt's smile with a soft grin of his own, brushing the sub's hair back off his forehead. He gave himself one last moment to admire his boy's inner strength before finally giving in to the dominant hunger churning in his veins like a waiting storm. This was it.

"Arms up," he ordered, already tugging at Kurt's shirt.

They stripped each other down rather quickly, though Blaine was immensely careful to watch Kurt's reactions to everything. At the first sign of trouble he wouldn't hesitate to pull back. When they were finally bare, shivering a little in the cool room, Kurt ran his hands over Blaine's chest and their desperate pace suddenly slowed to a patient crawl. "Just let me see you for a minute, please, Sir," he requested softly. "Let me touch?"

"Go ahead, sweetheart. Do what you need to feel comfortable." Blaine would wait as long as he had to.

Kurt took his time to orient his thoughts and reacclimate his body to the feeling of arousal. He knew it was crucial to keep every thought of his assault as far from this as possible. It was imperative that he remind himself that sex was amazing, one of his favorite things, despite the fact that there were those out in the world who used it against others in cruel, heartless ways. Blaine was not one of those people. Blaine cared for him like nobody else, and Kurt wanted nothing more than to feel their bodies move together again.

The sub touched himself as he touched his Dom, glancing up once to seek permission in the form of an affirmative nod from Blaine. He stroked his cock gently, wanting to encourage his body's natural response but not wanting to take it too far before they actually had a chance to reconnect physically. For several long minutes Blaine leaned back against the headboard, his own erection curved tantalizingly against his abdomen while Kurt ran his free hand over the Dom's body, exploring familiar territory after a while spent away.

"Blaine?" the sub asked suddenly, looking up to meet his eyes. There was a simultaneous flicker of realization and unsureness on his face.

"You alright, sweetheart?"

"I'm fine," Kurt said. "Just… I—I want you to make me yours again," he repeated, voice a little stiff, "but I'm not sure I'm ready to do it like we did the first time…"

"Oh, God, sweetheart, no," Blaine sat up closer, laying a comforting hand on his sub's side, "I wouldn't even dream of being that rough with you tonight."

"You won't pin me down, right?"

"Not unless you ask, Kurt," Blaine told him firmly, "I'll be slow and careful with you. I… I know this is a huge step for you, sweet boy, and I won't do anything that you aren't comfortable with. But you need to keep being honest with me, like you were just now. When I ask how you're feeling, I don't want you lying. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good boy," Blaine smiled. "How are you feeling right now?"

Kurt thought for a moment, assessing himself. "I feel like I'm ready to be close to you again."

"Then why don't you come over here," Blaine opened his arms, "and we can start with some cuddling and kisses and see where it takes us. Alright?"

Kurt nodded lightly, sliding closer against Blaine's body. The Dom pulled the blankets over them to combat the cold, and they laid together, skin to skin. Kurt took slow breaths and draped an arm over Blaine's side, resting his head on a broad shoulder. Blaine held him close, daring to push his hips forward so their erections brushed between them.

" _Oh_ ," Kurt's moan sounded loud in the quiet room. He lifted his head up and sought out Blaine's lips, urging him into a slow kiss while he rocked his hips forward to find more friction. The Dom hissed out an airy breath between his teeth, pushing his own expelled air into Kurt's mouth. They kissed with patient purpose, and Blaine's hands gently wandered over his sub's body—making paths with his fingers, caressing every curve, and squeezing unflexed muscles beneath his palms—easing Kurt into their intimacy as his touches fell lower and lower.

When his lips were red and swollen, Kurt mumbled, "Lube," into Blaine's skin, pulling away to meet his eyes and speak again, "I want you in me, Sir."

"Lay back, beautiful," Blaine said. Kurt moved willingly, rolling off of his side and exposing his vulnerable front without a word. The Dom ran a possessive hand over his pale chest and stomach, reaching with his other arm to dig the bottle of lubricant out from the back of the bedside table drawer. The quiet _pop_ of the cap made Kurt's breath shudder with anticipation, lungs expanding under Blaine's fingertips, and the Dom stole a glance at his boy's face, relieved to see desire and open, true submission in the lust-filled expression he found there.

Blaine took his time preparing Kurt, spending so long with his slick fingers circling just outside the sub's entrance that Kurt had to beg him before he finally began to penetrate and stretch the protesting muscles.

Being touched again was less frightening than Kurt had first anticipated, but he was extremely tight, and along with the patient pace they set, it took more than twice as long as usual for Kurt's drawn face to relax into contentment while the ache faded, and even longer until Blaine was satisfied with the smooth, back-and-forth thrusts of three long fingers.

"You ready, sweetheart?"

"Yes," Kurt responded quickly, "Are you?"

"Ready to bury myself in you and make my sub feel incredible and entirely mine again?" Blaine grinned, "What do you think?"

"Then come on, Sir," Kurt sat up, kissed Blaine, and drew him over his body as he leaned back down, guiding his Dom forward between his legs until Blaine's cock settled against him, flesh hard and throbbing. "Be with me."

Blaine managed to hold back for another minute while he grabbed a condom, carefully rolled it down, and lubed himself up. Kurt watched him with dark eyes, knees bent and legs spread obscenely wide for Blaine's viewing pleasure, his hand ghosting over his length. As soon as he was done preparing, Blaine moved forward again, aligning the head of his cock between the cheeks of Kurt's ass and balancing himself a few inches above his sub's body. Their body heat warmed the space between them and Kurt nodded once, determination on his face, though his voice shook a little, "Okay."

"Everything'll be perfect," Blaine smiled, "Don't worry."

He stroked Kurt's cheek firmly with his palm while he slowly pushed in, trusting their bodies to slot together as they always had and focusing entirely on Kurt's face, watching for any glimpse of discomfort or fear in the form of an unwanted flashback. Kurt stared into Blaine's eyes, unblinking, and the Dom wondered what sort of mantra might be churning through his mind, keeping him grounded and in the present.

Deeper and deeper Blaine moved, and Kurt gasped at the burning stretch with gritted teeth. A low rumble of sound bubbled up from his throat and left Kurt's mouth as a garble of Blaine's name, strained and desperate. "I've got you, beautiful," Blaine whispered, kissing him softly as his hips slid flush against Kurt's skin, filling him again for the first time in far too long. " _Ungh,_ I've got you."

Kurt whimpered, kissing Blaine back and winding his fingers carefully into Blaine's hair, always maintaining a hint of definitive submission in his movements. He angled the curve of his lower body, arching up into Blaine with ease. The Dom groaned at the shift of muscles around and beneath him, pulling out of the kiss with a lazy, wet sound and panting breath.

"Good, Kurt," he praised, "Always so good for me."

"Move, please, Sir," Kurt pleaded in return, "S-Slowly?"

Blaine nodded, "Whatever you need. You're doing so well." Though his consciousness was filled with a constant stream of _fuck, feels so good,_ he forced himself to focus. This wasn't about him tonight; this was about Kurt. He pulled his hips back gradually, moving just a fraction before sliding back into place. Their progress was slow, but Blaine didn't mind in the least, pushing into Kurt with exaggerated gentility and sickly sweet tremors of their impatient muscles, all pulled tight and desperate for more.

Kurt groaned at the feeling of Blaine's flesh dragging and sliding against his own, hot and slick with sweat and smeared lubricant. The Dom gradually worked toward an even pace, fucking into his boy with a constant rhythm. The wet squelch of too much lube and the gentle thud of their lower bodies colliding kept the tempo, and Blaine grabbed onto the heavy pulse to keep himself from losing control.

"You good?" he asked breathlessly.

" _Yes,_ yes, Sir. Don't stop."

"Wouldn't dream of it, beautiful." Blaine kept his hips in motion while he lowered himself down and pressed his mouth against Kurt's throat. The urge to mark him was like a low-burning fire in his veins, but Blaine didn't want to bring any pain into their world tonight—not even the pleasurable pain of hickeys that usually made Kurt tremble with ecstasy. In place of his teeth, Blaine kissed intently at Kurt's neck, dragging his lips along every inch of skin he could reach and wetting them again and again with his tongue whenever the cool winter air left them dry. "You're mine," he murmured, thrusting into Kurt with a bit more force and gasping out another phrase between each slap of skin. "Only mine. No one else's. Ever."

Kurt whined softly in agreement and tilted his head to one side of the pillow, exposing a new strip of untouched neck that Blaine made a beeline for, but the quiet sound was enough for him. "Words, beautiful," he commanded, "Tell me. Need to hear you say it."

"I'm yours, Sir," Kurt managed to say. His statement drifted into a whine, and he dug his nails into Blaine's back when the Dom sucked at his jaw and scraped the boney outline with the smooth fronts of his teeth, just enough to tease and make Kurt long for a gentle bite. "I'm yours, I'm yours, I'm yours."

" _Not his_ ," Blaine growled out the two words like a curse, grappling for Kurt's hands and threading their fingers together securely against the sheets, as close to restraining him as the Dom dared to go. Kurt clutched back, holding on just as tight. "He can't have you."

"He never did," Kurt echoed, not sure if he was reminding himself or reassuring his Dom, "I belong to Blaine Anderson. I only want to be yours." There was a pause. Blaine's lips trembled against the sub's skin. Kurt heard his Dom suck in a breath that sounded scarily similar to the beginnings of a sob.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry," the apology was sudden and unexpected, and Blaine's voice shook while his hips gave an unsteady jerk, losing their constant pace under the unanticipated weight of guilt, "so sorry for what I did."

Kurt's heart ached with sympathy, and he yanked his hands from Blaine's vice-like grip to reach up and cradle his face, pulling him down for a thorough kiss. While Blaine's rhythm faltered, the sub rolled his hips up to meet him halfway, ensuring that his Dom's sudden surge of emotion wouldn't wipe away his arousal. "I'm sorry," Blaine said again, seeming to take Kurt's silence as anger or disappointment.

"Shh, I know," Kurt told him, "I know you are. But I forgive you, Blaine. _I forgive you_. You have to let it go."

"I don't know if I can," Blaine admitted, looking to Kurt with tearful eyes, so weary from guilt and so achingly desperate for penance he couldn't seem to find.

"I'm yours," Kurt reminded gently, "but… you're mine, too—my Dom. No one else's. I need you to let it go—to let _him_ go—for me, Sir." His eyebrows furrowed with resolute conviction, trying to make Blaine understand. "He's not worth taking up a single thought in your head, Sir. He's not worth it. Think about me, and us, and everything we're gonna do and be together. He doesn't deserve to cross your mind."

It took a moment for him to mull over his sub's words, but then Blaine swallowed thickly and a smile lifted the corners of his lips. "I'm the luckiest Dom alive."

"You are," Kurt agreed with a small smirk, "but I can't take anymore apologies, Sir. We both need to let it go. Can you… Can you promise me you'll try?"

"I promise," Blaine nodded against Kurt's hands, dipping his head to kiss the boy's wrist.

"No more apologizing?"

"I promise."

"Thank you, Sir." Kurt patted his cheek and finally let his hands move away, sliding back down until they were pressing against Blaine's chest, thumbs playing over his Dom's nipples in an effort to try steering their focus back to their previous endeavors. "Mmm… I dunno about you, Sir, but I'm so hard it's starting to hurt… Not to mention that my Dom's cock is half buried in my ass, and I really, really need him to fuck me so I can come tonight."

Now that their unplanned moment of emotional catharsis had passed, a wake of lighthearted contentment settled over the pair. Their final steps of reconciliation were all falling into place, and they could both feel it at their cores. Kurt's humor lifted Blaine's spirits, and he immediately obliged his sub's desire with a sharp thrust forward, watching the muscles in Kurt's face clench in surprise.

"You can come whenever you need to, beautiful," Blaine permitted with a soft chuckle, wiping casually at his eyes to remove the remnants of unshed tears.

Kurt shook his head, "I'll wait for you, Sir, but you need to fuck me harder."

Blaine nodded slowly, thoughtfully, while he sat up and slowly pulled out. Kurt moaned in protest, but Blaine quickly said, "Don't move," and the sub remained where he was, stewing in his own desperate arousal while Blaine grabbed the bottle of lube and spread a bit more over his fingers. He coated a fresh layer onto the condom and then let the tip of his index finger play near Kurt's entrance.

"Beg for it."

The order seemed a little out of the blue, but Blaine had given the command with a specific purpose in mind—to push Kurt back down into submission. The Dom knew his boy's orgasms were always stronger when his instincts were being tended to. Erotic submission was irreparably tied to sexual pleasure for Kurt, just as domination was for Blaine. Their traits made it so, and Blaine knew exactly how to get his beautiful boy back to his proper headspace.

"Sir, I need you to—"

"No, Kurt," Blaine said firmly, pulling his fingers away. He settled back over Kurt's body, pressing the head of his cock against the slick ring of muscle and wiping his fingers off on Kurt's hips like a mark. " _Beg_."

"Please fuck me?" the sub requested.

"Not good enough, beautiful." Blaine took Kurt's hands again, settling them against the mattress and holding them down, steadily increasing his control. He waited.

"Sir, please," Kurt tried again. "I need you so badly. I need my Dom to fuck me; I need to make him come, please."

"Hmm… And you'll be a good boy?"

"Yes, Sir," Kurt nodded emphatically, "I'll be so good for you, Sir. I want to serve you—want you to use me to get off before you let me come. It's been so long; please, _please_ , I—"

"What's your safeword, sweetheart?"

"It's red, Sir."

"Good." Blaine captured Kurt's lips in a quick kiss, swallowing the high pitched sound he made when the Dom shoved his hips forward and plunged his length back into the heat of Kurt's body. Though Blaine didn't take time to begin at a slow pace like he had earlier, he was just as attentive as ever to Kurt's reactions, careful to make sure that he didn't allow his thrusts to become rougher than the sub was comfortable with.

Kurt, for his part, took everything Blaine gave him and still pleaded for more. He was entirely focused on the present moment, doing his best to keep up with his Dom and raise his hips each time Blaine pushed forward. When he succeeded, the angle led Blaine's cock straight to Kurt's prostate, and after just a few consecutive jolts of the same intense pleasure, the submissive was squirming. "Gonna come, Sir," he groaned.

"You said you were gonna wait for me," Blaine reminded.

"Please—fuck, Sir, please. I can't—"

"Hold on. Hold on, sweetheart." Kurt whined, squeezing Blaine's hands so tight that his Dom began to wince. The veins in his neck stood out against his skin, disappearing beneath the collar. "Clench, baby. Get tight for me."

Kurt obeyed, ignoring his instinct to relax around the intrusion and squeezing his muscles together. The friction around Blaine instantly multiplied, and he lifted one of Kurt's hands from the bed, moving them both to the sub's cock. "Stroke yourself with me," he instructed in a raw voice, "Come when you need to."

"Y-Yes, Sir."

Despite having Blaine's permission, Kurt tried valiantly to hold off until his Dom's orgasm, but Blaine knew exactly how to squeeze and work his boy's erection, and Kurt was coming within seconds after they'd began to touch his length together. His eyes rolled back, and a wail entirely too loud for a house filled with Blaine's relatives escaped his mouth while he continued to clench around Blaine's cock. It was harder to tense his muscles after his release left him feeling out-of-body, but Blaine was murmuring encouragement and curse words and little gasps of, "ah, ah, _ahh_ , fuck!" that made it impossible to disobey even now that Kurt was spiraling toward afterglow.

Blaine planted his hand back against the mattress while he continued to pound into Kurt, his breathing labored and growing more ragged with every thrust. He opened his eyes to check in on Kurt only to see that the sub's fingers were in his mouth, sucking off his own cum with the completely wrecked, blissful expression of someone who had been well-fucked and enjoyed every moment of it. Kurt met Blaine's eyes, and he hollowed his cheeks around his index finger, fellating it like he'd done so many times with Blaine's dick. The Dom didn't even have a chance to blink before he was coming into the condom, entire body shaking and shimmering with sweat.

Blaine pulled out and peeled off the condom quickly, wanting to make sure he took care of the needed cleanup before his sub felt the urge to do it himself; he wanted Kurt to relax. Several cum-covered tissues later, Kurt weakly lifted his arms and held onto Blaine's sides, tugging him down against his body until they were laying flush against one another. For a long while they simply breathed and let the cold air sneaking in from the few drafty places in the walls chill their naked skin.

Kurt was the first to speak, "Good, Sir?" Of course his first thought would be of Blaine's pleasure.

"Oh, my beautiful boy," Blaine whispered, "You were perfect for me. I'm proud of you." His lips smiled into every point of contact while he kissed Kurt's cheeks, lazily covering his pale face with affectionate pecks. Kurt blinked wearily at him, shifting underneath Blaine's weight, and the Dom rolled off of him and slowly onto his side, pulling the sub into his arms.

"Thank you," Kurt murmured against his chest, "for trusting me." He tilted his head up, kissing the sweat from Blaine's collarbone and trailing his lips along the Dom's neck and over his chin until they found Blaine's. Their kiss was unhurried—perfectly sweet and slow. When Kurt pulled back, he yawned, dropping his head onto the pillow and continuing to keep his eyes focused on Blaine's face, still attentively submissive and ready to serve despite his exhaustion.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" Blaine asked softly.

"Mmm," Kurt had trouble putting words to it. "Floaty." The Dom chuckled, body moving against Kurt's with tremors of quiet laughter. "Blaine?"

"Hm?"

"Think I'm close to subspace."

Blaine gaped a little. "Really?" he asked, feeling his heart pick up speed. They both knew how monumental this was.

Kurt nodded calmly. When he blinked, it took a few seconds for his eyes to open up again. "It's been so long, Sir," he breathed.

Reaching out with a hand, Blaine brushed Kurt's hair back off his forehead, lightly massaging his scalp. His other hand brushed down over Kurt's navel, circumventing his crotch and dipping down against his thigh, caressing him. "You can let go, beautiful." The Dom used a tender voice to give Kurt the permission he knew the boy instinctually desired, "You've done so well for me tonight. You've been such a good boy, and good boys deserve rewards."

"Might fall 'sleep," he warned, already sounding halfway there.

"Then I'll be here when you wake up," Blaine told him, "Go on, sweet boy. Let me see how beautiful you are when you go under." Kurt's eyes fluttered shut again, but he puckered his lips expectantly, and Blaine grinned, heart swelling with affection while he leaned in and pressed a kiss to them, lingering there for a long moment before pulling away with a soft, whispered, "I love you."

It took a fraction of a second for the Dom to realize what he'd said.

It took him no time at all to stare anxiously at Kurt's face, not at all ready to try to explaining the sudden and unexpected trio of words that had fallen from his lips. Thankfully the boy was already too far gone to have noticed, his pale face peaceful and calm in a world somewhere between afterglow, subspace, and sleep, lost within three of his favorite places far away from reality and the alarming crisis that had taken over his Dom's mind.


	22. Chapter 22

Under the blankets, Kurt stirred, groaning softly into the pillow as he stretched out his legs, toes curling against the mattress for a moment before he pulled his muscles back together and tucked himself into a ball to combat the morning chill. He turned his head with a slow blink of his eyes, lips curved into a calm smile while he moved to face Blaine's side of the bed. Well-rested and sated with sleep after a night with no terrifying dreams, he was more than ready to greet his Dom and kiss away some of the salt from long-dried sweat on his skin.

Blaine wasn't there.

Instead, resting on his pillow, was a handwritten note on the back of an old calculus assignment he must have pulled from the messy pile on his desk. It struck him as a bit cliché and made the sub want to roll his eyes at how clever and cool Blaine must have imagined himself as he slipped undetected from the bedroom, but Kurt wasn't going to complain about a gesture that fed so perfectly into a romantic fantasy. At least he hadn't gone over the top and sprayed the page of mathematic s with cologne.

_Good morning, beautiful. Feel free to join me in the shower before we head downstairs for breakfast. It's very warm and I'm eagerly waiting to kiss you again. – B_

Kurt smiled down at the slip of paper and rolled onto his back, sitting up slowly while he felt a few bones pop in quiet protest of his movement. He found his boxers on the floor, thrown in a heap with his and Blaine's discarded shirts from the night before. Tugging the elastic band up around his waist for the sake of modesty in case he ran into any of Blaine's family members on the way, Kurt detoured to the dresser to grab each of them some clean clothes and padded quietly out into the hall, following the faint sound of shower spray until he stepped into the bathroom. He paused for a moment inside to take in the sight of Blaine's compact silhouette through the blur of steamy condensation on the glass shower door. He was standing still under the spray, and Kurt knew he could tell his sub was already here.

"Did I wake you getting up?" he finally asked, voice muffled through the white noise of falling water around him. The Dom turned his head to glance at Kurt, wiping his hand over the surface of the door to clean away a patch of fog and see him more clearly. A strange but ever familiar prickle of affection seized his heart.

Kurt shook his head and slid the small deadbolt home before walking further onto the tile floor. "No—slept right through. The bed was just cold without you there." Blaine hummed out a wordless reply. Kurt continued, "Why the rush to shower?"

"I dunno," Blaine lied lightly, skirting back toward the truth a moment later, "Helps me think."

The sub gave him a confused look while he set the pile of jeans and sweaters on the sink counter, tilting his head so a few locks of bed-rumpled hair flopped down to hang near his eyes. He didn't comment for a moment, shrugging down the boxers around his waist and carefully stepping into the shower to join his Dom. Settling his chin on Blaine's shoulder, he ran a hand down his spine and finally asked, "What's there to think about?"

"You, mostly."

Kurt let out a sarcastic huff, but out of the corner of his eye, Blaine noticed the faint, flattered blush on his cheeks, even as he grumbled an amused, "Mhmm."

"Hey, I'm serious," Blaine refuted, mock offense in his tone. He planted a kiss near the side of Kurt's mouth, "You gave me a lot to think about yesterday."

The sub smiled faintly, turning his head with ease to press against Blaine's lips, one hand settling over the wet skin on Blaine's hipbone to tug him closer. "The feeling's mutual," he assured, wishing he could make a clearer statement of his feelings. Resigned with a soft sigh, Kurt pulled away and reached behind him to grab Blaine's shampoo bottle from the shelf. "I'm gonna borrow some," he said casually, "Less bottles to open."

"You'll smell like me," Blaine added with a grin.

Kurt shrugged innocently, pretending as though that hadn't been his plan, "Well, I _am_ yours, you know."

"Mm, yes, I know." The Dom reached over to press his hand against the dip at the base of Kurt's throat, pushing in on the new leather band around his neck and admiring the way it seemed to glisten under the dozens of water droplets sliding down between his fingers. "I'm glad I went with black again. It's gorgeous on you." He let his arm slide back down to cup his hands together.

The sub showed off a bashful smile while he squeezed some of the soap into Blaine's waiting palms, squirting some into his own hands before setting the bottle back onto its shelf, "Thank you, Sir."

"Of course," Blaine dismissed. Without another word he flattened his hands against his hair, spreading the thick liquid through his curls while Kurt did the same beside him, both lathering up while the scent the sub associated with a clean, delicious Dom filled the steamy air. Blaine bit back a playful grin when he pulled one of his hands away from his own hair to scratch his fingernails lightly against Kurt's scalp. It wasn't long before Kurt followed suit, and not long after that when each of their hands had taken up residence on the other's head, making them both chuckle while they maneuvered around a tangle of naked limbs.

It quickly became a theme of their wash-up, cleansing one another's bodies, and they each worked in turn to scrub down the other with body wash, always using the same product despite their various options to pick from—a strange sense of solidarity coming with it. Blaine let his touches linger a bit longer than strictly necessary when he wiped down Kurt's body with the sponge, trailing his free hand aimlessly over wet skin and gently corralling his boy into the corner of the shower to capture his lips and press up against him.

"Love the way you mold to me, Kurt," he breathed into wet skin, "like your body was made for it."

The submissive took his Dom's words to heart, pushing himself further to bend with every curve of Blaine's surrounding muscle—his chest arching into him, hands spread flat against his back, fingers gracing just over the swell of his ass. Backed against the slick but sturdy wall covered in condensation, Kurt felt enveloped and secure, and though he could practically sense the lingering arousal in Blaine's veins, the Dom didn't push for anything more than their skin to skin contact. It made Kurt's heart expand with a feeling of safety and affection, solidifying Blaine's promises from the morning before that already seemed so long ago—Blaine would never harm him.

He let out a breathless sigh, eyes closing as he let his head tip back against the small white tiles. Blaine took notice of the meaningful relaxation, and Kurt could hear the fond smile in his voice when he spoke, softer than the thin hiss of spray hitting their feet, "What's on your mind?"

"You make me feel so safe, Blaine," Kurt said just as calmly, matter-of-fact even in his quiet tone, "Safer than I've felt in a long time. Like it used to be."

A pair of lips pressed against his exposed neck, fleeting. "I'm so happy to hear that, Kurt. I always want you to be safe—to _feel_ safe—with me. If you don't, I'm not doing a very good job at caring for my beautiful submissive. And I know I've let you down a few times before."

"Shh," Kurt warned, shaking his head and patting gently on Blaine's chest, "No apologies, remember? You're doing a good job, Sir," he praised, opening his eyes to meet Blaine's while he teased, "You're a good boy, too."

Blaine let out a tiny huff of surprised laughter, eyebrows furrowing playfully while he let his fingers curl on Kurt's back, lightly scraping over the knobs of his spine with his nails, a loose and just as teasing reminder of his control. "Praise doesn't do quite the same thing for me as it does for you, sweetheart. I think you know that. You're a silly, silly boy."

"I'm _your_ silly boy," Kurt insisted, swaying his hips just enough against Blaine's body to make his Dom's eyes darken with a flicker of desire.

"Whose?" the Dom asked again for clarification, smile never fading while he raised a questioning eyebrow, waiting for the answer Kurt knew he wanted. His submissive didn't fail to deliver.

"I belong to Blaine Anderson."

"That's right," Blaine purred, lifting a hand from Kurt's back to thread into the hair at the nape of his neck, bringing their foreheads together, "My beautiful."

He'd heard the word so many times since their first night together that Kurt had all but adopted it in his own mind as a second name. It wasn't just an adjective anymore. There was nothing demeaning in it. Blaine made every syllable sound like a prayer every time he uttered it, and Kurt _felt_ beautiful with him—unashamedly attractive, desirable, cared for and wanted in all the ways that he'd ever allowed himself to dream of becoming when he'd been alone and afraid, worried of his future and terrified without cause that no Dom would ever choose him. Blaine hadn't chose him; that was true. But one would never know from looking at the way they'd grown to fit so perfectly together.

Kurt broke their sweet silence when he took the sponge from Blaine and kneeled down to better reach his Dom's lower body, knowing he would appreciate the view as well. "Thank you, Sir—for last night, I mean." Kurt spread the white lather around Blaine's kneecaps, up the inside of his thighs, and back down the length of his calves. "It was perfect."

"I thought so too," Blaine said in return, combing through Kurt's wet hair with a few lazy fingers, "Thank _you._ " The sub smiled up at him, grabbing onto Blaine's hips to pull himself back onto his feet, walking Blaine back under the shower spray and setting the soapy sponge aside. They rinsed off and kissed for a while longer, both perfectly content to let the morning continue to get away from them—but the hot water was slowly starting to lose its high temperature, and as soon as he felt Kurt's first shiver against his chest, Blaine was reaching to the turn back the handle and cut it off.

Fluffy towels awaited them, and Blaine allowed Kurt to dry him off when he shyly requested, knowing his submissive was probably feeling a pretty heavy need to serve after how intensely they had jumped back into their roles the day and night before, with a renewed collaring ceremony, sex, and a return to subspace. It had been a massive, sudden change from the weeks they'd gone without any real domination or servitude, and Blaine figured Kurt's urge to do anything he could for his Dom was something to be expected and encouraged, not dismissed. Kurt would tell him if things went too far.

They pulled on the dry, warm clothes Kurt had brought in and headed downstairs, hand-in-hand toward the kitchen where the rest of the Andersons were already seated, working on their food. After eating such hearty, filling meals the day before, Kurt wasn't too eager to chow down on anything too heavy for breakfast. Instead he settled on pulling out a box of cereal that teetered on the verge of being something healthy if wasn't so sugary sweet for the sake of taste. Blaine considered his own options before deciding to play copycat, heading toward their side of the table while he called out a quiet, "Could you grab me a bowl too, beautiful?"

Not a single member of the family batted an eyelash at the sweet endearment, the obvious signs that the two boys had just spent half an hour doting over one another in the bathroom together, nor the fact that they'd all overheard Blaine and Kurt's previous night's activities when things had gotten a bit loud on the second floor. It was all just as weirdly normal as Kurt sliding into his chair next to Blaine with two bowls full of cereal swimming in milk and two spoons balanced in his hands. They were reconnecting; they were healing. Though there had been signs of it all previously, it was undeniable now, and none of the Andersons could quite avoid feeling the distinct release of tension in the air.

Blaine's mother smiled down at her own food, discreetly savoring the relief and pride she felt for her son, and for Kurt, that she'd been anticipating for weeks. Elise reached beneath the table, so strongly affected by the younger pair's dynamic shift that she had to take Cooper's hand, receiving a gentle, content squeeze from him that silently assured her he could feel the effects too. The atmosphere in the kitchen was light and familial, like clouds breaking to let in the sun after a long-winded storm. The worst was behind them all now.

The two teenagers were oblivious to the rest of the family's reactions, both too caught up in their food and in each other to notice much else. Kurt's chair was positioned a mere inch or two from Blaine's despite the two feet of free space he had to spread out. Beneath the table, Blaine had hooked their ankles together, pulling his sub's close and pinning it against the wooden leg of his own seat, the gesture equally flirtatious and controlling. Kurt wondered how much more dominance Blaine would show if they were eating breakfast alone; the thought led too quickly to visions of him being bent over the table, and Kurt had to reroute the path of his consciousness onto something less steamy in order to stave the sudden shiver of arousal that made his skin prickle.

Aside from the scraping of silverware on plates, everyone ate in relative silence. It was hard to summon the courage to break it, but Blaine knew he had to. He'd been suppressing all thoughts of it as much as he could since he'd awoken, but he knew if he didn't get the ball rolling now, he might never have the guts to honestly face the words he'd whispered to his unaware submissive the night before.

"Cooper?" he asked between bites a few minutes later, desperately going for a casual tone, "Can I steal a few minutes of your time after breakfast? I've gotta talk to you for just a bit."

No one seemed surprised or overly curious of his motives, much to Blaine's relief. Coop nodded with a shrug of one shoulder, biting into what had to be nearing his fifteenth slice of bacon. It crunched between his teeth while he mumbled out an affirmative reply, "Sure, little bro."

"Cool. Thanks."

With his plan in place, Blaine tried to sit still and calm for the remainder of the morning meal. Even so, he couldn't help a few fidgeting movements from time to time, and Kurt shot him a few uncertain glances which Blaine quickly shot down with a reassuring smile and a small shake of his head, keeping his boy from voicing any questions that might make the rest of his family begin to take notice.

The nerves failed to fully dissipate. Instead they only seemed to grow stronger, culminating at a peak when Blaine finally sat down on the edge of his bed with Cooper cross-legged on the center of the mattress twenty minutes later. Kurt and Elise had remained downstairs after Cooper's sub had posed to Kurt some curious questions about his new autographed book, causing him to enthusiastically launch into a spiel of detailed trivia.

"Alright, squirt," Cooper drew Blaine's attention back to the present. He kept the sound of accusations out of his tone, not wanting to make Blaine change his mind and abort the conversation, "What's going on?"

"What makes you think anything's going on?" Blaine returned immediately, becoming defensive without any real cause. Cooper let out a small sigh, lowering his voice even further.

"Well, for one, you almost never talk to me alone unless it's something big... And you've been squirming like an ant under a magnifying glass all morning."

"That obvious, huh?"

"I've been your brother for almost two decades, Blaine," Cooper said with a fond smile, "I know when something's bothering you. And clearly you want to talk about it with me—so spill."

"Okay," Blaine murmured under his breath. He twiddled his thumbs in his lap, letting out a slow breath, clearly still hesitating. It was all Cooper needed to speak up again, trying to coax the words from his little brother out into the open by beginning the dialogue himself—breaking the ice.

"Is Kurt okay?" he asked. The plan succeeded. At the sound of his submissive's name, the younger Dom seemed to rouse to a fuller attention, the prod of his responsibility and instinct to gain whatever knowledge he needed to best care for his boy overriding the mental block of nerves.

"Yeah, yeah, he's fine. We—We had sex last night, actually," Blaine finally told him, clipped, "for the first time since…"

"Since Sebastian," Cooper supplied when Blaine's voice failed.

"Yeah."

There wasn't enough left in Blaine for him to sound ashamed or embarrassed talking about sex and the horrible event that occurred months before; he was focused. Cooper, on the other hand, had suddenly slipped a bit from his collected peak, jumping to a conclusion in a worried voice, imagining the worst, "God, he didn't panic on you, did he?"

"No! No, no, no," Blaine stammered, "No, it was… perfect, really. He even got to subspace again."

"Oh," Cooper breathed, "That's good, then. That's wonderful… I'm happy for you, brother." He tried for a smile. Blaine didn't return it, still looking troubled behind the gleam in his eyes. "There's something else, isn't there?" Blaine nodded, biting his lip. "What happened?"

"I told him I loved him."

Cooper's mouth opened, closed, opened again, like a gaping fish. It would have been comical had the situation not been so serious. "You what?"

Blaine spoke in a thin voice, like he was reading off a list of bullet points, "When he slipped off into subspace, I kissed him, then I said 'I love you.'"

"He didn't hear you," Cooper understood then.

"No, he didn't."

There was a momentary pause. Blaine stared down at the bed. Cooper watched his brother's face. "What are you going to do?" he finally asked.

"I dunno," Blaine murmured shyly, sounding more like an insecure teenager and less like a calm, in-charge Dominant, "I was kind of hoping you'd have some advice, actually. Since you have experience in this area and all that."

"Well," Cooper began, "I mean, there are all kinds of different loves, Blaine. You telling Kurt that you love him doesn't necessarily mean you love him _that_ way. Remember that's what you told me when I jumped that question on you a few months ago?"

Blaine nodded, "Yeah. Yeah, I remember. I said I really cared about him, but it wasn't love."

"Do things feel different now?"

"Obviously things feel different, Coop," Blaine shrugged, "A few months ago Kurt had never even been introduced to Sebastian. A few months ago he'd never been discriminated against at Dalton. We'd only ever been with one another. He hadn't been taken from me and hurt by someone I trusted."

"Hey, hey, it's alright," Cooper said carefully, instantly picking up on Blaine's rising tone and trying to lower it back to a conversational volume. "I meant how you feel about him. Does _that_ feel different now?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, I couldn't have gone through all of that without coming out at the end with a stronger need to… give him everything, you know?"

"It makes perfect sense."

"Does that mean I love him?" Blaine asked, eyes wide and deeply curious with the wonder of new feelings he couldn't explain or properly articulate.

"I can't answer that one for you, squirt. That's only something you can figure out. But one word of advice?" Cooper offered, "Don't tell him anything until you're sure. You two are bonded for life, whether or not love comes into the equation or not. You can't just break up with him if you get tired of trying to be in love before you're ready. Make sense?"

"Mhmm." Blaine was so overwhelmed by the weight and responsibility of the task that he didn't even think to call his brother out on the use of his least-favorite nickname. "This is going to be really hard, isn't it?" he guessed.

"Love's never easy, baby brother. That's one thing you can be certain of."

* * *

For once in his life Blaine accepted that his brother was more knowledgeable on a given subject—love, in this case—and decided to take Cooper's advice, to simply wait and see how things continued to develop. Rushing into anything based on a single surge of emotion, especially one that had occurred post-orgasm after starving for sex for a long period of time, would be an incredibly stupid thing to do.

Instead he kept quiet, never letting on to the swirling confusion and internal questioning that slowly started taking up a majority of his time and mental capacity. Thankfully he could afford to be lost in thought more often than not, as the downhill slope of the holiday was mainly filled with relaxing and enjoying a lack of obligations. The Andersons spent the rest of Blaine's Christmas break from Dalton as a family, and Kurt and Blaine continued to grow closer with each passing day. The Dom became adept and skilled at watching his unaware submissive with a fond look in his eyes, and whenever Kurt caught him staring and returned the expression with a curious, smiling face of his own, and an inquiring, "What?" Blaine was always able to shrug it off and pull him close, contenting his boy with a simple, "I'm happy you're mine," to which Kurt would easily respond, "Me too."

Unfortunately their break couldn't last forever. The days marked off the calendar grew closer and closer to Blaine's first day back at school. Cooper and Elise caught their flight back to California the weekend before Dalton's spring semester began, and everyone took part in a drawn out farewell on the front lawn, not complete without Cooper pulling his brother off to the side to say, "Give me a call whenever you need to, if you want to talk, or if your young and inexperienced mind is desperate for more sage advice."

Blaine rolled his eyes and gave his brother's shoulder a hearty punch at the thinly veiled, teasing insult, "Sure thing, you wise old owl."

"And take good care of Kurt, okay? It'd be a shame to see you two walking on thin ice around each other again."

Blaine shook his head, "Don't worry, Coop. I'd turn into a vampire before I ever let myself hurt him like that a second time."

"Then you better start keeping a lot of garlic on you, just in case. Silver bullets, too."

"Those are for werewolves, idiot."

"Oh," Cooper shrugged, "Well, I don't want you turning into a furry beast _or_ a bloodsucking one. Just look after yourself, squirt." He gave Blaine a knowing smirk and waited to be rebuked, but his little brother only sighed and shook his head again, a content grin on his features despite the nickname.

"Hurry up and hug me before I punch you in the face," he said.

Cooper laughed and pulled Blaine into a tight embrace. "I'm proud of you," he whispered down into Blaine's ear, "by the way." For what, he didn't say, but Blaine imagined that it was for an array of reasons, not just a single thing. It made his heart swell up all the same, feeling blessed that he had such a great relationship with his only sibling, despite the years between them and their many differences. They loved each other in their own ways, and earning Cooper's respect as a fellow Dominant seemed like a rite of passage of sorts—a badge he could pin to his chest.

"Thank you." Blaine gave his brother a pat on the back and slipped out of his arms, glancing over to see Kurt happily receive a kiss on the cheek from Elise before the sub began to wander back over, reaching for Blaine's already extended hand.

"Bye Cooper," Kurt said with a smile.

"See you around, Kurt. You let me know if this lughead does anything stupid, okay? I've always told him all the excessive gel use messes with his brain," he added with a laugh, ruffling Blaine's curls.

His Dom playfully glowered while Kurt leaned into his side, assuring Cooper with a giggle, "You'll be the first one I call."

"Seriously, though," Cooper said then, voice warm as he clapped the sub gently on the shoulder, "Take care, alright?"

"I will," Kurt promised, "And I've got Blaine. I'll be fine."

Cooper smiled. "I know you will. See you guys at graduation." With a wave, Cooper headed toward the rental car parked along the curb, turning back to call, "Study hard, squirt!" as soon as he was at a safe distance from his brother's ability to throw a punch, though Blaine did make a rude gesture with his hand that his mother scolded him for afterward.

* * *

Blaine had decided earlier in the fall semester to defer his higher education until the following year. It's what his mother had done, and even Cooper had taken a semester off to think about his path before hurtling into a degree that would help his writing career, even if it wouldn't necessarily lead to a very lucrative job. Blaine thought a good year of soul searching (and money saving) would do him well, and he could take the time to seek out the best university options for himself without having the pressure of a senior year of high school buried on top.

Without the impending weight of college on his shoulders like most of his fellow classmates, Blaine had more time to commit to his highest priorities like keeping his grades up and, most importantly, continuing to care for his submissive and doing whatever he could to ensure that Kurt didn't regress back into his fragile state after he and everyone supporting him had fought so hard to climb to the summit of his recovery.

Blaine made a point to spend time with Kurt whenever he could. Their schedules returned to a bit of normalcy along with the return of Blaine's schooling. They woke up together each day, bright and early, and Kurt happily shadowed Blaine through his morning routine, providing company while the Dom got ready for his commute to Dalton.

"You've got two sleepy blues this morning," Blaine said, meeting Kurt's gaze through the mirror while he worked too much gel into his curls, "Did you get enough rest last night? I didn't notice any nightmares…"

"No nightmares; everything was fine." Kurt batted his tired eyes at his Dom with an equally tired smile, saying, "It's just a good day to stay in bed and read and nap until my Dom comes home from school. My body doesn't want to wake up all the way since it's getting ready to relax for eight more hours."

"That sounds like a wonderful plan," Blaine laughed, admitting, "I'm jealous; I wish I could join you. But calculus and English and the Warblers call."

On his first day back in class, the Dom received the same question again and again, each time he ran into one of the members of his choir, but Blaine never grew weary of answering it—not even by the end of the day when Wes was certainly the sixteenth person to bring it up as he jogged to catch Blaine on his way out to the parking lot, "Hey, how's Kurt doing?"

"He's great, actually," Blaine replied with a genuine smile, "We got him a therapist and she did _wonders_. And he worked so hard on his own to put himself back together; I'm so proud of him, Wes. He's done so well."

"And you two? You're cool?" the head of the Council pressed nervously.

Blaine nodded once, resolute and confident. "We've never been better."

"I'm glad," Wes told him, patting Blaine on the shoulder, "Really, Blaine. You're good to him, and he's obviously good for you to have around. You both deserve to be on the best terms you can be."

"Thanks, man."

"Rehearsal tomorrow," the other boy finally reminded, unable to stray from the topic of show choir for very long in any given time period, "You've got two solos for Regionals. Train and Katy Perry. Think you can handle it?" Wes asked with a knowing smile.

Blaine beamed, "Can't wait. See you tomorrow, Wes."

"Have a good drive!" his friend replied with another wave, turning back toward campus.

Though he was usually incredibly responsible and law-abiding behind the wheel, Blaine might have sloughed off and pushed the gas pedal a little more than usual on his way home that day. He hadn't seen Kurt in over eight hours—the longest he'd been apart from him since Kurt had moved back in with the Andersons over break. Setting the cruise control a few miles per hour above the speed limit wasn't too much of a sin, and every potential drop of regret faded instantly when he was able to pull up at his house ten minutes earlier than he'd planned, instantly heading up to his room where Kurt was laying on his stomach, reading from a book propped open on the pillow in front of him.

The submissive turned his head at the sound of Blaine's entrance, and a bright smile lit up his face as he quickly stuffed in a bookmark to hold his place and sat up, giving his Dom his full attention while Blaine dropped his bookbag on a chair and walked over. "Hi, Blaine!" The chipper greeting was infectious, causing an equally light grin to soften the Dom's school-haggard expression.

"Hey there, beautiful," he murmured, leaning over to drop a kiss to Kurt's cheek, "Good, relaxing day, just as planned?"

Kurt nodded, "Very good day. A little lonely, but good."

"Mmm. Well, your loneliness can be set aside now," he said, "You've got me for the rest of the night."

"And your day was good too, Sir?" Kurt hoped.

"A little lonely," the Dom echoed back Kurt's words with a fond smile, "but yes, it was good, as far as school goes. The guys are all happy to hear you're doing so well, by the way. Several even told me they want to see you in the audience at Regionals, if you feel up to it when the time comes."

Kurt raised his eyebrows, surprised that his Dom's friends would be eager to have him around. "Really? …I didn't think they cared that much about me."

"Hm," Blaine sat down on the edge of the bed, reaching over to stroke down Kurt's thigh as he worked to find the best words to explain the slightly difficult concept. "Well, I _am_ pretty sure they've all figured out how important you are to me by now. Even the guys who aren't quite as… um— _progressive_ , as others, still realize you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Kurt shook his head bashfully, "Aw."

"It's true," Blaine smiled, "And if I'm correct, I also think they're all a little protective after what happened with Seb—in a we-look-out-for-our-own kind of way. Like, I care deeply for you, and I'm also their brother, so it's a bit of an obligatory thing, for them to echo my feelings toward you. If that makes sense at all."

Kurt pondered for a moment in reflective silence. Truthfully, it was difficult to reconcile the pack of alcohol-laden boys who'd encircled him at the party last August with a group of young men who took stock in his well-being. It was hard for him to connect the invasive comments he'd first received and translate them into any form of genuine kindness or care. "Guess it makes sense," he finally said, "but it's still sort of confusing. I thought Nick was the only one who bothered to see me as more than your lapdog."

"We've all grown up a bit over the last few months," Blaine said quietly.

"You included," Kurt smiled.

"Yes," the Dom chuckled, "Myself included."

"Your mom and dad'll be going to Regionals, right?" Kurt asked then, backtracking on their conversation, "I'd be able to sit with them?"

"Absolutely. You'd be safe. Promise."

"I think I'll go," he decided, "Maybe I'll be your good luck charm."

Blaine slid backward on the mattress and turned to flop down at Kurt's side, wrapping his arms around the boy's stomach and pulling him in close. "We'll win for sure with you rooting for us," he said with a kiss to the back of Kurt's neck, "but no pressure, beautiful. You can change your mind later if you need to; I'm not gonna force you to go."

Kurt didn't change his mind, however. And as the weeks passed, he did whatever he could to help Blaine out as the competition loomed closer. His soft hands found themselves on his Dom's bare back and shoulders almost every night when they went to bed, expertly seeking out the knots and tense muscles there and working them out with long massages and plenty of kisses to soothe him over.

With Kurt still a little anxious on the matter, penetrative sex remained a bit of a rarity after the consummation of their second collaring ceremony, but they always made arrangements to keep one another sexually sated in other ways. There was no such thing as showering alone anymore for the two teens. They either bathed together or they would wait until the other was available to join in. With nudity necessary for the shower itself, Kurt didn't feel any undue pressure or anxiety at being exposed in a more focused, intentionally erotic situation.

Maybe it wasn't his most ideal or favorite form of sex, but handjobs and occasional blowjobs in the shower were more than enough for Blaine. As long as Kurt was comfortable, the Dom was content, and he always made sure to worship his submissive's body in return, never wanting to leave him desperate or aching again like the way he'd done when Sebastian had been around. That didn't entirely shield Kurt from his own insecurities, unfortunately.

"I'm sorry," he said one night, voice almost too quiet to hear over the shower spray.

Blaine gave him a quizzical look, brushing a strand of wet hair off his forehead. "What for?"

"I feel like I don't give you enough," the sub replied. His lips were red and a bit swollen, just having come up from his knees a few minutes ago, sucking his Dom off with slow, truly succulent movements.

"Is this about sex?" Blaine's voice was calm but edged with a hint of concern. He didn't his boy worrying about things like this. Kurt's brief nod confirmed his fears, however, and Blaine sighed, threading his hands the rest of the way into the brunet locks, turned dark with water, pulling Kurt into a soft, reassuring kiss. "Shh," he murmured as he pulled away, "Have I complained once about needing more from you?"

"No, Sir, but—"

"No buts, beautiful," Blaine interrupted, "You know I'll always tell you if I need you to do something for me."

"Yes, Sir…" he paused, "But I also know that you're trying not to push me too hard after everything that's happened."

"That is true," the Dom confirmed.

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows delicately, giving Blaine a worried look, "And I don't want you being so cautious with me that you're not letting me please you like you need, Sir. It's my job to make you happy," he tried to reason.

"And it's _my_ job to make you safe and comfortable." Kurt didn't look too enthralled. "I promise, sweetheart, being touched by your amazing hands and perfect mouth is just as nice as having you around me." Blaine slotted their fingers together to emphasize his words, pressing a few kisses to his boy's knuckles, "Don't worry. Okay?"

Kurt nodded, but there was no content smile or sparkle in his eyes. He looked just as distraught as he had a few seconds earlier, and Blaine leaned in to kiss him again, slipping his hands from Kurt's grasp to journey down the slippery expanse of his back and pausing just above his tailbone, gently pressing their bodies together and bringing him close so their foreheads met.

"Listen to me, beautiful," Blaine whispered into his skin, an order in his gentle tone, "You're everything I want. Just like this. You don't need to change for me or go any further than what you're comfortable with just because you think my dick will appreciate it more."

Kurt couldn't help but crack a smile at that, and Blaine beamed at the breathy giggle that came from his parted lips, kissing them again before continuing, "You're mine, and you're such a good boy, and I need you to remember that, alright? I'm so proud of you, and I'm so proud to be your Dom. Don't worry about not doing enough to make me happy. You make me happy just by being my beautiful Kurt." The submissive gave Blaine a bashful grin, and the Dom brushed over his lower lip with the pad of his thumb, smiling back. "See? There we go. It's really simple when you get down to basics, hm?"

"Yes, Sir," Kurt nodded once more, his blue eyes wide with a dreamy, grateful expression, affected by the tender dominance just as Blaine had planned.

"Good boy," he continued to whisper, smiling as he leaned close for a kiss. His hand slipped down to wrap around Kurt's length, hearing the sub's breath catch in his throat. "Don't worry, sweet thing."

* * *

After months and weeks of preparation, the journey to Regionals itself was rather anticlimactic: a long day in the backseat of Mrs. Anderson's minivan. Thankfully the Warblers Council had made an exception for Blaine regarding travel to and from the competition, letting him forsake riding on the bus with the rest of his choirmates so he could stay with Kurt. The Dom was quiet for most of the ride, resting his voice in preparation. His sub emulated his actions and easily fell into an equally quiet state, leaning into Blaine's shoulder while the seatbelt strap gradually worked a red mark onto the skin of Kurt's upper arm.

They arrived precisely on schedule, giving Blaine a few minutes to speak with Kurt and his parents before the rest of the Warblers began piling into the building from the parking lot, all bright-eyed and eager for the upcoming performance as they were allowed through the side door that led backstage. "I've gotta get going," Blaine apologized, "Can't be anything but punctual on competition day. I wouldn't put it past the Council to take my solos away, even now," he joked with a laugh.

"Then you definitely don't want to be late," Kurt agreed, hugging him tight, "Good luck."

"Thank you, sweetheart," Blaine pressed a harried kiss to his temple, jittery with nerves.

"And," the sub bit on his lower lip for a brief second, seeming to consider his words before speaking, "tell the rest of the guys good luck from me, too?"

Blaine shot his boy a proud smile and nodded, "I will. I'm sure they'll be glad to know you're rooting for all of us. You be good," he added with a playful raise of his eyebrow, already stepping away toward the door.

"Yes, Sir," Kurt giggled, "See you later."

He joined back up with Mr. and Mrs. Anderson in the auditorium and the trio headed together toward their seats, about six rows back, near the center. They had a great, close view of the stage, and Kurt busied himself waiting for the competition to begin by flipping through the pages of the program, reading lists and lists of unknown names of performers, smiling far too wide when he reached the Warblers' roster and saw Blaine's name printed at the top of the alphabetical list.

The Warblers performed last, so Kurt had plenty of time to enjoy the rest of the groups' performances once the competition was underway. Meanwhile Blaine was somewhere backstage working through vocal warm ups, circling up with the rest of the choir for harmony practice, and reviewing a few of their more complicated dance steps.

When it was finally time for the Dalton choir to take the stage, Kurt had to sit on his own hands to keep himself still, grinning from ear to ear as Blaine began with a solo, bopping his way across the stage with all the charisma and energy of a firecracker. Between the traditional side-steps, the Warblers threw in plenty of flare and showmanship, including a few flips from their more athletic members to wow the judges. The second song featured three soloists in turn, leaving Blaine back with the chorus to harmonize and rest up for his final number, capping off the set with a Katy Perry hit that had the whole room buzzing with energy—or maybe it was just Kurt feeding off of his Dom's infectious smiles and eager passion.

As the boys all struck their final pose, heads held high in a perfectly structured lineup, the crowd roared, and Kurt was certain they had it all wrapped up. Blaine's impossibly wide grin echoed the same thoughts. His eyes were carefully sweeping the room, searching the audience meticulously, and the sub had to resist the urge to call out to him and make a scene, simply continuing to applaud on his feet until their gazes finally met. It was just for a brief moment. The Warblers exited as the cheers began to die down, and the auditorium returned to a hum of conversations after the announcement that the judges would begin deliberating.

Kurt was confident. The other choirs had been good, of course. One rather petite brunette and a tall, seemingly awkward boy had performed a duet that had even pulled on his heartstrings, stirring up feelings of his own unrequited affections that he'd worked so hard to repress… but the Warblers had given an incredible performance, and Blaine—Blaine Anderson, his amazing, talented, _wonderful_ Dom—had done so well. How could the judges choose anyone else?

The results came after only about twenty minutes. The three finalist teams returned to the stage, lining up in performance order from right to left. The runner-up was announced, leaving Dalton's boys with the team from a Lima public school crowded around their director. In anticipation, the petite brunette girl was clutching so hard to the tall boy's arm that Kurt could practically feel his own circulation cutting off in sympathy. The Warblers were standing stoically, never letting their refined appearance slip, even in the face of the results envelope being opened, its breaking seal producing audible feedback near the microphone.

There was a beat of silence—a purposefully dramatic pause.

"The New Directions, you're going to Nationals in New York!"

_What?_

Just like that, the competition was over.

Dalton Academy's most prestigious and well-known organization had been defeated. The shock of it hit Kurt like a punch to the gut, as if Sebastian had knocked the breath out of him all over again. He shuddered at the mere thought, pressing back into his seat, and Mr. Anderson shot him a concerned glance, reaching up to squeeze at Kurt's shoulder. If he said anything, Kurt didn't hear it over the noise.

The crowd around them was cheering, applauding the winners on their victory. In Kurt's stunned state, it all seemed a bit manic. Members of the first place choir were jumping up and down on stage, barreling into each other with hugs and hefting the massive trophy up over their heads, but Kurt couldn't tear his eyes away from the Warblers to notice them. His eyes were fixed resolutely on Blaine, a shocked hand having risen up to cover his mouth from where he sat between the Andersons. He watched as Wes stepped up to accept the pitifully small trophy they were offered, more of a consolation prize than anything.

The celebration continued on stage while the Warblers filed off behind the curtains on the side, putting Blaine and his slumped, defeated shoulders out of sight. Kurt was on his feet before he'd realized it, offering a brief and troubled, "I have to find Blaine," to Mrs. Anderson when she worriedly called his name.

Without stopping to let himself think, Kurt hurried down the aisle, excusing himself again and again with so many apologetic dips of his head as he slipped past other audience members along the way, navigating toward the door that led backstage where he knew Blaine would be. He grabbed the handle and gave it a tug, managing to crack the door open before he was held back by the weight of a hand on his shoulder. The submissive froze, looking up at the man who had approached to intercept him. He wore a bright yellow t-shirt with ' **EVENT STAFF** ' plastered across his chest in bold, black lettering.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, eyes wandering skeptically to the collar around Kurt's neck. Kurt's voice failed him while he wracked his brain to find a reply, and the submissive self-consciously pulled at the sleeves of the blue hoodie tucked around him, emblazoned across the front with the Dalton Academy logo, wishing he could sink into its warmth and the faint smell of Blaine that clung to the fabric.

When there came no answer, the man spoke again, "Can't you read the sign?" Kurt was directed to the gold-colored plaque on the door proclaiming 'Performers Only,' and he nodded, too caught off guard by the entire situation to be irritated at the man's presumption that he had low intelligence.

"Y-Yes, Sir," he finally stammered, "I _can_ , but—"

"You're not supposed to alone, either, I don't think." The man wasn't giving up.

"No, Sir, but my Dom—" Kurt reached into the hoodie's wide pocket for his folded up program, ready to point out the Warblers' page and explain, "He's a perfor-"

" _Kurt?_ " The incredulous voice was muffled through the crowd noise and the partially-closed door between them, but it rang out as clearly to Kurt as though he were standing a single step away in an otherwise empty room.

"Blaine!"

Tugging his shoulder from the grip of the staff member's hand, Kurt pushed the rest of the way through the door, rushing straight to Blaine's side and wrapping his arms around the shapeless form of his blazer-clad torso, relief blossoming in his chest when his Dom's hands automatically moved to his back, holding him close and instinctively shielding him from any further harm.

"Yours?" the man asked behind him, still in the doorway where he'd halted the sub a moment ago. Kurt felt Blaine's neck muscles flex against his forehead as he nodded, and a few seconds later the door shut with a _click_ as the impending conflict dissipated.

"Beautiful, what are you doing back here? Where's Mom and Dad?"

"Still in their seats last time I saw them," Kurt told him, explaining into the Dom's shoulder, "I needed to see you."

Blaine pulled him back a little to gain eye contact, and Kurt was a little surprised to see that there was more than concern on his face. His expression also betrayed pride, unable to avoid being impressed that the sub had been brave enough to wander through the crowd on his own. It didn't stop him from his responsibilities, however, gently chastising, "You're gonna have them worried, sweetheart," and reaching into Kurt's pocket to grab the boy's phone. He sent his mother a quick text: ' _Kurt's w/me backstage. He's fine. Meet you in the lobby in 10. -B._ '

"I didn't mean to worry anyone, Sir," Kurt insisted, voice a bit subdued with guilt, "I just wanted to be here with you—be here _for_ you."

"And you couldn't wait five minutes to do that," Blaine concluded with a fond smile.

The submissive grinned back, "No, Sir. I had to make sure you were okay."

Blaine opened his mouth to speak again, but the pair was suddenly interrupted by a few other boys in navy and red. Nick was among the group, and he was the first to acknowledge Kurt's presence, waving at him with a friendly, open expression on his face as he walked over.

"Kurt," he greeted, "Doing good?"

"Hi, Nick," Kurt replied, staying put in Blaine's arms but turning his attention to the other teen, "Yeah, I'm alright. You?"

The Warbler shrugged, "Ah, well… As good as I can be."

Kurt agreed with a nod of understanding, "I wanted you guys to win so badly."

"Me too. Thanks for coming to cheer us on, though," Nick steered the conversation away from their choir's loss, giving Kurt a quick, gentle pat on the back, "It was good to see you again. Nice hoodie."

"Thanks," Kurt replied kindly, "Nice seeing you, too, Nick."

When Wes called the guys into a circle for a brief post-competition talk, Kurt found himself on the outskirts of the group, slotted close behind Blaine with his chin resting on his Dom's shoulder, listening in. The low mood was palpable and clearly written on the faces of the teenagers, most noticeably on those of the graduating seniors, Blaine among them.

The head of the Council reiterated that they'd all put in such great work over the past year—that they'd done impressive things while collectively and individually making great personal improvements and progress that would help them not just in high school, but out in life as well. It was an encouraging speech, trying to lessen the weight of defeat, but Kurt wasn't too sure if it succeeded in doing so. Wes thanked his fellow senior members for their years of honorable contributions and encouraged the underclassman and juniors to step up next fall.

"There's no reason the Warblers can't take Nationals again next year," he said, "Remember that this defeat is not an excuse to fail. It should be treated as motivation to be better than before. Several of us have reached the end of our last competition with you gentlemen—myself included—and it's your turn to take the lead. Work together, work hard, work consistently, and you'll bring that Nationals trophy back home to Dalton."

There were subdued cheers, a smattering of applause, and a cacophony of hugs and slaps on the back all around, and Kurt took a few steps to the side to let the moment of explosive camaraderie blow over. Blaine said a few parting words to his friends—promises to meet up for lunch at school on Monday—and took Kurt's hand in his own as they quietly slipped back out the door and headed for the lobby of the building to meet up with Blaine's parents once more.

"Who cares what a few stupid judges think?" Kurt argued softly when they were back in the relative privacy of Mrs. Anderson's minivan, "You guys were amazing."

"My _senior year_ , Kurt," Blaine said, "My last chance to do this. And we _lost_." Blaine's voice cracked over his last statement, and he pressed his lips together in a thin line, but Kurt could see them trembling. It wasn't like his Dom to get emotional in front of Kurt. He always worked hard to keep himself calm and level, understanding his responsibility to watch out for Kurt's own emotional state, especially because his boy had such a powerful knack for empathy—adopting the stronger emotions of those around him without much difficulty.

" _Blaine_ ," he cooed, reaching a hand out to brush down his Dom's cheek, pretending not to notice the tear that slipped from one of his eyes and met the skin of his thumb on its way down, "It's okay. It'll be okay." Blaine let his face be caressed, but he stared out the window stubbornly, caught between a rock of repression and an emotional place.

"No it won't." The change in his voice, now thick with grief, was obvious despite his best efforts to convince Kurt differently, "I was supposed to carry my whole team with my solos, and we didn't even place _._ "

"You're just one person, Blaine. You can't do everything," Kurt told him, "No one expects you to be perfect."

"I just really wanted to win… I wanted to take you to Nationals with me."

Kurt shook his head, "We'll visit New York some other time."

Blaine tried to speak. His mouth opened to form a new sentence, but the words were lost on their way to creation as the teenager finally crumbled. Kurt was there to catch him, bringing his Dom into his arms and holding him tight, doing what he could to provide support even though his heart was aching in sympathy. "I'm still proud of you, Blaine. If it counts for anything, you won in my book."

In the front seat, Blaine's parents stayed quiet, giving the boys their privacy, though Kurt did catch Mr. Anderson's eyes in the rear view mirror once when Blaine took a shuddering sob of a breath against Kurt's chest. He gave his Dom's father a tiny nod, unnoticed by Blaine, doing his best to silently communicate _'I'll take care of him.'_

The rest of the drive home was somber. Blaine fell silent after a short time crying and didn't say another word, and Kurt stayed quiet along with him, forsaking the proper use of his seatbelt to recline and lay his head on the Dom's lap. It kept Blaine's hands busy, helping to distract his mind as he spent the following hour and a half stroking through Kurt's hair and meticulously tracing the outlines of his facial features with the tips of his fingers. The sub's muscles went limp with the resulting relaxation, and he teetered on the edge of unconsciousness while the car bumped gently along the highway. It left him with a pleasant buzz reminiscent of subspace, feeling both soothed by Blaine's touch and satisfied to know he was helping to soothe Blaine in return.

Looking down on Kurt's face, with closed eyes and parted lips betraying his departure from reality, Blaine couldn't help but mentally pat himself on the back for making 'beautiful' his adjective of choice on that first night nearly a year earlier.

The anniversary of that life-changing evening was fast approaching, and despite all the other important dates and deadlines that were slathered in color-coded ink all over Blaine's planner—including Kurt's birthday, which the submissive planned to spend with his father—the last day of May seemed like the most important of them all. He'd already been forming tentative plans in his head, often finding himself focusing more on the best way to celebrate the special day with his boy rather than whatever work he was doing at the time, like addressing envelopes for graduation announcements and making sure he'd slipped in a copy of the glossy photo of him in his navy-colored cap and gown.

Their special milestone fell on a Friday, but because Blaine had already completed his final exams a week earlier (and passed them all with flying colors, his parents were pleased to learn), he had no high school obligations left but an impending graduation ceremony in a few days and therefore wasn't required to make the morning commute to the Dalton campus. Instead of rising for an early alarm, the pair slept in as if it was a weekend, and Blaine woke to find a sleeping Kurt still tucked securely in his arms, where he'd taken comfort several hours earlier after an unsettling dream had disturbed their peaceful night.

Kurt roused shortly after Blaine, his eyes blinking open as he yawned, pressing his forehead against the Dom's bare chest. The touch of Blaine's hand brushing through his hair informed him that he was also awake, and Kurt hummed out a weary, "Morning."

"Hey there," Blaine whispered back, "Feeling alright?"

Kurt nodded and licked his dry lips, yawning again, into the pillow this time. "Mhmm, yes'ir." The Dom chuckled at the slur of his words, dropping his head down on the same pillow to find Kurt's eyes, watching them flutter open and closed with a calm, thoughtful expression.

"You know what today is?" he asked.

"Mhm." Kurt grinned wide enough that Blaine caught sight of his teeth, and he felt his stomach swoop as the boy inched his face closer to kiss him, fearless and sure. "It's Friday. Best day of the week."

"What's special about this particular Friday?" Blaine pressed on.

"You're not at school, so you get to spend the whole day with me," Kurt told him. The smirk on his face was a tell-tale sign of his teasing, and Blaine's eyebrows furrowed in a playful glare. He pulled up on the edges of the covers, rolling off of his side to straddle Kurt's hips and gently pin the submissive down on his back.

Blaine ran a hand down Kurt's chest, stroking the smooth skin with a smile. "You're being a silly boy," he said, "Aren't you?"

"I've been your silly boy for a whole year, Blaine Anderson," Kurt pointed out in a light tone, still smirking, "You'd think you would get used to it after a while."

"You would think," Blaine agreed with a laugh, "You're just too much for me to process, beautiful. I've been trying for 365 days, you know."

Kurt brought his hands to Blaine's shoulders, pulling softly until the Dom complied, carefully settling his weight down onto the sub's body. He felt Kurt twist their ankles together beneath the sheets, and Blaine pressed a firm kiss to his cheek, trailing down with his lips to reverently kiss Kurt's collar. It wasn't the same one he'd worn a year earlier, but the deep significance hadn't changed with a new band of leather.

"Happy anniversary, sweetheart."

A flock of energetic butterflies blossomed up in Kurt's chest. The sensation was so strong, he almost had to laugh at the tickling elation. His arms moved to wrap tight around Blaine's back, and he hugged his Dom close, not sure how to articulate the way three simple words could make him feel. "I'm glad it's with you," he finally said, letting out a sigh somewhere between relief and contentment. "I'm just really happy, Blaine."

"You deserve to be. All the happiness in the world, Kurt… That's what you deserve."

"And you'll give it to me?" Kurt assumed.

Blaine settled his hand against his sub's face, brushing his thumb over the ridge of his high cheekbone and chuckling softly at the feeling of Kurt's muscles bunching up against his palm when he smiled. "As much as I can, beautiful." — a promise he sealed with a kiss.

By the time they finally rolled out of bed, it was far past an ordinary breakfast time, but that didn't stop Kurt from getting his Dom down to the kitchen with the lure of his homemade omelets. Their late-morning brunch led seamlessly to an afternoon spent basking in one another's company. It wasn't really much more festive than an average weekend, despite the occasion, but Kurt enjoyed it that way, perfectly content to curl up against Blaine's side while they settled in for _The Sound of Music_.

The day proceeded so normally that it completely took Kurt by surprise when his Dom urged him to follow up the staircase to their bedroom around 5:30 PM. Blaine bounded over to their closet and pulled out two outfits that had clearly been set aside in preparation—dress pants and perfectly ironed, button-down shirts with matching skinny ties.

"Blaine, what—?"

"We have dinner reservations," he explained with a wide grin, "You didn't think we weren't gonna do _anything_ special to celebrate, did you?"

Kurt shrugged, "This is all special enough for me already," he insisted.

"Well, I wanna take you out tonight—show the world my beautiful boy," Blaine said as he literally skipped across the room, pushing Kurt's outfit into the sub's hands and darting in to kiss his cheek, "C'mon, get dressed!"

Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes at the overzealous and eager display, but he moved to comply as he did so, watching while Blaine pulled his own shirt up over his head. No one could blame him for staring at such an attractive sight, and he took a few seconds to do just that before he shed his own layers.

Something about the clean, tidy fit of the shirt and pants brought out a flicker of confidence in him, and Blaine dutifully worked to stroke his submissive's humble ego, smiling warmly while he helped to fasten the tie into place around the difficulty posed by Kurt's collar pushing out against the fabric. "You look amazing. Ready to take on the world," he complimented freely, "My boy's come so far from that first night we met."

"I was so nervous," Kurt breathed, smirking at the memory.

Blaine pinched his cheek teasingly, "You were the most adorable thing I'd ever seen."

Kurt tugged his face to the side, out of Blaine's grip, giving his Dom a playful shove, "Yeah, yeah. And you were like some god walking into my house."

"Oh? Tell me more," Blaine purred, suggestive.

"I could feel your energy all the way across the room," Kurt said, "And I thought, 'Wow. That's what a Dom's _really_ like.'"

"Really?"

"No," Kurt giggled. Blaine grumbled with mock offense. "I was too overwhelmed to really think about anything, Sir, to be honest."

"Understandable. I was pretty overwhelmed, too, believe it or not."

Kurt grinned, seemingly surprised, "You were?"

"Mhmm. I never told you, but I spent the last few hours before going over to your house pacing back and forth and peeking in at your collar in the box... And then when I arrived. Wow," he paused to reflect, "It's an overwhelming thing, seeing such a gorgeous person waiting for you—knowing they're gonna be with you for years to come."

"Years and years," Kurt agreed.

Blaine gave Kurt's hips a gentle squeeze before reaching for his hand. "Let's go. Don't wanna be late."

Their destination was in Westerville, a bit of a drive, but not nearly as far away as Cleveland where Blaine had also considered when seeking out the perfect place to spend their evening. The Dom didn't drop any hints about the restaurant on the way, but as soon as they arrived, it quickly became clear why Blaine had had to make reservations in advance. This was not a cheap, walk-in, grab food and leave restaurant. The place was pretty upscale, by far the nicest eating establishment Kurt had ever been to. The most surprising attribute wasn't the décor or dress code, however. What really stood out was the genial atmosphere of the place.

Kurt noticed it immediately. Being a submissive, even on a Dom's arm instead of the end of a leash, he still expected a few discontent glances sent his way when he stepped through the door of a place that some would think him 'unworthy' of entering. But no one batted an eyelash. Blaine confidently escorted him through the door, gave his name to the receptionist, and they were led together by a waitress to a booth that afforded them some privacy, as per Blaine's request.

Casting a curious gaze over the rest of the room, Kurt distinctly noticed that there were no obvious signs of rank here. No one was kneeling. Everyone was fully (and handsomely) clothed. Only the small, personal hints gave away any glimpse into an individual's status—a collar here, a leather cuff there, attentive eyes trained on a Dom seated nearby, or a gently possessive hand resting somewhere against a submissive's body. It was all subtle, undeniably strange, and somehow one of the most profoundly beautiful sights Kurt had ever been exposed to.

His awed, almost reverent silence didn't go unnoticed. Blaine reached across the table for his hand, giving his knuckles a soft brush with his thumb. It was a curious touch—a silent request to gain insight what Kurt was thinking—but it was not at all demanding.

"Wow," the boy finally managed to say.

"You like it?" Blaine hoped he was interpreting the ambiguous word correctly, "I made a good choice?"

"I love it… but. But why'd you go to all this trouble?" He sounded genuinely confused, and the sweet flicker of his old innocence made a tender smile form on Blaine's face.

It was a simple answer. "Because you deserve it. And because I want to celebrate a year spent with the wonderful _person_ named Kurt Hummel, not just my submissive. I didn't want any drama tonight, so I made sure to find somewhere we could go and feel secure."

Kurt was touched. "You really are the greatest Dom, Blaine," he told him.

"Only because I've got you."

They browsed their menus for several minutes before the waitress returned to take their orders. Blaine quickly relayed his decision to her while Kurt still battled with a bit of indecision between two different entrees. The waitress made a note of Blaine's selection before looking over to Kurt with a smile, "And for you? What can I get you, Sir?"

The sub froze for a moment in shock at being addressed just like his Dom. He glanced at Blaine and back to the young woman, expression clear with the question, _'Who, me?'_ The waitress only continued to smile, and Blaine noticed it morph momentarily from the professional, paste-on grin into a genuine one. Clearly she found Kurt's reaction just as adorable as he did; he made a mental note to be extra generous with the tip as Kurt finally found his voice again.

"Um. I'll just have what he's having." He spoke shyly, still blushing as he nodded toward Blaine, quickly putting the ball back in his Dom's court.

"No problem," the waitress said kindly, giving him another reassuring smile, "I'll have it right out for you two."

Not a moment passed once the waitress was out of earshot before Kurt was speaking. "She called me _Sir._ "

"Too weird for you?" Blaine wondered.

"Just very different. I like you being the Sir better, Sir," he said truthfully, "but it's okay for one night."

The food, when it arrived, was delicious. The service continued to be perfectly polite and entirely non-discriminatory. Kurt was treated like the gentleman Blaine knew him to be, and it warmed his heart to see his submissive get a little flustered each time he was spoken to with respect from a complete stranger, offering him a refill or inquiring on their satisfaction of the meal.

Their evening out was the perfect precursor to the rest of the night that Blaine had planned, but by the time they arrived back home, his nerves were beginning to settle in with ferocity, and the Dom wasn't sure he'd be able to do what he needed to. Thankfully Kurt was unknowingly one step ahead.

"Let's go upstairs, Sir," he suggested in a whisper, gently patting his hands against Blaine's chest before reaching to loosen the Dom's tie. It was a clear invitation for intimacy, and Blaine accepted without hesitation, following Kurt all the way onto their bed where he easily straddled the sub's hips and pressed their bodies together. Still clothed, they shared lazy kisses, socks rubbing together at the edge of the mattress as their toes played games with one another.

A few minutes of gradual making out was all it took to loosen Blaine up again. The touch of Kurt's soft skin—his fingertips caressing the Dom's face with confidence he hadn't possessed a year earlier—soothing him with certainty. His heart felt like it was pulling away from where it sat in his ribcage, trying to push its way through, closer to Kurt. Blaine kissed him with a bit more passion before he pulled away, catching his breath.

The submissive protested when Blaine rolled off of him, batting impatiently at the Dom's side and quietly urging him, "Come back."

"One minute, beautiful," Blaine requested, "Just— h-hang on a minute."

The catch in Blaine's voice immediately captured Kurt's attention. He sat up, brushing a hand down Blaine's back. "Sir?"

"It's fine," he said, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Kurt spoke slowly. His confusion and slight concern was obvious, and Blaine immediately felt a spring of guilt at making his boy anxious. He needed to get it together.

Nodding, Blaine tried again, offering him a smile this time. "Yes. I promise, everything's fine. Everything's wonderful, actually… I just—I need to talk to you, and I feel like I'll never get this out if I don't just say it."

The sub blinked in surprise at the rush of urgent words, settling gingerly on his knees while he fixed Blaine with a thoughtful, hard-to-read expression. There was a bit of caution in his eyes, but Blaine also saw that open trust he valued so much, and the Dom clung to it while Kurt waited for him to continue.

"Okay," he began, "Okay. Kurt, I… I've known you for a year now." If he'd practiced this speech in his head a few hundred times over the past few days, Kurt didn't need to know. "An entire year of 365 days. And I've made plenty of stupid decisions along the way-"

"I forgive you," Kurt interrupted immediately. He was adamant.

Blaine gave him a fond smile. "I know, and I'm so thankful. But that doesn't erase the mistakes I made, and nothing I do will ever make them go away completely. I've been stupid, and wrong, and- and occasionally neglectful of you and my responsibilities… But every time I've screwed up, you've been so brave and honest, and more forgiving than I deserve."

"You know," Blaine laughed quietly, reaching out to cradle Kurt's hands between his palms, "people usually think Doms are the ones who teach their subs things and guide them along the way. I thought that's what I was getting into a year ago, but god, was I ever wrong… You've taught _me_ , beautiful. Every day, you've taught me how to be more responsible, and open, and true. You've made me better."

Kurt bit his lip, pulling it in between his teeth to stifle the sudden stir of emotions he could feel pricking at his eyes. Blaine lifted Kurt's hands up to his mouth and pressed a trio of sweet kisses there, ignoring the way his own hands had begun to shake with anticipation—with 365 days building up to this moment like water beating against a dam, splintering the barrier as it fought to break through. "Kurt, I've been trying to figure something out for a few months now, and god, I know it's cliché," he breathed unsteadily, "but it also seems appropriate that I'd finally be certain enough to tell you on our anniversary."

"Blaine?" Kurt asked after a moment, his eyebrows knit together, "What are you trying to say?"

There was a pause, long enough for Blaine consider his two options: continue forward or retreat. If he'd been panicking, the Dom was sure he would've chosen the latter option, made something up on the spot, and tried to move on from the hasty evasion of the truth. But his brief foray into panicked nervousness was long gone and far away. He was certain. He was finally certain enough to acknowledge what was truly in front of him— what had been there all along, that his eyes had simply refused to see.

"I love you."


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After an 11,000-word and 12,000-word set of chapters, this 4,095-word ending may seem short. I actually had an 11-month case of writer's block trying to finish this final chapter, but I did my best to make every word count. Let's get to that happy ending, shall we? :)

It was quiet for several, too-long seconds.

The echo of Blaine's words rang in Kurt's head like static. The submissive's face was blank, processing, and Blaine wasn't quite sure he remembered how to make his lungs take in a breath. He panicked at Kurt's shocked expression and instantly began to think of how to salvage the situation before it got any worse. He should reassure Kurt that he didn't need him to reciprocate—that he knew it was so out of the blue—it was okay if he didn't feel the same way. How _stupid_ did he have to be to land such a bombshell on his unsuspecting submissive? What kind of Dom was he?

Before Blaine could connect his brain's panic and his mouth's function, however, Kurt was responding, his voice very, very careful and each word spoken with calculated care, "I… love you, too, Sir." It didn't slip past Blaine's notice the way he tacked on the respectful title to make sure his decidedly non-romantic meaning was understood. It was an endearing sentiment, but it screamed a need for clarification.

"No, Kurt, beautiful," Blaine spoke again, too far in to turn back now, "I'm _in love_ with you. I love—I love you the way Cooper loves Elise," he tried to explain by way of comparisons, "The way Snow White loves Prince Charming."

Kurt stared at his Dom with wide-eyes, so stunned his expression was otherwise hard to read, and instantly, Blaine's worry resurfaced, afraid that he'd ruined something. Backpedaling in a rush, he blurted, "Of course that doesn't mean I need you to reciprocate, though, sweetheart. I—I don't mean to make anything awkward o-or strange. I'm sorry—God, that was so out of the blue, wasn't it? Kurt, I didn't mean to imply that-"

His flurry of nervous words was cut off by a firm kiss. Kurt cupped his face in his hands, using more control than he had in memory to hold Blaine in place, kissing him long and slow. Blaine's hands were still gripping onto Kurt's from when he'd reached for them several minutes before, now pressing their conjoined fingers and palms against Blaine's cheeks. The submissive made the contact last as long as he could, partly because he felt the sudden and desperate need to kiss Blaine silly, but just as much from a need to have enough silence to put his thoughts together. Though why he'd assumed kissing Blaine would help clear his thoughts, Kurt wasn't sure. It usually had the opposite effect—leaving him a little incoherent.

They each took a few gasping breaths after they pulled apart, and as Kurt opened his eyes again, Blaine saw that they were filled with tears and sparkling with a radiant, joyful fire he had never seen burn so bright.

"I love you, too, Blaine," Kurt whispered, still panting from the searing kiss, "I love you, too. For- For so long." The Dom's sigh of relief was almost a laugh, carefree and equally overwhelmed, "As soon as you started dating Se— s-someone else, I realized it, but… I- I'd given up wondering if you'd ever see me that way."

The confession made Blaine's heart ache. He hadn't even noticed despite the fact that it was his job to pick up on Kurt's discomfort, regardless of the cause—but especially if he _was_ the cause. It hurt to be reminded once more that he'd been winning a competition for world-record obliviousness the past few months, but knowing apologies were futile and not what either of them wanted to hear, he moved in to kiss Kurt again, murmuring, "I love you," just because he could, hoping it could make up for everywhere he'd gone wrong. He tugged Kurt in close, supporting him against his chest.

How they ended up horizontal, Kurt straddled over Blaine's hips, neither one of them were fully aware. Blaine was still babbling a chorus of "I love you" anytime their mouths were far enough apart that enough space remained for the three syllables to fit. They finally pulled apart with a quiet, wet sound between them. Blaine couldn't get enough, though. He chased after Kurt's lips as the sub sat back up on his knees, dropping pecks against his lips until Kurt placed a hand on his chest, easing him away.

"What is it?" Blaine asked. His hand moved in to squeeze Kurt's thigh, always maintaining contact as if he was afraid the moment would shatter without it.

"I was wondering if I could take this off," Kurt said quietly, his fingers toying with the band of leather around his neck. It was a polite request. He was always so careful to behave, even now when Blaine would be perfectly content to see him throw every shred of caution to the wind. He understood, though. It wasn't that Kurt felt afraid to loosen up; it was simply in his nature to seek guidance from those he trusted. Blaine would always do his best to steer him right. "Just for tonight, Sir. I… I want to be with you. I want us to be the same together. With your permission?"

"Of course, sweet boy. Of course." Blaine's reply came in a breathless whisper, honored that Kurt would even consider it. He knew how much his submissive cherished the symbol of their bond. Baring himself to Blaine without it was something Kurt had never done, and he had to force himself not to praise him for being so brave. If Kurt wanted to level their dynamic tonight, then Blaine would have to work just as hard to remove his own attachments to his role. "Let me?" he offered.

Kurt nodded slowly and inched a bit closer, a soft smile on his face when Blaine's hands detoured on the way to the back of his neck, stroking over the sub's cheeks and thumbing gently at his temples before edging down to the clasp on the warm leather collar. He removed it with a reverent patience, carefully pulling the sturdy mechanism apart and lowering it away from Kurt's body, into his hands.

Almost reflexively Kurt scratched at the exposed skin, feeling it tingle against the open air, and after Blaine had gently set the band aside on the nightstand, still in plain view, he returned to gently nose his way between Kurt's chin and collarbone, kissing his way around the side until he was tucked against Kurt's shoulder, following the pale stripe and covering it with sweet, soft presses of his lips to recollar him with love.

"You're so beautiful," Blaine's hushed tone bubbled up quietly against Kurt's skin. The sub trembled with a brief chill, "What do you want, sweetheart? Tell me, please."

Kurt's hands roamed across his Dom's back, fingers pushing the fabric of Blaine's shirt into the indention between his shoulder blades. He moaned when Blaine took it as an invitation to press himself even closer, nearly knocking them both off balance while he continued to kiss at Kurt's neck and jawline, anywhere he could reach. "Make love to me, Blaine?" Kurt asked in a small voice, head spinning, "I just want you."

"Anything for you," he whispered in return, "Lay back for me."

Kurt didn't argue. He reclined back against the pillows with a quiet sigh, blue eyes focused on Blaine with a cool, calm expression. He was beautiful—open and eager, but in no real rush. They had all the time in the world; they had forever. Blaine pressed his palm between Kurt's legs, teasing him with a bit of pressure, squeezing the outline of the sub's cock and pressing down against the fabric that surrounded it.

"Ah- _Ahhh_ , t-too much clothing," Kurt's groan morphed into a soft complaint.

Blaine chuckled in quiet agreement, "We'll have to fix that, hm?" and pulled up on the edge of Kurt's shirt, playfully rough and eager. The sub hadn't seen his Dom this excited in quite some time. There was a new sort of sparkle in his eyes, and Kurt couldn't help but feel lightheaded realizing that he'd put it there—because Blaine was _in love with him,_ of all things.

He helped Blaine pull the shirt off, shimmying out of it with a complete disregard for the way it ruffled his perfectly coiffed hair. His pants followed quickly, and Blaine didn't waste any time in settling between Kurt's legs, one hand on his thigh, the other on his hipbone, as he bent his neck to mouth at Kurt's briefs. He purposefully took in large gulps of air to breathe them back out, warm and moist against the sensitive skin beneath the fabric.

Kurt whined, the sound gravelly, impatient, and hissed out Blaine's name, begging for more.

"We've got all night, beautiful," the Dom whispered back, curiously pressing his tongue in against the bulge. Everything there tasted so completely of Kurt. It was almost intoxicating, and even though Blaine wanted to be patient and draw out their lovemaking, he was just as eager to be close. His resolve failed a few seconds later when Kurt moaned again, and Blaine opened his mouth to leave a gentle nip on Kurt's abdomen before he closed his teeth around the waistband of the underwear separating their touch.

He tugged, using his hands to help expedite the process, and soon Kurt was bare, his cock hardening, arched up toward his stomach. Blaine licked his lips, feeling a rush of heat burn across his skin, and Kurt sat back up for a few moments to help him undress as well, wiping the sweat from Blaine's brow with the sleeve of his discarded shirt and kissing him firmly before he reclined once more. Against the blue of his irises, the pupils of his eyes stood out in sharp relief, dilated and dark with lust.

"Gonna suck you," Blaine informed. It wasn't a question or request, just a plan of action. Kurt nodded in eager agreement, whispering, "Please," and "Blaine," and "Need you."

Kurt was heavy in his mouth, growing fuller and longer with every stroke of the flat of Blaine's tongue. He loomed over Kurt's hips, hands planted on either side of the bed, occasionally lifting to caress a jutting hipbone as he worked him over. He wasn't as incredible at this as Kurt was, understandably, as Kurt had had far more practice, but Blaine took his sub as deep as he could manage, desperate to do anything he could to prove his heart's declaration.

With lips parted to let out a constant stream of gasps and whimpers, Kurt watched the bob of Blaine's dark curls traveling up and down the length of his shaft, engulfing him in wet heat time and again. The rhythm of the motion pulled at every nerve ending in his body like a string tugging from his abdomen, drawing warmth in to pool low in his belly. His face flushed, sweat beading on his forehead, and Kurt could feel his heart racing, beating against his ribcage with adrenaline-spiked arousal and the lofty weight of love he was finally free to acknowledge rather than fight to banish from his mind. It was the best blowjob he'd ever received, despite Blaine's minor struggles.

He went down, pushing too far, gagged and pulled back, then tried again an instant later, groaning with want and solid determination. A few breaches of his throat were all Blaine could ultimately handle, however, and coming up with a string of wet coughs, Blaine wrapped his fingers around Kurt's length and pumped his fist in place of his mouth, the drag slick with his saliva. He changed focus and spent a dutiful time worshiping the perfect head of Kurt's cock, tracing every curve and ridge and sucking lightly at the tip while he watched Kurt's face contort from the overwhelming sensation.

"Too close," he breathed, "B-Blaine."

Blaine pulled back, "Okay, okay," slowing his movements and catching his breath. When Kurt reached for him Blaine slid back up the bed, settling close and pressing a kiss to his cheek. They lay still for another minute, Kurt's hand running back and forth down Blaine's ribs while he caught his breath.

"Kurt?" the Dom whispered after a minute of silence.

"Yeah?"

He swallowed. "Um. I was wondering…"

"Mhm?"

Blaine turned his eyes away, looking down pointedly at the pillowcase, avoiding Kurt's gaze. His voice came out tentative and a bit shaky, but he forced the question out. "I was wondering what you think about topping?"

"…I haven't," Kurt replied flatly. "Thought about it, I mean."

"Oh."

"I mean, I don't think I'd be _opposed_ to it," he added quickly, "but… I haven't thought about it."

For once Blaine was the one asking for permission. "Could we try? Maybe?"

"Have you ever—I mean, did you and Se—?"

"No," Blaine interrupted, "Never, Kurt. We…" he sighed, rubbing agitatedly at his nose, "There were a few blowjobs," he admitted, furrowed eyebrows showing clear regret, "but I could count the number on one hand. That's it. I swear."

"So I would be your first?"

"My first, _and_ my last," Blaine told him, "I only want you, beautiful."

Kurt smiled. "Okay."

Blaine almost couldn't believe it. "Okay?"

"I trust you," Kurt pecked him on the lips. "I want to make you happy."

Blaine brushed his fingers along Kurt's chin, nodding. "I trust you, too."

They'd been with one another enough times to know their way around as they adopted reversed roles. Blaine shed his clothing and leaned back against his pillow, breathing methodically to relax while Kurt loomed over him, looking only a little uneasy.

"You're fine," Blaine told him, "We're good."

Kurt nodded, "I know we are… This is just. New."

"We've had a lot of firsts together," Blaine reminded him gently, "This is just another one of those, right? Nothing to worry about."

"Yeah… Yeah, you're right. O-Okay." Kurt licked his lips, still appearing uncertain, "Blaine?"

"Mm?"

"Would you, um— Could you still talk me through it?" he asked, "I feel better when you're guiding me."

"Of course I will, beautiful. Come here." Blaine beckoned with a hand, settling Kurt against his chest and giving him a slow, sure kiss. "It'll be alright," he promised, "I just… want to give myself to you in that way, Kurt. You're mine, but I'm yours, too."

* * *

Being fingered open by his submissive was an overwhelmingly arousing experience.

"Ah— _god_ ," Blaine winced, cursing under his breath, and the submissive jolted, eyes wide. Buried three-fingers deep, Kurt came to a standstill.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he tried to say, but Blaine shushed him.

"Just need m-more lube, Kurt. I'm okay." He smiled reassuringly, though his face was tense. Kurt nodded along and reached for the bottle, squeezing out just enough to coat on more of the slick liquid. The lessening of the friction was noticeable when he eased back in, bit by bit, stretching and tugging against the resistance that he met. By the time Blaine was nodding, "That's enough. Okay, beautiful," Kurt was so anxious, in a nervous andexcited mix, that he could hardly keep his hands steady to slide the condom into place. Blaine observed while he did so, then leaned back and spread his legs again.

"Ready?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, Kurt. Are you?"

A silent nod was his only reply, but the soft smile on his face was the true answer.

"Then go ahead and relax," the submissive whispered, " _I_ want to take care of you tonight."

Blaine closed his eyes. Laying there exposed, vision shadowed in darkness, he noticed every touch—from the intentional flex of Kurt's muscles as he moved into place and adjusted Blaine's position, to the incidental brushes of soft skin against his thighs. As soon as the tip of Kurt's cock was pressing against him, however, all other tangible things seemed to blur at the edges, and Blaine's focus fell entirely on the way it felt to be opened up. The sensation was so intense he was almost certain he could feel every muscle in his body begin to quiver in response. For a long moment he couldn't help but think back on his first night with Kurt, finally realizing and appreciating how _brave_ his boy had been to take this from a near-stranger, back when their claim was in its infancy and Kurt knew so little about pleasing his own body, much less Blaine's own.

"Blaine."

Breathing open-mouthed and loud, he opened his eyes, "Huh?"

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, tone clear that he was repeating a question that had fallen on deaf ears the first time, "You're really pale."

"I'm—Yeah, I'm fine, I think? God, this just feels so… " He didn't even know what to say.

Kurt smiled, looking a little overwhelmed himself from where he hovered between Blaine's legs. "I know what you mean."

"Full," Blaine's voice was tight. "Different."

"But good?"

"Yes. I'm sure it will feel even better once I've— _ah_ ," he winced as Kurt shifted his weight, causing the end of his statement to come out in a hushed gap, "— _adjust_ ed a bit more."

Kurt moved slowly, taking all the time in the world to gradually push and pull their bodies apart and together again, the heavy drag of Blaine's tight muscles making it hard to focus on anything but the pressure of heat already building up again in his abdomen. Blaine let out of a soft groan, another curse, and Kurt paused, lowering himself down against his Dom's chest and working to wrap his arms snug around the other boy's back.

With a kiss to his cheek, Kurt murmured into Blaine's ear, "C'mere," and gave his torso a gentle tug. Blaine worked with him as they moved, letting Kurt take the lead and guide him into a new position. He settled down in Kurt's lap once his submissive was sturdily sitting up on the mattress, and Blaine found the different angle equally more pleasurable and filling, though teetering on the edge of pain. Kurt's touch kept the ache _just_ this side of bearable, however.

"Kiss me."

Blaine did as he was told, the first of a series of whimpering moans muffled by their colliding lips as Kurt thrust upward, pushing in. The Dom lost all semblance of time somewhere in the rhythm of their movement, but he stared into Kurt's eyes, even when they fluttered shut every now and then. He kissed Kurt's cheek, chin, nose—anywhere that he could reach—and held on with his hands flattened over a pair of jutting shoulder blades while his submissive claimed him just as much as Blaine had ever done in return.

"Why are you crying?" The question, and the tears themselves, came as a surprise to the Dom. Kurt's voice was weak, high with concern, his hands cradling Blaine's face, and he slowed to a halt to let his lover settle back into his lap. "Am I hurting you?" The Dom's mouth opened while he tried to find words, still managing to shake his head. "Then what is it?" Another blink of his eyes sent another roll of tears down Blaine's cheeks.

"I don't know," he breathed gaze downcast, "I don't know, Kurt."

"You're okay? Right?"

"m'fine." Blaine tilted his head up, and Kurt pressed a willing kiss to his lips, moving his thumbs to wipe the tear tracks away. Blaine spoke again when they paused to take a breath, voice fanning out across Kurt's chin, "I just wish I'd figured all this out sooner. I wish—"

"No," Kurt hushed him, gently rolling his hips to make Blaine moan, "Shh, no regrets tonight."

"Just love."

"You're gonna quote Katy Perry at me now?" Kurt giggled. The flirty joke immediately lightened the mood, and Blaine let out a watery chuckle.

"I was being romantic," he insisted.

Kurt gave an amused roll of his eyes and ran a hand through Blaine's sweat-damp curls, laughing again. "Well. It needs a little work," he teased, "You need to watch more Disney movies. Romance 101."

"Whatever you want, beautiful. Anything you want." He shifted his weight, making both of them shiver as their bodies moved together. Blaine rolled his hips up gently, pulling Kurt down to meet him and groaning low in his throat. "Just—please don't stop..."

* * *

" _God,_ that was amazing."

Kurt rolled to the side, keeping one arm securely draped over Blaine's stomach to hold him close. He smiled against his Dom's shoulder, pressed a kiss against the skin, and let out a little hum of contentment as he dropped his head back a few more inches to focus on Blaine's face. They watched each other, separated only by the tiny chasm between two pillows.

"Do we need to shower?" Kurt asked.

"I want a bath," Blaine decided, his words nearly slurring from relaxation, "And bubbles. And champagne."

Kurt smirked. "The bath and bubbles I think we can do. Champagne, probably not."

Blaine's pretend pout only lasted for a moment. "Sparkling water, then."

"Not just yet, though," Kurt told him, "I wanna stay here for a while."

"Then we'll stay."

As they cooled off from the heat of their activities, the pair wiggled underneath the sheets and tangled back together. Blaine felt his eyelids drooping, but he forced himself to stay alert, tracing his gaze carefully along Kurt's upper body to take in every detail as an incentive for his open eyes.

"Your neck is so gorgeous."

"What?" Kurt's eyebrows lifted up on his forehead, confused and a little entertained by the odd statement.

"Your neck," Blaine repeated with a shrug. The motion was awkward and stunted from his horizontal position on the bed. "I just haven't seen it very much, under the collar." He reached a hand out to brush his fingers there, "That's all."

"I—" Kurt let out a breath, "Sir?"

Blaine took notice of the formal title, the dynamic shift, and he watched Kurt attentively. "Yes, beautiful?"

"I just… um. I loved this," he gestured vaguely with a hand, suggesting everything they'd gotten into over the course of the evening, "I really did. A-And I love _you_. I do," he assured.

"But?" Blaine could feel it coming. He filled in the gap, putting Kurt at ease by opening the channel of communication.

"But I don't want to stop being yours. I want to wear my collar, Sir. I love my Dom, too. I want him—I want _you_ to still be that for me. I want my subspace and kneeling and I still want to serve. I don't want love to change that."

Blaine nodded once, brief and understanding, and he sat up to reach over Kurt's body toward the nightstand, pressing down just enough against his submissive's body to exert his own control. Collar in hand once more he moved back to his own pillow, resting the leather on Kurt's throat, loose but present. "Listen to me," he whispered, "Okay?"

Kurt nodded.

"You will always be mine," Blaine told him. He spoke slowly, punctuating every word, "for as long as you want to be. I don't care if you choose to not wear this. I don't care if the laws change and we decide to get our registration removed someday. I don't care what happens. None of that matters to me. What matters is us. And as long as you want me—as long as you want to trust me and serve me, and as long as you allow me to guide you—I will be here to give you those things. I promise."

"You're always my Dom first," Kurt said, "No matter what kind of love we get into. You'll always be my Sir."

Blaine smiled, reaching over to slide his fingertip across the outline of Kurt's lips, feeling them turn up to kiss against his skin. "And you will always be my beautiful—my sweet, good boy. No matter what, I'll take care of you, Kurt. You never need to worry."

"I like that," he murmured.

"I'm glad. You're precious to me, you know?" Blaine's whisper was soft, sincere, yet laced with a fierce affection, "You're everything."

"Do you think we were meant to be?" Kurt wondered then, "Meant to be each other's?"

Blaine didn't know for sure. His parents had arranged this bonding, after all… but then again, who was to say that fate wasn't behind it all, even then? He blinked thoughtfully, reaching out with his palm open, "It sort of feels that way, doesn't it?"

Kurt slotted their fingers together, nodding with simple acceptance. "Mhmm. I believe it."

"Then I do, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Links to my writing playlist (the soundtrack of this 'verse) and a brief epilogue (if I decide to write one) will be available on my Tumblr soon -- <http://www.khal-blaine.tumblr.com/fanfiction>
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
